Sailor Moon Continuum-Chaos Saga
by Tashasaurous
Summary: The Second Saga of "Sailor Moon Continuum" and a re-write of "Sailor Moon Continuum-Part 2-Part one" with the same summary, but as of the Galaxia Saga, re-written for a clearer story with Epilogue-like chapters as of the previous Saga. (Completed for Real! With an Alternate Ending included)
1. 1998-Beginning of the Truth

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: To those who had read the Galaxia Saga, welcome back! Like the last one, this is a clearer and cleaner re-write of "Sailor Moon Continuum-Part 2-Part one", though unfortunately this one won't be finished until after KH3 is (finally) released.**

 **The Chaos Saga sees the return of the characters of Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors(Cardcaptor Sakura), Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean and the Disney(Mickey Mouse-mainly modern-AKA; Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse shorts) while introducing new main and/or supporting characters and villians. This also features prequels set before and during the Galaxia Saga while being linked to the Chaos Saga.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Middle-Year 3: 1998-Beginning of the Truth.

Sailor Moon American Adventures-Season 6.

Returning characters of all main seasons, movies and specials, and cameo appearences in prequels and midquels and main-spin-off series:

Main Characters-Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon(Serena), Sailor Mercury(Amy), Sailor Mars(Raye), Sailor Jupiter(Lita), Sailor Venus(Mina), Sailor Mini Moon(Rini), Luna, Artemis.

Main Characters-Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, Brock(all six of them appearing later in the sixth season), Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Grovyle, Team Pokepals, the Wigglytuff Guild(all appearing as guest characters).

Main Characters-Cardcaptors: Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Keroberos, Clow Reed(all three appearing as guest appearences)

Side Antagonists-Anti Protagonists-Pokemon: Jessie, James, Meowth.

New characters introduced in season 6 of Sailor Moon:

Introduction of new supporting Characters-Rugrats: Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael, Spike the Dog.

Supporting/Main Characters of season 6-Pokemon: Book-Grovyle, Sceptile.

Main Antagonists of season 6(Mainly Oc enemies): Xenula, the Shadow Souls.

Story: The first of the Chaos Saga, in the sixth season of Sailor Moon(The Dark Opening Arc), begins where the ending of Pokemon: Maps of Life(Season 16) left off-still in the Legendary Long Year of 1998, where Serena, now once again 14 years old due to the power of the Reversed Light, begins preparations to become a Pokemon Master as she continues to wait for her marriage with Darien who is to be in University for the next couple of years, but her plans are delayed as she, her little brother and Rini are sent by her mother to spend time in America with her relatives, the Pickles Family.

To her surprise, Amy also visits her Finster relatives, Lita discovers her long lost DeVille relatives, and Mina spends with her adoptive relavites the Carmichaels. Raye and her grandfather also arrive as they have a Temple rented out there, while Chad stays behind in Japan. Also, Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, having accidently followed them, make a fresh start to harrass the Sailor Team.

However, shortly after arriving, a Sceptile who arrived from the new future after surviving from being erased from the original future of darkness, meets Serena and he tells her of the Shadow Souls, evil beings from the Realm of Darkness after the Door to Darkness has been opened up and entered the Realm of Light, the realm where all worlds, including Earth, reside in. He tells her about the dangerous threat of Xenula, the leader of the Shadow Souls, who seeks to find an ancient book which was created along with Chimchar's Relic Fragment-The Relic Book, which is said to create a world within the Book Realm based on a person's ideas once they gain their hands on the book.

Sceptile also somehow gives Serena a cloned Clow Reed Staff which was accidently created when the Sailor Scouts gained the Reversed Light, marking her as a new Cardcaptor to rescue the Cloned Clow Cards from the Shadow Souls as well as find the wielder of the Relic Book, unaware that Mina is the one who found it after the final Pokemon flim, but she did not know of it's power, and, having visions of Team Pokepals' and Grovyle's heroics in changing history and saving Time, thinks it was a fun dream and decides to write a story of their adventures just for fun.

Sailor Moon, back in her standard but more powerful form now that she is a Cardcaptor as well, is also aided by a mysterious Grovyle who is just like the one who is currently part of Dawn's team, and Serena begins to form a secret friendship with the two Pokemon, not revealing her new mission to her friends, even though the Sailor Team also get involved with fighting against the Shadow Souls.

As Sailor Moon rescues the Clone Cards, fights against the Shadow Souls and searches with Sceptile and Grovyle for the Relic Book, she begins to learn more about the Realm of Light, the Realm of Darkness, and the Pokemon World that is near Earth but hidden from visible eye. Team Rocket also get involved in the situation, and, despite eventually getting fired after Giovanni had it with them, thanks to Serena's understanding on their hurt feelings, the trio continue their own solo Team Rocket, while starting to redeem themselves to begin a new life together. However, during the special movie, "Sailor Rugrats In Paris", Meowth soon accidently learns of the Sailor Team's idenity, but he promises to keep it a secret, becoming an aqqiunted member.

Eventually, after Amy's uncle remarries and gains a new daughter who becomes a sister to his son, Sailor Moon soon discovers that Xenula intends to recreate the future of darkness by seeking out the Relic Book to destroy Temporal Tower, which would also spell doom to the rest of the Realm of Light. Sceptile reveals that the Grovyle who helped Team Pokepals is actually his son, having given him his position after he sacrificed himself to protect him when he was a Treecko, and that his human partner, Jason, who is Future-Piplup's father, died after sacrificing himself, and that Sceptile, when he was a Grovyle, has meet a younger Queen Serenity years earlier.

The Grovyle that was aiding the Sailor Team is actually a Book-Replica based on the real Grovyle, and that he reveals that the Shadow Souls are the Book-Replicas from the Book Realm, kidnapped and taken over by Xenula, and when Sailor Moon defeats them, they return to normal and return to the Book Realm rather than being destoryed, and that he came here to seek help.

During a battle against a controlled and still evil Book-Replica of Dusknoir, Sceptile sacrifices himself, thanking Sailor Moon before he forces himself and an actual created Shadow Soul based on a future Neon being(Neo Pure Blood Heartless) into the Realm of Darkness and becomes trapped. The rest of the Sailor Team soon discover Sailor Moon's secret, as well as realising that Mina had the Relic Book all along and she gained the ability to see into the past for a reason, just as the Reversed Light predicted, just as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max arrive to aid their friends, but do not reveal their secret of having known Temporal Tower and their adventures in the Pokemon World.

Together with Sailor Venus and Book-Grovyle, Sailor Moon enters the Pokemon World and the Hidden Land, where they are confronted by Book-Dusknoir who reveals that once Xenula is defeated, the passage that links the Book Realm and Earth will close up, never to be linked again. Book-Grovyle admits this is true and states that he came here to make sure that the link is broken so that the two worlds would be in peace, and thanks Sailor Moon for helping him realise what it's like to be real and for being his friend. He then sacrifices himself by forcing himself and Book-Dusknoir back into the Book Realm.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus continue onward to Temporal Tower, where Xenula has already beaten them and defeated Dialga, but manage to stop him in time before he damages Temporal Tower. Although they are overwhelmed by Xenula, Sailor Moon combines the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Clone Staff by changing it into a Heart-Moon Staff, and by the combined voices from all of her friends and even friends of Ash and Sakura, Princess Serenity annhililates Xenula for good, and has a brief meeting with the spirit of Clow Reed who states that the Reversed Light has connected her heart with Ash and Sakura's, along with many others, before sending her and Sailor Venus back to Earth where they reunite with their friends, and Book-Grovyle, having survived, gives a final tearful goodbye to Sailor Moon before returning to the Book Realm, the Passage closing forever.

The sixth season ends with the Sailor Team, now gaining new members in Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max, return to Japan after saying goodbye to their relatives(whom Rini has become close with the Rugrats gang), Sailor Moon having regained her Crystal Brooch(same as that in season 2), and, as she returns home, finds a new Locket shaped like a Time-Gear, with a picture of herself, Grovyle, Sceptile and Darien who is still in America, though something has happened.

* * *

Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7.

Another main character introduction of first half of season 7-Pokemon: Book-Celebi.

Returning main character-Sailor Moon: Darien/Tuxedo Mask(in the Sailor Moon and Shrek movie).

Returning supporting/main character-Disney's Mickey Mouse: King Mickey.

Appearences of main characters in the "Sailor Moon and Shrek" movie after the ending of season 7-Shrek: Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, the Fairytale gang.

Introduction of another main character of second half of season 7-Sailor Moon: Lusie(Chibiusi).

Introduction of more main characters of second half of season 7-Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi.

Introduction of more main characters of second half of season 7-Disney's Mickey Mouse: Donald Duck, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto the Dog.

Introduction of more supporting/main characters of second half of season 7-Final Fantasy VII and VIII: Leon, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborough, Cid Highwind, Cloud Strife.

Main Antagonists of first half of season 7-Castle of illusion: Mizerbel.

Main Antagonists of first half of season 7-Kingdom Hearts: Marluxia(an illusion version), Axel, Larxene, Leaxesus, Zexion, Vexen.

Supporting Characters of second half of season 7-Disney: Princesses of Heart(including Kairi)-Alice(From Alice in Wonderland), Esmeralda(From the Hunchback of Notre Dame), Snow White(From Snow White and the Seven Dwaves), Cinderella, Belle(From Beauty and the Beast), Princess Aurora(From Sleeping Beauty); other Disney characters: Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, Quisimodo, Phoebus, Beast and many more.

Main Antagonists of second half of season 7-Disney and Kingdom Hearts: Maleficent, Ursula, Captain Hook, Judge Crude Frollo, Hades, Clayton, Oogey Boogie, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness.

Main Antagonist of Sailor Moon and Shrek movie-Shrek: Lord Farquaad.

Story: Shortly after the events of the previous season, in the first half of Sailor Moon Frontier(the Chains of Memories Arc), sees the Sailor Team having returned to Japan, but discover a mysterious Castle of Illusions appear out of nowhere, with only the Sailor Scouts entering, where they are confronted by mysterious black coated people from an Organization, in members of Marluxia who is the current leader, his assistant Larxene, a young red-haired man named Axel, a scientest named Vexen, and two others, who are apprantly in charge of Castle of Illusions, forcing Sailor Moon to go through illusions based on both her memories and childhood dreams, as well as using the power of her heart to turn the Clone Cards into her own Moon Cards, the similiar way Sakura had to transform the Clow Cards into Star Cards.

However, a Book-version of Celebi is kept imprisoned, and the Organization is actually being muliplated by the evil Witch Mizerbel who sought out to still the youth of Sailor Moon to become immortal, and has actually created an illusion-replica of the real Marluxia who is unaware of this. However, Axel, who was sent as a double agent, supected this and once Sailor Moon finds out the truth and hopes to rescue Celebi, Axel briefly sides with the Sailor Team before revealing that once Mizerbel is defeated, Castle of Illusions will disappear, including everyone's memories and experiences of the Castle.

After Mizerbel is defeated, the Sailor Team return home with no memory of Castle of Illusions, as do the Organization who leave Earth for places unknown. During this, in Book-Grovyle's storyline, he is harrassed by the surviving darkness of Xenula, but is aided by the spirit of King Mickey who once experienced Castle of Illusions before and had arrived because trouble is brewing. Once Book-Grovyle eliminates Xenula for good, he returns to the Book Realm to continue guarding it, while something else is approaching that would put not only Earth in peril, but the entire Realm of Light as well.

In the second half of Sailor Moon Frontier(the Kingdom Hearts Arc), it first begins in a special episode during the events of the first half of the seventh season, on Destiny Islands, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi, new protagonists, live. The three friends want to leave the islands to explore new worlds and have prepared a raft for this purpose. One night, the islands are attacked by shadow creatures—the Heartless. Sora seeks out his friends, finding Riku, who disappears into a dark portal.

At the same time, Sora obtains the Keyblade, a weapon effective against the Heartless. However, the islands are destroyed and Sora drifts into space. Meanwhile, King Mickey (who arrived on Earth after sensing Castle of Illusion's return) has left his own world to deal with the increasing numbers of Heartless and left instructions for his court wizard Donald and Captain of the knights Goofy to find the "key" that will protect the worlds from the encroaching darkness.

It then moves to the Sailor Team finding Sora who had drifted to Earth, after Serena and Rini are confronted by a new little girl named Lusie who is just like them, making things more complicated. However, once Sora is found and after he explains what happened, leading the Sailor Team to learn that there is another universe close to their own Solar Universe, Lusie reveals that she was called by someone from the 20th Century as she came from the 40th Century to see the Keyblade, which is what Sora has, and that the Keyblade itself is the Realm of Light's only hope.

Serena, Ash, and their friends decide to help Sora in finding Riku and Kairi, but they are attacked by an evil Sea Witch named Ursula who is in working for Maleficent who is controlling the Heartless to take over the worlds. Sent off back to Sora's universe and separated, Ash and Sora meet Leon and teenaged female ninja named Yuffie, who explain that the Heartless are beings that consume hearts, and that the Keyblade is the only weapon capable of defeating them, while Pikachu, Misty and Brock meet Donald and Goofy, as well as Aerith who tells them the same thing. Sailor Moon and her four guardians also arrive to rescue their friends, while Sailor Moon is strangely familiarized with Yuffie and Aerith. The Sailor Team decide to create new commucatiors to keep in contact with Sora who, meeting Donald and Goofy, decide to travel together—Donald and Goofy to find King Mickey, and Sora to find Kairi and Riku, and the Sailor Team will help if needed be.

The Sailor Team, Lusie and their new trio friends(and also Team Rocket who Meowth is the only one being informed of the new situation) travel to many worlds(based on Disney films), finding that the Keyblade also locks "Keyholes", passages to the "heart" of a world which, when sealed, prevent it from being consumed by the Heartless. Meanwhile, Maleficent and her band of villians, seek out the seven Princesses of Heart to unlock the final Keyhole that leads to "Kingdom Hearts", a repository of knowledge and power and the source of all hearts. This group includes Riku; Maleficent promises that she will help him find Kairi in exchange for his support.

Maleficent sows distrust in Riku, telling him that Sora abandoned him and Kairi for new friends and the Keyblade. An increasingly antagonistic Riku finds Kairi's body, but cannot find her heart. During a visit in a world of Olympus Coliseum, Sailor Moon meets a young man named Cloud Strife, who is also strongly and strangly familiar, and after learning that Cloud has a bit of trouble with darkness and being led down a wrong path, Sailor Moon decides to become his friend, while she continues to transform the Clone Cards into Moon Cards, and Lusie and Rini begin to grow a strong bond.

When Maleficent imprisions Lusie in a nightmare, the spirit of King Mickey appears and reveals the truth to Ash and his friends, much to the Sailor Scouts' surprise, Sailor Moon, using a dream version of Sora's Keyblade in Lusie's dreams, saves Lusie who decides to confront of fear of witches and joins the Sailor Team to rejoin Sora's group. The protagonists eventually arrive at Hollow Bastion, Ansem's home world and Maleficent's current headquarters.

Riku abducts Lusie for Maleficent and takes the Keyblade from Sora, claiming to be the true Keyblade master and that Sora only received it in his absence. Donald and Goofy, having been explicitly ordered to follow the "key", reluctantly leave Sora for Riku. Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora, with the rest of the team fending off the Heartless at their arrival, challenge Riku, stating that Sora's heart derives strength from his friends; his friends return to him, as does the Keyblade. Shamed, Riku meets a cloaked man who goads him to give into the darkness. The rest of the Sailor Team return to Sailor Moon's group and they engage and defeat Maleficent, and Sailor Moon has completed her task in transforming the new born Moon Cards, deeming her a new Cardcaptor along side Sakura.

Sailor Moon, Sora and Sailor Mini Moon find Kairi's body and confronts Riku, who reveals that he is possessed by Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness and the true cause of the situation. Ansem explains that Kairi is a Princess of Heart, and that her heart has been hiding within Sora's body since Destiny Islands was destroyed, and that he has taken Lusie since the girl is not only a Princess from the 40th Century, but she is also Rini's own future daughter, the next bearer of the Silver Crystal, and plans on using her and the future Crystal.

After Sailor Moon and Sora defeat Ansem, Sora impales himself with Ansem's Keyblade, which is designed to unlock hearts, releasing both his and Kairi's heart. Kairi's heart returns to her body, in turn completing the final Keyhole, while Sora becomes a Heartless. Kairi recognizes Sora's Heartless and the light in her heart restores him to human form. The Sailor Team briefly return to Earth to keep Kairi safe, and Meowth accidently spills the beans to Jessie and James who are explained of the Sailor Team's adventures. Team Rocket, not wanting Earth to be destroyed, and knowing that, despite being mortal enemies to the Sailor Team, want to thank Serena for helping them move on and decide to join them in defeating Ansem and rescuing Lusie.

Ansem is found in End of the World, the combined remnants of worlds taken by the Heartless. Ansem seeks Kingdom Hearts, the place in which the hearts of all worlds and people are born, hypothesizing it to be the ultimate darkness. Upon opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, however, it reveals its light, overwhelming and destroying Ansem. Beyond the door are King Mickey and Riku, and they help Sailor Moon and the others close the door after Lusie is saved and revived, as Sailor Moon, Mini Moon and Lusie use their Silver Crystals to weakn Ansem with their light, as there are many Heartless beyond it.

Mickey and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the door. The worlds lost to the Heartless reconstruct themselves; as the Destiny Islands reform, Kairi returns there while Sora is forced to part with her. Lusie returns to the 40th Century, calling Rini "Mommy" just as Rini did with Serena, Sora, Donald and Goofy resolve to find Riku and Mickey, and the rest of the group return to Earth, with Serena now ready to become a Pokemon trainer. The seventh season concludes as Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Rini, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max travel to Pallet Town, while Serena's family open up a vacation house in Pallet Town, and Luna and Artemis decide to reside in Pallet Town, believing that the Realm of Light is finally free from the terrors of Chaos.

But the adventures are not over yet.

Movie: Sailor Moon and Shrek-Shortly after leaving for Pallet Town in the defeat of Ansem, Serena and her friends's unexpected fight against Team Rocket causes Rini to accidently use the 30th Century's Silver Crystal to send the group into another hidden world near Earth, the world of Fairytales.

Separated from her friends, Serena crash lands into a Swamp owned by Shrek, a green ogre who loves the solitude in his swamp, and also finds his life interrupted when many fairytale characters are exiled there by order of the fairytale-hating Lord Farquaad. Resolving to figure out how to help the Fairytale characters in this new world as well finding her friends, Serena decides she will go ask Farquaad to send them back home. Shrek comes long, and both take a talking Donkey who is the only fairytale creature who knows the way to Duloc. Rini, who landed in Duloc, decides to wait for one of her friends to come and find her.

Meanwhile, Farquaad tortures the Gingerbread Man into giving the location of the remaining fairytale creatures until his guards rush in with something he has been searching for: the Magic Mirror. He asks The Mirror if his kingdom is the fairest of them all but is told that he is not even a king. To be a king he must marry a princess and is given three options, from which he chooses Princess Fiona, who is locked in a castle tower guarded by lava and a dragon.

The Mirror tries to mention "the little thing that happens at night" but is unsuccessful. Serena, Shrek and Donkey arrive in Duloc, reunite with Rini, and end up in a tournament. The winner gets the "privilege" of rescuing Fiona so that Farquaad may marry her. Accidently revealing their idenities as Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Shrek and Donkey easily defeat the other knights in wrestling-match fashion, and Farquaad accepts his offer to move the fairytale creatures from Shrek's swamp and help find Sailor Moon's friends if they both rescue Fiona.

Successfully rescuing Fiona while Donkey meets and sweet-talks the female Dragon who falls in love with him, not to mention saving Team Rocket who also ended up in the Dragon's guarded castle, Sailor Moon's group, despite Fiona's disappointment that her rescuer are just an Ogre, a Donkey and two young children, the group soon grow to become friends, revealing feelings to each other, and Shrek starts to see that not all humans see him as terrifying, for Serena was not afraid of him upon their first meeting.

Rini and Donkey, however, soon learn about Fiona's childhood curse and transforms each night, which is why she was locked away, and that only her true love's kiss will return her to her "love's true form". Not only that, during the Heartless invasion, Darien was unfortunately split into two, his body somehow residing in Fiona's heart after it's revealed that he was actually reborn in the FairyTale world but was sent to Earth by his real parents who are also Fiona's parents, making them brother and sister, and that his parents who died when he was a child are his foster parents, and his heart now resides in the unbeknownest Sailor Moon.

Eventually, after a misunderstanding, the group reunite with the Sailor Team, and after Fiona reveals her secret, during her transformation into an Ogre, her and Sailor Moon's pressence revive Darien to normal. Farqquad in the meantime, who tried to arrest the protagonists after the revolation, is eaten by Dragon who escaped and has become a friend to the Sailor Team and who also marries Donkey who has also fallen in love with her.

Shrek and Fiona confess their feelings and have their first true love's kiss, breaking the curse but Fiona remains an Ogre, and after being told that she is still beautiful and herself, decides she is happy being an Ogre. Serena and Darien reunite and, learning that the marriage rules are different in the Fairytale world, decide to finally get married, along with Shrek and Fiona, and they and the Sailor Team, growing to love the Fairytale world, decide to call it their new home, and the citizens of Duloc happily welcome Serena and Darien as their new rulers of Duloc, and welcome back the Fairytale characters.

Team Rocket also decide to continue in following them as well, and Donkey and Dragon also marry, having fallen in love, while Serena and Darien's marriage also revived her Crystal Brooch into her Heart Combat(of that of season 3) and also restores the four Guardian's transform pens into star wands(from season 2), while Rini gains her own Crystal Brooch while still in stanard form.

In the final episode of Sailor Moon Frontier, still wanting to become a Pokemon trainer, Serena decides to return to Earth to do so and the Sailor Team, now joined by Shrek, Fiona and Donkey, and rejoined by Darien, thanks to a magic spell by a wizard to keep Shrek, Fiona and Donkey's idenities secret from human eye on Earth, all decide to join her after a few things are resolved in the Fairy-Tale world.

* * *

 _Epilogue of both Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7 and Sailor Moon & Shrek..._

At Shrek's Swamp in the Fairy-Tale world...

It was starting to get late and while most of the group were making peperations to head back to Duloc Castle, Serena was gazing up at the sky of this new world that was close to both Earth and the Pokemon World but was hidden from almost all worlds like an invisible cloak, thinking a lot that had really happened. She also thought back of how Darien's subconsciousness of his memories that were lost had formed into the Moonlight Knight two years ago after Beryl's defeat, and how all of the events here had happened and the events in the invasion of Maleficent, Ansem and the Heartless.

' _Hard to believe that Darien didn't even know about all of this until recently. I wonder how Sora, Donald and Goofy are doing?_ ' Serena thought to herself, thinking about the three friends who, refusing to return to their home worlds until both King Mickey and Riku are found, were still together wondering somewhere between the worlds...

Without the Gummiship since it was lost as well.

* * *

On the path in the Worlds Between...

 _Almost a week before..._

It felt like forever since Sora, Donald and Goofy, along with the Sailor Team and Team Rocket had defeated Ansem, since Sora and King Mickey had used their Keyblades; Sora's Kingdom Key of the Realm of Light, and the Kingdom Key D of the Realm of Darkness that Mickey had found, had sealed and closed up Kingdom Hearts, before he and Riku were sealed inside with Mickey's assurance that there will always be a door to the light, since the worlds had been restored and Kairi had returned to the Islands alone, and how the trio had said goodbyes to their friends who returned to Earth in the Solar Universe.

Donald and Goofy had also discarded their travelling clothes for their casual clothes both of them used to wear in their earlier days, somehow to respect their King who had also been wearing his casual clothes(red shorts and yellow shoes). Donald wore a blue sailors shirt with a red bow and a blue matching hat, while Goofy wore blue baggy pants, brown shoes, orange jumper with a black vez and a green goofy hat.

Sora still wore his own clothes, and walked side by side with his two companions, his hands behind his head, walking down the never-ending road of a nice green field that stretched on forever on a nice blue sky day.

And at total loss.

"Well, now what do we do?" Donald grumbled after a couple of moments of pure silence.

"We gotta go find Riku and King Mickey." Sora replied the obvious answer.

Goofy on the other hand, was concerned as he asked, "But uh, where do we start lookin' for that there Door to Light?"

This was enough to cause the trio to slow their walk to a stop in complete realization that none of them knew, and since they were in the middle of nowhere, they had no clue where to go except to continue walking...endlessly. Stumped, the group slumped low with defeated and exasperated sighs.

But as Sora looked up, his eyes widened in surprise before he stood up straight, as did both Donald and Goofy when all three of them saw a familiar dog walking from the side of the field and onto the road.

"Pluto?" Donald asked, surprised. He was certain that the dog was possibly had gone back home too. What in the Universe was the King's trusted pup doing here?

"Hey there, Pluto. Where've you been?" Goofy questioned, equally surprised. Last he saw Mickey's dog was back at Traverse Town and he had been quite worried. But then he, Donald and Sora noticed something in Pluto's mouth; an envolope as the dog had stopped and was gazing at them. On it was a green shaped sticker that was shaped like Mickey's head. "Gawrsh! That's the King's seal!"

Goofy was right; only Mickey or Minnie would use that seal for their letters.

Thinking that the letter might be a clue to where Riku and Mickey were, Sora inquired gently, "Hey, have you seen King Mickey?"

Pluto's answer was taking off running down onto the path. Somehow, and none of them knew why, this brought new hope in Sora and his companions who smiled.

Nodding, Sora gestured to his friends, "Guys, lets go!" and took off after Pluto, with Donald and Goofy joining him on the run as the trio, with smiles and a new adventure waiting for them, ran up the hill with their ultimate goal in finding Riku and Mickey continued.

* * *

 _Back in the Fairy-Tale World in the Solar Universe-Present Day..._

"Hey there, Serena." Ash spoke up, bringing Serena out of her thoughts as he asked, "What's got you thinkin'?"

Blinking and realising that all of her friends, her new husband, new sister-in-law, new brother-once-removed, and future daughter were gazing at her, Serena replied, "Oh, lots of things. I just hope our journey in the Kanto Region doesn't end up with us fighting anymore nasty bad guys or monsters from the Realm of Darkness like the past two years. I mean, that'd be a cruel and unsual punishment even after Chaos and Ansem are gone. Way harsh."

"Not sure what that means, but I kinda think I get your point. Especially with what Farquaad was concerned." Shrek had to agree with a smirk.

"No doubt about it." Brock chuckled.

Then Mina said with a teasing grin, "But just in case, we'd better give you a protecting shield called tickle attack!" before she, Raye, Lita, Amy, Ash, Pikachu, Rini, Misty, May, Max, and even Shrek, Donkey, Fiona and Darien all gathered around Serena, forming into a tickle fight at not only Serena who was laughing hysterically, but also at each other, all of them laughing away as well at the fun they were having.

Still, despite Serena's hope that their future was now peaceful, this was still just the beginning of what's yet to come, not just for the Sailor Team, but also for Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sakura, Madision, Kero, and even their friends they made in the Multiverse...

While another adventure of that of a young man whom Sailor Moon is familiar with had only just continued.

* * *

 **A/N: Like in the Galaxia Saga, this story will also have Epilogue Story-like endings of each ending of each chapter. More is yet to come in the next chapter. See you then!**


	2. 1998-Realm of Light Defenders

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay. Not much to say except that we're already in the final month of 2017! It's scary.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Middle-Year 3: 1998-Realm of Light Defenders.

Sailor Moon Kanto Adventures-Season 8.

Returning Recurring Character-Sailor Moon(Starting in Special Movie): Sailor Dark Moon(Kaylie).

Returning Recurring Characters(Starting in Special Movie)-Pokemon: Simon, Jake, Savanna, Mew.

Returning Recurring/Main Character-Cardcaptors: Meilin Rai.

Returning Recurring Characters-Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Black Pearl Crew.

New Main/Recurring Characters-Tales of Xillia: Jude Mathis, Milla Maxwell, Alvin, Elize Lutus, Rowen J. illbert, Leia Rolando.

Main Antagonists of Season 8: Gaius, Muzét.

Returning Main Characters for Special Movie of Sailor Moon-Aladdin: Aladdin, Princes Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago.

Main/Returning Antagonist of Special Movie of Sailor Moon-Aladdin: Jafar.

New Antagonist introduced in "Sailor Moon: Mew and the Return of Jafar"-Aladdin: Abis Mal.

Story:(Special Movie: Sailor Moon: Mew and the Return of Jafar)-Shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon and Shrek" movie and the end of Season 7, before heading out to Kanto, Serena decides to visit the Orre Region to see her sister Kaylie who resides in Phenac City. Ash, Pikachu and Brock decide to join her to also visit Agrabah, with Donkey tagging along, wanting to experience Earth first hand. Meowth of Team Rocket follows, however and bumps into Iago, former assisant of the evil Jafar who had escaped but had dumped the Sorcerer-turned-Genie after being sick and tired of being bossed around.

Serena and her companions meet up with Aladdin and Abu, who, months after the events of "Pokemon The Movie: Mew and Aladdin", have settled in the palace with Princess Jasmine and her father, the Sultan, though Aladdin still yearns for adventures and foils the robbery of a group of criminals led by Abis Mal, stealing their loot and returning it to the people of Agrabah. Abis Mal seeks revenge on Aladdin. In the meantime, Meowth hopes to request Serena to let him, Jessie and James to become new members of the Sailor Team, while Iago, returning to Agrabah, hopes to get close to Aladdin and return to the palace.

During a confrontation with Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Donkey, Mew, Aladdin and Abu, the ten are attacked by Abis Mal's group of thieves, but Iago and Meowth inadvertently save the group. In gratitude, Aladdin keeps Iago on the palace grounds, promising to speak with the Sultan on his behalf despite the rest of the group's doubts as Ash, feeling that the Sultan still has a grudge against Iago due to the bird's actions, originally planned on taking Iago to the Pokemon Center for Milkshakes.

When Abis Mal obtains the lamp from the well Iago had dumped it into, he meets Jafar. Hindered by his incompetent master, Jafar manipulates Abis Mal into wasting his first two wishes, and enlists his help in taking revenge on Ash Ketchum and Aladdin in exchange for granting him a special third wish. Abis Mal, still desiring revenge on Aladdin and now also desiring revenge on both Ash and Serena(who he thinks and realises is Sailor Moon, which Jafar decides to kill her as he too has heard of her herosim for two years), agrees. At the palace, the Genie returns after seeing the world, having missed his friends greatly, meeting Serena and Donkey for the first time, and at a banquet, the Sultan announces his intention to make Aladdin his new grand vizier.

Iago is revealed, however, when Abu and Rajah chase him into the banquet. Aladdin desperately speaks up for Iago and convinces the Sultan to spare him, though Jasmine is left heartbroken that Aladdin did not confide in her. Mew, Donkey, Meowth, Genie and Iago help them reconcile and Jasmine agrees to give Iago a chance. Serena in the meantime, starts to grow trusting Iago due to the latter's hearts growing redemption.

As Meowth grows more fond in being a good guy while Iago grows fond of Aladdin, Ash and even Serena, Jafar sneaks into the palace with Abis Mal's help and confronts the duo, coercing Iago and Meowth into helping him take revenge on Ash and Aladdin and, to Iago's shock, destroy Sailor Moon whom is Serena so that she cannot get in Jafar's way to take over Earth. Meowth and Iago reluctantedly agree and arrange a trip for Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Mew, Aladdin and Sultan to a waterfall.

Jafar captures Brock, Genie, Abu and even Donkey(just because he was friends with Ash and the others) during their picnic and then goes for Sultan and even Ash, locking them all in the dungeon and framing Aladdin for the Sultan's murder by posing as Jasmine, presenting the Sultan's slashed turban and sentencing him to execution. Serena, having transformed into Sailor Moon during the attack and having been seperated with only Mew and Pikachu by her side, arrives in Phenac where she reunites with Kaylie and even Simon, Jake and Savanna who had arrived and had become Kaylie's new friends.

After explaining what's happening, the four of them immediately agree to help save the others and, with Kaylie transforming into Sailor Dark Moon, now also in standard form with a silver locket similiar to Sailor Moon's Crystal Locket, Sailor Moon and group return to Agrabah to try and save Aladdin from his execution. Meowth and the repentant Iago destroy the crystal ball and free the Genie, allowing him to help Sailor Moon's group to save Aladdin in time.

Though Agrabah is still under Jafar's spell, Sailor Moon and her friends plan to destroy Jafar's lamp, which is identified as his soul. Meowth and Iago decide to help them. Sailor Moon and the group confront Jafar in the palace, before Abis Mal can wish Jafar free. In the ensuing fight, Jafar transforms into his Genie form, prevent the others from touching the lamp and traps both Sailor Moon and Ash in a pool of lava. Iago and Meowth intervene and grabs the lamp. The two are severely injured by Jafar, but stay conscious long enough to kick the lamp into the lava, causing it to melt away. Sailor Moon and Ash rescue Meowth and Iago, before escaping to safety and the palace reverts to normal.

With Jafar gone, Iago is accepted into the Palace while Meowth decides to hold off the request to Sailor Moon. Aladdin declines the Sultan's offer about becoming a vizier, telling them that they will explore the world, much to Iago's chagrin. Having decided to defend the Orre Region and other places to be explored, Kaylie forms the Dark Moon Team, having been inspired by Serena and the Sailor Team, with Simon, Jake, Savanna, and even Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, and a slightly reluctanted Iago becoming Kaylie's members as well as her friends.

The special movie ends with Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Donkey and Meowth returning to the Fairy-Tale World to rejoin the rest of the Sailor Team to make preparations to return to the Kanto Region, while Abis Mal realizes he cannot use his third wish, as he ends up hanging on a tree.

Main Story-In the Eighth season of Sailor Moon(The Spirit-Barrier Arc), after solving a few problems in Duloc, such as the food in Duloc going missing, a wicked Witch of the Gingerbread cottage, and a flood done by a Troll, the Sailor Team, now joined by Shrek, Fiona and Donkey and rejoined by Darien, return to Earth for Serena to finally become a Pokemon trainer. While ending up missing out on all three Kanto starters like Ash did, Serena is given her own Pikachu who she quickly bonds with, and travels with her friends and family through out Kanto to compete in the Indiego League similiar to Ash's first journey, capturing many of almost the same Pokemon, except that she gains a Haunter. The Sailor Team also encounter the Pirates of the Black Pearl, whom Jack recongises and becomes smitten with Serena who grows an instant disliking towards him, much to Barbossa's amusement.

During the early stages of this journey, however, the Sailor Team are transported within the barrier which has connected itself to the Kanto Continant due to the Heartless invasion during the events of "Sailor Moon Frontier" and encounter Jude Mathis who investigates a military research facility in order to search for his missing professor, in which the Sailor Team decide to help him. There they witness a spyrix-powered weapon called the Lance of Kresnik absorb his professor. The military prep Sailor Moon and Jude as the next victims, but they and the rest of the team are saved by Milla Maxwell, Maxwell's successor. In response, the military activates the lance which absorbs Milla's spirit companions forcing her and the others to retreat.

Sailor Moon and her friends soon discover that there are several doors that connects to several cities that have the Pokemon Gyms and the Kanto League that need to be sealed off to prevent Rieze Maxia's monsters from escaping to the rest of Earth and once and and while join up with Jude and Milla who had decided to confront Rashugal's king who had endorsed the Lance's creation. During the two groups' travels, they are joined by Alvin, Elize Lutus, Rowen J. Illbert and Leia Rolando.

In the Sailor Team's case, Meilin, one of Sakura's friends, also joins the Sailor Team, after learning that Lita and Fiona both have the high-skills of martial arts and the group also meet Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Dawn, Piplup and Casey, finally learn that Ash and his companions knew about Temporal Tower, while Rini is strangely familiarized with Future-Piplup and Grovyle, all three of them having the same badges that Rini found earlier during her return to the 20th Century. They also Sora, Donald and Goofy who are still on a journey to find Riku and King Mickey and the trio can at least travel back and forth between the path-way world they were in and to Earth.

Serena eventually gains all of the eight gym badges and competes in the Kanto league, but comes out top 16th after allowing Savanna, who had travelled to Kanto with Simon and Jake, to continue onward, though she comes out top 15th and then returning to Orre with Simon and Jack to rejoin the Dark Moon Team. After that and Rashugal's king is defeated, Exodus obtains and uses the Lance to temporarily disable the barrier protecting Rieze Maxia, allowing Elympios' army to invade. Assisted by Auj Oule's king, Gaius, Sailor Moon and the others, with the aid of Sora's group and Dawn's group, defeat Exodus at the cost of Milla's life.

After mourning her death, Jude leads his group and the Sailor Team to meet Maxwell and attempts to persuade him to dispel the barrier and save Elympios. Reunited with Milla, who has been reborn as a spirit, they convince Maxwell of their cause. However, Gaius and the spirit named Muzét seal Maxwell within the Lance of Kresnik, intent on sustaining the barrier until all spyrixs are destroyed; Maxwell sends the party to Elympios before he is completely subdued.

There, the party learns about Elympios' dependence on spyrix and an ongoing research on spyrite, a power source harmless to spirits. With renewed conviction, Sailor Moon's group, with the aid of Sailor Pluto who sensed that the future is once again in jeapody, confronts and defeats Gaius and Muzét. Maxwell dispels the barrier and disperses its energy to temporarily power spyrixes until the completion of spyrites, and also agrees, after the demise of Alternate Chaos who, unlike the real Chaos, has a very short life-span, to return Rieze Maxia and Elympios back to Alternate Earth.

Jude's party returns to Alternate Earth as he and his group return to their daily lives with Jude joining a spyrite research team, Milla resuming her role as Maxwell, and Gaius uniting Rieze Maxia under his rule. With real Earth back to normal, Sora and his group return to the Multiverse to continue their search for Riku and King Mickey, Dawn and her group continue their journey, and Sailor Pluto returns to the Space-Time Gate. Season 8 ends with Sailor Moon and her group, now their Kanto journey over, returning to Pallet Town to rest for a bit before beginning Serena's journey to the Orange Islands.

* * *

Pokémon: Chain of Memories Special-Mini Series(Special feature).

New Character introduced-Kingdom Hearts: Naminé, Riku-Replica.

Returning Antagonists for Pokemon: Chain of Memories-Kingdom Hearts: Marluxia(the real one), Larxene, Axel, Vexen.

Story: In a special season of Pokémon, "Pokémon: Chain of Memories", after the events of Sailor Moon Kanto Adventures-Season 8, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock are led by a mysterious girl back to the Multiverse which the Sailor Team dubbed it as "Kingdom Hearts", where they reunite with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket who had arrived in a massive fortress called Castle Oblivion. When the travelers enter, they encounter the mysterious figure, who explains that they have forgotten all of their abilities upon entering the castle.

He proceeds to create a deck of cards made from Sora's and his friends' memories, and tells them that everything they encounter in this castle will be based on their memories. The higher they go, the more memories they will lose in the process. However, due to Ash's aura, he, his Pokemon, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon are immune and manage to hold onto their memories, and would keep Sora's group informed of their previous adventures.

Ash and Sora both ascends the castle, facing off against members of the mysterious group of the Organization Sailor Moon faced off earlier in "Sailor Moon Frontier-Castle of illusions Arc" but has long forgotten, Ash becoming refamiliarized with Axel who surprisingly still has his memories of the experince in Castle of Illusions, and thus, knows more about the Sailor Team and his encounter with Sailor Moon. While Sora begins losing his memories, he gradually appears to remember a girl named Naminé as an old friend of his, and learns from the Organization member Larxene that she is being held prisoner in the castle.

He also clashes with a replica of Riku, believed by both Sora and the replica himself to be the real Riku, created and controlled by another Organization member, Vexen. Ash, feeling that something is wrong, decides to ask Naminé who he realises is the girl who led him and his friends here. Axel, who once again is a double agent, releases Naminé and allows her to meet Sora and Ash in person. Ash and his group discover Naminé to be the one manipulating Sora's memories, having been forced to do so by Marluxia, the lord of Castle Oblivion and the figure who lured Sora there, as part of his plan to overthrow the rest of the Organization with Larxene who is defeated when Ash is surprisingly given a brief control of Sora's Keyblade.

Ash and his group climbs to the top of the tower and defeats Marluxia and the other Organization members, after which Naminé puts Sora and his friends into pod-like machines to help them regain the memories they lost in the castle, even though they will forget the events that transpired in the castle. Before they are put to sleep, Sora and Naminé promise to meet again as real friends once he reawakens, Sora firmly believing that his memories of her and the castle will remain in his heart despite being forgotten.

Ash and his companions, both having their memories of everything else prior to coming to Castle Oblivion, keep their memories of this experience while promising not to tell the rest of the Sailor Team, and before they depart back to Earth, Ash promises to return to Naminé to become her friend and he offers to make her a member of the Sailor Team when they meet again. Returning to the Sailor Team, Ash leds Serena to the Orange Islands for a match for championship, as Ash is the Orange League Champion and his first opponent as Champion is Serena, when he had promised to return with a challenger while Drake, the former champion, keeps the position until then, and the special season ends with the Sailor Team returning to Pallet Town.

* * *

Cardcaptors(Cardcaptor Sakura): Chain of Memories-Season 4.

New Character introduced-Kingdom Hearts: DiZ.

Main Antagonists(Returning Antagonists) of Cardcaptors(season 4)-Kingdom Hearts: Ansem, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion.

Recurring Antagonists of Season 4-Pokemon: Cassidy, Butch.

Story: In the fourth/final season of Cardcaptors, "Cardcaptors: Chain of Memories", the final chapter of the Chain of Memories trilogy, during the events of "Pokemon: Chain of Memories", Sakura has visions of the Sailor Team's fight against Ansem, and is led by a mysterious red coated man to Castle Oblivion's basement shortly after meeting Mickey's spirit, both of them realising their powers share the powers of the Stars which allows Mickey to send himself in ghostly form to the Realm of Light for a brief period of time, and he then allows Sakura to briefly wield his first Keyblade, the StarSeeker, to help her on her quest to help Riku who has been transported from the realm of darkness and fights his inner darkness.

Arriving in Castle Oblivion, he meets and befriends Sakura and Kero, and they battle upward from the basement levels of Castle Oblivion. Vexen fights Riku to obtain his data and creates the replica of him to counter Marluxia's plan. Ansem, who had previously taken over Riku's body, tries to regain control of Riku, but is continually thwarted by Sakura and King Mickey's supports.

On the way, Sakura and her friends battle and defeats Lexaeus, a member of Vexen's circle, only for Riku to be dragged into the realm of darkness. However, he is saved by Sakura and King Mickey when Ansem nearly succeeds in taking Riku's body as his own. With Marluxia eliminated by Ash and Sora at this time, another of Vexen's allies, Zexion, attempts to dispose of Riku by drowning him in light. Riku is saved by Naminé disguised as Kairi, who helps him to control his darkness, allowing him and Sakura to defeat Zexion.

Sakura's group later meets DiZ, an enigmatic individual interested in Riku who sends them to find Naminé and who had also brought Mickey back into the Realm of Light via a Card. Sakura also learns that DiZ is the one to have led her to Castle Oblivion after seeing her powers quite astonding for a young girl and realised that she is the only one who would help Riku whom he also brought back under disguise as Ansem. Riku's replica, who has since learned of his altered memories and seeks to justify his existence, fights Riku only to be destroyed by him. Riku chooses to face Ansem upon learning from Naminé that Ansem lives in his heart, and defeats him with Sakura's aid after DiZ summons him for Riku to fight. Riku then sets out with King Mickey as his companion; a journey to utilize both his darkness and his light.

With the adventures in Castle Oblivion behind them, Sakura and Kero return to Earth and reunite with Madision, then continue her journey to become a Top Coordinator throughout the Hoenn Region, competing in Contests, fighting against the Team Rocket Duo Cassidy and Butch(who still has to correct people for getting his name wrong), briefly joined by Riku and King Mickey(who allows his new friends to call him by his real name), and while Sakura and Madision come out top 2nd and 3rd in the Grand Festival, Riku eventually departs, Mickey travelling alone to solve the mystery of the Organization, and the final season ends with Sakura, Madision and Kero departing for the FairyTale world after sensing trouble with the Sailor Team there, in a Kingdom Far, Far Away.

Movie: "Cardcaptors: The Curse of the Black Pearl"-Shortly after the adventure in Castle Oblivion and before being rejoined by Riku and King Mickey, Sakura, Madision and Kero are suddenly taken back in time to the past of 1797, 201 years earlier, and become involved in the still mortal Pirates of the Black Pearl adventures, before they discovered a way to live forever in the present day, but Sakura and her friends do not yet know of this. Madision ends up kidnapped along with Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Govaner of Port Royal, who tricks Captain Barbossa in exchange to leave Port Royal, only to realise that the crew's reason of arriving is because they were cursed by the ancient treasure of Cortez to become the undead-half alive and half dead-for all eternity, and the only way to break the curse is the cost of blood, and believe that Elizabeth is the daughter of Boostrap Bill Turner who was killed due to the betrayal.

Sakura and Kero in the meantime meet Will Turner who is secretly in love with Elizabeth, and decided to seek help from the infamous but rather charming and clumsy pirate Jack Sparrow who realises that Will is the son of Boostrap Bill Turner, while puzzled on the fact of Time Travel, only just recently realised that the curse of Cortez is also real. The group travel to find a new crew, while Will learns about his father, and Sakura learns that Jack was originally Captain of the Black Pearl but was munitied by Barbossa and for ten years, sought out revenge.

They successfully save Elizabeth and Madison, and with the aid of the Royal Navy, Sakura, Jack and Will defeat(and in Jack's case, kill) Barbossa and break the curse, with Barbossa's crew imprisoned. Jack later escapes with the aid of Sakura, Will and Madison, and joins his new crew and once again is Captain of the Black Pearl. Will and Elizabeth become engaged, and Sakura and her friends return to the present to continue their adventures in the Houen Region.

* * *

Sailor Moon Orange League Destiny-Season 9.

New Main Character of Season 9-Sailor Moon: Sailor Crystal Rose(Yuna).

Main Antagonists of Season 9-Pirates of the Caribbean: Cortez, Ghostly Pirates.

Returning/Recurring Antagonists of Season 9-Pokemon: Team Aqua, Team Cipher.

Main/Recurring characters of Special movie(Sailor Moon and the Medallion)-The Medallion: Eddie Yang, Nicole James, Arthur Watson, Jai the Chosen One.

Main Antagonist of Special Movie-Snakehead.

Story: In season 9 of Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon: Orange League Destiny", again similiar to Ash's Journey, the Sailor Team are requested to retrieve a special Pokeball which, like the GS Ball(which it's mystery was never solved), cannot be transported like normal Pokeballs. After retrieving it, the Sailor Team bid farewell to Lita who decides to stay with Professor Ivy for a while, with Serena capturing a Lapras, meeting a new Sailor Guardian named Yuna who becomes Sailor Crystal-Rose, and the immortal Pirates of the Black Pearl agree to sail with the Sailor Team during Serena's quest to gain four Gym Badges for the Orange League.

During this time, the group encounter many dangers, such as their new evil enemies of Ghostly Pirates whom are Jack Sparrow's enemies during his teenage years, led by Cortez himself, and also brief reunion and brief travelling with Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Grovyle and Team Pokepals, and fight against the revived Team Aqua and Team Cipher(led by Adros who is seeking revenge on Ash for what happened in the Orre Region) who seek to create clones of Kyogre and Palkia.

During this time, with all but Rini, Donkey, Max, Grovyle and Team Pokepals captured, Rini, Future-Piplup and Grovyle all suddenly realise that they have met before and regain their memories of their time in a Realm of Nothingness where all those who are erased from existance go, and were once an Exploration Team, "Team MoonFriendShip", but had to lose their memories after saving the Realm of Nothingness and the Realm of Light. They and their friends successfully rescue the rest of the Sailor Team who successfully defeat Teams Aqua and Plasma and saving Earth. Rini, Future-Piplup and Grovyle re-enstablish Team MoonFriendShip, with Chimchar, Max and Donkey becoming new members of their team.

Special Movie: "Sailor Moon and the Medallion"-The Sailor Team and their Black Pearl friends arrive in Ireland, an undiscovered continant Ash missed out, and become invovled in a case with the villian Snakehead who is a crime lord. Aiding a Hong Kong officer cooperating with Interpol named Eddie Yang, whom Meilin is friends with, in a task to capture Snakehead who procures an ancient book from a Chinese bookstore keeper, which tells the story of a boy being chosen every thousand years to bind the two halves of a legendary medallion.

The Sailor Team, the Black Pearl crew and Eddie Yang, along with Interpol officer Arthur Watson, and Eddie's girlfriend Nicole James, join forces to rescue the boy named Jai who is chosen. By chance, the protagonists move to rescue Jai, defeating several Snakehead agents in the process. Sailor Moon, Eddie and Jai end up trapped inside a container, which is knocked into the water by one of Snakehead's men before they can be released. Eddie keeps both Sailor Moon and Jai alive by an inflatable tent, but drowns himself. After being rescued, Jai uses his medallion on Eddie's body.

In the morgue, Serena, Shrek, Jack, Donkey and Watson grieve over Eddie's body when Eddie suddenly appears beside them, much to their, and even Barbossa's and Amy's shock. Jack realises that Jai used the medallion to resurrect Eddie who's former body vanishes into nothing, also realising that immortality is involved, due to being immortal himself.

Jai splits the medallion into its two halves, giving one of them to Eddie. Snakehead's men appear in the hospital to recapture Jai and during the fight, Eddie discovers the medallion has also granted him superhuman strength and immortality. Serena and the rest of the group who also are shocked at Eddie's return, learn about the legend and realise that Snakehead wishes to become superhuman and immortal to wipe out human life to make way for gods.

The Sailor Team try to warn Nicole who is looking after Jai, but fail as he is captured again by Snakehead. At his castle hideout, Snakehead forces Jai to activate the medallion so he can gain its power, but with only one half of it, Snakehead only gains superhuman strength and remains mortal. To steal the other half, Snakehead and his men attack Watson's family. Watson's Chinese wife is revealed to be a police operative like him, much to Watson's surprise as he kept his job secret from his family. Together they fight off the attack from Snakehead's men.

Sailor Moon and her friends learn the location of Snakehead's castle lair and go to finish him once and for all. The operation runs smoothly at first, but Snakehead kills Nicole and becomes immortal. Sailor Moon tries to aid Eddie who engages a duel with Snakehead, until Sailor Moon and Eddie use the Medallion to take away the life it gave, which leads to the two dragons from the medallion appearing and taking Snakehead, which traps him in the medallion.

Jai allows Eddie to use the medallion to resurrect Nicole, who also gains super-strength and immortality. The two then run at superhuman speed into the distance as Jai enters another dimension through a portal, frightening Watson. Later, the Sailor Team say goodbye to their friends in Ireland and continue their adventures in the Orange Islands.

Back in Main Story: Shortly after drawing with Ash in the Orange League but is still allowed to have credit as Champion, Serena and the Sailor Team are forced to fight against the large army of Ghostly Pirates, led by Cortez, who had plotted to use Jack Sparrow's body and immortality to revive himself and become immortal to rule Earth and successfully kidnaps him when the Sailor Team falsely believe Cortez was after the Silver Crystal and had even created a false version using the Moon version of the Create Card.

At their friends' urging while holding off the ghostly pirates, Sailor Moon rescues Jack while fighting against Cortez on her own, and with the borrowed strenghts and supports from all of her friends on Earth(including Cloud Strife who is still on a journey searching for someone himself), briefly recreates the Moon Holy Grail to become Super Sailor Moon to allow her to destroy Cortez for good.

With the threat of Cortez and the Ghostly Pirates quielled, the Black Pearl crew depart for more ocean adventures, while Meilin travels alone to Unova, and the rest of the team return to Pallet Town where they reuite with Lita who returned due to missing her friends. After a brief reunion with King Mickey who saves the Sailor Team from Cassidy and Butch, Yuna decides to stay in Pallet Town after developing romantic feelings for Tracey, while the rest of the team, with the Legendary Long Year coming close to an end, decide to return to the FairyTale world for preparations for Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona to go on their honeymoon before Serena travels to Johto in a year time, ending season 9, and putting the series on hold to make way for upcoming important movies.

* * *

Midquel Back Story-Pokemon Deltora Quest-Special Mini Series.

Main Character-Sailor Moon: Sailor Mini Moon(Rini).

Main Characters-Pokemon: Future-Piplup, Grovyle.

New Characters-Deltora Quest: Lief, Jasmine, Barda.

New Character-Tsubasa Chronicles: Princess Sakura(Tsubasa).

Main Antagonists-Nobaguna(Pokemon Conquest), Shadow Lord(Combination of villian of Deltora Quest)/Doom Phantom(Sailor Moon villian).

Story: During the events of both "Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars" and "Pokemon Battle Dimension" in different time periods(also during the events of the "Galaxia Saga"), a special mini series, "Pokemon: Deltora Quest" tells the story of how Rini, Future-Piplup and Grovyle met and had formed Team MoonFriendShip; as the future people and Pokemon of the 30th Century fade and cease to exist(Rini's future being temporarely changed and the dark future of the Pokemon world disappearing forever), Sailor Mini Moon finds herself in the world and land of Deltora, having landed in the Kingdom of Crystonia, where she meets and befriends Grovyle and Future-Piplup who is shocked to discover that, despite having disappeared, is still a Pokemon, much to Rini's confusion. Found by the royal guards of the Crystonia court, the trio is taken to be seen by Princess Sakura, the heir to the throne, who understands their situation.

Princess Sakura informs the trio that they are in a Realm where those who cease to exist live, called the Realm of Nothingness or, more commanly known as Deltora. They also learn about the Deltoran Belt, which, according to legend, the Shadow Lord, an evil sorcerer and The Lord of Shadows which comes from The Shadowlands, has taken over Deltora by destroying a magical object known as The Belt of Deltora, which is Deltora's only protection against him.

Crystonia, and few other towns which were also erased from the real world are the only places left that are not taken over, but Princess Sakura's parents and older brother have gone missing, and that Lief, the son of a blacksmith who lives in the run down city of Del, and the ex-guard of Del, named Barda, and wild girl, Jasmine of the Forest of Silence, are on a quest to restore the Belt and find the heir to the Deltorian belt.

At the Princess's request, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Piplup and Grovyle agree to help and form their own exploration team, with a title of MoonFriendShip, and with Sailor Mini Moon as the leader. Sailor Mini Moon also retrieves a new Sword called the Pink-Moon Sword which is said to give it's wielder amazing swordsman ability at any age, while Grovyle now owns a Healing-Scarf which also increases his powers, and Piplup is given a magic-Ruby which connects to his Joy-Ribbion and also gives him new powers, and the three of them are given new Explorer Badges which is a shape of a Cresent Moon with wings.

Sailor Mini Moon and her new companions set of on their first mission to rechieve the Ichio Flower, a flower which is said to heal many wounds and illness on many lives inside the Forest of Silence. Traversing through the Mystery Dungeon, Team MoonFriendShip meet Lief, Barda, and Jasmine, along with her two pets, Kree the raven, and a small furry animal called Filli, who are on a quest to retrieve the Seven Gems of the Deltoran Belt which was strangely recreated, and the six join forces to defeat the guardian Gorl and find the Topaz gem, and the Ichio Flower for a little boy's younger sister.

On their second mission, Team MoonFriendShip arrive in Traverse Town with the help of King Mickey(who's futureself from the 30th Century is also temporarely erased) who trains them and they fight against a mysterious man called Doom, who informs them about the dangers that lie ahead. They then find an underground tunnel where they find the Lake of Tears, and teaming up with Lief and his companions again, they defeat Jin and Jod, two of the sorceress Thaegan's thirteen children. Eventually, they fight with Thaegan and retrieve the Ruby. Thaegan is defeated when Jasmine's raven, Kree, creates a cut in her finger, causing her to lose blood. Since Thaegan is a witch, she instantly dies as a result of it.

As months pass, Team MoonFriendShip's Exploration Rank rises each time they complete mission after mission, while Lief, Barda and Jasmine succeed in finding all of the Gems and then set off the find the Heir to the Del Throne, but their adventures are turning complicated when N(who was also erased due to Earth being briefly taken over), the Shadow Lord's Second in Command, arrives and questions their real ideals of their future if they no longer exist. After a series of battles and mini-quests through out Deltora, Team MoonFriendShip learn that Nobunaga, a Warlord of Hollow Bastion, is actually the Shadow Lord who seeks to find Arceus, the legendary Pokemon who created all Pokemon when God created other lifeforms including Mankind in the Realm of Light, the real world.

With Princess Sakura joining them after Crystonia is attacked, Team MoonFriendShip, Mickey and Lief set off in Del to rescue Jasmine, Barda and Doom who is revealed to be Jasmine's father, and they fight against N who reveals the location of Nobunaga's Castle and also that, to everyone's shock, that Nobunaga is Princess Sakura's older brother who seeks to enter the Realm of Light.

They also discover that Lief is the heir to the throne, for his father switched places with the real black smith who is Doom, and knew that Lief would one day save Del. As N fades away, Sailor Mini Moon and her group confront Nobunaga and his Pokemon-Partner; a shiny Rayquaza. After being defeated by Team MoonFriendShip, Lief, his companions, and Princess Sakura, Nobunaga reveals his true intentions; he is not the Shadow Lord, and thus he intended on bringing peace to Deltora by destroying the real Shadow Lord.

Shortly after this, Sailor Mini Moon's old enemy, the Doom Phantom, arrives due to him also being erased and reveals his own intentions; He himself is the true Shadow Lord who in his previous life on Earth, seeked out a powerful sword, only to be foiled and killed by a mortal human(Jack Sparrow in his youth), then erased, only to then be reborn in the 30th Century and seeked to kill the next heir of the Silver Crystal and change history, before he was destroyed by the Silver Crystal of the 20th Century and the 30th Century. But because of this, his erasement caused him to merge with his pastself, and entered a time where he could destroy Deltora and then move on to enter the Realm of Light again. He tells them that the Shadowlands is in Deltora's very own Realm of Darkness before he leaves.

Now joined by Nobunaga, Sailor Mini Moon and her companions travel to the Secret Land, based on the Hidden Land of the Pokemon World, where the door to the Shadow Lord's Realm of Darkness, only to fight a mysterious figure in a black coat. Dusknoir and Celebi quickly arrive, and Team MoonFriendShip learn another truth; Once the Doom Phantom is defeated for good in his Realm of Darkness, they, along with Dusknoir, Celebi and Mickey will return to the Realm of Light, with the Pokemon having a second chance to live in a new time-line which is the same one as Sailor Mini Moon's.

But there is a catch. Their memories will be lost of their time in Deltora and time runs differently in the Realm of Nothingness; Sailor Mini Moon's erasement would last only six minutes before Sailor Moon would free Darien from Nelethila's curse, and for the Pokemon, only an hour or two, both in the past(at Present day's Temporal Tower) and in the new future-the same future that is to be connected with Rini's present. Mickey also reveals that he knows them because eventually he will meet Sailor Moon and that he is a King of Disney Castle.

The figure then tries to attack again, but Nobunaga, no longer willing to let disaster strike, sacrifices himself by causing himself and the figure to be erased completely, much to the grief of Princess Sakura. Now knowing that their memories will have to be lost and that the two Realms need to be saved, Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup and Grovyle enter the Dark Realm to confront the Doom Phantom. After an Epic battle with Sailor Mini Moon's Sword and Silver Crystal merging, and the thoughts of all of their friends and loved ones, Team MoonFriendShip succeed and the Doom Phantom-Shadow Lord is finally defeated and destroyed.

Returning to Deltora's Realm of Light, Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup, Grovyle, Mickey, Dusknoir and Celebi all say their goodbyes to their friends of Deltora before returning to the real Realm of Light, losing their memories of their adventures in Deltora as a result.

Sailor Mini Moon returns and helps the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon to heal Nehelenia who is reborn as a child, Mickey returns to the 30th Century, Piplup returns to Chimchar's side as Team Pokepals, and Grovyle and the other Pokemon are revived to live in the new time-line and future, as Diagla, having returned to normal, states that a being higher than itself gave them a second chance in saving time. Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup and Grovyle however, still possess their exploration badges, confused and deciding to keep them as good luck charms.

The mini series ends when the Sailor Team reuight with Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Team Pokepals and Grovyle during the events of "Sailor Moon: Kanto Adventures".

* * *

 _Epilogue of Sailor Moon Orange League Destiny-Season 9..._

Pallet Town-Earth.

It was late at night, and while everyone else was mostly asleep, Serena found herself unable to fall asleep as she again thought about the things that happened. During which some were in Agrabah in the Orre Region to aid her sister's team, the Dark Moon Team who were on many adventures of their own. Now, starting tomorrow, the Sailor Team would be returning to the Fairy-Tale world to spend the rest of the Legendary Long Year in and by the second month of the new year, they would be on the road again, to the Johto Region.

She gazed out at the window at the full Moon and mentally sighed.

' _I can't believe it's almost three years since I first became Sailor Moon. Makes me wonder if Time's going faster and faster, or maybe no one's even noticing until the last minute._ ' Serena thought to herself.

* * *

 _During the events of Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7..._

In a town of Twilight-In the Multiverse...

A golden-spiky haired boy, dressed in black, white, red and gray, was dazed and zombie-like. He stood in front of the gates of an old mansion in a forest. In front of him, as a mysterious tall man in a dark black coat after he appeared in front of him from a dark portal.

"You seek answers." The man spoke in a dark tone. When the boy said nothing, the man waves a cloaked arm between the two of them and the word 'SORA'

appears in the air, the letters shiny, silver, and hovering, continuing, "You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose."

Waving his hand again, the letters swirl around the boy, gaining momentum until they're barely visible as letters. The man slams his fist into them and four points of golden light shoot out, forcing the boy to flinch. He opens his eyes and sees a new golden letter X hovering before him. The silver letters rejoin with the X in their center forming a new word, turning fully golden...

"Roxas." The boy muttered dully, reading out the words in front of him.

The man grinned, saying, "That is right-the new you."

(To be Continued in "Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days").

The continuing adventures of the Sailor Team and most of their friends still wait around the corner, with more dangers, and possible betrayals and doubts.

* * *

 **A/N: This still continues in the next chapter, so it's not over yet. In fact, it's just the beginning. I'll probably end up updating this early next year, so, just in case and I know it's 29 days early...HAPPY NEW YEAR! Or I might update this again during this month. Who knows. *Sweatdrops sheepishly*.**


	3. 1998-Lessons to be Learned

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: This is the final update of this for 2017, but that doesn't mean this is finished or done for completely. I will finish it next year, so don't worry.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

End-Year 3: 1998-Lessons to be Learned.

Special Movie-Sailor Moon and the Legend of the Seven Seas:

New Characters for Special Movie-Sinbad the Legend of the Seven Seas-Sinbad, Princess Marina, Prince Proteus, Sinbad's Crew, King Diamond.

Main Antagonist of Special Movie-Eris the Goddess of Chaos.

Story: During the return to the Fairytale world, the Sailor Team find themselves in the grand city of Syracuse, Sicily, far off on the otherside of their new home world, where they learn about the magical Book of Peace, a special Book that protects the Fairytale world and it's Twelve Cities from darkness. At first they are invited by Prince Proteus. Earlier before the Sailor Team's return, Sinbad and his pirate crew attempt to steal the Book of Peace while it travels to Syracuse, protected by Proteus.

Proteus was once Sinbad's best friend as a child and he tells him if it ever meant anything he can prove it. Sinbad tries to steal the book anyway, but is prevented when Cetus attacks the ship. The two work together to fight off Cetus and for a moment reaffirm their bond. Just when it seems the beast is defeated, Sinbad is dragged off the ship. Proteus goes to save Sinbad, but he is stopped by his crew.

Drawn underwater by Cetus, Sinbad is saved by Eris, the beautiful Goddess of Discord and former guardian of Chaos, but because of Chaos's demise(By Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon), she took his place as God of Discord, and offers Sinbad any boon he desires in exchange for the Book of Peace. Sinbad and his crew go to Syracuse to steal the Book, but leave without doing so. Anticipating this, Eris impersonates Sinbad and steals the Book, threatening the fabric of not only the Fairytale world, but the entire Realm of Light. The Sailor Team get caught in this events, and Sailor Moon volunteers to get the book back, despite the council's supicions.

Sinbad is sentenced to death, whereupon Proteus sends Sinbad to retrieve the Book instead, placing himself as hostage, and Proteus' fiancée Marina goes to make sure that Sinbad succeeds, with the Sailor Team joining them in hopes of saving the Fairytale world and the Realm of Light. To prevent them from succeeding, Eris sends a group of mythical sirens, who entrance and seduce the men aboard Sinbad's ship with their hypnotic singing voices, but do not affect the Sailor Scouts, Shrek, Tuxedo Mask, Donkey, Ash, Misty, May, Max, Pikachu, Fiona and Marina who all pilot the ship to safety.

After the Sailor Team and the Crew encouter a giant island-sized Lantern Fish, Eris later sends a Roc which captures Marina, but she is rescued by Sinbad and Sailor Moon. After these incidents, Sailor Moon, Sinbad and Marina enter Eris' realm, where she reveals that her plan was to maneuver Proteus into Sinbad's place, leaving Syracuse without an heir and to crumble. She agrees to surrender the Book of Peace only if Sinbad truthfully tells whether he will return to Syracuse to accept blame and be executed. She gives him her word that she will honour the deal, making it unbreakable even for a god.

When he answers that he will return, Eris calls him a liar, and returns him, Sailor Moon and Marina to the Realm of Light. Ashamed, Sinbad admits Eris is right, truly believing deep down that he is a selfish liar. Sailor Moon and Marina both strongly object, believing that Eris only wants death no matter who it is. Despite them trying to convince him to escape and Marina admitting that she loves him, Sinbad decides to sacrifice himself to save Proteus, much to Sailor Moon's dismay, before she then decides to have the Silver Crystal as the Book's replacement, even though it mean sacrificing Crystal Tokyo in the 30th Century.

In Syracuse, the time allotted to Sinbad has elapsed. Proteus readies himself to be beheaded, but at the last minute, Sailor Moon and Sinbad appear saving him and Sinbad takes his place. An enraged Eris appears suddenly and saves Sinbad by shattering the executioner's sword to pieces. Sinbad, shocked, realizes that this was still part of her test and that he has beaten her by proving his answer to be true after all. Eris is furious but cannot go back on her word and so reluctantly gives the Book to Sinbad before vanishing, but not before hinting to Sailor Moon that she has connections to one Goddess, opposite to Eris and Chaos, who had died thousands of years earlier.

With the Book restored to Syracuse and the Fairy-Tale world and the Realm of Light restored to normal, the Sailor Team bid their new friends farewell before returning to Duloc, and Sinbad and his crew leave Syracuse on another voyage, leaving Marina behind. Proteus sees that Marina has fallen deeply in love with Sinbad, so he releases her from their engagement and sends her to join Sinbad's ship, before sailing away.

* * *

Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days-Season 1.

Main Character-Sailor Moon: Sailor Dark Moon(Kaylie).

Main Characters-Pokemon: Mew, Simon, Jake, Savanna.

Main Characters-Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago.

New Main Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Roxas, Xion.

Returning Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Axel.

Main Antagonists/Recurring/Returning Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Organization XIII(Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene).

Main Antagonists/New Characters-Aladdin: Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Mirage, Fasir, Mekanicles, Amin Damoola.

New Characters for Sailor Dark Moon Movie-Aladdin: Cassim, the Oracle.

Main Antagonists of Sailor Dark Moon Movie-Aladdin: Sa'luk, the Forty Thieves.

Story: During the events from season 8 to season 9 of Sailor Moon, in another spin-off series, "Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days-Season 1", sees the adventures of Serena's sister Kaylie who meets Simon, Jake and Savanna and becomes close friends with them, also meeting Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet and Iago in Agrabah. However, Kaylie is also secretly a prime target for the villianous Organization XIII, led by Xemnas who is secretly using Roxas, Sora's Nobody born when he freed his and Kairi's hearts in "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7", Axel who at first became Roxas's mentor, and another young nobody named Xion, for his own true goals with the trio(and most of the other Organization members) being unaware of these events.

Kaylie, using her Sailor idenity, Sailor Dark Moon, fights off against the Organization XIII who wish to make her into a new member by removing her heart and creating her Nobody.

Unlike other Nobodies, Roxas lacks memories of his original self, Sora, but develops a personality of his own as time passes. Each day, Roxas is sent on missions to other worlds, either alone or accompanied by a fellow member, to destroy vast quantities of Heartless with his Keyblade and release stolen hearts, which furthers the Organization's goal of creating Kingdom Hearts and becoming complete beings. Roxas is placed under the mentorship of fellow member Axel, whom he becomes close friends with.

When Axel leaves for Castle Oblivion on an assignment to eliminate Marluxia and Larxene by playing double agent during the events of "Pokemon: Chain of Memories" and "Cardcaptors: Chain of Memories", leaving Roxas to be partnered with Xion, the Organization's 14th member inducted shortly after Roxas. Roxas and Xion bond over their similarities, including Xion's ability to wield a Keyblade and lack of memories of her past.

Some time later, Roxas falls into a coma caused by the alteration of Sora's memories, and does not revive until several weeks later, when Axel returns from Castle Oblivion as the only survivor of the group. Sailor Dark Moon in the meantime, bonds with her new friends and spends more time in Agrabah, solving one crisis after another that threatens the Kingdom and even Earth itself, eventually meeting Dusknoir who arrived on his recent adventure in the Orre region, and soon becomes Kaylie's partner and close friend. Despite being enemies with the Organization, Sailor Dark Moon becomes aqquinted with Roxas, Xion and Axel, seeing them completely different compared to the other Nobodies.

Movie: "Sailor Dark Moon The Movie: Mew and the King of Thieves"-At the end of the first season, in the final film of the "Mew and Aladdin" trilogy, Sailor Dark Moon is attending the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine, along with Simon, Jake, Savanna, Dusknior, Abu, Genie, Iago, the Sultan and Mew, and guests from other kingdoms who were also invited to the wedding. Kaylie learns a little about Aladdin's father who had apparently died in Aladdin's early childhood.

Aladdin reveals to Kaylie and the others that he is worried as to what kind of father he will be since his father was absent, but the Dark Moon Team(named by Jake as a joke at first), reassures him and they head to the palace for the wedding. Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, the legendary and notorious Forty Thieves and their leader, the King of Thieves, have sneaked into Agrabah to raid the wedding.

The ceremony begins as planned and Aladdin and Jasmine are about to say their vows, but the Forty Thieves soon interrupt and steal treasures from all the guests. While Aladdin, Mew, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Dusknoir, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and Genie fight off the thieves, Sailor Dark Moon fights off the King of Thieves, who is trying to steal a specific scepter from among the wedding gifts.

The Forty Thieves and their leader soon escape without the scepter. Dark Moon and her friends soon discover that this is no ordinary gift; it contains a powerful Oracle who has the power to answer a single question about absolutely anything for each individual. When Iago accidentally asks her why the thieves want the staff so badly, she says that they were looking for the "ultimate treasure". Learning of the Oracle's power, Aladdin becomes curious about his past.

She hints to him that those questions can be answered by his father, who is still alive, much to Aladdin's shock. In the meantime, Organization XIII is assigned to a special one week reconnassince to different worlds in any teams as they chose, whether it's two or three. Seeing this as an oppotunity to have a mission together, Roxas and Xion tell Axel who agrees to join them, deciding to check on Sailor Dark Moon as she is one of the Organization's top priority, none of them really knowing that the Organization wants her rather than destroy her.

Kaylie and the others in the meantime, encourages Aladdin to track his father down. Aladdin asks the oracle about his father's whereabouts; the oracle reveals that his father is with the Forty Thieves, "trapped within their world." Sailor Dark Moon, Aladdin, Jake, Abu, Iago and Carpet track the Thieves down and infiltrate their hideout, Mount Sesame, where the group, and Roxas, Axel and Xion, who followed them and got caught in the situation, discover that Aladdin's father is Cassim, King of the Forty Thieves.

Though Aladdin shares a brief, heartfelt reunion with Cassim, Cassim's subordinate Sa'luk, the film's main antagonist, tries to punish Sailor Dark Moon and Aladdin for entering the hideout. Cassim, instead suggests that Aladdin instead face "the Challenge"—an initiation ritual—where he must defeat another one of the Forty Thieves and take his place.

Sa'luk fights Aladdin, but the latter manages to prevail by throwing his opponent off a cliff into the sea. Aladdin is welcomed into the band along with his friends, and Cassim reveals to group why he had left his wife and son: to find the Hand of Midas, a powerful artifact that can transform anything it touches into gold. Cassim believed that, with the Hand, he could return to his family and give them the life they deserved instead of one living out in the streets, and had instigated the raid so he could capture the oracle's staff and question the seer as to the precise whereabouts of the artifact. Kaylie and Aladdin both convince Cassim to return with them to Agrabah to live an honest life.

Seeing the signs of the wrong path, Axel warns Cassim that any wrong choice he makes regarding with gold will end up leading Cassim's heart to fall into darkness. Initially reluctant, Cassim eventually agrees when Iago inadvertently reveals that Aladdin's wedding may be his final chance to get the Oracle, ignoring Axel's warning.

Roxas, Xion and Axel continue to observe the Dark Moon Team who return the next morning. For a while, Cassim is happy to spend quality time with his son. Cassim meets with Savanna, Dusknoir, Genie, Jasmine and the Sultan, and they immediately take a liking to Aladdin's father, though Cassim later decides to carry on his original scheme with Iago as his new henchman. Meanwhile, Sa'luk makes his way to Agrabah and reveals himself to Razoul, selling out his fellow thieves by telling Razoul the password to their hideout in exchange for immunity from prosecution. After thirty-one of the thieves are captured, Sa'luk tells them that Aladdin is one of the forty, and his father Cassim is the King himself.

While attempting to steal the Oracle from the palace treasure chamber, Cassim and Iago are captured by the royal guards and Razoul reveals to the Sultan that Cassim is the King of Thieves. The Sultan has Razoul detain Cassim and Iago in the dungeon for life, while Razoul warns Kaylie should she leave, she and her sister's team, the Sailor Team, will be punished should they return to Agrabah, much to her horror and Mew's anger. Even Roxas, Xion and Axel especially are horrified by these events and Razoul's greed, hatred and jealously.

Sailor Dark Moon, Mew, Aladdin, and three Nobodies free Cassim, but are discovered by Razoul. Despite being criminals, the group, excluding Cassim, return to face their punishment and for Kaylie, Mew and Aladdin to take responsibility for their actions. The Sultan prepares to punish the trio and the Nobodies, but Simon, Jake, Savanna, Dusknoir, Genie and Jasmine come to their(Kaylie, Mew and Aladdin's) defense, stating that all Aladdin wanted was to give his father a second chance. The Sultan accepts their apology, and sees what Kaylie sees in Roxas and his two best friends, deciding to give them a second chance, much to Razoul's dismay and Axel's surprise.

With the oracle in hand, Cassim and Iago return to the hideout, only to be captured by Sa'luk and the remaining seven thieves. Cassim is forced to use the stolen oracle in order to find the location of the Hand of Midas and then lead his men there. The Oracle directs them to The Vanishing Isle, a great marble fortress built on the back of a giant turtle that periodically dives to the bottom of the ocean, where the Hand is hidden. Iago esacpes from the thieves, and reunites with the Dark Moon Team and the three Nobodies. The Team and the Nobody trio head to the isle.

When Sailor Dark Moon and Aladdin save Cassim, the trio work together to retrieve the hand, while the turtle begins to dive back under the sea. Sa'luk catches up with them, and forces Cassim to choose between keeping the hand or saving Sailor Dark Moon.

After Cassim tosses the hand to Sa'luk, he catches and touches the golden hand instead of the bronze handle. This causes Sa'luk to transform and immobilized into a golden statue. Believing that the hand is a dangerous treasure, Cassim discards it and reconciles with Aladdin. The hand lands on the ship with the remaining thieves aboard, turning it into gold and sinking it.

Everyone goes back to Agrabah where Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married. Cassim attends in the shadows, as he is still wanted for his crimes. Iago decides to join Cassim as a traveling companion after saying goodbye to his friends of the Dark Moon Team, promising to visit, and they go off once again to see the world. Roxas, Xion and Axel return to the World that Never Was, and while this ends the "Mew and Aladdin" trilogy, Kaylie admits that her adventure is not over yet.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon and the Dead Man's Chest.

Story: Shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Legend of the Seven Seas", Serena and Ash are both haunted with visions of Jack's death in the hands of the Kraken before his apparent revival and soon immortality, and Ash soon realises the reason why the late Beckett and Davy Jones wanted him and his friends dead in the "Darkrai's End" trilogy; they were trying to prevent him from meeting Serena and forming the Sailor Team which they were there in the past during those battles the Black Pearl crew told them about.

In hopes of doing something and realising they have no choice if they want to save the future, Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Darien, Rini, May, Max, Misty, Brock, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, leaving Shrek, Donkey and Fiona behind in the present, travel back in time to the year of 1798, a year after the events of "Cardcaptors: Curse of the Black Pearl", where Will and Elizabeth's wedding is interrupted by Lord Beckett of the East Indian Trading Company and has them arrested and sentenced to death for freeing Captain Jack Sparrow. The Sailor Team resolve to find Jack and warn him about Beckett who sends Will to retrieve Jack's Compass in promise to pardon him and Elizabeth, but it's all a lie to retrieve Jack and force him to return to the Company instead.

Sailor Moon and her group join Will in finding Jack who, in the meantime, is still unaware of his future, and escapes from a Turkish prison after acquiring a drawing of a key he desires, but his compass continuously fails to provide him a heading. On the Black Pearl, Jack reunites with Will's father Bootstrap Bill, who joined the crew of Davy Jones to escape from being trapped in the seabed. Bootstrap reminds Jack of his own deal he made with Jones thirteen years ago to raise the Black Pearl from the depths, and now he must either join his crew or be dragged to Jones' Locker by a sea monster, the Kraken, serving as his pet. Panicked, Jack takes the ship to land but ends up attacked and captured by the island's native cannibals.

The Sailor Team and Will arrive on the very same island, where they are captured by the Cannibals, though Serena manages to escape and is forced to free Jack, much to her dismay as she still is at odds him despite having saved his future-self in the present. Ash, the rest of the Sailor Team, Will, and the remaining Black Pearl crew escape to the Black Pearl with Serena and Jack, joined by Pintel and Ragetti, former crew members of Barbossa.

The protagonists visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who reveals the key to unlock the Dead Man's Chest, in which Jones placed his own heart after feeling betrayed by his lover, the sea goddess Calypso. Tia Dalma tells Jack where to find Jones' ship — the Flying Dutchman — and gives him a jar of dirt as a defense against Jones, who cannot step on land but once every 10 years, though Ash has a feeling that Tia Dalma knows that Jack cannot escape his fate.

As the Sailor Team arrive at their destination, with the group plotting in locating the Dead Man's Chest to kill Davy Jones and change history for the better at the risk of their memories being altered, Jack tricks Will onto a shipwreck, only for the actual Flying Dutchman to emerge from the ocean and take Will prisoner. Jones confronts Jack, who makes a deal to break his blood debt, if he brings Jones one hundred souls in three days but Will has to stay on the Dutchman.

Davy Jones also secretly reveals to Sailor Moon and Ash that he knows they are from the future and had visions of Ash's pastself eliminating Darkrai, killing Davy Jones' futureself, and warns them not to do anything for he will kill them should they try and change history, but Serena decide to ignore the warning and secretly plans on saving Will and changing history to prevent Jack's upcoming death.

Bootstrap helps Will escape the ship with the key. Will promises to use the heart to free Bootstrap. The Sailor Team goes to Tortuga to recruit new crewmates, meeting Elizabeth and Norrington, who has become a drunkard. Both of them join the Black Pearl. Serena and Jack realize that if Beckett gains Jones' heart, he can rule the seas and enslave humanity and Pokemon, making Ash also realise that this was what Beckett's future-self plotted, as for the Sailor Team had created a Time Paradox by accident. Norrington eavesdrops, planning to get the heart in order to regain his life and honour. Will hitches a ride on the Edinburgh Trader Elizabeth was on earlier, but Jones discovers the theft of the key and summons the Kraken to destroy the Scottish ship, realising that Sailor Moon and Jack are after his chest.

Both parties arrive on Isla Cruces, but a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will and Norrington to pursue their own goals, while Jones' crew attack Serena, Ash, Raye, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti. In the chaos, Jack unlocks the chest, removes the heart, and hides it in the jar of dirt, only for Norrington to steal it and pretend to sacrifice himself by drawing the Dutchman crew off with the chest.

The Sailor Team, Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the Black Pearl crew are confronted by the Flying Dutchman but the Black Pearl outruns it, only for Jones to summons the Kraken, which traps the ship. Jack discovers that the heart is missing and abandons his crew, but returns when he sees the Kraken destroying the ship and realising that he has fallen in love with Sailor Moon despite knowing that her heart belongs to Tuxedo Mask and the huge age difference, wounding the Kraken with a net full of explosives.

Jack orders the survivors to abandon the ship, and Serena, realising that this was how Jack's death is being carried out, realises that she has developed feelings for him, and kisses him, despite Ash seeing this and is shocked by this reveal. However, when Sailor Moon spills the beans about Jack's upcoming death and revival, she decides to change history by taking him with her to the Fairy-Tale World in the future at the risk of being erased and replaced.

Elizabeth, who realises Sailor Moon's plans and that realising that the Kraken is only after Jack for his unpaid blood debt to Jones, chains Jack to the mast and forcefully tells Sailor Moon that history cannot be changed or she is risking the lives of everyone in the peaceful future before forcing the heartbroken and guilt ridden Sailor Moon back to the others and lied to them that Jack is sacrificing himself to give the others time, much to everyone's horror, though Ash finally realises that it is Elizabeth who is the cause of Jack's death just as Jack's futureself told him before his own imprisionment in the Locker. After they leave, Jack manages to free himself from the chain, but is dragged into Davy Jones' Locker along with the Pearl.

Jones finds that his heart is no longer in the chest, and shouts in frustration. Norrington reaches Port Royal, presenting the heart to Beckett, thereby betraying the entire British Empire and betraying humanity. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton return to Tia Dalma, who asks if they wish to rescue Jack from the locker. When they agree, Tia Dalma says they will need a captain who is familiar with those waters, and to their surprise it is a resurrected Captain Barbossa, this being the reason of his own return and appearence in the future.

Having failed to change history and having doomed Ash's pastself by ensuring Beckett's rebirth before his redeath, the sorrowed Sailor Team return to the 20th Century to break the news to Shrek, Fiona and Donkey, unable to figure out when or how Jack is revived. Serena, with similiar guilt Ash has suffered, and feeling she has betrayed her family and friends, tearfully throws away her transformation locket, declaring she no longer wants to become Sailor Moon or the leader of the Sailor Team or even Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and then runs away back to Earth for Washingtion in America. Ash and Pikachu, realising they are the only ones to convince Serena otherwise, give chase to find her, which ends the film and leads directly into the next film.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon/Pokemon: National Treasure.

New Characters-National Treasure: Ben Gates, Riley Pool, Abigail Chase, Patrick Gates.

Main Antagonist-National Treasure: Ian Howe.

Story: The movie continues where "Sailor Moon and the Dead Man's Chest" left off, where Ash and Pikachu, having returned to Earth in hopes of finding Serena who discarded her duties as Sailor Moon, and arriving in Washington, D.C., while at the same time, Benjamin Franklin Gates, an American historian, amateur cryptologist, and the youngest descendant of a long line of treasure hunters, is searching for a legendary treasure.

While his father Patrick Henry Gates discourages him from following in the family line, Ben is driven on by a story told by his grandfather, John Adams Gates. According to John, a clue - the phrase "The secret lies with Charlotte" - was entrusted to the family by Charles Carroll of Carrollton in 1832, and would lead to the fabled "national treasure", a wealth of artifacts dating from Ancient Egypt and secretly hidden by the Founding Fathers and the Freemasons during the American Revolutionary War.

Ben, and his friend Riley Pool, are then betrayed by their former ally Ian Howe as they search for the treasure. Serena, sorrowed and suffering with PTSD, decides to restart her life in America, but ends up kidnapped by Ian who decides to make use of her, despite her protests that she wants nothing to do with dangerous situations.

Ash and Pikachu learn about the kidnapping and try to ask for help, only for them to get caught up with Ben and Riley, who met with Dr. Abigail Chase at the National Archives, where the document is stored, however, their claims are dismissed on the grounds that it is impossible to steal and there is no clue. At this, with the situation and their plan in not revealing they stole the documents fails with Ben forced to use his credit card to pay for the decloration.

Abigail is also kidnapped and Ash and Pikachu hitch a ride with Ben in order to save Abigail and Serena. Ash, Pikachu, Ben and Riley rescue them during a car chase, but Ian retains the document, which turns out to be a duplicate purchased alongside the real one. Agent Sadusky and a team of other FBI agents begin tracking Ben through his credit card purchase.

Having left a trail, Ben, Riley, and Abigail are unable to return to the former's apartment, and instead begin to travel to Patrick's house. Since Ash, Pikachu and the still guilt ridden Serena are also involved, they cannot leave until they figure out a way to clear their names. Serena still refuses to return to her life, but Ash begins to try and convince her otherwise, the similiar way Mickey once did to him in "Pokemon: Kyrem and the secrets of the Regi-King".

Ash and his group arrive at Patrick's home in Philadelphia. Despite Patrick's protests, Ben and Abigail start to review the Declaration, stating that it is simply a piece of animal skin, and find a Ottendorf cipher written in invisible ink on its back. The encrypted message references the Silence Dogood letters written by Benjamin Franklin, which Ben believes are owned by Patrick.

When he asks Patrick for the letters, however, he discovers that he has recently donated them to the Franklin Institute. Ash, Pikachu, the slightly getting better Serena, Ben, Abigail, and Riley ask schoolchildren to acquire the key words from the letters, with a message pointing them to the bell tower of Independence Hall where the Liberty Bell was originally located. Serena starts to recover, but still refuses to reveal her reason of her guilt.

There, they find a hidden cache with a pair of spectacles with multiple colored lenses, which when used to read the back of the Declaration, reveal a clue: Heere at the Wall. They become aware that Ian and his agents have been following them, and the group splits up.

Ash and Ben are arrested and interrogated by the FBI, while the renewed guilty Serena, Pikachu, Abigail and Riley attempt to flee with the Declaration but lose it to Ian. Believing that their capture is her own fault, Serena is able to convince Ian to help them rescue Ash and Ben from the FBI in exchange for the next clue. Ian agrees, and arranges a meeting at the USS Intrepid during which they engineer Ash and Ben's escape.

Ian then returns the Declaration and demands Ben provide the next clue, but Ben remains coy. Ian reveals they have captured Patrick, coercing Ben's cooperation, and directing them to the Trinity Church, as Ian also holds Ash hostage, and had also taken Serena and her group hostage as well. Inside, they find a passage that leads deep underground. A room at the bottom is lit by a single lantern, which Patrick asserts refers to Paul Revere's Ride—a clue pointing to the Old North Church in Boston.

Ian and his men ditch Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Jessie, James, Meowth(which the trio followed them after seeing Serena run off crying and were also captured) Ben, Abigail, Riley and Patrick and race to Boston, unaware that the clue was fake. Ben opens a secret door by an engraving of the all-seeing eye. Inside, they find a notch which the pipe from the Charlotte fits, opening onto a large chamber containing the national treasure, as well as a secondary passage to the surface.

Once out of the church, Ben contacts Sadusky, and learns he is a Freemason; Ben returns the Declaration and the location of the treasure in exchange for their names being cleared of stealing the Declaration. Ben also informs Sadusky of his bluff to Ian, and the FBI are able to ambush Ian and his men and charge them with kidnapping, attempted murder, and trespassing on multiple government properties.

At this, Serena's guilt is dimmed, for having successfully saved her friends this time, admitting why she ran off without telling the rest of the Sailor Team to Ash who agrees to keep it a secret until she is ready to reveal the truth to Darien, and he makes her feel better, telling her that there's still a chance to save their future if they one day return to the past and set things right which will eventually free them from Beckett's terror.

The film ends with Ben and Abigail having started a relationship, while Riley is somewhat upset that Ben turned down the 10% finder's fee for the treasure and accepting a much smaller amount that still has netted them all significant wealth, and Ash, Pikachu and Serena returning to the Fairytale world and for Serena to begin her honeymoon with Darien, Shrek and Fiona.

Taking a break from travelling, yet unaware of Organization XIII and with only Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Sakura and Madison knowing of Sora, Donald and Goofy's sleep, Riku travelling and Mickey's investigation, the rest of Sailor Team believe that the Realm of Light is alright despite the death of Jack's pastself and hoping that once they recovered and finished with their break, they will find a way to revive him.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away.

New Characters-Shrek: Puss in Boots, Kign Harold, Queen Lillian.

New Character/Antagonist-Sailor Moon: Sailor Fake Moon.

Main Antagonists-Shrek: The FairyGodMother, Prince Charming.

Story: Shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon/Pokemon: National Treasure" and the short film "Sailor Moon and Shrek to the Rescue", Serena, Darien, Shrek and Fiona return from their honeymoon to find they have been invited by Fiona's parents to a royal ball to celebrate their marriage, including Serena and Darien's, an event Shrek is reluctant to participate in.

Fiona talks him into it, and along with Donkey and Rini who had briefly returned to the 30th Century before having returned for more training at her mother's/Serena's futureself's permission, they travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away, while the rest of the Sailor Team housesit Shrek's Swamp and help in the rebuilding of Duloc to make people's lives more easier after Farquaad's demise.

When they arrive at Far Far Away, meet Darien and Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian, who are surprised to see their daughter as an ogre and their son has married Serena, with Harold particularly upset. At dinner, Shrek and Harold get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek's and her father's behaviors, locks herself away in her room that evening.

Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming. Serena, seeing the heated argument, soon redevelopes her guilt in Jack Sparrow's death in the past, despite Darien trying to comfort her, and Rini worries that this would lead to the future changing and her and Lusie's erasement.

Harold in the meantime, is secretly accosted by the Fairy Godmother and Charming, her son, and the recently created clone of Sailor Moon, named Fake Moon who was born when Serena lost her memories after Queen Beryl's demise two years earlier, and Fairy Godmother created Fake Moon in hopes of bringing Darien back to where he belongs, namely the Fairytale world and not Earth, but had realised that the real Sailor Moon already won Darien's heart and has a daughter who arrived from the future. They reprimand Harold for breaking an old promise that Charming would be able to marry Fiona and Fake Moon would marry Darien, and demands that he find a way to get rid of Serena, Rini and Shrek.

Harold arranges for Serena, Rini, Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the four into the hands of an assassin, Puss in Boots. Puss is unable to defeat the Sailor Team after Sakura arrives, under a brief disguise as an Organization member to avoid Organization XIII from finding her out, while Madison and Kero stay in Far Far Away, before throwing away her coat. Puss, revealing that he was payed by Harold, asks to come along as a way to make amends and wins Shrek's trust by doing a "Puppy Dog" trick, much to Serena and Donkey's annoyance, while Serena happily decides to welcome Sakura, Madison and Kero as new members of the Sailor Team, much to Rini's happiness.

The Sailor Team sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a "Happily Ever After" potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him.

Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep(the side effects of the potion), awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome young man, while Donkey has turned into a white stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight.

The group is briefly met by Roxas who feels like he's met Serena before, starting to develop memories of his original-Sora, and Axel who, knowing that Serena does not recongise him, decides to cancel the recon mission Saix sent him and Roxas in hopes of finding Sakura. The two Nobodies briefly aid the Sailor Team in finding Shrek some new clothes before departing, while the Sailor Team return to return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former human self.

However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, intercepts Serena and Shrek and sends Fake Moon and Charming to pose as them and win Darien's and Fiona's love. At the Fairy Godmother's taunting urging, Serena and Shrek leave the castle, believing that the best way to make Darien and Fiona happy is to let them go, and Serena is tricked into believing all of her experiences is nothing but a dream and that she is confused, and that Rini is an illusion in hopes of forcing Rini to become erased from existance.

To ensure that Darien and Fiona fall in love with Fake Moon and Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Darien and Fiona's tea. This exchange is overheard by Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Puss, and even Team Rocket who arrived a day earlier, learning of the Ball, but the group is soon arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon.

While the royal ball begins, the rest of the Sailor Team and their fairytale friends, learning of their imprisonment, reunite with Madison and Kero and rescue Sailor Moon and her group, before asking the Muffin Man with Gingy's help in creating a gigantic gingerbread man, which breaks through the castle's defenses so Sailor Moon and Shrek can stop Fake Moon and Charming from kissing Darien and Fiona. The real Sailor Moon and Shrek are too late to stop them; instead of falling in love with Charming, though, Fiona knocks him out with a headbutt, while Fake Moon, realising she does not love Darien, decides to not kiss him and lets him rejoin her realself.

Harold reveals that he never gave either Darien or Fiona the love potion, whereupon the Fairy Godmother attacks Sailor Moon and Shrek. In the ensuing melee, a spell from her wand rebounds off Harold's armor and disintegrates her with the aid of Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. He had used the Happily Ever After potion years ago in order to marry Lillian, but she tells him that she loves him regardless of his appearance.

As the clock strikes midnight, Shrek and Fiona let the potion's effects wear off and they revert to their ogre selves, while Donkey changes back as well. Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, and the party resumes. Serena also reveals the truth to Darien who tells her he still loves her regardless of her decisions, knowing that she was only trying to save all of her friends, no matter the actions.

The Sailor Team fully welcome Sakura's group, and accepts Puss as a new member of the Sailor Team. After the party, the Dragon, who had previously romanced Donkey but was missing through most of the movie, arrives and reveals that they now have six dragon-donkey hybrid adorable babies, who are named Debbie, Coco, Bananas, Peanut, Parfait and Éclair, ending the film.

* * *

Movie-Cardcaptors: At World's End.

Story: One day after the events of "Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away", Sakura, unaware of Jack's death and immortality, has haunting visions of Beckett executing as many people involved in piracy as possible in his quest to enslave humanity, and uses Davy Jones to destroy pirate ships. Condemned prisoners sing "Hoist the Colours" to compel the nine Pirate Lords to convene at Shipwreck Cove to hold the Brethren Court.

However, Captain Jack Sparrow, one of the Lords, never named a successor. After Sakura tells her friends about her dream, the rest of the Sailor Team reveal about the Black Pearl crew's past, and how they failed to prevent Jack's death. Realising that they must stop Beckett before it's too late, Sakura voulenteers to travel back in time, for Jack is her friend. Serena, also being a Cardcaptor and realising this may be the time to set things right, goes with her, along with Ash, Pikachu, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina, while the rest of the Sailor Team remain behind in the present at Far Far Away.

Arriving back in the past of 1798, Sakura and her group reuight with Will, Elizabeth, the remaining Black Pearl crew, Tia Dalma, and to Sakura's dismay, Captain Barbossa, plotting to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Travelling to Singapore, the crew meet Sao Feng who owns navigational charts to the Locker. Beckett's soldiers invade, but the crew escape, Ash revealing to Sao Fang, the ancestor of Sao Yen, reveals that Jack is different on the inside, and reveals that Sparrow sees Ash as his own son, and wants to save him and save the future.

However, Ash is betrayed behind his back as Feng and Turner making a deal to give Jack to Feng so he in turn can use the Pearl to rescue his father Bootstrap Bill from the Flying Dutchman.

The Sailor Team and their crew successfully rescue Jack, but find themselves trapped in the Locker, encountering dead souls, including Elizabeth's murdered father Governor Swann. They learn the Dutchman must have a captain, and their heart must be cut out to captain the vessel. The Sailor Team are quickly relieved that they didn't change the future, but Sailor Moon resolved to make sure Jack isn't the one to become the next Captain of the Flying Dutchmen. Sakura meanwhile, worries about Will after Tia Dalma speculates of Will's future, though Ash realises this is how it's meant to be.

Returning to the living world, the Pearl crew are set upon by Sao Feng and Beckett's men. Through a complex series of deals, Elizabeth is handed over to Feng under the belief she is the goddess Calypso, while the rest of the crew make for Shipwreck Cove aboard the Pearl, though Jack later kicks Will off the ship as part of the plan to seize control of the Dutchman and save Will's father.

In the present, Rini has visions of Sao Feng explaining to Elizabeth that the Brethren Court bound Calypso in human form after she betrayed her lover Davy Jones, and plans to release her to defeat Beckett. Davy Jones attacks Feng's ship, killing him, but he appoints Elizabeth his successor as Pirate Lord before dying. Admiral Norrington frees Elizabeth and her new crew from the Dutchman upon learning what happened to Elizabeth's father, but is run through by a crazed Bootstrap Bill.

Awakening from the dream, and suddenly finding her transformation brooch turning back into her Dream Action compact, Rini tells Darien that in order for Sailor Moon to regain her Dream Action compact as well, he must give her a true loves kiss that will finally cure Serena from her guilt which she still has over Jack's death in her heart, despite bringing him back to life.

Back in the past, the Sailor Team and the Black Pearl crew arrives at Shipwreck Cove where Barbossa tries to convince the Court to release Calypso. Jack's father Captain Teague and Keeper of the Pirate Code, informs the Court that only an elected Pirate King can decide what shall be done, so Jack votes for Elizabeth to ascend to the title.

Davy Jones visits Tia Dalma in the Pearl's brig, revealing she is Calypso, and they promise to be together again. Serena meets Teague for the first time and he warns her that saving others is not always the best decision. Sakura overhears, but believes that she has a chance to save her friends of the past from further cruel fates, while starting to develop trust in Barbossa despite their past encounters of being enemies.

When Beckett's fleet arrive to confront the Brethren Court's, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Ash, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Beckett, Jones, and Will parley, trading Will for Jack, and Barbossa steals Jack's piece of eight, all of which are owned by the Pirate Lords and required to free Calypso. Barbossa frees Calypso, but when Will reveals it was Jones who imprisoned her, Calypso vanishes and summons an enormous maelstrom.

Despite this, Sakura and Elizabeth convince everyone to continue the war for the freedom of pirates, pokemon and all of humanity, for they are all born and grew up on Earth, and they share the world together. It also gives Sailor Moon more cure to her heart, her Heart compact showing signs of changing, and Ash realising that once this war is over, everyone in the future will finally be free from Beckett's terror.

The Pearl and the Dutchman do battle in the maelstrom, Tuxedo Mask arriving in the past and kisses Sailor Moon, restoring her Super form, and with both Will and Elizabeth being wed by Barbossa before Sailor Moon and Will swing over to the Dutchman to aid Jack and Mini Moon who arrived to free Jack fom his cell and steal the Dead Man's Chest, and Sakura and Elizabeth quickly following, with Sakura and Sailor Moon combinging their Star and Moon Cards to aid them in the battle.

Jones stabs Will with a sword, but Sailor Moon, Sakura, Jack and Elizabeth have Will stab Jones' heart, killing Jones and saving the future. Will dies, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Jack and Elizabeth escaping the Dutchman as it is sucked into a maelstrom. As Beckett's ship, the Endeavour, approaches to destroy the Pearl, the Dutchman rises, now captained by Will, and the crew free of Jones' curse. Together, the two pirate ships destroy the Endeavour, a stunned Beckett going down with the ship. With Will now bound to escort souls lost at sea to the next world for ten years, Will and Elizabeth consummate their marriage before he departs on the Dutchman.

Sakura and her group say their goodbyes to Jack's crew, with Sakura now forming friendship with Barbossa, and the Sailor Team return to the present, with Sailor Moon now becoming friends with Jack, her time with him and her brief encounter with Axel reminding her of someone else but she decides to worry about that later.

Later, Jack and Joshamee Gibbs discover Barbossa has stolen the Black Pearl again, but Jack planned ahead and cut out Sao Feng's navigational charts, departing from Tortuga alone to track down the mythical Fountain of Youth to become immortal, which will eventually lead him, Barbossa, Gibbs and their crew to become immortal and the Black Pearl to last forever.

Back in the present, the Sailor Team rejoice for having finally ended the nightmare of Beckett and saving the future. They briefly return to Earth to see Will sail on the Flying Dutchmen with Elizabeth by his side, ending the "Pirates" trilogy and ending the film, though the Sailor Team's adventures are far from over.

* * *

 _Prologue to "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest"..._

Far Far Away-Fairytale World...

Ten hours after returning to Far Far Away after the Sailor Team spotted the Flying Dutchmen back on Earth briefly for the final time for the next ten years and having seen Will and Elizabeth onboard, together, everyone was in bed, with the Sailor Team slowly preparing themselves for Shrek and Fiona to briefly fill in for King Harold and Queen Lillian, as the King had fallen ill and is on bed rest.

Though Serena had been unable to sleep, far too awake due to so many thoughts on the things that happened so fast. Things had finally started to look up for her and everyone else despite the sacrifices that had to be made. She felt guilty for having put Will and Elizabeth through the agony of waiting for five years to reunite and be together on the Flying Dutchmen while Jack became immortal at his free will along with Barbossa and their crew.

It couldn't be helped, though, as this was meant to be the right course of action. It would take Serena quite a while to forgive herself for all of this. Though she knew she couldn't worry about that new guilt now.

The important thing to do at the moment now was to help Shrek and Fiona to go though the everyday duties as temporarily rulers of Far Far Away.

' _I sure hope Dad will get better soon._ ' Serena thought to herself, before gazing her sight on Darien sleeping next to her, looking peaceful and at bliss. Seeing her husband like this made her smile and her heart flutter like butterflies. She was glad she still had her true love and that Shrek and Fiona still had each other.

Despite being on the Dutchmen forever, at least Will and Elizabeth were together.

However, as Serena finally settled herself to sleep after reassuring that everything would be alright, little did she and her friends and family know, that two old enemies, which whom they briefly forgot about and had vanished after the Party and before the Time-Travel, were somewhere in Far Far Away...plotting revenge.

(To be Continued in "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest").

While on Earth and in the Multiverse, another evil group were harrassing another team of heroes and that would soon bring the Sailor Team and so many more friends and allies together to battle for the Realm of Light once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. This time I'm postive on this chapter will be the final 2017 update...unless I decide to update another story on Sunday which is New Year's Eve.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	4. 1998-1999: Old Gone, New Beginnings

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018 guys! While this isn't an expected update, but don't worry, more updates for my other stories will take place! Hopefully this year will be better than last year(but I'm still expecting downs as well, so, yeah). Let's continue with the Chaos Saga!**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

End Year 3: 1998-Old Endings, New Beginnings.

Movie-Sailor Moon's Royal Quest.

New Characters-Shrek: Arthur "Artie" Pendragon.

Story: Immediately after the events of "Cardcaptors: At World's End", Prince Charming, the son of the late FairyGodMother, performs onstage in a bar. After a humilation at the show(with Axel on a recon mission making things worse for Charming), Charming, plotting revenge against both Sailor Moon and Shrek, vows that he will become King of Far Far Away and avenge his mother's death, with Fake Moon as his assistant, despite her showing signs of regret for her actions and begins to lose her trust in Charming as well as beginning to question her actual creation and existance.

In the Castle just four days after the Sailor Team's previous adventure, despite having successfully saved the Realm of Light and Time, King Harold is dying and his ogre son-in-law Shrek and daughter Princess Fiona are to become King and Queen of Far Far Away, since his daughter-in-law Serena and son Darien are already rulers of Duloc and out of question.

Shrek's attempts at trying to serve as the Regent during the King's medical leave end in disaster, and insists that an ogre as king is a bad idea, with Serena suggesting that there must be someone else for the job. Before he dies, Harold tells Serena and Shrek that there is another heir: Queen Lillian's blood nephew, Arthur Pendragon. Serena resolves to find Arthur and takes Shrek, Donkey, Sakura and Puss with her, and Rini joins in for the adventure as she wants to improve her duties as the next Sailor Moon as well as future queen of Crystal Tokyo, while the rest of the Sailor Team stay behind in Far Far Away.

Charming and Fake Moon go to the Poison Apple tavern, where Charming persuadesfairy tale villains to fight for their "happily ever after" by appealing to the defeats given in their stories. Among the new antagonists is a mysterious small figure whom Fake Moon is somehow familiar with and secretly goes along the small figure as a double agent.

Just as Serena and her group sail away to retrieve Arthur, Fiona calls out to Shrek that she is pregnant, leaving Shrek somewhat shocked(and slightly tramautized), with Rini revealing that she has cousins in the future, much to Serena's surprise as she is to be an Aunt. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Dawn, Piplup, Casey and Grovyle, wanting to visit the Sailor Team and maybe ask to join them at their families's permissions as Pokemon trainers, use their magical Tribe to venture to the Fairy-Tale world in hopes of reuniting with their friends.

During the sailing journey, Serena has nightmares of Sora's sleep and falling into darkness due to not recovering his memories, then has strange visions of 'A hairy elephant, and maneless lion with large fangs, and a goofy looking bear', before her dream is interrupted and freakily combined with Shrek's nightmare of his troubles with his future children. Awakening, Serena and the others ensure that Shrek will be fine, and that he could make a great father due to spending his time with the Sailor Team as most of them are still young and children/teenagers themselves, not to mention that Rini sees Shrek as her favorite uncle.

The Sailor Team journey to Worcestershire Academy, an elite boarding school, where they discover Arthur ("Artie" for short) is a scrawny 16-year-old underachiever picked on by everyone. At the school pep rally, and a surprising reunion with Dawn and her group who arrived at Worchestershire after being given the wrong directions at their arrival, Serena tells Artie he is the only heir left to assume the throne of Far Far Away.

While Serena and the others welcome Dawn's group to the Sailor Team to meet with the rest of the team on their way back to Far Far Away, Artie is excited until Donkey and Puss inadvertently frighten him by discussing the responsibilities of being king despite Rini and Sakura trying to stop them. Artie tried taking control of the ship and crashes it on an remote island, where they meet Artie's retired wizard teacher, Merlin. The Sailor Team also learn about Artie's trouble past with his father, and Serena and Shrek both befriend him after stating their similiar fears.

Meanwhile, Charming, Fake Moon and the other villains attack the castle, but Kero, Ash, Misty, Brock, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Team Rocket(who have taken part time jobs at the castle), and their fairytale friends stall them long enough for Darien, Fiona and their mother Queen Lillian to escape along with Pikachu, May, Max, Madison, Snow White, Rapunzel, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Doris the Ugly Stepsister.

Unfortunately, James, who, with Jessie and Meowth having been at the Castle on a part-time cleaning job and had stayed behind and who had overheard the Sailor Team earlier, blurts out that Sailor Moon and Shrek had gone off to bring in Arthur, and Prince Charming sends off Captain Hook and his pirates to track down Serena and Shrek.

Even worse, Darien and his group are locked into the dungeon when Rapunzel betrays them because she is in love with Charming, though Fake Moon forms guilt, and secretly tells the small figure to run away until 'she' finds the right time to rescue the Sailor Team, which the small figure agrees and leaves without the villians knowing, and Fake Moon keeps silent.

Captain Hook and his pirates track Serena and her friends to Merlin's island, where they attempt to capture Serena(who transformed with Rini) and Shrek alive and kill the others. Sailor Moon, Shrek and Artie send the villains running, but not before Hook mentions Charming and the takeover of Far Far Away. Concerned for their family, including the future children and their friends who are still in the Kingdom, Serena urges Artie to return to Worcestershire.

Instead, Artie cons Merlin into using his magic to send them all to Far Far Away. The spell works, but accidentally causes Puss and Donkey to switch bodies. They find Pinocchio and learn that Charming plans to kill Sailor Moon and Shrek in a play that night. Charming's men arrive, but Artie tricks the knights into not taking them into custody and they break into the castle during rehearsals for the play. Caught in Charming's dressing room, the group is taken captive.

Charming prepares to kill Artie, believing he is the next king. To save Artie's life, Serena and Shrek tell Charming that Artie was a pawn to take Shrek's place as King of Far Far Away. Charming believes them and allows Artie to leave. Rini, Sakura, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Grovyle, Donkey and Puss are imprisioned with Fiona's group, as well as Ash, the rest of the Sailor Team and Team Rocket, where Ash grows frustrated with their lack of initiative.

Queen Lilian smashes the stone wall of the prison by head butting the walls, and outside of the prison, the small figure arrives and discards her disguise, revealing herself to be Lusie who had returned from the 40th Century and is become a Sailor Scout in training to aid the group, much to the rest of the group's surprise. None the less, they welcome Lusie, now owning the name of Future-Mini Moon, and the Sailor Team and their allies launch a mission to rescue Sailor Moon, Shrek and their Fairytale friends, and Donkey's family. They encounter Artie who is still angry, but Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss and Donkey mollify him by explaining that Sailor Moon and Shrek lied to Charming to save Artie's life.

By nightfall, Charming stages a musical in front of the kingdom. Just as Charming is about to kill Sailor Moon and Shrek who humilate him during the show, much to Fake Moon's and the audiences' amusement, the Sailor Team, Team Rocket, the Fairytale gang and the Princesses confront the villains. Future-Mini Moon, who later joined up with Artie, both convince the villains to give up their evil ways, saying that just because they are being treated like losers doesn't mean that they have be losers.

Touched by Artie's speech and Lusie's encouragement, the villains agree to give up their evil ways, except for an infuriated Charming. He lunges at Artie with his sword, but Fake Moon, realising that she had been lied by Charming and his mother, blocks the blow and is about to get killed by Charming for the betrayal. Sailor Moon, using her Moon Sword Card afte, blocks the blow to save her replica's life, so Charming attacks at her instead.

Sailor Moon, who at first seems fatally injured, informs Charming that his "aim is lame", and she and Shrek also inform that the Prince needs to keep looking for his own happily ever after, as this is reality and even fairytale characters have paths to choose, and they are not giving up theirs. As Shrek, Sailor Moon and Fake Moon push Prince Charming aside, Dragon knocks Rapunzel's tower which crushes him to death.

Artie is then crowned king, and takes the throne. While the kingdom celebrates, Merlin restores Puss and Donkey to their proper bodies, accidentally switching their tails temporarily. Serena warmly welcomes Lusie back for training, while happily accepting Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle and Casey as more new members of the Sailor Team. Sailor Fake Moon in the meantime, learning that she was indeed not created by the FairyGodMother, declines Sailor Moon's offer to join the Sailor Team and instead leaves to go on a journey of her own for redemption.

The Sailor Team, their Fairy-Tale friends and Team Rocket return home to Duloc with Shrek and Fiona becoming the parents of triplet ogre babies as they make preparations for the end of the current year and begin the new year which would end the Legendary Long Year, though while the "Sailor Moon and Shrek" trilogy is finally over, more adventures and secrets will be revealed ahead.

* * *

Special Midquel Movie-Sailor Moon and the Swan Princess.

New Characters-The Swan Princess: Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Rogers, Queen Uberta, King William, Puffin, Jean-Bob, Speed.

Main Antagonist of "Sailor Moon and the Swan Princess"-The Swan Princess: Rothbart.

Story: Almost two decades ago, King William, widowed father of newborn Princess Odette, and Queen Uberta, widowed mother of young Prince Derek, decide to betroth their children in the hopes of uniting their kingdoms. However, the evil sorcerer Rothbart, is planning to take William's kingdom for himself by mastering a type of dark magic known as The Forbidden Arts. Before he can strike, Rothbart is arrested by William's men. Despite calls for his death, King William spares Rothbart's life and banishes him. A hateful Rothbart swears to William that he will get his power back and take everything William owns and loves.

In the Present Day, shortly after the death of Prince Charming in "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest", and before returning to Duloc in the previous film's ending, the Sailor Team help the newly crowned King Arthur "Artie" Pendragon to settle in while also studying for home schooling to pass his High-School exams. With Fiona pregnant, travelling to Duloc might be difficult, especially since Raye senses something amiss somewhere closeby that is causing problems with the pregnacy.

By Lillian's suggestion and the Sailor Team's agreement, the Sailor Team, Lillian and Artie(and Team Rocket) venture out to Uberta's Kingdom as Lillian and the late King Harold are close friends with her and King William who, through out the years previously, make Odette and Derek meet every summer, hoping they'll fall in love. When they meet for the first time, the royal children take an immidiant dislike for each other, but as the years pass they gradually fall in love. But when Derek only expresses love for Odette's beauty, she and her father leave disappointed.

On their way home and the Sailor Team's arrival to the kingdom, they are ambushed by the vengeful Rothbart, who transforms into a "Great Animal" with his new powers, kidnapping Odette and also accidently taking Rini, Lusie, Max, Puss, Pikachu, Piplup, Meowth, Dawn and Kero and despite the Sailor Team's best efforts, they are unable to save them and William who is fatally wounded. Derek arrives on the scene and William tells him with his dying breath of a "Great Animal", and Odette is gone. The sight of the Great Animal also causes Fiona's pregnecy to exhiliate, causing the growth of the baby to increase slowly by a few days rather than the normal nine months.

Despite the failed constant searching for Odette, Rini, Lusie, Max, Puss, Pikachu, Piplup, Dawn, Meowth and Kero, with Uberta's Kingdom believing they are dead, Serena, the Sailor Team and Derek remain determined to find them, believing that they are still alive. Serena, Artie, Ash, Sakura, Derek and his best friend Bromley practice hunting and arrow shooting every day for the past two weeks in preparation to face the Great Animal, though Fiona is showing signs of giving birth, much to Shrek's worry. Raye begins to believe that the Great Animal may have something to do with it. Uberta encourages her son to find another princess, but Derek is determined to find Odette.

Elsewhere, Rothbart is keeping Odette at his castle lair at Swan Lake while having accidently dropped Rini's group, believing that they are dead. Instead, she and her friends that were kidnapped continously hide as they refuse to leave without Odette who has been put under a powerful spell by Rothbart that turns her into a Swan during the day. At night, she can become human temporarily if she is on the lake when the moonlight touches it. Every night, Rothbart asks Odette to marry him so he can rule William's kingdom legally, but she refuses.

During their captivity, Odette befriends Rini's group and they also befriend a turtle named Speed, a French frog named Jean-Bob, who claims to be a prince(possibly thinking he's what Harold actually was before the latter's death), and an Irish puffin named, ironically, Puffin.

After Rini and her group retrieve a map secretly to locate Derek's Kingdom, Kero(in his true form with Sailor Mini Moon Future-Mini Moon, Pikachu and Puss riding on him), Puffin and Odette (in her swan form), fly together to find the Sailor Team and Derek. By chance, they stumble upon Sailor Moon, Ash, the Sailor Scouts and Derek in the woods as they are searching for the Great Animal.

Derek mistakes both Kero(due to his beastly form) and Odette as either one being the Great Animal (having deduced that the creature is a shapeshifter), and tries to kill them. They, Sailor Mini Moon and the others manage to escape and save Odette. The ensuing chase leads Derek and the Sailor Team, who caught on, to Swan Lake, where they witness Odette's change from swan to human when the moon rises. Derek and Odette share a loving reunion while the Sailor Team reunite with their missing friends and family. Sailor Mini Moon and Odette reveal to Derek that the spell can only be broken by a vow of everlasting love.

Rini's group decide to stay with Odette just in case while Derek invites them to his mother's ball the following night, hoping to declare to the world of his love for her. Derek, Sailor Moon and their group leave while Rini's group hide as Rothbart arrives, with Sailor Moon's group not knowing the enchanter heard the whole conversation. Rothbart tells Odette, she will never make it to the ball for there will be "no moon" on that night, much to her dismay and sorrow. Later, inside his castle, fearing that Derek's vow and Sailor Moon's interference would ruin his plans, Rothbart decides to make his hag sidekick, Bridget, an artificial Odette, ensuring that if Derek made the vow to her as the wrong woman, Odette will die and the curse he placed upon Lillian during her pregency with Fiona will cause Fiona to give birth on that very night, resulting her own death.

On the night of the ball, Rothbart imprisons Odette (in swan form) in the dungeon of his castle, along with Bromley, whom he had found in the woods the other night. Bridget, in the form of human Odette, arrives at Uberta's ball where she is dancing with Derek, who is unaware of her true identity, though the Sailor Team sense and realise that this is a ruse.

At Swan Lake, Sailor Mini Moon, Future Mini Moon, Dawn, Max, Pikachu, Piplup, Puss, Meowth, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob manage to free Odette from the dungeon through a duel with two hungry crocodiles and she flies to Uberta's castle, but is too late. Derek makes the vow of everlasting love to the wrong girl and Rothbart bursts in revealing to Derek the fake's true form, Bridget, and that Fiona quickly goes into painful labor.

Realising the mistake, Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura, the Sailor Scouts, and Derek race after Odette back to Swan Lake where Odette transforms back into her human form, while Darien uses his powers to keep Fiona alive as she gives birth to her and Shrek's triplet Ogre babies-two boys and a girl, but this also causes Darien to begin to lose his energy. As Derek holds a dying Odette in his arms, she tells him she loves him before losing consciousness.

A sorrowed Sailor Moon and furious Ash and Derek confront Rothbart, demanding him to undo the spell, but the sorcerer declares to the Moon Princess, the young Pokemon Master and Prince "Only if you and your friends defeat me, Sailor...Moon!".

Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal, and a battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Sailor Moon, Ash, Derek, Sakura and the Sailor Scouts after they realised the curse Rothbart put onto Lillian and Fiona years before the latter was cursed by the FairyGodMother. Sailor Mini Moon and her friends return Derek's bow to him, and Bromley, who has also escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches and he and Sailor Moon, with Artie(who arrived)'s encouragement, fire the two arrows(since Pikachu found a single arrow nearby and Artie having brought a bow and tossed it to Sailor Moon) into the Great Animal's heart, killing him.

A heart-broken Derek confesses his love to Odette and she wakes up having managed to survive long enough for the enchanter's defeat; the spell on her and Fiona is broken, with Fiona and Darien recovering and the Orge Triplets are healthy and happy babies. Derek and Odette get married and move into Rothbart's former castle where they have their Happily Ever After.

Shortly afterwards, Sailor Moon and her family and friends return to Duloc which settles to the ending of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest" and fufilled the gap of the birth of Shrek and Fiona's birth in that one month gap between Charming's defeat and the Sailor Team's return home.

The events of both films actually occure during the events of "Sailor Dark Moon the Movie: Mew and the King of Thieves".

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure.

Story: Four months after the events of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest", after their first family Christmas in the Fairy-Tale world, in the Sailor Team are enjoying a moment of peace before preparing Serena's next big adventure to the Johto Region on Earth. However, during a day out in the last week of Winter, the Imperium Silver Crystal strangely glows, which somehow revives three talking Ice Age animals, Manfred(nicknamed Manny), a Wooly and grouchy Mammoth, Sid, a clumsy and fast-talking but warm-hearted Sloth and Diego, a SaborToothed Tiger who have also, by the Crystal's power, become adapted to the Realm of Light's current astmosphre. To make things more complicating, they recongise Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss as friends from their past of 20,000 years ago during the Ice Age.

Concerned about the situation, and, thinking that they were in the past, a reluctanted Serena takes Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss, with Rini's help, back in time to the Ice Age prior to the weirdest herd's meeting, leaving the rest of the Sailor Team to show around the herd the new world around them. In a off-side story, Scrat(who made his first brief appearence in "Sailor Rugrats Go Wild" movie during the events of Sailor Moon American Adventures-Season 6)'s past self is trying to find a place to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles and miles and sets off a large avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric animals.

The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south. Mini Moon and Donkey find Sid who is left behind by his family, decides to move on by himself but is attacked by two Brontops whom he angered. Sid is soon saved by Manfred ("Manny"), who Sailor Moon and Shrek found earlier and Manny fights them off and is heading north, with Sid joining them, mirroring Sailor Moon and Shrek's first meeting with Donkey in the present months earlier.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Puss discover that Diego was part of the Sabor Pack, lead by Soto who wants revenge on a group of humans by eating the chief's baby son, Roshan, alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp, during which Roshan's mother is separated from the rest and jumps down a waterfall when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego. For his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Sakura and Puss follow to ensure Diego changes sides.

Later, Sailor Moon and her group spot Roshan and his mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to trust her baby to Sailor Moon and Manny before she disappears. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return Roshan, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Sakura and Puss and then meet up with Diego, who convinces the group to let him help by tracking the humans. The group travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to his pack for an ambush.

While having small adventures on their way, they reach a cave with several drawings made by humans, the ancestors of Sakura since Serena and Rini's human people are from the Moon which are not yet realised. The Sailor Team, Sid and Diego learn about Manny's past and his previous interactions with the human hunters, in which his wife and son were killed, leaving Manny a cynical loner, and Sailor Moon realises that he is only hiding the guilt for failing to his family, just as Serena felt in her failure to save Jack's life and nearly having Shrek and herself killed. Serena from then on decides to welcome the herd to the Sailor Team in the future.

The Sailor Team and the herd and Roshan almost reach Half-Peak but encounter a river of lava. Sailor Moon, Shrek, Mini Moon, Puss, Donkey, Manny and Sid, along with Roshan, make it safely, but Sakura and Diego struggle, about to fall into the lava. Sailor Moon and Manny rescue them, narrowly missing a fall into the lava themselves, causing Diego to have a change of heart. The herd takes a break for the night, and Roshan takes his first walking steps to Diego.

The next day, the group approach the ambush, causing Diego to confess to the group about the ambush, and he tells them to trust him. The Sailor Team battles Soto's pack, and a short fight ensues. As Soto closes in for the kill on Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny, Diego leaps and stops Soto, who wounds Diego in the process. Sailor Moon and Manny knock Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall on Soto, killing him.

The rest of the pack then retreats. The group then mourn for Diego who seemingly dies from his injuries. Soon, the group manage to return the baby to his tribe, and Diego, who has actually survived, rejoins them. Manny, Sid and Diego then say goodbye to the Sailor Team while the new herd begins to head off to warmer climates, Sailor Moon and her group then return to the present day, just as Ash was showing Manny, Sid and Diego Shrek's Swamp, where the herd realises Sailor Moon and her group travelled back in time and become close friends with them. The film ends with Serena welcoming Manny, Sid and Diego as new members of the Sailor Team, for they are now adapted to their new warmer climanted universe and future.

In an Epilogue, set just shortly before the events of Sailor Moon American Adventures(season 6), back on Earth, Scrat, frozen in the ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. When the ice slowly melts, the acorn is then washed away. He mistakenly triggers a volcanic eruption, while stomping the fruit into the ground. None the less, he manages to escape and now ventures on through out the Realm of Light, first on Earth and then later on by inadvertately following the Sailor Team.

* * *

Beginning-Year 4: 1999.

Special Movie-Pokemon: The Book of Secrets.

Main Antagonist of Sailor Moon and the Book of Secrets-National Treasure the Book of Secrets: Mitch Wilkison.

Story: On April 15, 1865, five days after the end of the Civil War, John Wilkes Booth and Michael O'Laughlen enter a tavern in Washington DC and approach Thomas Gates to decode a message in Booth's diary. Thomas recognizes the message as using the Playfair cipher and begins to translate it. While he does so, Booth leaves for Ford's Theatre and assassinates President Abraham Lincoln. Thomas solves the puzzle and realizes the men are members of the Knights of the Golden Circle and are Confederate sympathizers. A fight breaks out, and Thomas rips several pages from the diary and throws them in the fireplace. Thomas is shot, and the gunman retrieves only a page fragment.

In the Present Day, one month after the events of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" and shortly after New Year's Day, Ash and Pikachu return to Earth for a conference of their old friend Ben Gates who is delivering a lecture on the story at a Civilian Heroes conference. Black market antiquities dealer, Mitch Wilkinson, shows one of the 18 missing pages of John Wilkes Booth's diary, with Thomas Gates' name written on it, convincing everyone that Thomas was not only a conspirator, but also the grand architect of the Lincoln assassination. Ash, believing that Mitch is framing the Gates' family name for his own crimes, sets out to help Ben to prove the innocence of Thomas. Serena also arrived, hoping to at least introduce Shrek, Donkey, Rini and Sakura to Ben and the others.

Using spectral imaging, Ash, Ben, Serena, Shrek, Donkey, Sakura, Rini, Ben's estranged girlfriend Abigail Chase, and friend Riley Poole discover a cipher pointing to Édouard Laboulaye, hidden on the back of the diary page. Ash, Serena, Ben and Riley travel to Paris, where they find a clue engraved on the torch of the scale model of the Statue of Liberty, referring to the two Resolute desks.

The group then head to London to infiltrate the Palace and both Sakura and Abigail show up, unannounced. From the Queen's desk, Ben obtains an ancient wooden plank. Meanwhile, Wilkinson broke into Patrick Gates' house, also knocking out Shrek and Donkey, and cloned Patrick's cell phone in order to track Ben's whereabouts. Wilkinson eventually obtains the wooden plank, but not before the Sailor Team manage to photograph the symbols carved into the plank.

At Ben's insistence, Patrick reluctantly asks his ex-wife and Ben's mother, Dr. Emily Appleton, for help in translating the symbols. She does so, but points out that some of the glyphs are partial, leading Ben to conclude another plank must be hidden in the other Resolute desk located in the White House.

Ben and Abigail coax Abigail's new love interest, Connor, a curator for the White House, into letting them into the office to see the desk. Ben discovers that the second plank is missing, but he does find a stamp bearing the seal of the "President's Secret Book". Riley tells Ben that the Book of Secrets contains documents collected "by Presidents, for Presidents' eyes only", covering such controversial subjects as the JFK assassination, Watergate, and Area 51. The Sailor Team realise that the only way to figure this out is to talk to the President alone.

Ben and Ash crash the President's birthday party at Mount Vernon to convince the President to follow Ben into a secret tunnel under the House where they confront him about the book; the President sympathetically warns Ash and Ben that their actions will be interpreted as an attempt to kidnap the President; Ash and Ben, along with the Sailor Team, are now wanted for committing a federal offense.

Ben convinces the President to reveal the location of the book, which is at the Library of Congress. He and the Sailor Team find a picture of the missing plank from the desk and an entry by President Coolidge, who found the plank in 1924, had it destroyed, and commissioned Gutzon Borglum to carve Mount Rushmore to erase the map's landmarks in order to protect the treasure.

However, FBI Agent Sadusky tracks Ben to the Library and the group narrlowly escape capture.

Serena, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey, Ben, Riley, Abigail, and Patrick(with Rini being left behind for her safety) head to Mount Rushmore where they meet Mitch, who has kidnapped Ben's mother. Mitch helps them find the entrance of a cave containing the legendary native American city of gold, Cíbola. Once inside, they encounter several traps, and everyone gets separated. Eventually, they find the city of solid gold underneath Mount Rushmore where it begins flooding with water. In order to get out alive, one person has to stay behind to hold open the door to the tunnel. After a struggle and Ash's attempt to sacrifice himself, Mitch ends up staying behind and, asking Ash to give him the credit for finding the treasure.

Ben clears his family's name with the discovery and is cleared of all charges when the President tells everyone that Ben and Ash saved his life. Ben also ensures Mitch receives joint credit for the find. Serena also discovers that her relatives(the Pickles Family) and their friends, the Sailor Scouts's other relatives(The Finster, DeVille and Carmichael Families), learned about the idenity of the Sailor Team and decide to move in with the Sailor Team in the Fairy-Tale world, which Serena accepts, also granting the freedom for Donkey, Shrek and Fiona to rejoin the Sailor Team while their children are looks after by Serena's relatives.

Serena and the Sailor Team then return to Pallet Town one month later as they leave for the Johto Region, the Legendary Long Year behind them and the new year taking place, with many more challenges, secrets and truths are to be revealled.

* * *

End Year 3-1998: Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days-Season 2.

Story: Continuing after the events of "Sailor Dark Moon the Movie: Mew and the King of Thieves", Sailor Dark Moon begins to realise that Roxas and Xion are being used for Xemnas's evil plans and that Dark Moon herself is to be the real thirteenth member of the Organization. Xion soon falls into a coma after failing to eliminate Riku; like Roxas, she has visions of Sora after waking.

In time, Xion questions her own existence, distancing herself from Roxas and Axel to find out about herself. She eventually discovers that she is a replica created by Xemnas from Sora's memories of Kairi as a fail-safe for Roxas, and that her existence prevents Sora's memory from being completely restored. Xion is torn between staying with her friends and merging with Sora as per Riku's advice, but ultimately decides to escape from the Organization after her powers begin to increase dramatically while Roxas inversely grows weaker.

Sailor Dark Moon in the meantime, despite wanting to find a way to free Roxas, Xion and Axel from the Organization and figure out a way to turn them into complete human beings, is told by Riku(as orders from DiZ) that it was never meant to be and that Sora is meant to awaken, and the three friends were meant to be torn apart, making her own guilt for not having control of her darkness grow, distanting herself from her friends except for Dusknoir.

Understanding her situation, Axel allows Xion to escape, but loses Roxas' trust. Upon learning Xion's identity from Xemnas, Roxas begins to question his own identity and defects from the Organization in search of answers, leaving Axel dejected. Sailor Dark Moon, realising that she is only putting her friends in danger, leaves Earth with Dusknoir as her only companion, much to their friends' dismay. Sailor Dark Moon then joins with Riku and DiZ, just as DiZ secretly wanted as he needs all the help he can get.

Beginning-Year 4: Continuing the events of Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days-Season 2: At Twilight Town, right into the new year, now setting of 1999, Sailor Dark Moon witness Roxas confronting Xion, whom Xemnas has altered to perform her initial purpose of absorbing Roxas and becoming Sora. After being defeated, Xion requests Roxas to stop Xemnas's plan before dissipating and merging with Sora, causing everyone's memories of her to gradually vanish-all except for Sailor Dark Moon who's heart prevents her from forgetting Xion and promises to one day reveal Xion's existance to everyone else, sorrowed for her loss.

At the World That Never Was, Riku attempts to capture Roxas for DiZ. When Roxas defeats him, Sailor Dark Moon fights him but she and Dusknoir end up defeated as well, causing Riku to release the suppressed darkness in his heart, giving him the power necessary to subdue Roxas, but also giving him the physical form of Xehanort's Heartless Ansem, who resides in his heart. Following Roxas' defeat and capture, DiZ inserts him into a virtual simulation of Twilight Town without any of his memories of the Organization so that Roxas may eventually merge with Sora and complete the restoration of his memories.

The season ends with Sailor Dark Moon, donning an Organization coat to hide from Organization XIII, watching over Roxas in the virtual Twilight Town, also coming to know that she is never meant to save anyone, but instead, linger in the shadows and help protect the light, knowing that Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team are the real true heroes of the Realm of Light.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown(Two parts).

New Characters-Ice Age: Ellie, Crash, Eddie.

Story: Now in the year of 1999, taking place immediately after the final episode of "Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days-season 2", now ready to take part in the Johto League and forming the same spell on Manny, Sid and Diego as they did with Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and recently Puss in Boots, Serena and the Sailor Team arrive back on Earth, taking a shortcut through Acorn Valley via Casey's directions to New Bark Town, while Shrek and Fiona's children are being looked after by the Pickles family back in Duloc.

The Sailor Team take a break while discussing the way of life to the herd, though Serena is somewhat saddened that Manny, Sid and Diego are the only Ice Age herd having been brought back to life, and wishes to do more. She and her group get a surprise when they meet a female Mammoth named Ellie who is revealled to be Manny's second wife, and her two twin adoptive Possum brothers, Crash and Eddie, who, not only had been in the forests of Acorn Valley as they had been revived at the same time as Manny, Sid and Diego were two months earlier, but they also recongise Serena, Shrek, Donkey, Rini, Sakura and Puss, leaving the six of them to travel back in time once more, leaving Ash to lead the three new members around the world, much to his dismay after the Possums humilate him, Donkey, Brock and Puss.

The film is split into two story lines.

Story-Sailor Moon Side: Sailor Moon and her team arrive back in the Ice Age, where the animals of the original Acorn Valley are all shown enjoying themselves on slides and pools made by the melting ice; among them are Manny, Sid and Diego who are happy to see their friends again. Sid opens a small day camp, where none of the younger creatures take him seriously, nor do Manny and Diego, or even the Sailor Team, which leaves Sid seeking a daring deed.

Fast Tony, a local con artist is claiming that the earth will flood and that the bark and reeds which he sells are needed to stay alive. Serena dismisses the idea, but is distracted when she sees that Sid will try to high dive from a giant waterfall; as the Sailor Team goes with Manny and Diego to the top of the waterfall to save Sid from his act of daredevilry, suddenly the ice under Diego's feet was breaking, causing him to bolt in fear, this also made Donkey and Sid figure that Diego is afraid of the water. The two groups figure that the pleasant weather has caused the ice shelves to melt, and it is kept from destroying the valley only by the glaciers, which have formed a dam.

Sailor Moon and her group try to warn the rest of the inhabits of the Valley, when a lone vulture warns the animals that a giant tree can act as a boat and save them if they make it to the end of the valley within three days time, and all soon set out to find it. As the animals and the Sailor Team begin their journey, Sid sings three songs to tease Manny about Mammoths being "extinct". During the evacuation, a glacier which contains two sea reptiles from the Mesozoic era, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, breaks off.

When Sailor Moon and Shrek briefly try to cheer Manny up after he separates with them briefly, the rest of the group encounter Crash and Eddie who, like their future-selves, are mischievous, who drive them nuts by playing Whac-A-Mole with them. Manny is still depressed about being the last mammoth alive and his family, which has been killed in by humans, but is surprised when he encounters Ellie, who believes she is an opossum and Crash and Eddie's adoptive sister, which also confuses Sailor Moon and Shrek even further. Sid invites her to tag along with the group to escape the flood, and she brings her brothers.

After a perilous ordeal with Cretaceous and Maelstrom while crossing a pond, and Sailor Moon and Sakura both briefly and surprisingly materalizing their very own Keyblades, Sid prompts Diego to encourage him to admit and face his fears - Diego insists that "fear is for prey", so Sid points out that Diego is behaving as if he is the water's prey, much to Donkey, Rini, Sakura and Puss's annoyances, while both Sailor Moon and Sakura both realise, in their own realisations in someway, they have become two new wielders of the Keyblade.

The Sailor Team discover an area which Ellie recalls as the place where she was adopted. She finally realizes she is a mammoth and also expresses her suspicions about how different she was from other opossums. Despite this bonding moment with Manny, she distances herself from him when he suggests "saving their species", while Sailor Moon is struck by a vision of Sora sleeping and has a meeting with DiZ who critizes her for wasting time on what she is doing and should focus on protecting the Realm of Light, making her confused. Ellie and Manny ultimately make up when they must co-operate to save the group when the ground cracks under their feet.

Sid is kidnapped by a tribe of mini-sloths who believe Sid to be a Fire King. Sid lights a fire for them, and believes that he has finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice him by tossing him into a volcano. Sid narrowly escapes and the next morning tells the others his experience but none are convinced. After narrowly escaping the Vultres who sing the parody of "Food, Glorious Food", the group find a field of hot geysers, which separate the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid, and Diego from Ellie and her brothers when they argue about which way to go through it.

When the flood comes, Sailor Moon, Shrek and Manny save Ellie from drowning as she is caught in a cave (due to falling rocks), while Diego overcomes his fear of water to save Sid, Crash and Eddie, with Sakura's help. Cretaceous and Maelstrom arrive, but due to Manny's quick thinking, and with another brief moment of Sailor Moon's Keyblade and Shrek's strength, they are finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both.

The other animals are at the mercy of the water currents. Meanwhile, Scrat climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the acorn he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier, which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the animals. Scrat is then washed away.

Shortly after this, a herd of mammoths shows up, but Manny and Ellie decide to remain together anyway, taking Sid, Diego, and the opossum brothers along. Sid encounters the mini-sloths again - they believe Sid stopped the flood and invite him to be their leader. Diego, along with Rini, Sakura, Donkey and Puss, surprised to see the mini-sloths are real, convince Sid to stay with the others, reluctantly admitting that Sid is a vital part of their 'herd'.

Saying goodbye to the herd, Sailor Moon and her group return to the present. In the epilogue of the first half of the film, Scrat is having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of acorns. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Sid, who he proceeds to viciously attack.

Story-Pokemon Side: shortly after Sailor Moon and her group depart for the past, Ash reluctantly shows Ellie, Crash and Eddie the world around them after the rest of the group made a call to the wizard to place the spell onto the trio as well. During the tour, Misty confronts a blackmarket dealer who is similiar to Fast Tony in the Ice Age, but is ridiculied for being none as "Misty" due to rumors being that she and her four sisters have another older sister who perished along with their parents.

The group is interrupted when Ash, Misty, and Brock, to their shock, recongise Axel who is standing on the top of a waterfall under orders of Xemnas to melt the developed ice on the very top. Ash goes up to confront Axel who, while reluctanted but hides it, is rather surprised that Ash and his friends recongise him from Castle Oblivion, before he is forced to flee when Dawn, Piplup, Manny, Sid and Diego arrive. Realising what was happening, Ash tries to warn everyone to evacuate, though Xigbar, the 2nd member of Organization XIII, reveals another giant tree that will act as a boat, but plots to kill everyone so that he could take all of their hearts for Kingdom Hearts.

Ash leads the Sailor Team and everyone else in the Valley to the giant tree in the similiar fasion to the first half of the film. Along the way, after finding a grave that confirms of Misty's parents' demise as well as her older sister who bears her name, meaning that Misty's name is not her real one but was never told of her actual real name. She and her friends then meet a young girl named Jade who is almost identical to Misty, and her two Pichus named Flash and Johnny who, like Crash and Eddie, give Ash and the others a hard time.

The Sailor Team invite Jade and her Pokemon to join them in the evacuation, where Jade and Misty learn they share some kind of connection and become good friends. During an attack with the revived Cretaceous and Maelstrom, Ash materalizes his own Keyblade, making him realise that, by touching Sora's Keyblade in Castle Oblivion, he has become a Keyblade wielder as well, and defeats Cretaceous and Maelstrom with the aid of Pikachu, which the herd recongise the Keyblade due to witnessing Sailor Moon and Sakura use Keyblades as well in the past.

During the journey, Jade and Misty both realise they are twin sisters, for which during an attack that killed their parents, leaving Misty with only Daisy, Lily and Violet who, due to their older sister's death and their youngest sister's name having been lost, decided to rename her as Misty to honor the other Misty's memory, Jade had drifted off to a family of Electric Type Pokemon and adopted her. In the meantime, Ash and the others are confronted by DiZ who, having seen the illusion form of Sailor Moon, scolds them for reviving the herd and making them members of the Sailor Team and that they should focus on destroying the enemies of the Realm of Light, much to Ash's anger which causes him to lash out on Misty and Jade, causing them to distant themselves from Ash.

The three reconcile when they and the rest of the group narrowly escape the angry horde of Steelix and Onix roaming the mist part of their path and Ash apologuises for his behavior.

Sid is kidnapped by Organization XIII, but is saved by a disguised King Mickey who informs him about the Organization before helping him escape. The next morning, Sid tells the others of his meeting with the King, but everyone is skeptical and doesn't believe him.

Finding another hot geysers, the group is separated from May, Max, Jade, the two Pichus, Ellie, Crash and Eddie after Ash and May get into a heated argument. When the flood comes, Ash and Misty save the others while the rest of the Team save each other from the floods. Cretaceous and Maelstrom attack again, but thanks to Misty's Gyaradous and Ash's quick thinking and Keyblade, Cretaceous and Maelstrom are defeated for good this time.

Team Rocket, who, through out the second half of the film, repeatedly failed to steal food from the village, climb up the rock walls, and accidently form a crack which widens into a fissure and saving everyone, while they are washed away. After this, the group sees Ho-Oh, and Jade decides to rebond with her and Misty's older sisters and become the new Gym Leader, leaving Misty to remain with the Sailor Team.

Back in the Main Story: Shortly after Jade's departure, Sailor Moon and her group return from the past, and they and the rest of their friends welcome Ellie, Crash and Eddie as new members of the Sailor Team just as Rini welcomes Crash and Eddie as new members of Team MoonFriendship, all finally beginning their journey through out the Johto Region. In the epilogue and ending of the film, Team Rocket are revived by Sid, Donkey and Rini, and they run away from Scrat who followed them and, for James having accidently sat and crushed on the Acorn, attacks Team Rocket, while the others rejoin the Sailor Team.

This returns the main characters to the main series.

* * *

Sailor Moon Johto League Adventures-Season 10.

New Recurring Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Hayner, Pence, Olette.

Story: Immediately after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown" film, in the first part of the "Sailor Moon's Johto League Journey" trilogy series, in season 10, the Sailor Team, now having new members, arrive in Johto, and after helping to rescue one of the Johto region's Starter Pokemon, Serena registers for the Johto League Silver Conference, and begins her journey to gain eight badges for the competition while Sakura, Madision and Dawn have their sights on entering and competing the Johto Grand Festival. In the meantime, Sora, Donald and Goofy have been asleep for a year to regain their memories lost in "Pokemon: Chain of Memories".

Roxas, after the events of "Sailor Dark Moon: 358/2 Days-Season 2", is trapped in a virtual simulation of Twilight Town, created by DiZ to merge Roxas with his original self to restore Sora's power (part of DiZ's revenge on Organization XIII). DiZ's plans are threatened when Organization XIII's Nobodies, led by Axel, Roxas' former friend in the Organization, infiltrate the virtual town; but Roxas is able to repel the hostiles and finally merges with Sora. Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir, with the aid of a mysterious ally, release Namine after DiZ wants her to be erased as well, and Axel, who has now become a fugitive of the Organization, is ensured for Namine's safety.

After Serena catches her first Pokemon of Johto, she and Ash are sent to the real Twilight Town where they reuite with Sora, Donald and Goofy, before the group are met with King Mickey who sends them off to meet with his former teacher and powerful sorcerer, Yen Sid. Meeting up with the rest of the Sailor Team who arrived to find Serena and Ash, Sora and his group meeting the newer members, the meet Yen Sid who sends the group on another journey.

Their goal is to find Riku and stop the plans of Organization XIII, who control the Nobodies—the heartless shell left over when a person with a strong heart is turned into a Heartless, the group also gaining new commucators and Sora gaining new clothes. Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura learn and realise the real reason of how and why they are now fully able to wield their own Keyblades, but Ash, Misty, Brock, Sakura and Madison still remain silent on their experiences of Castle Oblivion.

Afterward, Maleficent is resurrected and joins with Pete(an old nemesis of Mickey, Donald and Goofy) to continue her quest for power. Serena and the Sailor Team, briefly reuniting with old friends in the restoring Hollow Bastion, continue their travels in the Johto region while arriving in each world Sora and his group are in to help out in need.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Sailor Moon Johto League Journey-Season 10 and Prologue of Sailor Moon Johto Light Defenders-Season 11..._

On the Road between Cianwood City and Olivine City-Earth...

Serena was admiring her new fifth Gym Badge she retrieved from the Cianwood Gym Leader Chuck, with her friends walking along side her. Sakura was also admiring her new second Ribbon from the Pokemon Contest she won. So far, she, Madision and Dawn all had two each.

Excitement getting to her, Serena couldn't help but jump up and down happily, cheering, "Five Gym Badges already! I'm super excited! Three more to go for the Johto League!"

She then turned to her friends, adding, "Isn't this cool, guys?"

"Yeah, you're right! I know how you feel, Serena. Pretty soon, you'll be competing in the competition!" Ash agreed, with Pikachu echoing the feeling.

"Not only that, Madision, Dawn and I have three more Ribbons to get for the Grand Festival!" Sakura added in equal excitement.

Before anyone else could say anything about the Johto League and Grand Festival, Manny stepped up, saying firmly, "Yeah, yeah. That's great and all, but shouldn't you guys also be worring about the you-know-who XIII and that some other bad guys might attack at any time?"

"Way to kill the excitement." Crash grumbled in disappointment.

"Party Pooper." Eddie added.

"Oh, come on now, Manny." Shrek spoke up. "Just because we're all on a quest, doesn't mean we can't just enjoy ourselves a little bit while we're at it."

"Even so, Manny's right. It's really important to stay focused on our mission. Who knows when the Organization will attack again." Amy pointed out.

Some half of the Sailor Team nodded in agreement, while the rest of them groaned but knew that Amy and Manny were right. That was when Serena's new Commuicator beeped, so she answered.

"Sora? What's up?" Serena answered.

" _Hey, Serena. Me, Donald and Goofy just landed in another world that's familiar. Think you guys can meet up with us there?_ " Sora answered from the Gummi-ship in the Multiverse via the new commuicator.

Realising that it was mission time, Serena nodded. "Got it. On our way." She then hung up and informed her friends, "C'mon, guys! Sora and the others need our help and we can't waste time standing around here!"

"Uh, Serena?" Max called up before Serena could take off. "Do you know which world they are?"

An awkward pause.

Realising that she had no idea, Serena sheepishly laughed, "Uh, no...I forgot to ask." much to the rest of the Sailor Team's exasperation and they all sweatdropped with sighs.

"Oh, boy." Diego muttered, worriedly.

None the less, the Sailor Team eventually arrived in the next world their three friends were at, and their adventures both on Earth and the Multiverse continued, and still they had more secrets and answers and questions that were waiting for them up ahead.

For Sailor Moon and Sora, it would be much more than what either of them are expecting.

* * *

 **A/N: The second half of Season 10 and the rest of the Johto Trilogy series continues in the next chapter along with many other adventures the lie ahead and also adventures of the past are waiting to be discovered.**

 **So this is the first update of 2018. I will see you all again in my other updates through out the new year this year now. Maybe even week or next week.**

 **See you in the next chapter of 2018 and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	5. 1999-Trials

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018 guys! While this isn't an expected update, but don't worry, more updates for my other stories will take place! Hopefully this year will be better than last year(but I'm still expecting downs as well, so, yeah). Let's continue with the Chaos Saga!**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs).**

* * *

Year 4: 1999-Trials.

Special Movie-Pokemon: Journey to the Center of the Earth.

New Characters exclusive to Pokemon Special movie-Journey to the Center of the Earth: Trevor Andreson, Sean Andreson, Hannah Ásgeirsson.

Story: During the events of "Sailor Moon's Johto League Journey-Season 10", Ash meets with his father's friend, Trevor Andreson, a science teacher who's brother vanished ten years earlier. Ten years earlier(in 1989), Max Anderson is being pursued by a Giganotosaurus. Max then comes across a fissure vent. When he tries to jump across, he falls while calling out the name of his brother.

In the Present Day, Max's brother volcanologist Trevor Anderson is visited by Max's son/Trevor's 13-year-old nephew Sean Anderson. In a box of items that belonged to Max is a book, Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. Notes written by Max are found inside the book. While the Sailor Team continue their travels for Serena to compete in the Johto League, Ash encounters Trevor and Sean and he, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock get involved in the mystery in which Ash's father was best friends with Trevor's brother, and decides to help out in solving the new mystery.

In Trevor's volcanology laboratory, a device shows activity on Snæfell, a dormant volcano in Iceland. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Trevor and Sean travel to Iceland to investigate. They try to contact Icelandic volcanologist Sigurbjörn Ásgeirsson, but instead encounter his daughter Hannah Ásgeirsson since her father having died some years earlier. It turns out that Sigurbjörn and Max were both Vernians, a group of people who believe the works of Jules Verne to be fact and not fiction.

Hannah offers to help Ash's group climb the volcano. While the group is hiking up the volcano, a lightning storm forces them to take shelter in a cave. The cave entrance collapses, leaving them trapped in what appears to be an abandoned mine. The trio then rides on out-of-control mine carts, in which the tracks start to branch-off in three ways.

Ash, Dawn, Hannah and Trevor get saved from dead-ends and Brock, Pikachu, Piplup and Sean reunite with them. They reach the bottom of a volcanic vent, the floor of the vent breaks, and they begin to fall towards the center of the Earth. The volcanic vent eventually becomes a water slide which drops them safely into a lake in the center of the Earth, which turns out to be a completely separate world contained within Earth.

The group starts seeking a way back to the surface. Along the way, they find evidence that someone had been there a hundred years ago. Trevor remarks that some instruments found are Lidenbrock's (the name of a character in Jules Verne's book Journey to the Center of the Earth). This suggests that another group had previously made the journey, somehow returned to the surface and recounted the tale of their adventure to Verne.

They find some of Max's things as well. While Ash, Brock, Trevor and Sean are examining what they've found, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup and Hannah discover Max's body. They bury Max on the beach of the underground ocean and Trevor reads a letter to Sean found in Max's journal. Trevor discovers that his brother died due to dehydration because of hot magma surrounding the center of the Earth.

Using information from Max's journal, Ash's group determines that they must find a geyser that can send them to the surface before the temperature rises to 200 °F (about 93 °C). Further, they must reach the geyser within 48 hours or the water for the geyser will have evaporated.

They build a raft and begin crossing the underground ocean, but soon encounter a pack of Xiphactinus. They use makeshift clubs to bat them away, then a shoal of Elasmosaurus attacks the Xiphactinus, allowing the trio to escape. The raft's sail becomes loose. Sean tries to hold on, but is blown away with Pikachu and separated from the others.

A little bird guides Sean and Pikachu toward the river. Meanwhile, Ash and the rest of the group decide to take a rest, but are attacked by carnivorous plants. Dawn, Brock and Hannah are captured and being strangled by the plants. Forcing to reveal his idenity as a Keyblade wielder to save his friends, Ash, with the help from Trevor, defeats the plant that is holding Hannah by the neck, and they continue towards the geyser. Trevor and Hannah then promise to keep Ash's Keyblade ability a secret.

When they arrive at the river Ash and Trevor call out to Pikachu and Sean but get no response. Trevor says he is going to look for Sean, but tells Hannah she and the others should continue on to the geyser and save themselves. Ash decides to go with Trevor as he refuses to leave Pikachu behind. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Sean have entered an arid, bone-filled land.

Pikachu senses movement, and both he and Sean hear roars, looks up and sees a Giganotosaurus coming after them. Ash and Trevor save them. When they get to a river, they find the group sailing a boat fashioned from a Tyrannosaurus skull. They sail to a volcano with magma rising in its crater. They are too late; the water needed for the geyser has evaporated.

Sean notices that the crater walls are wet. Trevor hears water flowing on the other side of the walls and sees that the crater walls contain magnesium. After Trevor uses a flare to ignite the magnesium, a geyser shoots them up and out of the Center of the Earth. They emerge in Italy from Mount Vesuvius, where they also have a surprise reunion with the Pirates of the Black Pearl who are completely stunned at the surprise arrival of Ash and his friends.

When they fall, they accidentally destroy some of the trees in a vineyard, where Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock briefly reunite with the Black Pearl Crew who were venturing in where the group realise is Italy. To make amends with the vinyard's farmer, Sean gives the owner a diamond that he found while in the Center of the Earth. Trevor sees that Sean has many more diamonds in his backpack.

Trevor later uses them to fund his late brother's laboratory. During the adventure, Hannah and Trevor gradually become closer and eventually share a kiss. After the adventure, Ash, his friends and Sean visit Trevor and Hannah in their new home purchased using some of the diamonds Sean took from the cave.

Trevor hands Sean a book about another strange land, Atlantis: The Antediluvian World by Ignatius L. Donnelly, and suggests they get together during Sean's Christmas break. Sean reveals that he has brought the little bird back from the center of the Earth to keep as a pet. However, the bird happily flies away, possibly to reproduce. Ash and his friends then thank Trevor's group and say goodbye, before meeting up with the Sailor Team and the film ends with the team continuing their adventures.

* * *

Sailor Moon Johto and Light Journey-Season 11.

New Recurring-Protagonist/Villian Character(s)-Final Fantasy VII: Tifa Lockhart, Sephiroth.

Story: After Serena gained her first five gym Badges, Team Pokepals join in the adventure and quest, as they and Sora's group continue to travel across familiar as well as new worlds to solve several problems caused by Organization XIII, the Nobodies, the Heartless, Maleficent, Pete and local villains. As usual, Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, get involved or annoy the protagonists. During a second visit to Hollow Bastion, the group reunite briefly with Cloud Strife who informs them of his own quest to settle the score with Sephiroth, whom Sailor Moon feels the new enemy is familiar.

She also meets Tifa Lockhart, a young female martial artist who is in search for Cloud. After Tifa leaves, Sailor Moon, Sora and their group again meet King Mickey, who reveals the true nature of Ansem, the antagonist of "Sailor Moon Frontier" and "Cardcaptors: Chain of Memories". The Ansem whom the Sailor Team defeated was actually the Heartless of Xehanort, a student of the real Ansem the Wise; and that the leader of the Organization is Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas.

During a siege in Hollow Bastion, Sailor Moon meets Sephiroth whom she somehow instantly recongises as an old enemy, and that Cloud seeks to get revenge on him. After Goofy's apparent death, Sailor Moon teams up briefly with Yuffie, Leon, Tifa and Cloud, before she and the Sailor Team, Sora, Mickey and Donald realise in relief that Goofy is still alive.

Briefly encountering Axel after Xemnas leaves(with Mickey giving chase), he half-reveals the Organization's goal; they seek the power of Kingdom Hearts, the sum of all the hearts that Sora, and now Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash released by destroying the Heartless with their Keyblades, to regain their lost hearts, though Puss and Diego are skeptical about this.

It's also revealed that Axel kidnapped Kairi in his own secret plans to force Sora to turn back into a heartless and revive Roxas, but his plans fail, as while Kairi realises that Axel misses Roxas just as she misses Sora, much to his surprise, before she is forcefully taken by Saix under orders by Xemnas, and for the first time, Axel feels stronger guilt. Sailor Moon, in her own guilt for not realising that dangers of Organization XIII sooner, resolves to find a way to stop them.

* * *

Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12.

Story: In the final part of the trilogy series, in season 12 of "Sailor Moon's Johto League Journey", Sailor Moon gains her final three gym badges while she and Sora revisit the worlds to solve lingering problems and new complications, while seeking a path to Organization XIII's base of operations.

Throughout their endeavors, the Sailor Team is secretly aided by mysterious hooded figures whom Sora believes to be Riku and Sailor Moon believes to be her sister-Sailor Dark Moon. Serena competes in the Johto League Silver Conference, making it to the championship tornament, but loses in the second round of the victory round, and comes out top 8th. After the Johto League, Serena leads her team back to Sora's group to finish off Organization XIII once and for all.

Following a lead, the protagonists, once again aided by Team Rocket who are also informed of Xehanort's real idenity, enter a passageway through Twilight Town and encounter Axel, who sacrifices himself to create a passageway to "The World That Never Was", the headquarters of Organization XIII, with Kingdom Hearts looming overhead as a heart-shaped moon.

Before his death, Axel admits his friendship with Roxas, and how he made Axel feel like he had a heart, before admitting that Sora, Ash and Sailor Moon make him feel the same. Once again, Ash is driven into guilt, but finds the winner ice cream stick Axel carried with him that Roxas gave him, and resolves to keep it to give it to Roxas when the time is right. Sailor Moon also begins to remember her experiences in Castle of Illusions, and finally convinces herself and her friends that Roxas and Axel, and Namine, are the only Nobodies who have grown human emotions, and were cruely used by Xemnas.

The Sailor Team and Sora find Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Kairi and Riku, whose appearance has been changed by the darkness to that of Xehanort's Heartless. Kaylie, Dusknoir and Riku explain to Sora the nature of his connection to Roxas, and Ash finally admits to the group on how Sora lost his memories in Castle Oblivion in the first place. King Mickey, with Sakura, Madison and Sailor Mini Moon, meet with DiZ who reveals himself to be Ansem the Wise.

Sakura also admits to Rini about Riku and Castle Oblivion, which Rini says that keeping that a secret is okay. Ansem uses a device that dissipates some of Kingdom Hearts' power, but a system overload causes the device to self-destruct, both engulfing Ansem and miraculously returning Riku to his original form. At the top of the Castle that Never Was, Sailor Moon and company, quickly joined by Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn who all sensed the dangers of Organization XIII, battle Xemnas, who uses what remains of Kingdom Hearts to power his multiple forms.

Namine soon rejoins Kairi as she is revealled to be Kairi's Nobody, thanking Ash, Misty and Brock, and briefly talks with Roxas before the two return to Sora and Kairi. However, Xemnas separates Sora and Riku from the Sailor Team who are then forced to fight a giant Nobody on their way back to the Realm of Light, in which Sailor Moon, Dark Moon and King Mickey join forces and defeat the Nobody. After Sora and Riku destroy Xemnas(marking this the first time that Sailor Moon does not finish off the main antagonist of the main series), the two are reunited with their friends at their home, Destiny Islands.

After the Sailor Team depart back to the Fairy-Tale world with Team Rocket, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket return to Disney Castle and reuight with their friends and family, the outside Sailor Guardians return to Japan while Dark Moon and Dusknoir reuighte with their friends in Orre, both on Earth, and Team Pokepals return to Treasure Town in the Pokemon World.

In the epilogue of the final episode of season 12, Rini, Lusie, Max, Donkey, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Crash and Eddie, who had gone off on a small adventure four and a half months later, return to Duloc to inform Serena and the rest of the Sailor Team something, while Sora, Riku and Kairi read a letter from Mickey, it's contents not revealed until later on in the franchise.

* * *

Special Series-Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares.

New Character-Pokemon: Loran the Grovyle.

New Character-Final Fantasy VIII: Rinoa Heartilly.

Main Antagonist of Special Series-Final Fantasy VIII: Ultimecia.

Story: Before the epilogue of the final episode of "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-season 12", and three weeks after the final battle against Xemnas, the Sailor Team, having discovered a valley where surviving Ice Age animals of the Fairy-Tale world live in the mountains near Duloc and move Manny and his herd there, forming the Ice Age Village, had spent those weeks helping out through out the land.

During the two days of helping everyday life in Duloc, Serena begins to experience dreams of places and people she believes never seen and met before but feels that they are familiar to her, just as Mickey, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, Leon and Sephiroth are familiar to her. Serena begins to have strange dreams of herself with King Mickey, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid and a younger version of Leon, along with unfamiliar yet familiar people on two different adventures.

On the fourth day, after inviting Team Pokepals for some fun time, the Sailor Team visit Twilight Town in the Multi-verse, but are suddenly ambushed by the return of the Nobodies, though they are quickly saved by King Mickey, Donald and Goofy who inform them that the Heartless are back as well.

After speaking with Yen Sid about the situation with a new information that Ultimecia, a powerful Sorceress from an unknown time, has once again awakened, and senses that Sailor Moon, and King Mickey are somehow connected to the events that took place 8,000 years ago when all the worlds were still a single world, the Sailor Team also learn of another threat at the same time in the past that has been reborn like Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the current Sailor Scouts, and that three figure from another time entered the past to help two groups to defeat Ultimecia and this other threat.

With this knowlage, the team decide to investigate and bring along Sora and Riku(under Yen Sid's request) before they head over to Radient Garden(the true name of Hollow Bastion) where Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup and Grovyle are reunighted with Princess Sakura of Deltora who along with another unknown girl have been transported from the Realm of Nothingness to the Realm of Light due to Ultimecia's return, before she leaves to find clues.

Shortly after meeting up with Leon and group, including Cloud and Tifa, the team are attacked again, and Sailor Moon and King Mickey help a blue-green Grovyle named Loran, and after defeating a monster called Ifrit, the team is shocked to discover that Darkrai(the enemy of Team Pokepals and Ash) has apparently returned to life and warns Sailor Moon, Loran, Cloud and Mickey of their memories. Joined by Loran, the Sailor Team traverse to other worlds(including the Orre region on Earth) to gather information, visiting old worlds and a few familiar ones, battling against Ultimecia's four "Knights" under her orders to kill the protagonists. They are seemingly aided by Axel who was also somehow revived but he warns them that everything's not as it seems.

As they journey on, Sailor Moon is becoming more aware of her past connections with King Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith and Leon, even by remembering other people in the past, among them being one who is/was identical to Axel, as the said group also start to consider the same thing. After encountering Riona(whom Sailor Moon remembers), the Sailor Team return to Radient Garden and meet up with Princess Sakura.

There, she reveals that the three figures who entered the past are in fact Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran themselves, and like the Sailor Scouts before them, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Leon and another named Zack(whom Mickey and Hercules met ten years previously and who is also Cloud's friend) have been reborn into the 20th Century, with Leon being the only one who doesn't remember as he was reborn at the wrong time and that Rinoa has been erased when she died. To make matters worse, Cloud's arch enemy, Sephiroth, is the second threat that was also reborn.

After defending Radient Garden from Ultimecia's attacks from the enemies the Sailor Team fought in the past, the group learn from Axel that Darkrai, Ultimecia's "Knights", and all of the enemies the group were fighting since the beginning of this journey are, in fact, Nightmares, created from Ultimecia's magic combined to the real Darkrai's abilities when he died, and her release was caused by Xemnas when he took Sora and Riku into the Realm of Nothingness in the final battle(in season 12 of Sailor Moon), before he vanishes, leaving the protagonists in confusion.

It is revealed that Axel is a nightmare himself, created from the real Axel, but as a result, he and Darkrai have emotions which caused Ultimecia to dub them as 'failures' and abandoned them into the Realm of Light, found by a man named Genesis, a Former SOLDIER 1st Class and a former friend of Sephiroth. Genesis brought in Axel, Darkrai and even Riona to aid the Sailor Team by forcing them to find answers on their own in his goal to become a true chosen of the Realm of Light.

With Loran in a dangerous coma due to sudden memory-regain, and in order to understand the missing memories without running the risk of heading to Castle Oblivion due to Ultimecia most likely to be using it against their advantage, under Princess Sakura's suggestion, most of the Sailor Team enter the minds of Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Leon in the Realm of Memories which cannot be accessed unless the rift between the Realm of Light and Realm of Nothingness is damaged.

There, they uncover various memories which, Sailor Moon's memories were blocked due to losing her memories of her time in the Castle of illusion(in the first half of Season 7).

After defeating a Nightmare Version of Marluxia, Sailor Moon regains all of her memories of her mysterious past and as it turns out, when she got lost in the time tunnel during the second season of "Sailor Moon R", she stumbled into a time-rift into the past of when all of the worlds were a single world named Kingdom Hearts, the home of the true Kingdom Hearts and the Lifestream, the river of life that gives birth to life and when those lives die, they return to the Lifestream, sharing their thoughts and memories with the Planet.

Mickey also recalls his memories and as it turns out, before he became a king, he, Donald and Goofy accidently travelled back in time to Earth to Jack Sparrow's search for the Fountain of Youth(After the events of "Cardcaptors: At World End) in Jack's past timeline), but before that, Mickey ended up in the same world as Sailor Moon and met her. Loran, who also recovered his memories, was actually a former Guardian of Dialga in Temporal Tower who sent him to stop Ultimecia from gaining the Time Compression.

The three of them met younger Leon whose original name is Squall who was a SeeD of Balamb Garden along with others, including Rinoa who was his first lover, and Cloud who used to work for ShinRa, and the many things that connects with Sephiroth who was a Legendary hero of ShinRa before he discovered a monsterious being called Jenova who he originally thought was his mother.

They also remember Rufus ShinRa, the President of the ShinRa Company who died during an attack, and his four agents, among them being Reno who, Sailor Moon realises, is identical to Axel, and was a member of the Turks, Second in Command, with his partner Rude, leader Tseng, and rookie Turk Elena. The Sailor Team also learn that Seifer in Twilight Town, and Selphie in Sora and Riku's home, Destiny Islands, are also return, but again, due to the last battle against Ultimecia, their rebirths were wrongly mixed up as well.

Resolving to eliminate Ultimecia once and for all, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran gather up Sora, Riku, Sailor Moon's four guardians, Donald, Goofy, Ash and Sakura, and with the power of their memories, transport themselves to Ultimecia's castle in the timeless Realm to finish her off for good, while the rest of the gang fight off another invasion of nightmares, which also causes Cloud and Sephiroth to clash against each other in an epic showdown, with Cloud victorious with Sailor Mini Moon's help(the same way Sailor Moon did in the past), forcing Sephiroth to wait until the time is right to fight again.

Sailor Moon and her group confront Genesis, Axel and Darkrai who explain their goal to the group and agree to help them to finish off Ultimecia after seeing Sailor Moon's, Sora's and Ash's understandings towards others. Rinoa and Princess Sakura arrive along with Sailor Mini Moon, Team Pokepals and Grovyle to aid Sailor Moon's group.

They finally confront Ultimecia who reveals that she actually controlled and brainwashed the real Darkrai into destorying Temporal Tower in the events of Ash's travels, to try and control Space and Time, and into reviving Davy Jones, all of those attempts failed by Ash and his group, before she and the Sailor Team clash into an epic final showdown, with Sailor Moon and her friends victorious and Ultimecia and all of her nightmare creations(Axel and Darkrai included) to fade away, ceasing to exist, and the group to enter a sleeping Lifestream that now rests within Radient Garden.

After saying goodbyes to Axel, Darkrai, Riona, Princess Sakura and Genesis who fade away, with Genesis returning to sleep while the other four cease to exist. The Sailor Team return to the Realm of Light and they, their allies and Team Rocket(who was summoned by Axel earlier on to aid the group) witness the Lifestream(which now sleeps deep within Radiant Garden) shining in the sky thanking them, Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Loran, Cloud and Leon witness Princess Sakura, Rinoa, Darkrai, and Axel, standing nearby sharing their final goodbyes before disappearing back to the Realm of Nothingness of Deltora, and Sailor Moon and her friends smile, Sailor Moon promising to never forget their adventures ever again.

Loran later leaves to venture on his own in the Pokemon World to renew his life, while the rest of the protagonists return to their own worlds, except for Cloud and Tifa who had decided

Three weeks later in the Epilogue, Serena rechieves a letter from King Mickey for a vacation in the next few weeks time, and sends a letter to Sora, Riku and Kairi on Destiny Islands about the upcoming vacation. It's also revealed that Ellie is two years pregnant, having fallen pregnant two years earlier in the Afterlife.

* * *

Special Hour-long episode: Case of Team Rocket.

New Characters-Final Fantasy VII-Rufus Shinra, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, Scarlet.

Story: One month after the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares", Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, in another vain attempt to join the Sailor Team(who, along with Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy and Goofy are having a picnic), are suddenly transported 8,000 years back in time and become separated.

Jessie and James meet the four remaining Turks-lead by Tseng and his second in command, Reno, with Rude and Elena-while Meowth accidently lands in the secret hiding house Kalm near the once great city of Midgar, and learns that Rufus ShinRa, whom Sailor Moon and her friends in the present by now believe to have died, actually survived with injuries, and Team Rocket learn that they arrived just a day after the Lifestream destroyed Meteor, which is also a day after Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran returned to their futures, losing their memories up until the point of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares."

However, Meowth is kidnapped along with Rufus by a group who, along with other people in the world, are now angry with the ShinRa company, while Jessie and James, learning of Rufus's survival and sudden disappearance, believe that Meowth may be with him and agree to become part-time members of the Turks to aid him in finding Rufus.

So far, though, Team Rocket and the Turks do not yet find Rufus or Meowth, but do learn of a Military man who is leading a group to take suppilies of oil which has been stored as back-up incase the Mako-the source of the Lifestream-cannot be used. After escaping the return of Scarlet-the former head of the Weapons Department and who has been killed by a Kimara Bug-The Turks are then informed of the Military's idenity and Rufus's whereabouts by Veld, the former leader/father-like figure of the Turks and Tseng's mentor who left for secret reasons that Jessie and James do not yet know about, but they do learn that Veld once aided Sailor Moon.

Meowth and Rufus in the meantime, imprisioned in the basement of the mansion in Kalm, get to know each other's pasts, and Meowth finds that Rufus may be a better superior than Giovanni of Team Rocket, despite ShinRa being 8,000 years in the past. During an attack which leads the Military man's death, Meowth and Rufus are taken hostage by Kilimister, a former assistant of the evil scientist Hojo who is known as Sephiroth's biogional father, and taken to a cave with people who have become infected by a black infectesation diese that kills anyone and is spreading, despite it not being contagious, leaving the Turks too late to find them again.

During the time as Rufus recovers from his injuries, he and Meowth both learn that Kilimister has found an antidode that can temporarely ease the pain of the diese they now name "Geostigma", the infected Lifestream after Meteor's demise. Learning that the antidote is running out, Rufus gives out a letter and instructions to Kilimister to give to his Turks who would know the ingredients of the antidode, with Kilimister promising to return in a few days, but he doesn't return for a week.

Jessie, James and their Turk allies are confronted by Kilimister who demands the ingredients to the antidode, for he has Rufus, and tells them to move as many Geostigma infected people to a place where they can rest away from uninfected people as possible, leaving the angered group with no choice but to obey. However, Reno, Jessie and James are sent to secretly follow Kilimister to his hideout in hopes of saving Rufus and Meowth.

After the seventh day, the cave Meowth, Rufus and the remaining survivors begins to flood and the two use the wooden frames of beds as makeshift floats, only for them to see black moving water within the water approach and infect Rufus, causing him to become infected with the stigma. Kilimister then returns, and, with one of the paitents close to death, shoots her, much to the grief of the remaining paitent who quickly seeks revenge after he is saved by Rufus.

Quickly knocking out the paitent and Kilimister out, Reno, Jessie and James had arrived and rescue Meowth and Rufus, to which Meowth(as were Jessie and James earlier upon first meeting) is shocked to see that Reno strongly resembles to Axel in the future, even mistakenly calling the Turk of the Nobody's name. Rufus, along with the paitent and some other people infected with the Stigma, are moved to the Cliff Resorts, a former vacation place for ShinRa.

Rufus then assigns the Turks to help rebuild the world for ShinRa's crimes of nearly destroying it, while also ordering them to build a monument in the newly built city of Edge of Midgar in the centre of the city, secretly telling Reno the true reason of the Monument's purpose.

Elena then suggests the ingredients in making the antidote medicine for the Stigma paitents, and is given permission to collect the ingredients. Team Rocket, having grown to bond with the Turks and Rufus, realise their true place is being Turks themselves, and, with a time portal suddenly appearing to take the trio back home, they tearfully say goodbye to Rufus and the Turks who had become their friends, before they return to the present, only an hour after they travelled back in time, and despite being saved by Manny, Ellie and Shrek save them, do not reveal their adventures to the Sailor Team and leave, much the protagonists's confusion, though Serena speculates that, due to Jessie and James still wearing their Turk uniforms, Team Rocket must be planning on re-establishing the Turks.

Back in the past, two years after Meteorfall, Rufus learns from Kilimister about the truth of the stigma-it is related to Sephiroth who infected the Lifestream during his death against Cloud and Sailor Moon, and that there may be remnants coming to life despite his demise.

Rufus also discovers that Kilimister seeks to use Jenova's missing head for experiments, an experiment that even Hojo forbidded. Fearing that history may repeat itself, and having come to terms for his father's actions, Rufus secretly allows Mutt, the paitent he saved, to kill Kilimister, before giving out his orders to Tseng in retrieving Jenova's remains in the Northern Crater and to hide it from the world, to prevent any more evil scientists or Remnants of Sephiroth getting their hands on it.

The special ends with Reno and Rude repainting the Cliff Resorts sign, the place now known as "Healen", and Rufus tells them the meaning of the new name. The episode ends with the words, "To be Continued...In Sailor Moon: Advent Children", leading directly to the next film.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon: Advent Children.

New Characters-Final Fantasy VII: Marlene Wallence, Denzel, Vincent Valentine, Barret Wallence, Red XIII(Nanaki), Cait Sith/Reeve Tuesti, Zack Fair.

Main Antagonists of Sailor Moon: Advent Children-Final Fantasy VII Advent Children: Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth.

Story: Picking up directly after the events of "Case of Team Rocket", in the past of Midgar(also known back then as Kingdom Hearts) 7,998 years earlier, Turks investigate the Northern Cave, after the events of "Case of Team Rocket", rechieving the remains of the monsterous Jenova's head, only to be attacked and forcing Reno to escape without Tseng and Elena who are later abducted.

Meanwhile, Cloud Strife and his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart, who previously helped him save the world with Sailor Moon's help, now run a courier service and serve as caretakers to the orphan boy Denzel and their friend Barret's adopted daughter Marlene. Recently, Cloud has moved out of the house and isolated himself from his friends.

He is still haunted by the deaths of Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair, who both died when they and Loran(who is also believed to be dead but had actually entered the future three years after Sailor Moon's adventure in the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares") fell accidently when the Lifestream merged with the Holy magic to stop Meteor. In addition, both he and Denzel are infected with the mysterious new ailment known as "Geostigma", which has no known cure.

In the Present day, Serena and the Sailor Team, including Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith and Yuffie are on a special vacation in a world called Medge that is accessiable for those who are the protectors and bring along those who were involved in saving the Realm of Light and evil is unable to enter, which is a familiar grounds to that of the original world of Kingdom Hearts.

During their fun out at a festival and painting a portriat of the gardens, which gives Serena more memories of her time with Aerith in her previous life, Cloud, Raye, Kero, Riku and Sakura sense a dark pressence and the group discover a wasteland outside of town, and are attacked by three mysterious men who all resemble to Seprhiroth and knock out Serena and Mickey before leaving.

During the unconsciousness, both Serena and Mickey witness a vision of Cloud's pastself who is contacted by Tifa's pastself and summoned to a meeting with the Shinra Company's former president Rufus Shinra, who was presumed dead, Rufus asks for Cloud's help to stop Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, manifestations of Sephiroth's spirits who have recently been causing difficulty for him. They are physical manifestations of Sephiroth's surviving spirit, and are seeking to resurrect him using the remains of the extraterrestrial Jenova. Cloud refuses to help and leaves.

Awakening back in the present, Serena, Mickey and the others learn more about the situation when Cloud continues to regain more memories of his previous life in the past, which makes the Sailor Team realise that Kadaj and his group somehow managed to gain the ability to travel back and forth through time, and believe that Serena has Jenova's remains in the present, despite that Sephiroth, who was also reborn, was just recently defeated and left to recover.

The group investigate the cause and discover dark portals that are similiar to the dark corridors of time that Primal Dialga and Darkrai used to use before both were defeated. On top of that, Kadaj's group had already learned of Serena's idenity as Sailor Moon as well as Mickey's idenity.

Loz then returns to the present, and attacks Medge, forcing the protagonists to fight him again, and despite his defeat, he succeeds in having one of the summoned beasts to force Sailor Moon to sink into the portal back in time, with Mickey who tried to save her but he is sucked in as well, the rest of the Sailor Team being too late to save them.

During, before and after his time-travel, Loz also had followed Tifa and Marlene to Aerith's church, and succeeds in kidnapping Marlene while optaining Cloud's materia, having defeated Tifa. While Kadaj has a meeting with Rufus after defeating the two remaining Turks-Reno and his partner, Rude-about Jenova's head's whereabouts, Yazoo collects stigma infected children, including Denzel who are tricks into being promised to be cured.

After Cloud's previous self arrives and finds Tifa unconscious, falls unconscious after his stigma gets worse, and passes out just as the unconscious forms of Sailor Moon and Mickey arrive in the past, then the four are found by Reno and Rude who were ordered to find Cloud again and bring them back to Seventh Heaven.

Awakening, Cloud is stunned to see not only that Sailor Moon and Mickey had returned, but the two had also regained their memories of their time in the past. As the Turks go out to find the children, Sailor Moon and Mickey learn about the Stigma, which Cloud's futureself failed to explain about, before they learn from the Turks, who had found a witness, about the children's whereabouts in the ancient ruins of the Forgotten City, leading Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud to go and rescue them after some convincing from Tifa.

When Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey arrive to rescue the children, they are overpowered by Kadaj's gang despite even numbers, but are saved by their old comrade and friend, Vincent Valentine(a former Turk). Demoralized by his failure, Cloud asks if sin can ever be truly forgiven, to which Vincent nonchalantly replies that he has never tried to forgive himself due to his own haunting failure in preventing his former lover Lucrecia Cresent from being used as part of the villian Proffessor Hojo's experiement which created Sephiroth.

After reuniting with Marlene who managed to escape during the fight with Kadaj's gang, Sailor Moon, coming to realise that everyone has a sin, resolves to keep fighting, which also encourages Cloud after Mickey, Vincent and Marlene convince him to keep fighting.

Sailor Moon and her group, along with Marlene, return to Edge which is being terrorized by the Remnants, whom Loz and Yazoo believe that Jenova's remains are inside the Monument Reno and some voulenteers had just finished building, though the Turks arrive to stop them. However, Kadaj, who had abducted Rufus who learns of Sephiroth's upcoming return, summons Bahamut SIN and other monsters to terrorize the population.

With the help of Ash, Sakura, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus(who have arrived in the past to rescue Sailor Moon and King Mickey), along with Cloud and Tifa's old friends-Barret, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Vincent and even Yuffie, Sailor Moon destroys Bahamut SIN while the rest of them, including Cloud and Mickey destroy the other monsters, and Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team aid the Turks in fighting against the Remnants but are easily overpowered.

Rufus then reveals he possesses the box containing Jenova's remains. He throws the box containing the head from the edge of the building, but Kadaj is able to recover it, although not before Rufus shoots and damages it, before Kadaj flees the city with his companions.

Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey pursue the trio to the ruins of Midgar. Yazoo and Loz are apparently killed along the way by an explosive planted by Reno and Rude who are saved by Sora and Riku who were fighting Yazoo and Loz to help Sailor Moon catch up with Kadaj. In Midgar's church, an outflow of water infused with Lifestream envelops Cloud, curing his Geostigma.

Outmatched by Sailor Moon and her two friends in the battle, Kadaj opens Jenova's box and fuses with its contents, transforming into Sephiroth. Sephiroth tells Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud that once those who die from Geostigma return to the Lifestream, it will become corrupted, allowing him to exert control over the Planet and use it as a vessel to travel through space in search of a new planet to rule, in the same way Jenova did over 2,000 years previously.

As Sailor Moon, Cloud and Mickey fight Sephiroth who outmatches them despite the numbers, and the trio are injured to the point of near exhaustion, with Cloud being impailed through the shoulder. He asks Cloud to tell him what he most cherishes, so that he can have the pleasure of taking it away. To this, Cloud replies that he cherishes everything, then pulls out Sephiroth's sword and deals him a hail of devastating blows(with the help of Sailor Moon's and Mickey's lights from their Keyblades).

Sephiroth's spirit departs, leaving behind the mortally wounded Kadaj. As he lies dying in Cloud's arms, a healing rain starts falling across the land, curing the people of their Geostigma. However, Yazoo and Loz confront Sailor Moon, Mickey and Cloud. Cloud and Sailor Moon charge at the two, who sets off a massive explosion engulfing the three of them, while Sailor Moon vanishes with the Silver Crystal mysteriously glowing, leaving Mickey unharmed.

Sailor Moon later has a vision of Cloud's unconscious form being surrounded by Aerith's dead-pastself and Zack Fair, who tell Cloud that his time to join them has not yet come and asks Sailor Moon to bring him back to the world of the living.

Sailor Moon and Cloud then both awaken in the church, healed of their injuries and surrounded by their friends. After curing Denzel and the other infected children with the water, Sailor Moon turns and sees Aerith and Zack leaving the church. As they step into the white light outside, Sailor Moon could hear Aerith say, "You see, everything's all right," to which Sailor Moon replies, "I know. None of us are alone."

Afterwards, the Sailor Team say their goodbyes to Cloud, his group and even Rufus and the Turks who thank them(also promising to redeem themselves, even though Sailor Moon remains supicious, takes Tseng's word for it), and return to the 20th century, where they are reuighted with the rest of the team and their friends that have been reborn. As Sailor Moon embraces Darien, which soon the entire group all embrace in which Sid says happily, "Group hug!" we hear her voice narrating, "I know now, that no matter where I am, or how far apart my family and friends are, I'm not alone...not anymore."

However, the adventures are not yet over.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon: Spirits Within.

New Characters-Final Fantasy Spirits Within: Aki Ross, Captain Gray, Dr. Sid, Jean, Neil, Ryan.

New Characters-Final Fantasy VII Before Crisis: Veld, Cissnei, Balto.

New/Reincarnated Characters-Final Fantasy VIII-Squall Leonhart, Zell, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine.

Main Antagonists-Final Fantasy Spirits Within-General Hein, GMO.

Main Antagonist-Prince of Persia Warrior Within-Dahaka.

Story: A week after the events of the previous film in the Present, the Sailor Team and their friends, after enjoying lunch, are suddenly ambushed by mysterious ghostly-alien lifeforms, as well as the Dahaka, a guardian of Time of the sands of time which Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie and Daisy recongise as an evil enemy from their past.

The Dahaka fails to eliminate the Sailor Team, but it forces to send Kairi back in time, forcing Sora, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, Mickey and Goofy to follow before the rest of the group could follow. Donald then explains about the Dahaka to the rest of the group, and Cloud realises where Sailor Moon's group are heading to.

Meanwhile, back in the past, two weeks after Kadaj's defeat, Reno is haunted with nightmares of a mysterious man that is connected to his difficult childhood prior in joining the Turks, and is constantly tired. He is also haunted with mysterious dreams of a blue spirit residing in his heart that would eventually leave him and might cause him to die.

It gets worse when, after a recon mission to investigate the recent attacks of a mysterious military organization that has caused their former employee, Reeve Tuesti who is also an ally to Sailor Moon, and is now the commissioner of WRO(World Regenesis Organization) to disappear, Reno is attacked by the same man from his nightmares who seems to know him, leaving him traumatized. When he eventually confesses this to the other Turks, Rude, being an older-brother figure to Reno, resolves along with Tseng and Elena to protect him despite Reno not wanting them to get hurt.

When Sailor Moon and her group arrive back in Aerith's Church, Mickey and Goofy both explain to the Sailor Team the knowlage of the Dahaka, the events of a young Prince of Persia and the Sands of Time, which, by the time the Sailor Team is formed, the Sands of Time no longer exist. They then shortly reunite with Cloud and most of the group(minus Nanaki and Cait Sith) and meet Dr. Aki Ross, who is a scientest from the future further from the Sailor Team's and has travelled from her home world collecting eight Spirit waves which would help to save the Realm of Light from Phantoms: alien life forms capable of killing humans by physical contact, but only in their own time, since they are unable to do so if they are either in the past or another future.

Aki, having been infected by a Phantom during one of her experiments, had uncovered a means of defeating the Phantoms by gathering eight spirit signatures that, when joined, can negate the Phantoms, having already found one in a cave behind a waterfall in the Fairy-world in the 20th century. She also tells them that she knows about GMO, because they are from the future as well, seeking to change history, before she returns to the future while being followed by RedEyes arrive from the future and take Aki back to the 25th Century, leaving Sailor Moon and her group stuck with no leads, but they decide to seek out Rufus ShinRa on the answers of GMO.

Team Rocket trio, Jessie, James and Meowth, who had discovered Aki but were taken with her back in time, reunite with Rufus and the Turks, just as the Sailor Team arrive and learn that Team Rocket are part-time members of the Turks. Rufus has come to believe that GMO might be seeking revenge before they are ambushed by the mysterious man again who reveals himself to be Chale who abducts Reno and Kairi(who tried and failed to rescue Reno), with both Sailor Moon and Pikachu stowing in their vain attempt to rescue the other two.

When taken to the Mako Reactor in Gongaga, a mysterious light within Reno's heart frees him(though it left Reno unconscious for a little while), Sailor Moon, Kairi and Pikachu from Chale's binds when the latter attempts to unlock the Turk's memories, but he is then shot unconscious by GMO who, under orders of General Hein in the 25th Century to find Chale in his own secret goal to change history and kill Sailor Moon whom he believes is to blame for the invasion of the Phantoms, with Sailor Moon and her group narrowly escaping without knowing of Hein's plans.

At the same time, Aki, Gray and Redeyes narrowly escape from the Phantoms as well as the GMO soldiers that were with them as they'd been ordered to arrest Aki's group under belief by Hein that she is under the enemy's influence. Sailor Moon's group then meet former Turks, one of them being Veld the former Director before Tseng, another being Cissnei and the third being Balto, whom the three are known by Sailor Moon and Reno who, after regaining consciousness, is shocked to hear from Veld that Chale is from the Turk's childhood.

Chale is revealled to be Reno's first close friend back in the slums of Midgar after Reno became orphaned for the loss of his parents in his childhood, and was believed to have died a few years later, causing Reno to join the Turks and forget all about Chale until recently. It's also revealed, by after reuniting with the rest of their friends and allies, and via Mickey and Goofy's theory, that Chale was a vessel of the Prince of Persia's darker manifestation who then later died when Mickey fought against him in his past 14 years before the events of the first season of Sailor Moon.

Realising that, after reuniting with the younger-self of Leon whom in the past is known as Squall, as well as the rest of the SeeDs and Caith Sith, GMO has taken Reeve and WRO hostage at the Gold Saucer, while also realising that the Dahaka is after Chale and fearing of GMO's plots, Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Meowth travel to the 25th Century in the future to rescue Chale while the rest of the group infiltrate the Gold Saucer to rescue Reeve.

After rescuing Chale and learning of the truth that Reno holds the eighth/final Spirit Aki needs to defeat the Phantoms for good even though the latter has discovered in her latest dream(aided by Gray, and unknowing Sailor Moon, Sora and Cloud in the past) that the Phantoms are not enemies but are ghosts who are disorientated and confused, Sailor Moon learns that, should she become Reno's support to save his life as extracting it without her aid will kill him, someone in the 25th Century would have to take his place in death.

Sailor Moon and her group then reunite with Aki and Redeyes along with Aki's mentor Dr. Sid before they are all forced to escape the Barrier City when Hein mistakenly lowers the Barrier Shield down, allowing the Phantoms to attack.

Just before they could escape back into the past, Gray's Redeyes teammates, Ryan, Neil and Jane are all killed by the Phantoms, and Chale, giving a message to Sailor Moon to give to Reno and apologuising for his grave mistakes, quickly returns to the past just as the Dahaka is about to kill Reno, Cloud, Rude and Mickey, and allows the Guardian to absorb him, sacrificing himself in the process.

After Sailor Moon and the others return to the past to reunite with Cloud's group, and rejoined by Sakura, Riku, Donald, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus who came to rescue the others, and Reno learns how Chale's tragic fate unfolded, despite the guilt for having someone else take Reno's place in death, Sailor Moon volunteers to be the Turk's support to keep him alive and save Aki's life to complete the Spirit Wave.

While the Sailor Team, their allies and former enemies work together to stop the Phantoms and the Dahaka-with Sakura using the Create Card to recreate the Water Sword-and to hold them back, Hein has gained access to the Zeus Cannon in a futile attempt to destroy the Phantoms, only to unleash the Alien Spirit which causes chaos in not only slowly proceeding to destroy the future world, but also the 20th Century and the Past, rendering the rest of the group in the past and the Present powerless as the rest of the group in Medge also fight the lingering Phantoms.

The Silver Crystal allows the Spirit from Reno's heart to extract itself gently without even harming him, and place itself into Aki's heart, cleansing her from her infection and completing the Wave Pattern which she realises is the true second half key to destroy the Dahaka now that it had absorbed some particles of the Alien Spirit, making it vulnerable against the attacks of Sailor Moon, the Spirits and the Water Sword, giving Sailor Moon, Squall, Cloud, Mickey, Sora and Ash the chance to deliver the killing blow, destroying the Dahaka for good.

Hein continues to fire the Zeus cannon despite overheating warnings and unintentionally destroys the cannon and himself, which also destroys the machine needed for the eight spirits to fully defeat the Phantoms and preventing the Sailor Team's plan to save both Reno and whoever else was needed to replace him. With no other optains left and due to Sailor Moon already saving Reno's life, Gray sacrifices himself as a medium needed to physically transmit the completed spirit into the Alien's Spirit and the Phantoms ascend into space, finally at peace while all three worlds in the past, present and future return to normal.

With the Dahaka, the Phantoms and GMO gone, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket return to the 20th Century after saying goodbye to their friends, with Team Rocket returning to the Fairy-Tale world, and the Sailor Team reuighting with their friends, in which Sailor Moon and the others are comforted by Cloud who reveals that before he met and remembered the past, recalled having lived in a Midgar-ed world, and that, the Turks from the past could have been reborn as well.

Despite the losses of Gray, Chale, Jane, Neil and Ryan, Sailor Moon resolves that they are still alive in Spirit, requoting Grovyle's belief that the Spirit lives on.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon: Calling.

(Note: This may change due to current worked on project not having been finished yet).

New Characters-Final Fantasy VII: Angeal Hewely, Minvera, Arien.

New Character-Final Fantasy XIII-Lightning "Claire" Farron.

Main Antagonist-Final Fantasy XIII-Caius Ballad.

Antagonist/New character-Final Fantasy VII: Heidegger.

Story: Three days after the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within", Serena feels guilty for the death of Gray despite knowing that in doing so saved Reno's life and gave him the chance to be reborn in the new Midgar world in the Present era, while both Sakura and Aerith reveal that, in the few days since the Dahaka's death, that they had dreams of a "Bahamut KING" that is set to destory the world.

Worried about these dreams, Mickey comes to a conclusion of the main reason of Yen Sid sending him and their friends to Medge in the first place, secretly sending them on a mission to help save Time as Medge is the prime target of being in danger.

It is revealed that, in the past-three months after the Dahaka's Deimise-that in the Lifestream, Aerith's past-self and Zack in the Lifestream are greeted by Zack's mentor Angeal and a mysterious Goddess of the Planet who guards Kingdom Hearts, Minvera who reveal to them of Bahamut-KING, one of the Planet's ancient enemies who seeks out to destroy all live, including it's own kind, is about to return, and that only the White Materia(which also holds the Holy magic) can destroy it once and for all and the only way to retrieve it is to sent Aerith back to life, sending Zack with to be her support.

The two agree as they worry about Cloud and everyone else despite knowing the concern but acceptance to return to the Planet for good once the quest is over. At the same time in the Living world, Cloud and Tifa have began to feel romantic feelings to one another but both are unaware of each other's feelings and have trouble expressing them. In the meantime, Reno, who is still mourning for the loss of Chale and still feeling guilty for Gray taking his place in death but has since slowly moved on, is sent along with Rude, Tseng and Elena to investigate the mysterious sightings in the ShinRa Building, only to be attacked by a mysterious new enemy Caius Ballad who wishes to eliminate the Planet by summoning the Bahamut-KING.

After sparing the Turks' lives, Cauis, revealed to be a Time-Traveller, enters the Present where he hypnotizes Sakura to lure the Sailor Team and their friends into a trap. In a brief struggle, he lures Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, the four Guardians, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock back into the past, but with Ash, Pikachu, Mini Moon and Goofy becoming seperated from the rest of the group.

Ash's group land in Mideel where they meet Aerith and Zack who had just returned to life by Minvera and after learning of their quest, they agree to join the two to head for the Forgotten City where the White Materia is located. Along the way, they are joined by Li Syaoran, Sakura's secret lover whom was taken into the past by Caius, Red XIII who sensed the danger, and Arien, a former Turk with white hair who was once Reno's Candidate in the earlier days of the Turks.

Sailor Moon's group once again reunite with Cloud and the others in Edge as well as the Turks and Rufus, learning of Caius's existance as a Time-Traveller and come to a conclusion that he is seeking to alter history. After Sailor Mars has a vision of Caius fighting against a mysterious woman with rose-blonde hair he calls "Lightning", Sailor Moon and the others venture in groups to find him, only to have another problem with former Director of SOLDIER and Turks, Heidegger, who seeks to recreate the ShinRa his way and take over the world, while attempting to kill Rufus.

While dealing with Heidegger's new army and Caius taunting them, Sailor Moon and everyone else reunite with Ash's group and are shocked to see Aerith and Zack alive; realising that Caius is after the Bahamut-KING to destroy the Planet, the group retrieve the White Materia, but not before Sailor Mini Moon and Rufus are kidnapped by Heidegger and Caius who had joined an alliance with each other.

Reaching Midgar which the Bahamut-KING is said to be revived, Caius reveals that he is actually the discarded Shadow Manifestion of the real Caius Ballad who has been rendered immortal by another but now gone Goddess and when Heidegger commands him to kill the protagonists, Caius instead kills him and steals the White Materia to summon the Bahamut-KING. While AVALANCHE and the Sailor Team fight against the Bahamut-KING, Sailor Moon, Sakura and Aerith, in the struggle, retrieve the White Materia, and Cloud, Zack, and Li fight Caius to distract him, and Goofy, Arien and the Turks rescue Sailor Mini Moon and Rufus.

Aerith then uses the White Materia's power to severally wound and weaken the Bahamut-KING who is then destroyed by Cloud who makes the killing blow on the monster when he is thrown back by Caius who by then transforms into a Bahamut-the same one whom sealed away the Bahamut-KING a millenia ago. Before Caius-Bahamut can destroy the group, a sudden arrival of Lightning herself appears to block him, having Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon to destroy the Shadow with a Double Moon Gorgeus Meditation attack.

With the threats of Caius and Bahamut-KING gone, Lightning admits that, in the future, just one year later in the Present Day, she will finally atone the mistakes she made in the past and while she doesn't reveal everything to the group, Lightning states that Sailor Moon will see her again 'In a dream' and that Vincent will be involved along with another whom is from Ash's early childhood, much to their confusion. After Lightning fades away to be reborn, Sakura confesses her love to Li who is to depart back to Earth in the Present, while she and the rest of the Sailor Team depart from their friends of the past for the final time and reunite with the rest of the group in the Present in Medge.

A week later, with vacation over, the Sailor Team, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy and Daisy depart from Medge to return to their worlds, while in the past, Arien is welcomed back into the Turks, Cloud and Tifa, who had confessed their feelings earlier in the film, begin a relationship, and Aerith and Zack, allowed to stay in the living world, now restart their lives in Edge.

Serena, having forgiven her sin, reflects on how much has happened and that she's certain it's only just the beginning of a new adventure ahead of her, and that she will see all of her friends and family again, "Because through Space and Time, our hearts will always be connected forever."

In the Epilogue, two months after the vacation and adventures, Serena, Sakura and Ash rush to aid Manny to get water for Ellie who is apparently about to give birth, ending the Advent Children Trilogy and set course to the final chapter of the "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" trilogy.

Yet, there is one more adventure revealed in Medge before leaving the world itself.

* * *

 _Prologue of Cardcaptors: The Final Card..._

Medge...

A day after returning to the Present, the Sailor Team and their friends felt a lot better than they had before for the last nearly a week. Even though Serena and the group still tried to come up with an idea of what Lightning had told them in the past before she disappeared, they decided that it was for another adventure should something else happen, and they would be ready for it.

Serena was happily enjoying vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream on a cone while she and her friends and family were exploring many parts of Medge that they missed out on and were making up for lost time, when she noticed that Cloud was...blushing a little.

"Hey, Cloud?" Ash asked, while eating a Preztel and a hot-dog as he also noticed Cloud looked a bit pink in the face. "What's the matter?"

Suddenly snapped back to reality, the spiky-haired young man turned to see that everyone else was staring at him and Tifa who, also blushing a little, awkwardly cleared her thought.

Cloud, also clearing his throat awkwardly, muttered, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Suddenly remembering what she found out in the past of her two friends' past-selves, Serena then smirked cheekily and leaned up to Cloud, saying, "Ooh! I get it. Romantic feelings of the past-life always sticks with you, thick and thin."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked, skeptically.

"Oh, I know what she's talking about." Manny, also realising what is going on, responded this time with a grin. "The 'L' word."

"Yeah; leprosy." Sid said, incorrectly.

"No, Sid, no. It's four letters; Starts with 'L', ends with 'E'."

A pause.

"A-ha! Lice!"

The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, and Donald all fell to the ground(anime-style) at this with groans, while Mickey, Aerith, Minnie and Darien shook their heads and Tifa blushed even harder, and Ash and Goofy glanced at each other, shrugging.

"No!" Manny grunted, before smirking again and said, "Cloud and Tifa, my friend, are in love."

Realising and getting it now, Sid grinned amusingly, "Oh, yeah! Love."

"That's ridiculous." Cloud muttered.

"That's silly." Tifa muttered at the exact same time.

Sora, while standing up with the others, said knowingly, "Oh, come on. We've seen how you guys turned out 7,998 years ago. You're both still the same as you were back then."

"Let's not forget we all have our memories back." Serena added, and giggled, "So it's no secret here in the present."

"Yeah. Go ahead on your date. We don't mind waiting for you." Donkey added.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cloud grumbled, walking ahead with Tifa close behind, also annoyed.

This only had those who were enjoying this moment laugh in triumph and while Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Aerith, Amy, Darien, Fiona, Shrek, Rini, Lusie, Sakura, Madison and Kero all looked annoyed, Ash sighing and Goofy rolling his eyes with a groan, the rest of them high-fived.

"Denial is the clincher. You're in love, love-birds!" Manny cheered.

" _~Cloud and Tifa, Sitting in a Tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_ " Sora, Sid, Donkey, Serena, Lita, Mina, Crash, Eddie, and even Manny sing-songed.

"Real mature, guys. Real mature." Shrek commented sarcastically while rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I think we should avoid them when you and Li decide to hang out together, Sakura." Rini whispered to the twelve-year old Cardcaptor who nodded in agremeement with an embarrassed sweatdrop.

"I think you might be right." Sakura whispered in return, trying hard not to groan.

Despite the embarrassment, the rest of the day went fairly well...except for one thing that will test everything Sakura cared for and loved.

A mysterious girl hid in the darkness of a Clock Tower somewhere in Medge, surrounded by a mysterious sphere, gazing out at the city.

(To be Continued in "Cardcaptors: The Final Card")

While outside of Medge, the riddle Lightning had spoke about will only effect more horrible truths that will not only effect Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team, but also a friend whom they never thought they would see again.

Only that Vincent's own goal which was originally thought to be over in Hojo's death was only just the beginning of his own trials, one that would effect another closely linked to Sailor Moon and Vincent himself.

* * *

 **A/N: The summary-story of "Sailor Moon Calling" may change as I'm still working on the story itself. See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Resolves-The Past and Present

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: Nothing much to say, but now I think this chapter will go back and forth between years of the Chaos Saga which is very important.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

* * *

Year 4: 1999-Resolves.

Movie-Cardcaptors: The Final Card.

Main Antagonist of Cardcaptors: The Final Card-Cardcaptor Sakura: The Nothing Card.

Story: The film begins immediately before the events of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children", where Eli Moon's house is demolished to make way for a new amusement park in Tomoeda on Earth, activating a Clow Card, The Nothing, hidden underneath the house. Soon, she makes her escape and flies straight towards Medge in the universe of Kingdom Hearts. After arriving in Medge's themepark, she hides in its clock tower and begins secretly stealing the other cards from their mistress Sakura Avalon.

Two weeks later, one day after the defeat of Caius and the Bahamut King in "Sailor Moon: Calling", Sakura faces her own challenges, as she begins questioning herself as being a useful member of the Sailor Team and her love for Li Showron after their confessions, but Sakura feels that her confession was not enough and wants to try again.

With only three days left of their vacation in Medge, the Sailor Team try to enjoy the relaxing and exploring and having fun as much as they can, but when Rini confesses her similiar feelings towards Helios to Sakura, Sakura senses a magical aura, as does Serena, but both fail to find the source, and find that Li has returned, but Serena, Madision, and May planned it to get Sakura to confess to Li, so the Sailor Team had secretly brought Li from Earth.

The team have Sakura and Li spend time in their hotel for a while for dinner, and Sakura tries to confess her feelings, but keeps on getting interrupted by Kero, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, Brock and Yuffie. The next day, Sakura repeatedly attempts to confess to Li but is interrupted. They and their friends also notice that things in the city are disappearing including a bridge in the local park. Cloud and Raye both find this supicious, and King Mickey worries that Caius might've gone further head, but they come to realise that Caius is no longer around. After failing to confess her feelings again, Sakura is then told by Cloud, who had similiar problems in the previous film in his previous life, that she will eventually confess her feelings.

Another day later, the group spend a day at the amusement park, with Sakura nervously trying to confess her feelings, so Serena voulenteers to be a test subject to help her friend to gather up the courage and time to confess. But witness one of the Star Cards vanishing and chase its aura to a hall of mirrors where they encounter the Nothing who steals several more cards.

Stunned by the disappearences of the Star Cards, yet Serena's Moon Cards have not vanished due to them being clones originally used by Xenula, the team gets a call by Eli from England on Earth, who explains the Nothing was created to counter the positive magic of the Clow Cards with her own negative magic.

The Nothing was released due to Sakura changing the cards' power from Clow Reed's to her own, and every time the Nothing steals a card, her power erases part of the Realm of Light. He also reveals that the Nothing can also erase the seal of Time Travel, creating a rift that allows time to be disrupted and the Unseen Realm to allow the most powerful deadly enemies to be revived and/or enter the Realm of Light, thus, the Nothing is what triggered the events of the "Advent Children" trilogy.

Eli warns Sakura that when she seals the card, her greatest feeling at the time, namely her love for Li, will be erased as a payment. When Riku reluctantly concludes that the sacrifice is their only option, Sakura runs off in tears but is consoled by Diego.

The Rift of the World-travelling is also ripped, and Team Rocket from the Fairy-Tale world, after their experiences in "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within", acciddently stumble into Medge, but decide to have a few day vacation, hoping that the Sailor Team can return, though more of the Star Cards vanish.

During the final night festival of the celebration of saving the Realm of Light, the Nothing's power spreads and erases many of Sakura's loved ones including the Sailor Team except for Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, Mickey, Riku, Cloud and Li. It also erases Team Rocket and many parts of Medge and the Realm of Light.

Sakura leads her remaining friends to the amusement park and battle the Nothing who erases Riku, Sora, Mickey, Ash and Cloud. Sailor Moon and Li attack her on the Ferris wheel but Sailor Moon is caught in her destructive spheres and is also erased, but not before telling Sakura that is it her turn to save the Realm of Light and is the only one to save everyone, while Li vanishes.

Sakura pursues the Nothing to the clock tower, where she is stripped of her last cards apart from an unnamed card she created with her own magic after Li left for Hong Kong. Sakura learns the Nothing collected the cards so she wouldn't be alone anymore, but Sakura promises that she will never be isolated again and seals the Nothing. However, the required toll instead comes from Li who tells Sakura he will fall in love with her all over again.

The Nothing and the nameless card fuse into one, becoming the Hope Card and avert the toll, though Sakura is not aware of this and she finally fully confesses to Li, who replies that he feels the same. The Nothing's powers are reversed, reviving Medge, the Realm of Light and all of the inhabitants. Sakura springs across the reforming clock tower to Li's arms, their hearts united at last.

The film ends with the ending of "Sailor Moon: Calling" where Sakura has a final farewell to Li, both having a full passionate kiss(much to everyone else's shock and Brock's jealousy), before she leaves with her friends to return to the Fairy-Tale world(with Team Rocket stowing away), while Li returns to Earth, both promising to be together again someday soon.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs.

New Character-Ice Age: Buck.

Story: Immediately after the Epilogue of "Sailor Moon: Calling", with the the birth of Manny and Ellie's first child coming any day now, Manny is obsessed with making life perfect and safe for the family, since his first experiences as a husband and father went bad when his family were killed by hunters.

With Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith back in their worlds, Team Pokepals visit the Sailor Team as they are excited to see the birth of a new baby since they missed out in witnessing the welcoming of Shrek and Fiona's children a year earlier. In the meantime, Serena tries to make things peaceful for her family and friends since the vacation in Medge, but things are not looking so good for the Sailor Team, leaving her worried.

Diego finds himself unable to catch a cocky gazelle he has been stalking and decides to leave the Sailor Team, believing that he is losing his predatory nature as a tiger. Sid, believing that the Sailor Team is splitting up, wishes to have a family of his own and "adopts" three apparently abandoned eggs that he finds in an icy underground cavern and call them Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko. Serena tells him to put them back, but Sid instead looks after the eggs, which hatch into baby Tyrannosaurus the next morning.

Although Sid tries his best to raise the three dinosaurs, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the other animals' young and ruins a playground Manny built for his child. Immediately afterwards, a female Tyrannosaurus, Momma, whose eggs Sid stole, soon returns and carries both Sid and her young underground, with Diego in pursuit.

Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Rini, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Dawn, Piplup, Team Pokepals, Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie follow as well and discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, an Ankylosaurus threatens the Sailor Team despite Pikachu's efforts to fend it off while they reunite with Diego; they are saved from a further crowd of angry reptiles by an deranged, one-eyed weasel named Buck.

Buck has been living in this jungle for some time and is chasing Rudy (a huge albino Baryonyx), intending to avenge the eye he lost to it. He agrees to lead Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team through the jungle's perils to Lava Falls, where Momma has taken Sid and her babies. In the meantime, Sid and Momma try to outdo each other in feeding the offspring; he loses this contest, but is soon welcomed into the family regardless. The next day, however, Sid is separated from the family and attacked by Rudy. Sid is knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to plummet over the falls.

As the Sailor Team moves toward Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labor and a Guanlong pack strikes, causing a rock slide that separates her, Rini, Dawn and Piplup from the others. Sailor Moon, Ash, Shrek, Pikachu and Manny double back to protect their friends and Sakura, Donkey, Puss, Grovyle and Diego fend off further attacks, while Buck takes Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Crash and Eddie ahead to rescue Sid.

Just as he goes over the falls, Buck's group swoops in on a commandeered Pteranodon only to been chased by a flock of Quetzalcoatlus on the way and saves his life. Manny reaches Ellie just in time to hear the cry of a newborn baby girl. He wants to name her Ellie, or Little Ellie, but Ellie instead names her Peaches after the fruit (and the codeword they had chosen to use if she went into labor during the trip). Sid is saddened at the fact that he never had a chance to say goodbye to "his" children as he returns to the Sailor Team and learns of Peaches' birth.

Before they can exit the jungle, Rudy attacks at full force; Buck lures Rudy away from the group and is nearly eaten himself, before Sakura saves him at the last second. They, Manny, Sailor Moon, Shrek, Ash, Diego, Donkey, Puss and Sid then ensnare him briefly, but he escapes and resumes his onslaught. The Sailor Team is saved by the timely arrival of Momma, who charges at Rudy and knocks him off a cliff before roaring her victory. As she and her children wish Sid well, Buck–now without a purpose in life since Rudy is gone–decides to join the Sailor Team via Rini's advice and live on the surface.

However, a distant roar tells him that Rudy is still alive; he changes his mind and sends the Sailor Team home, blocking off the path to the underground jungle at the same time so that no one else can go down there. Manny and Ellie welcome Peaches into their frozen world and Serena admits that Sid did a good job looking after Momma's children (though Shrek tells Sakura that he will never let Sid babysit Peaches). Diego decides to remain with the Sailor Team, while Buck stays where he wants to be: underground, battling it out with Rudy, while the Sailor Team at last complete the task of welcoming the Ice Age herd into the 20th Century, ending the "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" Trilogy.

Year 5: 2000-But their adventures once more are far from over, as in the first Epilogue, two months later and shortly after New Years Day, after, Rini, along with Lusie, Donkey, Max, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Crash and Eddie, ventures to Disney Castle in the Multi-Verse to visit King Mickey, Donald and Goofy for training in preprations to find a new lush isolated land to rebuild Deltora, which this visit would lead to another dark truth.

Prologue Year: 1988-In the second Epilogue, 12 years earlier in 1988 in the glorious Radiant Garden, Ansem the Wise finds a man with amnesia whom only recalls the name "Xehanort" while one of the guards, who resembles to Xigbar of Organization XIII, grins evilly as on the ground, an armor of a woman and a Keyblade lie on the ground.

* * *

Year 4: 1999.

Sailor Dark Moon in Nasira's Revenge-Season 3.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Sailor East, Sailor West.

Main Antagonist of Sailor Dark Moon in Nasira's Revenge-Aladdin: Nasira.

Story: During the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares", Nasira, another evil sorceress and Jafar's sister, begins her vengeful plot by taking over the palace in Agrabah on Earth with a spell and kidnapping Princess Jasmine and the Sultan; she then commands the guard's captain Razoul to bring both Sailor Dark Moon and Aladdin to her. The treacherous Nasira believes that if she collects a set of ancient relics that are spread all over Agrabah she might be able to revive Jafar and take over the world.

Sensing the dangers, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna and Aladdin who were all in Phenac City at the time after the Sailor Team helped them save Cassim from Ultimecia's henchmen, team up to try and rescue Jasmine and the Sultan, while Dark Moon continues to struggle with her inner darkness and her abilities are unable to work shortly after she and her sister-Sailor Moon have defeated the briefly revived Sa'luk and one of Ultimecia's "Knights" to rescue Aladdin's father-Cassim. She also struggles to overcome the guilt of the death of Axel, Roxas having returned to Sora, as did Xion whom is erased by everyone's memories except for Dark Moon.

Travering through Agrabah, the Dark Moon Team is encountered by two new Sailor Scouts; Sailors East and West, chosen by the darkness like Dark Moon, who are on their search to locate the Princess of Darkness. While Sailor East warms up the group, Sailor West firmly believes that, due to the existance of Sailor Moon already, that Dark Moon should be exist, claiming that "The Realm of Light can only have one Sailor Moon".

The Sultan's palace has been taken over by Nasira and her enchanted guards. Dark Moon and her friends need to make their way to the throne room to confront the sorceress and find out what has happened to the Sultan and Princess Jasmine. During her normal form sneaking in an attempt to enter the palace, Kaylie meets Anya and Chelsie who resemble to the new Sailor Scouts and they become friends, unaware of each other's idenities.

Finding out that Aladdin's been imprisoned, the Dark Moon rely on Abu to rescue him. Using his agility and skill, Abu has to dodge guards and booby traps in order to set Aladdin free. Dark Moon also discovers from Sailor West about the Princess of Darkness; It is the Princess's destiny to lead the Sailor Scouts who bare the Silver Tiaras, which, according to legend, were half of the Sailor warriors during the Sailor Wars, as the other half bare the golden tiaras, much like Sailor Moon and her protectors and the outer scouts of the Solar System. Sailor Dark Moon's brooch also changes, that into a heart compact-similiar to Sailor Moon's original Heart Compact. She now has gained new abilities, but still wields her Dark-Moon Scepter.

After returning to the Palace and defeating Razoul and freeing him, the Dark-Team race to catch Nasira, while seeking out the Cave of Wonders, by searching the lost scarab, key to the Cave's entrance. Dark Moon and the two new Scouts soon learn each others' idenities, becoming strict rivals in which is the best way to save Earth.

Dark Moon and her friends traverse through the Cave of Wonders to rescue Genie, then escape before is collapses, only for all of her friends to be kidnapped, leading her to team up with Sailors East and West to enter the city of the Dead in Egypt to find the Book of the Dead to enter the ancient pyramids, as they fight against mummies, snakes, Sphinx guards, while uncovering mechanical puzzles to make their way through the labyrinth of hallways. They brave the dangers to rescue Sailor Dark Moon's friends, including Jasmine.

They return to the Palace, only to find it in shambles and ruins after the tyrannical Nasira passed through it. They sneak through the darkness of the palace to retrieve a vital road map that will lead them onwards to the legendary Ancient City, located in Rome. Sailor West and Sailor Dark Moon soon start to form friendship along with Sailor East. Joined by the two new Scouts, the Dark Team continue onward towards an ancient, forgotten city searching for Nasira's secret lair.

Soon, fighting against thieves and skeletons, Sailor Dark Moon and her companions soon discover that the Princess of Darkness is actually a twin sister of a Princess of Light, born with the same mother from 1,000 years ago, and thus, as Sailor Moon is the Princess of the Moon, along with Dark Moon as she is also a Moon Princess, it is revealed that Dark Moon is the Princess of Darkness, after finding an ancient sword with the Cresent Moon symbol, and that Sailor Dark Moon managed to pull it out of it's pesdestal with ease, making her it's wielder.

Finally, the Dark Team descends into the fiery depths of the volcano pit where Nasira prepares to bring back Jafar from the Netherworld. While Aladdin and the others hold off enemies, Dark Moon, East and West continue on and find Nasira, and the final battle between good and evil begins, with Dark Moon and her companions victorious, killing Nasira and sending Jafar back to the Netherworld. Placing the Cresent Sword back into it's resting place, Dark Moon and her friends return home to Agrabah, while Sailor East and West, their mission complete, leave the Orre region while thanking Dark Moon, accepting her as their leader, while journing around the world for a new adventure.

The Secret ending of the final episode of the third season shows a graveyard full of abandoned Keyblades, and three armored figures appear, along with a younger version of Queen Serenity, a young boy and a Grovyle who is wearing the same Pendent Grovyle's father Sceptile wore, before the group is encountered by an old man and another armored figure, both wielding darker versions of keyblades, before the screen cuts to black and the words "Reconnect SAILOR MOON" appears before fading.

* * *

Prologue Year: 1983.

The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse-Seasons 1 and 2.

Main/Returning Protagonists: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto the Dog, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie.

Main Antagonist-Pete.

New Characters: Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Webby, Grandpa Walt Mouse, Grandma Melidia Mouse.

New Antagonists-The Beagle Boys, The Phantom, Magica De Spell, Merlock(only at the end of Season 2).

Story: Prequel to the Sailor Moon series and sequel-spin-offs, set in 1983-During the adventures through out the series, King Mickey recalls his own adventures back before he learned of other worlds and the Keyblade, even before he became King.

In his earlier days in 1983, thirteen years before the first season of "Sailor Moon", living a normal citizen in his hometown, along with Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy and Pluto, Mickey finds himself in many crazy situations, from facing or competing against his nemesis Pete, to trying and failing to run a business or two with his best friends, trying to make his dates with Minnie perfect, saving the town from villians such as the Beagle Boys or the main antagonist, the evil Phantom Blot, going on rescue adventures, discovering unfound mysteries, or just normal situations that sometimes lands him and/or his friends in trouble.

At the end of the second season, Mickey faces off against the evil Sorcerer Merlock and defeats him, but his adventures are only just beginning.

* * *

Special Mini Movie series-Mickey's Memory Quest.

New Characters-Disney(Mickey Mouse): Willie the Giant, Den Yid, Retro-Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.

New Character-Legend of Zelda(Skyward Sword): Zelda.

Main Antagonist-Disney(Mickey Mouse): Zorg the Sorcerer.

Guest Characters-Pixar's Toy Story: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Beep, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky, Sarge.

Prologue Story-1999: The night after the defeat of Xemnas in "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12", King Mickey, awoken by a terrible nightmare of Master Xehanort, is reminded of his past fears and how he conjoured it on a journey years ago, shortly before the events of "Mickey the Keyblade Apprentince", and he relives the story to the Sailor Team.

Main Story-1983: Shortly after the defeat of Merlock, Mickey is haunted by dreams of a figure who is just like him making an almost catastropic mistake which lands him in trouble with a magical paint brush and landing in a strange world of Paint and Thinner. None the less, life goes on as normal that day, until he retrieves an old trunk filled with his childhood possessions by his grandparents stumbles into one of the old trunks in his attic of his house, and finds a diary with his name on it, dating back to "1896" causing him to panic.

However, the diary then sucks him into a ghostly realm where is confronted by another Mickey Mouse, now named as Retro-Mickey, who says that the diary Mickey found is his and not Mickey's, confusing the young mouse. Retro-Mickey recreates the magical paint brush that was banished long ago after his third adventure relating to the world he first appeared in which lead him to his death, but before Retro-Mickey can go into further details, the two Mickeys are attacked by an evil Ghost Enchanter named Zorg appears out of nowhere and abducts Retro-Mickey, also bringing him back to life by giving him a cloned body of himself, before Zorg knocks Mickey into unconsciousness.

Mickey later awakens back in his home in the real world, surprised that his sudden experience was real, and is horrified to realise that Retro-Mickey is in trouble, concluding that Zorg has evil plans and decides to see if he could stop him. The paint brush and Retro-Mickey's diary grant Mickey the memories of Retro-Mickey's first adventure in the "Wasteland" and the first clue in figuring out how to get to Zorg's apparent hideout.

After revealing this to his friends, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and his girlfriend, Minnie, Mickey reluctantly agrees to have Donald and Goofy join him on his new adventure to rescue Retro-Mickey and stop Zorg's evil plans, while promising himself to never use the Magic Brush's power, knowing that he doesn't want to risk in making the same mistake.

Zorg in the meantime, an evil enemy that Retro-Mickey confronted in his youth, and was once the apprentince of Den Yid(Yen Sid's Grandfather), the most powerful sorcerer in the world, but was banished by Den Yid. Zorg had escaped and confronted Retro-Mickey briefly who refused to reveal the details of the Wasteland's existance before both died, but now Zorg is slowly gaining his powers, reviving himself and Retro-Mickey to take out his heart and then sends his evil minion spells to destroy Mickey, knowing that he will interfere with his plans.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy, with the flight assistance of Scrooge's airplane pilot Launchpad, who's grandmother lives in Faran Village, fly over to the village. Arriving in the village, Mickey and his friends meet a young human maiden named Zelda, who can read anyone's minds and hearts, and foreseen their arrival and she agrees to help them.

Zelda tells Mickey, Donald and Goofy about three special plates which is said to be connected to the magical paint brush which was created by Den Yid, who created a Realm of Long-Forgotten where those who lost their hearts and were doomed to be forgotten would reside for all eternity. These plates will awaken their powers by the one who has a pure heart, but must first go through obstecles to find these plates to awaken the Paint Brush's power, despite Mickey not wanting to use the Magical Brush's power.

To his horror, the first plate is located somewhere in the clouds above Faran village, the Land of the Giants, where Zelda's friend, Willie the Giant, resides. Mickey, having an absolute fear of being eaten by a giant ever since hearing a story of Jack and the Beanstalk when he was little, hesitates to go, in fear of being eaten, and also risks the lives of his friends. However, told otherwise and remembering Zorg's warning, Mickey decides to try his luck, just as the Paint Brush gives him more of Retro-Mickey's memories of his time in the Wasteland. Zelda gives Mickey her letter to the Giant just in case things go wrong.

Very next morning, Mickey, Donald and Goofy climb up the Beanstalk that has been around in Faran Village for many generations, unaware that Pete, who noticed that something was going on with his nemesis, Mickey, followed them and follows them up to the Beanstalk, also hesitating. However, when the trio arrive, things are gigantic, and to make things worse, Zorg's spell chanted onto several giants, including Willie who almost eats Mickey when the latter accidently got trapped inside a sandwich inside the castle.

Being chased to outside, and rescuing Donald and Goofy who were both captured inside a giant wine bottle, Mickey (unwittingly) breaks the spell by showing Willie Zelda's letter, and in gratitude, the giant gives Mickey the first plate which shows him his next destination of the Castle of Illusions. Pete also survives after comically tried to escape and sustained some injuries but still alive.

Returning to the normal-sized land, Mickey and his friends figured that Zorg is behind the spells and try to hurry, but are shocked to discover that Zorg, who almost loses his temper when Mickey survived and conjoured his childhood fears, has sent Minnie to the Witch of the Castle, Mizerbel who abducts her to steal her youth become immortal, and hides in Castle of Illusions.

Mickey, fearing for Minnie's safety, hurries into Castle of Illusion with Donald and Goofy, and briefly told by a wise man how to go through the castle by gathering eight raindow gems to create a rainbow bridge to Mizerbel's tower.

The trio enter the castle, which is a lot more spooker than it looks, and traverse through a series of scary illusions-A forest that is either nice looking, giant looking, spooky looking and with a foe of an enchanted tree/, a giant toy box where they meet living toys, led by Sheriff Woody and fight against the evil Jack-in-a-box/, a water temple which nearly drowned our heroes/, a giant library with a sweet-like realm in milk bottles and a liccorish dragon that nearly ate them, and finally, the dungeon with enchanted knights.

They make it through all of them, (with Pete comically getting more damage than the heroes), and make it to the tower and fight and defeat Mizerbel. Fearing that Zorg might do something horrible to Minnie, Mickey decides to take her with him until they find a place where she'll be safe until he returns.

Despite Mickey surviving his second attempt to kill him, Zorg decides to carry out his plan and takes Retro-Mickey's heart, taking both of them into the newly recreated Wasteland to revive the Shadow Blot. Mickey and his group, in the meantime, learn of the final plate's location; Oden City-the birth place of his grandparents-Walt Mouse(kinda based on Walt Disney), and Melinda Mouse. Mickey arrives in Oden City with Minnie, Donald and Goofy to find their third and final Plate in hopes of finding a way to rescue Retro-Mickey and stop Zorg's evil plans once and for all.

However, the feeling of having not seen his grandparents in a while and deciding that they will keep Minnie safe has Mickey go and visit them, happily reuighted with them. However, upon seeing the paint brush, Retro-Mickey's old diary and given last visions of Retro-Mickey's memories, Mickey is shocked to discover the Retro-Mickey is Walt's brother, thus, Mickey's great uncle.

Walt tearfully explains that a year after Retro-Mickey's two adventures in the Wasteland, he had died due to a broken heart of losing his best friend who is Donald's own grandfather, as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who died earlier in their childhood, was forgotten, and was similiar to Goofy. Retro-Mickey's diary was meant to stay with Walt but was misplaced and put into Mickey's trunk after his father passed away.

After being told of everything, Mickey tearfully blames himself for not realising this sooner, but his grandfather calms him down, and apologuises for not saying anything, as Retro-Mickey didn't want anyone to remember him to keep their family safe, and Walt Mouse, after his daughter had given birth to Mickey himself, had always feared for his own safety, but knew that Mickey would one day do what he knew was right. The group however is ambushed by the Phantom Blot who kidnaps Mickey's grandparents.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy quickly follow to save them and they and even the Phantom Blot(surprisingly to his own horror) that the Blot is a descended of the Shadow Blot accidently created by Retro-Mickey and the left overs of the Shadow Blot's demise created the Phantom Blot's kind. Mickey then states that he is the great-nephew of Retro-Mickey and tells the Phantom Blot to be himself and not the Shadow Blot, and not to worry about that past and leave it up to Mickey himself to stop Zorg once and for all.

The Phantom Blot, while still evil, eventually agrees and releases Mickey's grandparents, before being defeated again and arrested once more. The final plate appears before them, showing them the way to Den Yid's Tower which is now left empty(on an island similiar to Yen Sid's tower), and Mickey, now seeing that Zorg has found his way into the Wasteland and taken Retro-Mickey there to recreate the Shadow Blot, is left with no choice but to use the Paint Brush, despite fearing the risk of having Ink inside him.

Leaving Minnie behind with his grandparents to keep her safe, Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrive in Den Yid's Tower and finds the 3D painted model of the Wasteland in the work shop. Using the Plates and the Paint Brush, Mickey and his friends enter the Wasteland for the very first time where they meet the still alive Oswald and his girlfriend Ostenia, including Retro-Mickey's companion, Gus the Grimlin.

Mickey's group join forces with Oswald and Gus to find Zorg at the Shadow Blot's defeated area, where they find that Zorg has taken out Retro-Mickey's heart to use to recreate the Shadow Blot, before capturing the others except Mickey, who, despite willing to sacrifice himself by giving Zorg his own heart, is encouraged by his friends not to do the same as Retro-Mickey and that they will be alright.

Suddenly finding himself wielding his future Keyblade(the StarSeeker) as he has wielded a few times(through out the few last episodes of season 2 of "The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse"), Mickey fights Zorg alone, before freeing Donald and Goofy who are magically given a Wand and a Shield(their future weapons) and the trio fight Zorg, soon joined by their allies through out their journey-Willie the Giant, Zelda, Mickey's grandparents and Minnie-and eventually defeat him for good, saving Retro-Mickey's heart and preventing the Shadow Blot from being reborn.

With the terror of Zorg vanquished, and the two Realms saved, and with their allies returning home, except for Minnie who stays with Mickey's group, Retro-Mickey bids his friends of the Wasteland a final farewell, before he returns with Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Goofy back to their world in the Realm of Light, and he and Mickey both share a tearful goodbye, accepting each other as family, before Retro-Mickey dismisses the Paint Brush forever, and soon moves on back to the Afterlife. The group, with this adventure over, return home and reuight with Daisy and Pluto, while Pete, having had enough of the crazy adventure, accidently ruins a vegetable cart and is thrown into jail.

Epilogue Story-1999: With Mickey finishing his retelling, and, upon remembering that adventure, has given himself the courage to face the future dangers if possible, and the Sailor Team, stunned and amazed of his experience, are all also encouraged, especially Serena who resolves to do the same as leader of the Sailor Team and future Queen of Crystal Tokyo. The story ends with the group parting back to their worlds as shown in the final episode of "Sailor Moon's Heart Quest-Season 12". Their adventure, however, continues in "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares".

* * *

Prequel Movie-Mickey the Keyblade Apprentince.

Returning Character-Yen Sid.

Story-1983: Shortly after the events of "Mickey's Memory Quest", Mickey becomes depressed with his life and wishes for some time of learning something new, while his town is building a Castle, as everyone in the world believes the time has come to have it's own King. While venturing into a cave where he first discovers the CornerStone of Light, the stone that protects the world from Darkness, Mickey accidently wishes to do something different and is sent to the Mysterious Tower for the first time and meets the powerful Sorcerer, Yen Sid, who reluctantly agrees to take him in, and Mickey becomes the Sorcerer's Apprentince.

While doing chores and not actually learning magic, Mickey witnesses Yen Sid using magic before resting for the night, leaving his magical hat behind. Seeing how the hat can give anyone magical abilities, Mickey secretly places the hat on his head and enchants a broom to do his chores of carrying buckets of water to a water hole.

It works out fine at first, but after Mickey falls asleep, he wakes up to find the room being flooded, and tries to stop the broom but only makes things worse to the point of Yen Sid discovering this and stops the magic. After distasterly flooding the tower and almost having drowned, not to mention disappointing his master, Mickey, feeling guilty for his actions, punishes himself by working extra hard on chores, until Yen Sid, seeing how Mickey has learned his lesson and sees actual potiental in him, decides to teach him the arts of magic.

While this is going on, back in Mickey's homeworld, Pete tries to cheat his way in becoming the world's first King, but things aren't going too well, since the Phantom Blot is now seeking to take over the world, and plots to cause terror to the population. At the Mysterious Tower, Mickey learns the arts of magic of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder and Cure, and is told by Yen Sid about the power of Light and Darkness, and learns about other worlds holding their own tales, from the past, to the future.

The Mysterious Tower is suddenly attacked by a large dragon that appeared out of nowhere from the darkness, and after Yen Sid is knocked out unconscious, Mickey tries to fight it himself to save his master, suddenly gaining the power of a Starseeker Keyblade. Having defeated the dragon on his own, Mickey is relieved that things are alright for now.

Seeing this, Yen Sid tells Mickey about the powers of the Keyblade, ancient weapons that are used to fight against the Darkness, revealing himself to be a retired Keyblade Master as well as a Sorcerer. Mickey is also shocked to discover that, as Keyblades choose their masters, he is chosen as new Keyblade wielder due to the powerful light and potential magic inside his heart.

After a while, sensing that something is wrong in his home while having become homesick, Mickey wishes to return, and after finding mysterious gummi-blocks that appeared from small shooting stars, he and Yen Sid both create a Gummi-Ship that can transport Mickey back home, where Mickey has a tearful goodbye to Yen Sid who has not only had been his master, but also his first friend outside of his home world.

With a few sovineers, Mickey shares a farewell with Yen Sid as the two have formed a strong bond, before Mickey finally returns home to Disney Town. When he arrives, he finds that the Phantom Blot is causing serious and almost catastropic disasters. Reuighting with his friends and allies, Mickey uses his magic and tricks to defeat the Blot and then, finally fully wielding his StarSeeker Keyblade, Mickey imprisions the Blot into another dimension.

While Pete is thrown into jail, Mickey and the other residents work hard to rebuild the Castle, now a new vote is taking place and when the Castle is fully complete, a king shall be called. Mickey is chosen as one of the voters, and then he proposes to Minnie who happily accepts to marry him.

* * *

Prologue Year: 1984.

The Adventures of King Mickey Mouse-Season 3.

Story: The adventures of Mickey continues a year later, going on more adventures in his world while training himself to control his magical powers and Keyblade, finding that he is actually a semi-Sorcerer himself, Mickey's points in voting keeps on growing each day as he continues to help out the town, despite him thinking that it's better that he doesn't become King.

The final episode, however, after the defeat of Magica De Spell, ends with him having won the voting and is crowned the first King of Disney Town, though he proposes that Minnie who happily agrees to be his Queen, appoints Donald as his Court Magigion, much to Donald's delight, Goofy as Captain of the Royal Guards, Daisy as Minnie's Lady-In-Waiting, Pluto as a royal Dog, and Chip and Dale as the Gummiship Engineers, and everyone are all living out better happy lives, except Pete who continues to cause trouble. Mickey and his family and friends then start forming up the Annual Dream Festival.

* * *

Special Mini Movie series-Mickey's Memory Quest: The Search for Zelda.

New Cameo/Important Characters-Prince of Persia: The Prince of Persia, Kaileena the Empress of Time.

Main Antagonists-Prince of Persia: The Dark Prince, The Dahaka.

Story: A few months before his and Minnie's wedding, Mickey regains his prophetic dreams ability which allows him to see Retro-Mickey's memories and learns that Retro-Mickey was called apon Oswald when the Wasteland is invaded by both the Mad Doctor who has survived Retro-Mickey's adventure, and the Dark Prince, an evil Prince from a distant past who was locked away for centuries until Retro-Mickey accidently created the Shadow Blot.

After seeking Yen Sid's aid to learn about the situation, Mickey, along with his friends Donald and Goofy, learns that the Dark Prince is back, and his original's(the Prince of Persia) nemesis, the Dahaka, a beastly guardian of Time of the legendary Sands of Time from 1,000 years ago, as somehow revived and is seeking to finish it's job while also seeking Zelda whom went missing. Mickey, Donald and Goofy journey to find Zelda by retrieving two magical Tablets-One of Spirits, another of Earth-, avoiding the Dahaka and learn about the Prince of Persia and his actions that lead to the Dark Prince's creation and the Dahaka's existance, and the dangerous time-paradox that has fallen into the Realm of Light.

Mickey also discovers that the Mad Doctor had tricked Oswald(Retro-Mickey's best friend) when the Dark Prince attacked and caused a series of earthquakes threatens to undo the work and the world, which is when Gus, the leader of the Gremlins, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend/wife, contact Retro-Mickey for help.

Retro-Mickey and Oswald had teamed up to learn about the Mad Doctor's plans, and the legend of the Dark Prince's past, as he is the more violent and aggressive side of the Prince of Persia, who, had released the Sands of Time in an original time-line, was hunted down by the Dahaka to ensure his death, and tragically changed history by taking the Empress of Time into his present, but his actions lead to war in his homeland, causing the Dark Prince to be created, and despite him being vanquished by the Prince who defeated his other nemesis and freed his world from the Sands of Time, the Dark Prince formed a body of his own and entered the future into the Wasteland, sealed away by Oswald, but was released after the Shadow Blot caused horvac.

After magically moving the Land of Giants into a more suitible world with the help of Yen Sid, Mickey and his friends continue their journey until they find Zelda who is revealed to be a goddess named Hilda, who was reborn years earlier, and despite her world(Hyrule), now holds her name and her legacy, she was reborn and transported to Mickey's world to this point to vanquish the Dark Prince once and for all.

The Dark Prince attacks and attempts to steal Zelda's soul, but Mickey defeats and destroys him, just as the Dahaka makes a final attempt to kill him since Mickey is Retro-Mickey's legacy. Zelda recreates the Water Sword, a powerful weapon which is used to destroy the Dahaka.

Mickey combines it's power with his Keyblade and banishes the Dahaka. In the past, Retro-Mickey and Oswald defeated the Dark Prince and the Mad Doctor whose robotic body finally gives out and is redeemed. The Wasteland celebrates Retro-Mickey and Oswald's triumph with a parade highlighting the duo's major choices.

In Mickey's present, he bids a farewell to Zelda who returns to her original world, while he and his friends once more return home. However, as revealed in the Epilogue, Chale, who was the vessel of the Dark Prince, returns to his time in Midgar of 8,000 years into the past, while being chased by an eventual reborn Dahaka(revived by Caius) triggering the events of "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within".

* * *

Prequel Movie-Mickey Mouse on Stranger Tides.

Main Antagonists-Pirates of the Caribbean Characters: Edward "Blackbeard" Teach, Angelica Teach.

Story: A few months after defeating the Dark Prince and the Dahaka, Mickey is preparing for his and Minnie's wedding, but he worries that things might go wrong with their relationship, and tries his best to spend more time with her. However, his friend and the town's brilliant(or rather, clumsy) inventor, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Donald's uncle-in-law, has invented a time-machine which acciently sends Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to Earth in 1803, five years after the (Past)events of "Cardcaptors: At World's End", where Captain Jack Sparrow is on a quest to find the fabled Fountain of Youth, but could not find it.

Stranded in London and separated from his friends, Mickey is captured by the British Empire and taken to King George II. After a failed attempt to rescue his first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, in London, Captain Jack Sparrow is also brought before King George II, who wants Jack to guide an expedition to the Fountain of Youth before King Ferdinand and the Spanish Navy can locate it, and also wants Mickey who pleads that he is innocent, to join Jack on this quest. When the two refuse, Mickey and Sparrow manage to escape and meet with Jack's father, Captain Teague, who, noticing something special with Mickey, warns them about the Fountain's powers.

Jack then finds out that someone is impersonating him to recruit a crew to find the Fountain. Mickey helps him confront the imposter, only for both of them to find it was Angelica, Jack's former lover and the daughter of the ruthless pirate Blackbeard, who practices voodoo magic and wields a magical sword that controls his ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge.

While Mickey and Jack are shanghaied aboard Blackbeard's ship, Gibbs narrowly escapes after being saved by Captain Barbossa who earlier found Donald and Goofy who were shanghaied aboard the Black Pearl and they agree to help find the Fountain of Youth in promise of finding Mickey.

Meanwhile, after a failed mutiny aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Mickey and Jack are forced to lead the way to the Fountain. Blackbeard seeks the Fountain's power to circumvent his predestined fatal encounter with "a reformed man(Barbossa) who's heart has been cleansed by a child of the future(Sakura)", which Mickey has not yet met the Sailor Team from the future years after his own adventures, as foretold in a prophecy.

During the voyage, Mickey learns that they must find two silver chalices, both believed to be found aboard Juan Ponce de León's missing flagship, the Santiago. He also learns that a magical Key that unlocks any lock, the Keyblade, must be used with the wielder's right decisions for the Fountain's power. Mickey also learns the knew knowlagements of the Sailor Team in his future, and becomes friends with Jack.

The Queen Anne's Revenge charts a course for Whitecap Bay - where Blackbeard hopes to harvest tears from a mermaid. A small boat of pirates is set adrift as bait; led by Tamara, the mermaids obligingly seduce and massacre them. In the ensuing battle Blackbeard captures a mermaid. Philip Swift, a captive missionary, falls in love with the mermaid and names her Syrena.

Reaching the unchartered island where Ponce de León's ship had been stranded, Angelica and Blackbeard coerce Mickey and Jack into retrieving both chalices. By the time the duo locates the decaying vessel, sitting on the edge of a cliff, where they meet up with Barbossa who had taken Donald and Goofy with him, and Mickey is reunited with his best friends. However, the group discover the Spanish expedition have claimed the chalices first.

Seemingly wanting to achieve the same goal, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jack and Barbossa sneak into the Spanish camp to steal the chalices. However, it is later revealed that Barbossa was originally waiting aboard the Santiago for Blackbeard, as Jack had realised due to not having left the ship when the chalices went missing.

Barbossa declares he is only interested in seeking revenge against Blackbeard for attacking the Black Pearl, which nearly sank but strangely, a goddess that resembles to Sailor Moon appeared and spared him and the crew, which also prevented the Black Pearl from ever being destroyed.

Mickey comes to realise that the Pirates must have special light within their hearts, while Blackbeard's heart is covered in darkness, coming to terms that darkness is evil and would need to be destroyed(though he would soon learn in the future to change his mind due to his future encounters with Riku and Sakura).

Joining forces, the group escape the camp with the chalices. Meanwhile, Syrena, reciprocating Philip's love, is tricked into shedding a tear which Blackbeard collects, leaving her to die. Philip is forced to continue the journey as a hostage. Mickey and Jack return with the chalices and Gibbs, with whom he had reunited while assisting Barbossa, while Donald and Goofy still remain with him as part of Mickey's plan in tricking Blackbeard to finish him off afer he reveals the prophecy.

Jack and Blackbeard bargain for Angelica's safety, Jack's confiscated magical compass, and Gibbs' release. In return, Jack vows to give Blackbeard the chalices and lead him to the Fountain; Blackbeard agrees and Gibbs departs with the compass back to the other group on the Black Pearl.

At the Fountain, Blackbeard's crew are confronted by Barbossa's, causing a vicious skirmish. Subsequently, the Spanish arrive to unexpectedly destroy the Fountain, believing the Fountain's power to be an abomination against God. During the confusion, Barbossa stabs Blackbeard with his poisoned sword. Angelica pulls the sword out of Blackbeard but is cut and poisoned as well.

Philip is also mortally wounded in the melee. Nevertheless, he returns to free Syrena, who retrieves the missing chalices and gives them to Jack, telling him not to waste her tear. Syrena finds Philip, who is dying. Philip asks Syrena for her forgiveness. She kisses him and they disappear underwater together. Donald uses his cure magic to heal Angelica from the poison, but accidently uses the magic in the Fountain of Youth to increase for the final time.

Coming to terms that Jack, Barbossa and the Black Pearl crew deserve to become immortal, Mickey unlocks the Fountain's power with the Keyblade while blocking Angelica from saving Blackbeard who dies from the poison. The remaining Pirates drink the waters from the Fountain and become immortal, in their current youths, which also effects the Black Pearl to last forever, due to Donald's accidental unbreakable spell. Via Mickey's advice, Jack and Barbossa reluctantly agree to share the Black Pearl for years to come since the Queen's Revenge is sunk by mermaids(after Goofy accidently led the mermaids to Blackbeard's vessel).

Now free to sail the sees and experience changes to the world, the Pirates bid a farewell to Mickey and his friends who, with Von Drake's invention fixed, return to their present, where a week later after their return home, Mickey and Minnie finally marry and Disney Castle is completed.

Yet, Mickey's adventures was about to truly begin in the span of four years time.

* * *

Prologue Year: 1988.

Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep: Prequel Series.

Returning Character/Main Protagonist-Sailor Moon: Queen Serenity.

Returning Character/Main Protagonist-Mickey Mouse/Kingdom Hearts: King Mickey.

New Characters/Protagonists-Kingdom Hearts: Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Master Eraqus.

New Characters/Protagonists-Pokemon: Jason, Lyla.

Returning Character-Pre-evolved-Pokemon: Sceptile(as Grovyle).

Main Antagonists-Kingdom Hearts: Master Xehanort, Vanitas.

New Supporting Character-Final Fantasy VII: Grimoire.

Story: Four years after the events of "Mickey Mouse on Stranger Tides", In the past of a mixture of time-line paradox, long before any of the Sailor Team begin/rebegan their adventures, eight years before the first season of "Sailor Moon", in 1988, three Keyblade apprentinces, Terra, a young man of the Earth-Keep Keyblade, Aqua, a young woman with the Rain-Fall Keyblade, and Ventus, a fifthteen year old boy with the Waywinds Keyblade, live in the Land of Departure with their eldery Master, Eraqus.

In the past of 1,000 earlier, before the birth of Princess Serenity(Serena) and Princess Kurai(Kaylie), their mother, Serenity, in her teenage years after her seventeenth birthday, is crowned as the new Queen of the Moon Kingdom.

In the original dark future, before the birth of Piplup and Grovyle, their fathers, a young man named Jason who was an eleven year old boy, and Sceptile(who is a Grovyle himself and is the same Sceptile whom Sailor Moon would become friends with), who had just joined the Planetary Investigation Team, are both sent back in time to the past of 1988 by Zoroark, who, along with a Dusclops and a Slaking, are members of the Resistance Group who devote their support to Primal Dialga.

In the Land of Departure, Terra and Aqua take an exam to achieve the Mark of Mastery, which will allow them to become Keyblade Masters. However, only Aqua passes while Terra fails due to the abundant darkness in his heart. Shortly after the test, Master Xehanort(the main antagonist of the Chaos Saga and is actually an old man) disappears and a horde of mysterious creatures called the Unversed begin to appear throughout the worlds.

Master Eraqus learns from Yen Sid that the Princesses of Heart are in danger from the Unversed, beings that are not well-versed in their own existence and also feed on the negative emotions of people, and orders Terra and Aqua to destroy the Unversed and find Xehanort. Ventus is coaxed by Xehanort's apprentice Vanitas into following Terra against Eraqus' wishes, while Eraqus orders Aqua to watch over Terra and bring Ventus back to the Land of Departure.

In the Past, Young Queen Serenity, whom is yet to know the true knowlage of her duties, is sent 1000 years into the future to 1988 in the Multi-Verse, and has disguised herself, under the name of 'Sailor Moon', which would carry on to her future daughters.

She joins Aqua in her journey, while Grovyle, separated from Jason, joins with Terra, and Jason is aided by King Mickey, who returned to Yen Sid for one final training to become a Keyblade Master himself and also to learn how to keep his own darkness at bay despite being repeatedly told that Mickey holds no darkness in his heart, but after they learn about the dangers of the Unversed and wanting to find Grovyle, Jason and Mickey both run off with Yen Sid's Starshard to travel to other worlds.

As all seven in four groups through several worlds, Terra attracts the attention of several villains who offer him the whereabouts of Xehanort in exchange for assistance in their own agendas, despite Grovyle's protests. They both eventually find Xehanort, who instructs Terra to destroy Vanitas, revealed to be the source of the Unversed created from the darkness extracted from Ventus' heart.

The three friends, Serenity and Grovyle briefly reunite at Radiant Garden where Aqua and Ventus confront Terra about his actions, but he dismisses them. It is here that Jason, Mickey and Ven also meet future members of Organization XIII in human forms, including Lea(the teenage original of Axel) and Isa(the teenage and a bit more compassioned original of Saix). The four groups, arriving in Olympus Coliseum, then each meet Zack Fair who, reborn without memories of his previous life, dreams of becoming a hero and befriends the groups while re-meeting Mickey who doesn't recongise him.

Serenity soon faces the Chancellor of the Moon Kingdom, who had actually tricked everyone in the past to send the Princess into the future while he killed her mother Selene, imprisoned Grimoire to frame him and forced Sailor Pluto to send him to kill Serenity to steal the Silver Crystal as he claims that women should not rule the Moon. Despite the entire quest being a ruse, Serenity defeats and vanquishes the traitor and vows to keep going for the sake of her Kingdom, her people, and the future.

Ventus later encounters Xehanort, who has kidnapped Jason and Mickey for leverage to force Ventus to rescue them(as they saved his life from Vanitas earlier) and reveals his intentions to fuse the hearts of Ventus and Vanitas to create an all-powerful Keyblade called the χ-blade. Xehanort sends Ventus to the Land of Departure to confront Eraqus, who tries to kill Ventus to foil Xehanort's plans.

However, Grovyle is seperated from Terra, returning to the future where he faces off and defeats Slaking before learning that Dusclops, who had evolved into a Dusknoir, is actually an agent of Primal Dialga and learns of the price of changing the future, facing erasement. Despite this, Grovyle(who had learned earlier by a Celebi after fighting and defeating Zoroark), (and Jason also learned about the sacrifice by Xehanort) accepts the sacrifice and manages to return to the past. Terra in the meantime, who has also been sent to the Land of Departure by Xehanort, faces Eraqus to protect Ventus and Terra sends both Ventus to Destiny Islands.

Upon his defeat, Eraqus is vanquished by Xehanort, who covers the Land of Departure in darkness and tells Terra to go to a world known as the Keyblade Graveyard. Ventus is similarly instructed to do the same by Vanitas and then reunites with Grovyle who agrees to help stop Xehanort, while Aqua and Serenity are also informed by Yen Sid after he informs Aqua of Eraqus' fate. Jason and Mickey, saved by Aqua and Serenity, and learning that their friends are in danger, also leave for the Keyblade Graveyard to save them.

Serenity, Grovyle, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus gather at the Keyblade Graveyard, where Xehanort appears with Vanitas and reveals his plan to use the χ-blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and start a Keyblade War, an apocalyptic event that nearly destroyed the Realm of Light in the past 3,000 years after Meteorfall in the original Kingdom Hearts world.

Terra's heart is swallowed by darkness in the ensuing battle, allowing Xehanort to take over his body, but Terra's mind remains within his discarded suit of armor, which comes to life and defeats Xehanort. Meanwhile, Ventus is forced to fuse with Vanitas to create the χ-blade and battles Aqua alongside Serenity, Jason, Grovyle and Mickey, while he engages Vanitas in a metaphysical battle within his mind. Serenity destroys the χ-blade as Ventus defeats Vanitas from within, though Ventus loses his heart and falls into a deep sleep as a result, while Grovyle, having been knocked away by Vanitas, fights Xehanort before being joined by Terra's Armor.

Zoroark then attacks while freezing time with his new powers of darkness to destroy Jason who successfully defeats him, while Serenity, having died due to using the Silver Crystal, is sent back to life by the spirit of her mother.

After learning of Ventus' state, Aqua brings his body to the Land of Departure, where she transforms it into Castle Oblivion to ensure Ventus will not be disturbed. She then goes to Radiant Garden where she fights Xehanort, who still possesses Terra's body.

Serenity, her task done, returns to the past where she would carry out her duties and give birth to the hope of the Realm of Light; Princess Serenity and her sister, Kuari. Jason and Grovyle, both having discovered that the only way to return time and light in their world is to change history and somehow prevent Temporal Tower's collaspe at the cost of their existance, with Lyla joining them, return to the dark future to allow their sons to carry out their missions.

Back in the past, the battle rages until Xehanort unlocks his own heart after Terra's heart tries to regain control of his body, and falls into the Realm of Darkness. Aqua saves Terra, but becomes trapped in the Realm of Darkness in the process; Xehanort, who remains in Terra's body, loses his memories and is found by Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden; and Ventus' heart reconnects to the heart of a young Sora where it is able to rest.

The adult Queen Serenity, after the deaths of Grimoire and Kurai, then imprisons the evil forces of the Negaverse while sending everyone who died(except for Grimoire) to be reborn on Earth as new hope, and briefly speaks to a young six year old Serena and thanks her, setting the latter's future as Sailor Moon to regain her memories.

Epilogue-2000: In the present day, set after the epilogue of the final episode of "Sailor Moon's Heart Quest-Season 12", Aqua meets Ansem the Wise in the Realm of Darkness and learns from him about Serena, Sakura, Ash and Sora, who have the power to save those connected to their hearts, including Sceptile, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Darkrai, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua herself. Serena, Ash and Sakura, having learned from Rini, and Sora, having learned of their fates from King Mickey's letter, all undertake a quest to save those who are connected to their lives.

* * *

 _Prologue to past events of "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage"..._

Realm of Darkness-Around 1994 and 1998...

After she was saved by the Keyblades of her best friends, Terra and Ventus, Aqua continued to gaze at her Wayfinder while having thought of her friends and those she had come to care about, and suddenly felt her confidence renew.

"As long as you're with me, I'll always find my way back. Always." Aqua spoke softly. With renewed determination, the young woman, whom had been trapped here for most likely days, weeks or possibly even years, continued up the dark path of the Realm of Darkness ever since she sacrificed herself to save Terra, whom she believes had overcome Xehanort's possession.

She walks further down the road, sternly scanning the dark surroundings. She then stopped and stared at the Wayfinder again, hoping for a some clue of a pathway to take. Before Aqua could ponder any futher, the ground shooke violently before quickly gazing around to see what was happening. Suddenly sensing something from above, the Keyblade Master glanced up just in time to see a dark portal appear from above. It pulses with energy and a light bursts forth from inside, ripping the sky apart. A stream of darkness surges through the light, forcing its way out.

Concerned, Aqua glanced back at her Wayfinder, which, to her worry and further confusion, it's light fades completely.

"What is going on?" She muttered to herself. Whatever it was, she had to find out...and fast.

Fighting her way through the dangerous residents of the Realm of Darkness, which she did not know at the moment were known as the Heartless, Aqua, exhausted from her battle against a red-eyed Monster, sometime later, she passes through a seemingly familiar forest and onto a pathway.

But when she stopped and looked up, her eyes widened in shock, disbelief and horror.

"Could it be?" Aqua gasped.

As laying ahead before here...where the ruins of the Castle of Dreams, lost in the Realm of Darkness...and here is where her next quest begins.

(To be Continued in "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage" and "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7").

While in the Realm of Light, the adventures of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team continues while the adventures of Sora, Riku and Kairi, joined by Donald and Goofy, and somewhere here in the Realm of Darkness, Mickey, begins.

* * *

 **A/N: Now things are really heating up for the Chaos Saga. See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Gap Years-Truths and Darker Truths

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: Nothing much to say here either.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

* * *

Gap Years-Truths and Darker Truths

Prologue Year: 1993.

Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy.

Main Protagonist-Disney/Kingdom Hearts: Mickey Mouse.

New Characters-Final Fantasy X: Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu Kimari, Jecht.

Returning supporting Character-Final Fantasy X: Auron.

Main Antagonist-Final Fantasy X: Seymour.

Story: Five years after the events of "Sailor Moon-0: Birth By Sleep", and three years before the events of "Sailor Moon-Season 1", King Mickey, now a Keyblade Master, is the only remaining current Keyblade wielder available, as Aqua is still missing(he is unaware that she is trapped in the Realm of Darkness), Ventus is still in comatose, Terra is still missing, Xehanort disappeared, Eraqus vanquished, and Yen Sid having retired years earlier. One night, while sleeping, a purple hooded young boy uses strange power to bring forth Mickey's spirit and merge it into that of his 'Dream-Body' from a Realm of Sleep, and sends Mickey into Spira.

There, Mickey, confused about what happened, meets Tidus, a young renowned star of the underwater sport blitzball from the high-tech metropolis of Zanarkand which, during the blitzball tournament, the city is attacked by an immense creature which Auron, a man not originally from Zanarkand, calls "Sin". Sin destroys Zanarkand, taking Tidus and Auron to the world of Spira.

Mickey and Tidus both meet and then are rescued by Al Bhed salvagers in the area. Upon asking them where they are from, one of them, Rikku, tells Tidus that Sin destroyed Zanarkand 1,000 years ago. After Sin attacks again, Tidus and Mickey are separated from the divers and drifts to the tropical island of Besaid, where they meet Wakka, captain of the local blitzball team. Wakka introduces Mickey and Tidus to Yuna, a young summoner about to go on a pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin; and her guardians, Lulu and Kimahri.

Meanwhile, Mickey decides to join them in their quest in hopes in returning home, while Tidus joins to help Wakka in the upcoming blitzball tournament to find a way back home. The party travels across Spira to gather aeons, defending against attacks by Sin and its "offspring"— monters called Sinspawn.

After the tournament, they are joined by Auron, who convinces Tidus and Mickey to become Yuna's guardians. He reveals to Tidus that Yuna's father, Lord Braska; Tidus's father, Jecht; and himself made the same pilgrimage to defeat Sin ten years earlier(set during Mickey's adventures as he slowly he became a Keyblade wielder). Tidus thought his father had died at sea ten years earlier. Following another attack from Sin, they are joined by Rikku, later revealed to be Yuna's cousin.

When the party arrives in the city of Guadosalam, the leader of the Guado, Seymour Guado, proposes to Yuna, saying that it will ease Spira's sorrow. At Macalania Temple, the group sees a message from Seymour's father Jyscal, who declares he was killed by his son, who now aims to destroy Spira. The group reunites with Yuna to engage Seymour in battle, killing him; soon afterward, Sin attacks, separating Yuna from the others. While searching for her on Bikanel Island, the homeland of the Al Bhed where they had surfaced, Tidus has an emotional breakdown when he and Mickey learn that summoners die after summoning the Final Aeon, leading to his desire to find a way to defeat Sin while keeping Yuna alive.

The group finds Yuna in Bevelle, where she is being forced to marry the unsent Seymour, who Mickey learns knows about the knowlage of other worlds from Master Xehanort during the events of "Sailor Moon: Birth by Sleep" five years earlier, and knows that Mickey himself is a Keyblade wielder and King. They crash the wedding and escape with Yuna. The group is captured at the Bevelle temple, and are ordered to stand trial. After escaping from their sentence, the group heads towards the ruins of Zanarkand, but not before Mickey learns that Seymour is aware of other worlds via meeting Master Xehanort five years earlier during the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep".

On the way there, Mickey and Tidus learn that Tidus, Jecht, and the Zanarkand they hail from are summoned entities akin to aeons based on the original Zanarkand and its people. Long ago, the original Zanarkand battled Bevelle in a machina war, in which the former was defeated. Zanarkand's survivors became "fayth" so that they could use their memories of Zanarkand to create a new city in their image, removed from the reality of Spira.

One thousand years after its creation, the fayth have become exhausted from "dreaming" their Zanarkand, but are unable to stop due to Sin's influence. Mickey also learns that since he is the only current Keyblade wielder as others(Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku) are not yet old enough to wield their own Keyblades, and since he couldn't arrive in his real body on time, the Fayth had merged his spirit with his dream body, as in the Realm of Sleep, all life's spirits transport themselves into their dream bodies when they sleep, and then return to their original bodies when they awaken. Once Sin is defeated, Mickey's spirit will return to his real body, while his dream body returns to the Realm of Sleep.

Once they reach Zanarkand, Yunalesca—the first summoner to defeat Sin and has been unsent ever since—tells the group that the Final Aeon is created from the fayth of one close to the summoner. After defeating Sin, the Final Aeon kills the summoner and transforms into a new Sin, which has caused its cycle of rebirth to continue.

Yuna decides against using the Final Aeon, due to the futile sacrifices it carries and the fact that Sin would still be reborn. Disappointed by their resolution, Yunalesca tries to kill Mickey's group, but she is defeated and vanishes, ending hope of ever attaining the Final Aeon. After the fight, the group learns that Yu Yevon, a summoner who lost his humanity and mind, is behind Sin's cycle of rebirth. This leads the group to infiltrate Sin's body to battle Seymour and Jecht's imprisoned spirits.

With Sin's hosts defeated, Mickey and Tidus' group battle and defeats Yu Yevon. Sin's cycle of rebirth ends, and the spirits of Spira's fayth are freed from their imprisonment. Auron, revealed to be unsent, goes to the Farplane, having died years ago after confronting Yunalesca.

Just then, Dream Zanarkand and Tidus disappear, now that the freed fayth stopped the summoning. Mickey, his task complete, returns to his real body as his dream body fades back into the Realm of Sleep, but this causes him to believe that what happened to him in his adventure in Spira was only just a dream. Afterward, in a speech to the citizens of Spira, Yuna resolves to help rebuild their world now that it is free of Sin.

Epilogue-Year 5: 2000-Back in the Present Day, Mickey welcomes back Rini and her Team MoonFriendShip who arrived for some training, but this leads to another important adventure that will change everything.

* * *

Year 5: 2000.

Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded-Mini Series.

Main Protagonist-Sailor Moon: Sailor Mini Moon/Rini, Future Mini Moon/Lusie.

Main Protagonists-Pokemon: Max, (Future)Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle.

Main Protagonists-Disney/Kingdom Hearts: King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket.

Data Characters: Sakura(Cardcaptors, Sora(Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Journal(Kingdom Hearts), Roxas(Kingdom Hearts), Namine(Kingdom Hearts).

Supporting Character-Sailor Moon: Future Mini Moon/Lusie.

Supporting Character-Shrek: Donkey.

Supporting Characters-Ice Age: Crash, Eddie.

Supporting Characters-Disney/Kingdom Hearts: Chip, Dale.

Main Antagonists-Disney: Maleficent, Pete.

Story: Set two months after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs", Rini, missing Deltora which resides in the Realm of Nothingness, decides to undertake a special quest to find an uncharted Continent to call Deltora to return it's name back into the Realm of Light. But first, she needs some training before she can go onto her new Deltora Quest.

Deciding to seek King Mickey for some special advanced training, Rini goes to Disney Castle in the Multi-Verse along with Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Lusie, Max, Donkey, Crash and Eddie, once again forming Team MoonFriendShip. Meanwhile, shortly before their arrival, Jiminy Cricket organizes his two journals chronicling Sora's journeys—one of which contains the "Thank Naminé" line he had written at the end of 'Pokemon: Chain of Memories' —when he discovers a second line he doesn't remember writing: "Their hurting will be mended when you return to end it".

King Mickey has the contents of the journal digitized to investigate this second message, only to find the datascape has been corrupted with bugs, which take the form of red-and-black blocks and Heartless, just as Rini and her group arrive and see what is going on. Mickey and Rini thus guide a virtual digital version of Sora named "Data-Sora" and a virtual digital version of Sakura named "Data-Sakura" (which Rini insisted on creating since Serena-both real and digital-would "wreck the entire computer") through multiple worlds in the datascape to debug the journal by destroying the blocks and digitized Heartless that appear.

While this happens, Rini, Mickey, Grovyle, Donald, Piplup, Chimchar, Goofy, Max and Jiminy are imported into the datascape by an avatar of the journal's uncorrupted data, which takes the form of a virtual digital version of Riku, to better assist Data-Sakura and Data-Sora in debugging the journal. However, they discover that Pete and Maleficent have also entered the datascape to use it in their latest attempt at world domination.

Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade, damages Data-Sakura's Sealing Staff and kidnaps Data-Riku, but Sailor Mini Moon, Piplup and Grovyle traverse through the Datascape to rescue Riku, with Rini, remembering the feeling of having travelled with Piplup and Grovyle, realises that Deltora still exists, within their hearts, and that their Deltora Quest has always been together with their friends, while Data-Sakura joins with Mickey and Chimchar to find Maleficent, and Data-Sora continues through the datascape with the help of Donald and Goofy until he regains the ability to conjure a Keyblade and Data-Sakura fixes and transforms her staff into a replica of the real staff Sakura has.

Pete pits them against a bug-infected Data-Riku, who Data-Sora and Data-Sakura defeats and debugs, and send Team Moonfriendship, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy back into the real world where Lusie, Donkey, Crash, Eddie, Chip and Dale were waiting, only to discover that having done so will reset everything in the datascape, including Data-Sora's and Data-Sakura's memories, to their original state prior to the journal's corruption.

The debugging process also activates the bug responsible for the data's corruption, which takes the form of Sora's Heartless. Close in being defeated, Data-Sakura and Data-Sora are saved by Mini Moon, Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle and Mickey who had returned to help them, and together, Data-Sakura and Data-Sora destroys the bug before losing their memories while Sailor Mini Moon, Mickey and the others are returned to the real world by Data-Riku before the reset occurs..

Unknown to the protagonists, after Maleficent and Pete take their leave, Maleficent speaks with Pete about the Book of Prophecies, an ancient artifact capable of transcribing events that have yet to take place and even conjuring them, including entire worlds; she resolves to find it, believing it may hold a connection with the datascape and the journal.

With the journal debugged, Data-Riku uncovers extra data modeled after Castle Oblivion in which had Ash and Sakura both involved in earlier, which contains the secret to the journal's second message; Jiminy wrote about the adventure here in the same journal, so it was also erased. Sailor Mini Moon and Mickey both guide the reset Data-Sakura and reset Data-Sora to the extra world where they are tested by a virtual Roxas to endure the pain of having forgotten their friends as a result of being reset.

Data-Sora and Data-Sakura defeat Data-Roxas and are allowed access to the deepest portion of Castle Oblivion. There, they, Sailor Mini Moon and Mickey encounter a virtual Naminé, who reveals the real Naminé as the one who left the message after discovering a set of memories relating to the people(and Pokemon) tied to Sailor Moon, the real Sakura, Ash and the real Sora's hearts—Queen Serenity, Clow Reed, Sceptile, Jason, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Naminé, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus—while restoring the real Sora's lost memories; the bugs are also revealed to have been an unintentional side effect of her message.

It is here that Sailor Mini Moon also discovers a key to restoring Piplup's memories which he lost when he and Grovyle were unknowingly attacked by Darkrai and turning into a Pokemon prior to the events of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness".

Before disappearing, Data-Naminé explains that it is Sailor Moon, the real Sakura, Ash and the real Sora's duties to save those tied to their hearts, which Sailor Mini Moon and the rest of Team MoonFriendShip then relays to the rest of the Sailor Team and Mickey relays to Sora through the bottled letter shown at the ending of the final episode of "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12".

In the Epilogue, Rini and Mickey both meet with Yen Sid, discussing the location of Sceptile, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. During their conversation, however, Yen Sid reveals that the destruction of Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody has brought about the eventual return of Master Xehanort, much to Rini and Mickey's shock. To prepare for this new threat, Yen Sid orders Mickey and Rini to bring Sailor Moon, Sora, Riku Sakura and Ash to him, intending to examine the five of them for the Mark of Mastery.

Finally, in the secret ending of the mini-series, a resurrected Braig meets with a young silver-haired youth who has connections with Master Xehanort. With the plot to gather the thirteen incarnations of Xehanort already underway, Braig and the youth discuss the latter's eventual inheritance of a Keyblade.

Braig surmises the entire plan relates to the Keyblade War as well as the Sailor Soldier War against Chaos, stating that the two may be the same, thinking about questioning Galaxia as she had lived for more than 5,000 years, and debates which of the reconstructed members of Organization XIII will be the "poor soul" he chooses for his own unknown agenda.

* * *

Ancient Year-3,000 years ago.

Sailor Guardians: The Key Wars-Prequel Special Series.

Returning Character-Sailor Moon: Sailor Galaxia.

New Characters/Protagonists-Sailor Moon: Sailor Passion, Cosmos, Sailor Star, Sailor Ultimate, Sailor Nature.

New Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Keith, Ephemer, Skuld, Chirithy, Ava, Invi, Gula, Ira, Aced.

Main Antagonist-Multiple incarnations: Chaos.

Main Antagonists-Sailor Moon: Sailor Dark-Heart, Sailor Demise, Sailor Heartless.

Mysterious Characters-Kingdom Hearts: Luxu, Master of Masters.

Story: 5,000 years ago, 3,000 years after the events of the "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy in the past, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, and the ruler of the Realm of Light, has chosen special young women through out the Solar Universe as Sailor Guardians to protect the realm, while the humans of the Mulit-verse, back when the worlds were still originally one(and changed since a final "Weapon Event" one year after the Bahamut-KING's demise), learning about the true Kingdom Hearts which sleeps within the Lifestream and it's counterpart, the χ-blade, create man-made magical Keyblades in the image of the mythical weapon.

However, Chaos, the darkness of Discord, since it's imprisionment more than 3,000 years previously, has since unexplainably left the body of(still immortal) Vincent Valentine and reawoken, manifesting a body of it's own, and has chosen several people of Darkness to bring destruction into the Realm of Light and gain the χ-blade and Kingdom Hearts.

Prior to the war, an unnamed Keyblade Master, simply known as "The Master of Masters", bestowed a book called the Book of Prophecy to five of his six apprentices before disappearing(his disapperance is still unclear). The Book has the ability to predict and even manifest objects and people from the far distant future. The five apprentices learned to a prophecy foretelling the world falling to Darkness and the Light being destroyed.

In order to prevent this, each of the apprentices decided to attempt to prevent the prophecy from coming true. As part of their efforts, they used the book to manifest powerful warriors from the future as the Fragments. Each eventually begins hoarding pieces of Light, called Lux, from the monsters known as Heartless, and each creates their own factions themed around their individual animal icon: Ursus, Anguis, Unicornus, Leopardus, and Vulpes.

Sensing the threat that Chaos possesses, Cosmos sends her three most trusted apprentinces-Sailor Galaxia, the most powerful Sailor Guardian/Soldier in the Universe, Sailor Star, the Mentor-like Sailor Guardian of many stars, and Sailor Passion, the youngest and newest Sailor Guardian of Love-to the world of Kingdom Hearts to investigate the cause of Chaos' return.

As the three traverse through the world, Sailor Passion meets a newly awakened Keyblade wielder named Keith and his guidance companion and friend Chirithy who are on a quest for Keith to fufill his destiny to use his Keyblade to collect light and stop the Heartless from conquering every world and spreading darkness. Chirithy also reveals he has been tasked by the Foreteller to aid Keith in his training, and part of that process is the finding of powerful cards called Fragments to augment their power. As Sailor Passion aids Keith each time they meet, she begins to fall in love with him.

Sailor Passion also joins Keith in exploring the illusion future versions of many worlds where they interact with the locals and help defeat the hordes of Heartless. The two are brought to each world under Chirithy's direction, and together the trio search for the origin of the darkness while Sailor Passion continues to find the source of Chaos' recreation. She also fights the Warriors of Chaos-namely Sailor Dark Heart who attempts to bring out the darkness out of Sailor Passion and Keith, but both ignore the Sailor Soldier of Darkness.

As Sailor Passion and Keith successfuly defeat the forces of evil, Chirithy begins to reveal the full extent of his knowledge regarding the war between light and darkness. Chirithy remembers being born in a place of light, with his creator smiling upon him in the beginning. The creator would later vanish, but before doing so he renamed six of his followers and gave five of them a prophecy of the future. The five, later known as the Foretellers, were shocked to discover that the future ended with a great battle in which the light would be defeated and the eternal reign of darkness would begin.

To save the future, the Foretellers began to use the hidden powers within the written copy of the prophecy known as the Book of Prophecies (which creates the future worlds that the protagonists travel to). Through this book, the Foretellers projected the future into their era to grow more powerful and save the light from final defeat. The power retrieved from the future is manifested as the Cards Keith gathers to grow stronger, and also reveals that Sailor Passion's feelings for those part of her life makes her powers grow stronger as well.

Continuing the investigation on her own, Sailor Passion meets and befriends fellow Sailor Guardians named Sailor Nature who is an apperentince of Sailor Ultimate and is linked to the Lifestream. Nature reveals that she was sent to investigate what is happening and senses that the Lifestream is soon to leave the world and sleep in a fragment should the world be broken and recreated into several new worlds.

Shortly afterwards, Sailor Passion soon begins to experience visions of the future which, to her horror, foretells the death of Cosmos, the destruction of the Realm of Light with Chaos victorious, and Galaxia sacrificing herself to destroy it but would ultimately fail. She then warns Galaxia of the dark future but discovers from her and Sailor Star that they too had the same vision and that Chaos and it's forces already formed an army to start a War which would assume the fate of the entire Realm of Light.

In the meantime in Daybreak Town, Keith meets meet another Keyblade wielder named Ephemer, who is part of a rival union. He wishes to explore a mysterious tower that lies within the center of the town, and against Chirithy's wishes, the player agrees to help find a way in. Ephemer, however, abandons Keith to explore the tower himself. During Keith and Sailor Passion's exploration, the tower is discovered to be the base of the Foretellers, and while there, two are confronted by Master Ava, the Foreteller they had met previously.

She challenges the duo to test their strength, and afterwards tells them they have sadness in their hearts, which links them to the darkness. Undeterred, Sailor Passion and Keith continue their mission and later meet another Keyblade wielder named Skuld, who comes from Ephemer's union. She expresses an interest in further exploring the mysterious tower of the Foretellers. She, Sailor Passion and Keith encounter warring Foretellers from different unions and new kinds of Heartless that are revealed to be corrupted Keyblade wielders as well as a dark vision of Chirithy called Nightmare Chirithy (who is the same Chirithy that had been speaking with Keith's).

To further understand the mysteries of the Foretellers and the future, the group re-enter the Foretellers' tower where they are caught by a Foreteller. They are also told that Ephemer is a traitor to his union and that he has disappeared. Keith and Sailor Passion then challenge the Foreteller to a duel, assuming Ephemer has been captured, but are easily defeated.

The Foreteller reveals that she is in fact Master Ava, and that Keith's quest was a test of their character to see if they are worthy of leaving this world before the Great War between light and darkness. Sailor Guardians and Keyblade wielders that can resist the darkness and fight for what they believe in, like their friends, are worthy of becoming elite Sailor Guardians and Keyblade warriors known as Dandelions and going on to the Realm of Brighter Light and avoiding the coming universal war.

All who stay will become a part of that war and must face an uncertain future. Skuld accepts the offer, but Keith is uncertain if they should join Ephemer, who has gone on to the Realm of Brighter Light, or stay and fight to save the future while Sailor Passion, not wanting to lose Cosmos, Galaxia, Keith and Sailor Star, decides to stay, accepting to take part of the War. Later, they encounter two Keyblade warriors accusing each other of stealing Lux from their unions, and Sailor Passion and Keith are forced to fight Master Aced, who defeats them and declares them disqualified as Warriors. Cosmos and Ira arrive to stop the fighting.

Aced claims that he is collecting more Keyblade warriors to prepare for the upcoming war before leaving. Cosmos and Ira then inform Sailor Passion, Keith, Skuld, and Chirithy that the war cannot be avoided and that there will be no victor. The only Foreteller who may have a solution is Gula so the four go to look for him.

When Gula is found, he reveals that the only one who can alter these predicaments is the Master of Masters, the Foreteller's mentor, who had disappeared recently along with the sixth apprentice, Luxu, who, unknown to the group, is found by Ava. He reveals to her that he was ordered to watch the place by their Master and that he wants to move forward to see the end of the upcoming Sailor Soldier/Keyblade War after discovering what happens in the "Lost Page" in the Book of Prophecies, which he hints involves Chaos being defeated for at least 5,000 years.

Once Luxu reveals the truth about the events that have been occurring and the identity of the true traitor, a shocked and furious Ava engages Luxu in a duel, ringing the clock bell and starting the war. Meanwhile, Skuld returns to her union and both Sailor Passion and Keith encounter Nightmare Chirithy, who is surprised that the two have chosen to stay out of the war. He then summons the corrupted Keyblade wielder Heartless from earlier, forcing duo to fight them. After they are defeated, Nightmare Chirithy fuses them and himself in a giant Heartless. After Sailor Passion and Keith defeat it, Nightmare Chirithy dissolves into darkness, but vows to meet them again.

A few days later, Chaos launches a full assault with the battle grounds being in the outskirt wastelands hundreds of miles away from the Midgar Ruins, where it explains to Cosmos and the Sailor Guardians of the power of the X-Blade and the door Kingdom Hearts holds within the planet, deep in the core of the Lifestream, and it's plans to destroy everything back into where nothing exists except darkness for all eternity.

The epic war begins as darkness starts to cover the Realm of Light and all warriors of Light and Darkness clash in a heavy battle, forcing Sailor Passion and Keith to fight corrupted Sailor Soldiers and four Foretellers before Keith collaspes from exhaustion, much to Passion's grief. She then tries to fight Chaos alongside the other Sailor Guardians who most fall by Chaos' power one by one.

Cosmos, in her battle against Chaos, is killed in a surprise attack by her counter-part who then grabs the X-Blade from one of the Foretellers Gula(who attempted to use it to open up Kingdom Hearts to revive the Master of Masters) before swallowing the entire world into darkness, sending the Multiverse into oblivion and threatening to do the same to the Solar Universe.

Deep within the darkness, Passion, Galaxia and Star managed to survive as they defeat Sailor Demise, Sailor Heartless and Sailor Dark-Heart, while Galaxia faces Chaos herself in a final battle, and in the end, uses the Sword of Sealing to destroy Chaos' manifested body and seal it's spirit within her own in an attempt to use her inner power to destroy it, as well as destroying the X-Blade, it's seven lights going into space while it's thirteen darknesses are destroyed, while Passion fights and destroys the Dark-Shadow monster. Sailor Star however, dies as she destorys Demise.

Realising that Chaos' spirit is much too strong for her and will take over her body, Galaxia, in a desperate attempt as her connection with Cosmos is very strong, sends away her Star-Seed into space in hopes of another chosen one to find it to one day end the true war of Chaos, while giving Passion the Sword of the sealing and forces her to seal Galaxia and Chaos away to prevent history from repeating itself.

With no other choice, Passion seals Galaxia away inside a stone-crystal while she fades away herself, and the lights from the Dandelions restores the mulitverse and save the Realm of Light, but at the cost of the world being split into multiple many worlds, with the War ending with numerous Keyblades planted in the ground and creating the barren empty world of the Keyblade Graveyard. Keith, having barely survived, lies in the middle of the graveyard (presumably dying) while Chirithy, Skuld, and Ephemer approach him.

Sailor Nature, who became a Dandelion, returns and uses her power of what's left of the Lifestream to revive Sailor Passion before fading away. This act alone allows those who all protected the planet before the existance of the Keyblades and had died thousands of years before and returned to the Lifestream to be sent to other worlds to be reborn with no memories of their past-lives until the time is right.

Passion awakens in the newly lush isolated floating island world of the Mysterious Tower where Sailor Ultimate says that the War is over but Kingdom Hearts is gone, sleeping within the newly created Realm of Darkness, as the Lifestream has been broken, it's light helping to recreate the new worlds, including the Solar Universe.

Passion also finds the spirits of Cosmos and Star who request her to become a new guardien of the Realm Light even in spirit, as Cosmos also states that she will separate her light into two; one creating a powerful object called the Imperium Silver Crystal, and the other into a heart of a new warrior, one whose's love will be the very key to restore peace, before declaring their love for her, then fade away.

In her last moments, Ultimate surrenders her own Keyblade to Passion to complete the recreation before fading away. Heartbroken, Passion leaves to find Balamb Garden Castle in ruins in it's own separate world, before breaking down in tears. Just as she did so however, light shines everywhere the world is restored, as are new other worlds, the villages, cities and natures all separated from each other by invisable walls that can only be connected by the power of the Keyblades. Passion gazes around in the new castle, remembering the smiling faces of those she loved and smiles as tears fall, accepting her task as well as accepting this world as her new home, becoming a true warrior of light and also a Keyblade Master.

Epilogue-2000: In the present day, after being recuited by Rini and Mickey to meet with Master Yen Sid in regards to Master Xehanort's reconstruction, Serena, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku, along with the rest of the Sailor Team, Donald and Goofy return to Yen Sid's Tower, to take part of the Mark of Mastery, while in the past of a decade after the first War-the story now being split to be told as two seperate wars to prevent history from changing-Sailor Passion senses and has a vision of Sailor Moon saving the Realm of Light while being the wielder of the Silver Crystal, realising that the Moon Princess is in fact Cosmos's true chosen successor.

Unchained Realm-Short time after the War: In the Secret Ending, Keith wakes up to Chirithy at a simulation of Enchanted Dominion. Chirithy claims that the events of the Sailor Soldier/Keyblade War have really been a dream Keith has had ever since turning down Ava's offer to join the Dandelions, yet he is fully unaware that he was sent to an Unchained Realm by Ephemer and Skuld and both Keith and Chirithy decide to rest.

* * *

Year 5: 2000.

Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return-Season 4.

Story: Set during and shortly after the events of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded", Kaylie, having gained a super form of her Sailor Dark Moon ability just after handling a situation in Agrabah, along with her friends discover "Sinspawns" which are attacking the Orre region, so they fight to protect Earth, while she is uneased due to sensing the return of darkness connected to Chaos despite it having been destroyed by herself and Sailor Moon two years previously.

During the battle agianst the Sinspawns, Galaxia(who after was freed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon and had departed to return the Starseeds she stole while still possessed by Chaos) returns and rescues them. She too sensed the return of the Darkness and warns Sailor Dark Moon that the Sinspawns are originally from Spira, and their background.

Sailor Dark Moon, along with Dusknoir, decides to investigate the other worlds to see if there is someone behind the situation despite the protests of the rest of the Dark Moon Team who reluctantly agree to stay behind. Traversing to other worlds, old and new, Sailor Dark Moon becomes more and more aware of the Sailor Soldier War and learns a bit about the Keyblade War, and at the same time, encounter a silver-haired youth.

Sailor Dark Moon also thinks about the visions of another situation she had been experience since before the Sinspawn's attacks, regarding to Sailor Moon's friend from the past of 8,000 years ago; Vincent Valentine, the original vessel of Chaos who had been able to repel against it whereas Galaxia could not despite Vincent not having abilities of super-human powers.

After protecting Twilight Town, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir are reuighted with Galaxia who ended up injured while saving the two of them. As they began to heal Galaxia, Sailor Dark Moon reveals the many recent events that began after Galaxia left almost two years previously. Soon enough, Galaxia accepts Dark Moon's friendship and decides to stay offically with the Dark Moon Team.

The trio eventually return to Radient Garden and come face to face with a revived Seymour. He reveals that he is the original of Xenula, the leader of the Shadow Souls who was defeated by Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus in the events of "Sailor Moon American Adventures-Season 6". He also explains that when those who die but are unsent in Spira, the Shadow Souls are created when the unsent are sent to the Farplane, fully creating them, but when the Shadow Souls die, the two halves are formed back together as one, reviving them into their original state and unless those who die are sent to Farplane by a Summoner instantly, the unsent will remain in the living realm and the Shadow Souls are created anew, similiar to that of when someone becomes a Heartless and create their Nobodies.

Sailor Dark Moon and her friends also learn another shocking truth; Xehanort has told Seymour about the knowlage of other worlds and Keyblade, and Seymour himself has met King Mickey who, to this day, still believes that his adventure in Spira was simply a dream. They also discover that like Seymour, Xehanort is set to return soon due to his Heartless "Ansem" and his Nobody Xemnas, both having been defeated by Sailor Moon and Sora.

Galaxia admits that long ago, when Xehanort was young, he inadvertaly released her possessed form from a crystalized state that kept Chaos from using her body and to cause destruction. When this happened many years ago in another world, Chaos-Galaxia gave up his back-up full power to Xehanort, explaining his desire to create a new Keyblade War, in case Chaos is expelled from Galaxia's body, and that, when Xehanort succeeds in his plans, he will become a new Chaos to destroy the Realm of Light.

Seymour states that he is part of Xehanort now, and fights the protagonists who defeat him but are unable to kill him, knowing that unless they have a summoner to send him back to the Farplane, he will be unstoppable as an unsent and Xenula will return. After Seymour flees, Sailor Dark Moon decides to remain in Radiant Garden for a little bit to warn Leon and the others, and then return to the Sailor Team. Galaxia decides to stay to stop Chaos once more, when, they are given a surprise reunion with a revived Darkrai and a reconstructed Lea-the Original of Axel-who introduces himself, ending the fourth season of Sailor Dark Moon.

* * *

Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1.

New Supporting Character-Sailor Moon: Sailor Tide/Megan.

New Characters-Final Fantasy XIII: Serah Farron, Snow, Sazh, Dajh, Hope, Fang, Vanille.

Story: Immediately after the events of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded" during the events of "Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return-Season 4", anticipating Master Xehanort's return following the defeat of his Heartless Ansem and Nobody Xemnas, Yen Sid puts Serena(Sailor Moon), Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku through a Mark of Mastery exam to deem them Keyblade Masters and counter Xehanort. For the exam, they are sent to worlds that were restored at the end of "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7", albeit in a "sleeping" state disconnecting them from other worlds. These worlds are inhabited by Dream Eaters, creatures born from darkness that seek out the Keyholes of Sleep found there.

The five's task is to reawaken the sleeping worlds by unlocking the seven Keyholes of Sleep, and then return to the realm of light; they are advised to create benevolent "Spirit" Dream Eaters to guide them and battle the malevolent "Nightmare" Dream Eaters. Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash(who is accompinied by Pikachu), Sora and Riku are separated at the start of the exam, and find themselves each in a separate version of the first sleeping world, Traverse Town, where they are able to influence one another's journey(also meeting the sleeping forms of Lightning-who is searching for her younger sister Serah and is revealed to be the past self of the Lightning the Sailor Team met in "Sailor Moon: Calling", Sazh, Snow, Hope, and Fang and Vanille-both from a world below Lightning's-).

Throughout the exam, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku cross paths with a mysterious youth who is accompanied by their enemies Xemnas and Ansem, respectively. The three issue warnings to the protagonists and play on their weaknesses, but the five ignore them and continue their test.

In the meantime, Piplup(who's human name is revealed to be Gavin in the Maps of Life special trilogy), and Darien are seperately kidnapped by Seymour who also managed to damage Mickey's dream-body in the Realm of Sleep, preventing him from dreaming, and also lands both Darien and Piplup comatose. Chimchar, who along with Piplup had been training under Dialga before being attacked by Seymour, is rescued by Sailor Tide, a young new sailor warrior who once knew Yen Sid during his youth, and the two join Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir and Galaxia, as well as Darkrai-who was revived by Galaxia who, for Comsos' wishes, deemed him worthy to redeem himself-and Lea, the revived human form of Axel from the original Organization.

The group, having saved the rest of the Sailor Team, Mickey, Donald and Goofy from Maleficent and Pete(who held Queen Minnie hostage for the Datascape, believing that the Book of Prophicies is in Mickey's possession) who are forced to retreat, join them to help solve the crisis of Xehanort. Galaxia reveals her past and the true tale of the War of Light and Darkness(Cosmos and Chaos), before they all return to the Mysterious Tower where Sailor Tide reveals that she actually comes from the year of 1995 and has time-travelled into the future to remain trapped in order to aid the Sailor Team to defeat Xehanort and to Mickey's shock, reveals that Spira and his adventures there were in fact real.

During the hostage situation, Sailor Mini Moon has unexpectedly regained her Pink-Moon Sword which she can now summon in the same way as everyone else can summon their weapons.

Completing the exam, Sailor Moon arrives in Cosmos' Sanctuary instead of the Realm of Light. She encounters dream-spirit of Sailor Heartless(who is the true source of all Heartless), that the Sailor Soldier War against Chaos and the Keyblade War are the same War of Light and Darkness that ended with Chaos killing Cosmos, and Galaxia to force Chaos into her body, before sending her Starseed(in the form of Chibi Chibi) to the successor of Cosmos: Sailor Moon herself. After Sailor Moon defeats Sailor Heartless, she meets the dream-spirit of Cosmos, who reveals at the last minute before her death, she had split her great powers of light into two; one that created the Silver Crystal, and the other which has merged with Princess Serenity's light inside her heart when she and Princess Kurai were born in the Moon Kingdom, and that Sailor Moon is actually Princess Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon then arrives in the World that Never Was after being told by Ansem about Darien's fate, and eventually meets the dream-spirit of Sailor Passion, who, on her deathbed, has split her own powers into several others-Sakura, Ash, Team Pokepals, Rini, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Lea(who is oblivious at the moment)-to aid in Sailor Moon's destiny to defeat Chaos. Elsewhere, Sora arrives in the World That Never Was and re-encounters Xemnas and Braig(the original of Xigbar), reveal to be two versions of Xehanort from the two different pasts sent to gathered by the youth to serve as vessels for the original Master Xehanort's fragmented heart, including Braig(the original of Xigbar).

Although Sora defeats Xemnas, his heart his nearly swallowed up into darkness, Sailor Moon arrives just in time to free Sora from the darkness and revive him(and protect Ventus' heart as well), forcing Xemans and Xigbar(who hasn't turned back into Braig due to already being a 'Half-Xehanort') to retreat.

The two then continue to rejoin the others. In the meantime, Ash and Pikachu are confronted by Seymour, who reveals the time of Spira and that Ash himself was actually inside Mickey's dreams, acting as his dream-body's replacement and taunts Ash for killing Darkrai despite his love for Pokemon. Remembering that Mickey had cured him from his tragic despair, Ash drives off Seymour, and revives Mickey's dream body, reuniting with Pikachu, Sailor Moon and Sora.

Sakura, having also arrived in the World that Never Was, re-encounters the youth, who is revealed to be a version of Xehanort from the past sent to gather different versions of himself throughout time to serve as vessels for the original Master Xehanort's fragmented heart. Accepting her light and Clow Reed's magical darkness, Sakura escapes Young Xehanort and rejoins Sailor Moon and the others.

Finally, Ansem reveals that Riku has spent the entire exam traveling through Sora's dreams as a Dream Eater. Riku defeats Ansem and reunites with Sora and the others in the Castle that Never Was to rescue Darien and, to their shock, Piplup, where they defeat Seymour and reunite with Sailor Mini Moon, Chimchar, Grovyle and Mickey who all realized Xehanort's trap. Afterward, Master Xehanort appears alongside eleven other incarnations of himself in a new Organization XIII and attempts to turn merge Piplup and Darien into one and turn both of them into his final vessel, intending to pit his thirteen "seekers of darkness" against the great "guardians of light(Sailor Soldiers and Keyblade Wielders)" in order to recreate the χ-blade.

He is foiled when Darien and Piplup are rescued by Lea and Darkrai and soon, with the aid of the rest of the Sailor Team, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Dark Moon, Galaxia, Dusknoir and Sailor Tide, Sailor Moon and the others manage to over-power Xehanort and his other eleven incarnations, one of them being the possessed Isa who is revived as Saix(having been revealed to be the one taken by Braig to serve as Xehanort's vessel), much to Lea's dismay.

Sailor Tide then uses her power to weaken Xehanort's spell on Darien and awaken him, but falls into a coma due to using most of her strength. Xehanort and his incarnations vanish, assuring that they will inevitably clash.

Returning Piplup and Sailor Tide back to Yen Sid's tower, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku enter their dreams and release their hearts from the shared nightmare-in the form of a powerful God who uses the power of Light in his attempt to remove the protagonists' emotions but he ultimately fails, but not before telling a confused Sailor Moon that the end is near and he and Chaos will rule over.

The five then arrive in Sora's heart in a digital version of Destiny Islands, where they find a copy of Ansem the Wise. Ansem assures that Piplup and Sailor Tide are awake, and giving Sora and his friends the research data he had left in Sora's heart to help Sora save those connected to it. Upon returning, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku are deemed Keyblade Masters by Yen Sid for braving their courage for each other, their close friend and for braving the realm of sleep a second time to reawaken Piplup and Sailor Tide.

Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal suddenly restores her into her Eternal Form(but still aged under the Reversed Light despite going forward), magically brings Kairi to the tower(for her to be trained as a Keyblade wielder), and giving her four guardians the ability to wield their own Keyblades. Sailor Tide, Darkrai, Galaxia, Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir decide to remain with the Sailor Team, Piplup and Chimchar remain with Yen Sid to continue their training, and Lea also reveals himself to have become a Keyblade wielder, and intends to become a Master as well and is also welcomed into the group as a new member of the Sailor Team along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

A week later after other incidents shortly after the Exam, having discovered that Xehanort and his vessels are located in the Houen region on Earth, Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku and Mickey travel to the Houen region, both for Serena to compete in the houen league to undercover the mission to defeat Master Xehanort(who was revealed that, like Cosmos did to Sailor Moon, he holds Chaos' power inside him along with his own, and if he wins, he will become the new Chaos) once and for all.

* * *

Gap Years: 1950's-1995.

Kingdom Hearts: Reawakening-Prequel Special Series.

New Characters-Final Fantasy X-2: Paine, Shinra, Lenne, Nooj, Gippal, Bararai.

Main Antagonists-Final Fantasy X-2 and Final Fantasy XIII: Shuyin(X-2), Orphan(XIII).

Story-2000: Shortly after being revived by Sailor Moon and her group in the near ending of, "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Part 1", and before Serena, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku and King Mickey depart for Earth in a week, Sailor Tide reveals her past, which in her case, is short time before her arrival in the present.

Story: From 1995 to 1950's and Back-Sailor Tide, as a normal teenager, in the name of Megan who is an orphan of Canada living in the Orphanage, in the year of 1995, begins to have mysterious dreams of people turning into strange creatures, peoples' spirits turning into their own being, and an old man consuming a young man's body with his heart(Flashs of Master Xehanort possessing Terra's body).

Meanwhile, in the world of Spira, two years after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy", things take on actionly as Yuna, Rikku and Paine recover Yuna's stolen Garment Grid from the Leblanc Syndicate in the first of several encounters in which they vie for spheres.

In the past of 30 years before the events of Sailor Moon Birth by Sleep, in a world called Cocoon as the citizens of the town of Bodhum are being evicted, or Purged, from Cocoon after coming in contact with something from Pulse. Young Eraqus and young Yen Sid, two new Keyblade wielders, sense the darkness coming from the two strange worlds, and with a younger version of Xehanort, they all travel to Cocoon to investigate.

Back in Megan's time, the young girl meets a spirited Sailor Passion who passed on as a spirit to keep the Realm of Light safe, and gives Megan the power to become a Sailor Warrior, in the name of Sailor Tide, the guardien of Calm waves, and also giving her an ability to travel to the universe of Kingdom Hearts, and travel back and forth through time. Despite her rival, Klyne attemping to stop her after witnessing Megan's new ability, the newly formed Sailor Warrior uses her new ability and travels to Spira, meeting Yuna for the first time.

Sailor Tide joins Yuna's group, known as the Gullwings, and they discover an ancient sphere containing images of an enormous machina weapon called "Vegnagun" that was secretly buried beneath Bevelle. The weapon has enough power to threaten all of Spira, and, moreover, it is revealed that Vegnagun's AI is unable to distinguish friend from foe once activated.

Suddenly feeling flashes of darkness threating time, Sailor Tide is then transported into the past, where she meets Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort who all arrived in Cocoon, as after a five people, under names of Lightning, Hope, Vannile, Sazh and Snow who all confronted a being known as Anima.

Anima then brands them all five as l'Cie and they are cast out into a different part of Cocoon as as the Keyblade trio arrived. During this transformation, the newly crested l'Cie all have the same vision: a monster called Ragnarok. Sailor Tide, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort learn of this world's rules, and each see that it is unfair to mankind, but are reminded that they are not part of this world, so they cannot suffer.

Tide joins forces with the Keyblade wielders, and they follow Lightning's group who have separated; Snow stays behind with a Crystalized Serah, Lightning and Hope travel to Palumpolum, while Sazh and Vanille travel to Nautilus. Unfortunately, during the rest at night, Tide is transported back into her time, meeting up with Yuna and the Gullwings again.

The Gullwings and Sailor Tide then join forces with the Leblanc Syndicate to investigate the underground areas of the city in an attempt to destroy the machine before it can be used by either side in the upcoming conflict. However, discovering a large tunnel recently dug into the floor of the weapon's chamber, they realize that Vegnagun has apparently moved to the Farplane, located at Spira's core.

Before she could continue on, Tide is transported back into the past, reuighting with Eraqus and the others. As they find Lightning, they discover the reason of Hope's anger; At Palumpolum, Lightning tries to persuade Hope not to go through with his revenge and Tide and her group meets Snow and Fang.

Fang reveals that she and Vanille were l'Cie from Pulse who were turned into crystals; they were turned back into humans 13 days prior to the start of the game's past, sparking the Purge. Hope attempts to murder Snow, but after Snow saves him from an airstrike, he decides not to go through with it. The party then escapes the city with Cid's aid, before Tide is transported back into the her present again.

Disagreements between Spira's factions are soon punctuated further after the disappearance of Baralai, Nooj, and Gippal—the leaders of New Yevon, the Youth League and the Machine Faction respectively. Returning to the underground areas of Bevelle and reuighting with her present friends, Sailor Tide and the Gullwings discover the missing faction leaders discussing Vegnagun and learn that the machine's AI allows it to detect hostility and to respond by activating itself and fleeing.

Additionally, it is revealed that Nooj had come to Bevelle with the intention of destroying Vegnagun previously, prompting it to flee to the Farplane. The heroes then learns that Paine had once been friends with all three men, assigned to be their sphere recorder while they were candidates for the Crimson Squad, an elite group intended to be assigned leadership of Crusader chapters across Spira.

Two years earlier in a cave beneath Mushroom Rock Road called "the Den of Woe," just before the failed Operation Mi'ihen during the events of Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy, the squad's final exercise was conducted. Within the cave, the various squad candidates were swarmed by pyreflies and driven to kill one another. The only survivors were Paine, Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj, who were themselves targeted by the Order of Yevon afterward when they revealed having seen images of Vegnagun while in the cave.

Soon after, Nooj shot his surviving comrades and left them to die, severing the friendship the group had with one another. However, at this time, it is revealed that he was not acting of his own accord when he shot them. The feelings that drove the squad members to kill one another are revealed to have been the despair of Shuyin, who died 1,000 years earlier at the same time as the fall of the Moon kingdom. Before the four survivors could leave the cave, the spirit of Shuyin—requiring a host in order to interact with the world physically—had possessed Nooj, and later forced him to shoot his comrades In the time since, Shuyin had been subtly goading Nooj on a subconscious level, coercing him to approach Vegnagun so that he could use Nooj's body to control it.

Nooj's will was too strong for him to be completely controlled, and his desire to destroy the large machina prompted it to flee. Now desiring a new host, Shuyin leaves Nooj's body and possesses Baralai's, pursuing Vegnagun to the Farplane. Nooj and Gippal follow in pursuit, asking Yuna and Sailor Tide to keep things under control on the surface. In doing so, Sailor Tide must fight and defeat each of Yuna's aeons from Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy, their spirits now corrupted by Shuyin's despair on the Farplane.

During this mission, Yuna and Tide both fall into the Farplane and meets Shuyin, who mistakes Yuna for a woman named "Lenne". Feeling affection toward him that is not her own and finding herself unwilling to move away from him, she listens as Shuyin describes how he "awoke" after he had died, alone and unable to find Lenne. He then expresses anger that Spira's citizens have not yet come to understand the heartache that war can cause, and reveals that he has developed a plan to use the old (but still operational) Vegnagun to destroy all of Spira, ending the possibility of there ever being a war again. In so doing, he believes that he will be making the world a better place.

The two learn that 1000 years before the main series and during the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, Shuyin was a famous blitzball player in the high-tech metropolis of Zanarkand, and the lover of a popular songstress and summoner—Lenne. Shuyin's memory would then form Tidus in Dream Zanarkand in the events of Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy. The two lived during Zanarkand's war with the more powerful Bevelle, and during the course of the war, Zanarkand ordered all summoners to the front lines, separating the couple.

Believing that Lenne would die in battle, Shuyin decided that the only way to save her was to infiltrate Bevelle, commandeer Vegnagun, and use it to destroy Zanarkand's enemies. However, Lenne perceived Shuyin's intentions, and—unwilling to allow him to take the lives of many others for her sake—followed him.[18] When she caught up to Shuyin in Bevelle, he had only just begun to operate Vegnagun's control panel, an organ integrated into its head. Before he could use the giant cannon located in its mouth to destroy the city, Lenne begged him to stop. Shuyin yielded, but a group of Bevelle soldiers arrived a moment later and shot the couple. Fatally injured, Shuyin failed to hear Lenne saying that she loved him before they died.

Over the course of the following 1000 years, Shuyin's despair and resentment over his failure to save Lenne bonded to pyreflies, causing him to experience the anguish of that moment "again and again and again." Over time, his despair became so powerful that it began acting on its own, and he came to believe that—in addition to helping the world—he would fade away with Lenne if he destroyed Spira.

Now with an understanding of Shuyin's hatred for war, Tide and Yuna managed to return to the surface, and the Gullwings organize a concert to which everyone in Spira is invited, supporters of the Youth League and New Yevon alike. Additionally, the Songstress dressphere worn by Yuna is revealed to be made up of Lenne's memories, resulting in a sphere screen projecting them to everyone in attendance during the concert.

Witnessing images of Shuyin and Lenne's last moments, Spira's citizens begin to understand the unproductive nature of their disagreements. Sailor Tide then learns that it was because of Lenne's memories that Shuyin had mistaken Yuna for Lenne and she had felt affection toward him, before she is transported into the past again to learn more about her goal.

Reuighting with her friends of the past, Tide learns that in Nautilus, PSICOM captured Sazh and Vanille and detains them on board the airship Palamecia, and decides to form a rescue mission to save them, while her friendship with Eraqus and Yen Sid grows, while slightly befriending Xehanort, before reunite with Vanille and Sazh before they confront Galenth Dysley, the Sanctum's Primarch.

Dysley reveals himself as the Cocoon fal'Cie ruler Barthandelus. He tells them(Lightning and her worlds' group) that their Focus is to transform into the beast Ragnarok and slay the sleeping fal'Cie Orphan, who keeps Cocoon afloat above Pulse. Slaying the fal'Cie Orphan will result in the destruction of Cocoon. Kylne explains to Tide that she met someone from an alternate past to help her find and kill Sailor Tide to become the 'true' Sailor Warrior in favour of joining forces with the darkness.

Sailor Tide and her group of the past escapes and learns from Cid that the fal'Cie believe that Cocoon's destruction will summon the Maker, the creator of the two worlds. The fal'Cie cannot harm Orphan themselves. Vanille and Fang reveal to the party that they were involved in the War of Transgression centuries prior, and that their Focus then had been the same: to transform into Ragnarok and attempt to destroy Orphan.

Sailor Tide then ends up time travelling again just as Xehanort finds a cave where an imprisioned Galaxia who is under control of Chaos sleeps, and he frees her with his Keyblade. As graditude, Chaos-Galaxia surrenders it's backup ultimate powers and transport it into Xehanort's heart since he feels there is a mystery that is intrestingly needs to be solved behind the creation of the worlds, the light that brings the worlds back from the great Darkness, before Sailor Galaxia moves on to begin stealing Star seeds from every world in the Sailor Universe.

Sailor Tide meanwhile, ends up into the past of the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep", where she meets Master Xehanort, who reconizes her, but he just finished his converstation with Terra, and he reveals that Orphan is destroyed, but the fight against the darkness is not over. Remembering her dream and that Xehanort's age, Tide realizes that she forseen the past events of Xehanort possessing Terra's body, since his heart has been taken by the darkness, and that he must've began planning during the course of destroying Orphan. Seeing this, Tide claims she will prevent Xehanort's heart being taken by the darkness, and will destroy it even if she is not a true Sailor Warrior, before time travelling back into her present.

Although the factional fighting has ceased, Shuyin has nearly carried out his plan to destroy Spira with Vegnagun. Sailor Tide learns of this, before realizing she must defeat Shuyin first before defeating Orphan and Klyne before making her final time travel.

Joining forces with the Leblanc Syndicate once again, Sailor Tide and the Gullwings make their way to the Farplane and find Gippal and Nooj already battling Vegnagun. Working together, they manage to disable the giant machina before its cannon can fire at Spira. Finally confronting Shuyin, Lenne's consciousness emerges from the Songstress dressphere and convinces him to abandon his mission and be at peace. Thanking Yuna and Sailor Tide, Lenne guides Shuyin's spirit to peace on the Farplane.

Sailor Tide then learns from a spirital Sailor Passion who arrived about Shuyin's departure, that once Tide defeats Orphan, she must make on last time travel, this time to the future, where she must live the rest of her life, and not allowed to be in her proper time again. Realizing that she cannot be a true Sailor Warrior or change history, Tide accepts her fate, before using her powers to destroy Orphan once and for all, reuighting with Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort who just returned after his encounter with Galaxia.

Tide and her group flies away to Pulse and travels to Oerba, Vanille and Fang's hometown, where Lightning's group hope to learn how to remove their l'Cie marks. The town is deserted, and they find no living people on the surface. The group is unsuccessful in removing their marks, and Dysley confronts them again. He tells them that he is forcing Cid, now the head of the Sanctum, to create chaos in Cocoon to force the Cavalry to attack Cid and Orphan in a coup d'état.

Knowing that Xehanort will eventually become evil himself, Sailor Tide decides to join forces with Eraqus, Yen Sid, Xehanort, Lightning and her group, with the Cocoon group infiltrates Cocoon with the goal of preventing its destruction. They head towards Orphan only to find that the Cavalry have been turned into Cie'th. Sailor Tide and her group encounters Dysley and overpowers him, but Orphan awakens and merges with Dysley, then compels Fang to finish her Focus as Ragnarok while Lightning and her group are seemingly transformed into Cie'th. Sailor Tide is then saved by Eraqus and Yen Sid from Orphan's blast while Xehanort blocks Kylne's attack.

The group reappears in human form, preventing Fang from transforming. Sailor Tide fights and defeats Kylne, and then she, Yen Sid, Eraqus, Xehanort and the rest of the group engage and defeat Orphan and escape Cocoon, which is now falling towards Pulse. As Lightning and the rest of her party turns to crystal for completing their Focus, Sailor Tide, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort use a protective spell to prevent their deaths, Vanille and Fang remain on Cocoon and transform into Ragnarok together. They prevent a collision between Cocoon and Pulse by turning themselves into a crystal pillar between the two worlds.

Sailor Tide, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort land on Pulse, and reuight with Lightning and the others who have awaken from their crystallization on Pulse and find their l'Cie brands gone, and they are all reuniting with Serah and Dajh. With their mission over, Eraqus, Yen Sid and Xehanort plan to depart and look forward to another mission in protecting the Realm of Light since it is now saved.

Sailor Tide, knowing what future to travel to, requests Eraqus to train future Keyblade wielders once he becomes a Master, and Yen Sid to keep an eye out on the light and darkness, and give advice to future wielders of the Keyblade. She also asks Xehanort to watch what he's doing, despite knowing that he too will have to be defeated.

Epilogue-2000: After Sailor Tide finishes her story, the Sailor Team now realize of the connections of dream and reality, since Sailor Tide witnessed most of it. The story ends with Sailor Tide watching the stars while Serena walks up to her, saying that her friends are always with her and that she still has Yen Sid. Sailor Tide smiles, thanking Serena.

* * *

 _Prologue of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 2"..._

Mysterious Tower...

The more she thought about everything that's happened and what Sailor Tide had told her and everyone else, the more Rini felt a bit uncertain with herself. It didn't help matters that Kaylie, Dusknoir, Sailor Tide and Lusie didn't remember in time-travelling before they, Galaxia, Darkrai and Lea helped in rescuing Darien and Future-Piplup from Xehanort's clutches.

On top of that, the words both Maleficent and Xehanort repeated in her mind and Rini began to greatly fear that the future was changing for the dark, and memories of her brief disappearence scared her a lot.

 _"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. Trust that I will eliminate you and your precious loved ones and friends, Princess Small Lady, in good time."_

 _"The gathering of Light and Darkness is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together and you shall fall into despair, Sailor Moon!"_

While Rini had a fair idea on what Xehanort really wants, and based on her mother's past-self's knowlage that the back-up power of Chaos rests inside him, the same way Cosmos's back-up power had been split, which the first half is now the Silver Crystal, and the second sleeping within Serena's heart along with her own light, the Future-Moon Princess had no idea what Maleficent really wanted.

' _Why does she still want the data? How can that help her take over the Realm of Light? It doesn't make sense._ ' Rini thought to herself as she layed on her bed in the room Yen Sid created within the Mysterious Tower for her to sleep in. Everyone had their own rooms and/or shared rooms to rest for a little while.

It was a little heart-breaking that even Maleficent had been used to make Xehanort's goal apparently easier two years ago, and a lot more so that both Mickey and Serena blamed themselves for failing to realise the dark truth a lot sooner.

Sighing, Rini sat up before holding out her hand, and while she dreaded that it would be difficult, given how Lea struggled to summon his new Keyblade, her Pink-Moon Sword appeared almost with ease.

The very weapon given to her in Deltora which she lost after she, Piplup and Grovyle defeated the Doom Phantom and erased him forever, and had returned to her to protect her, Mickey and Minnie from Maleficent's attack.

Yen Sid had surmised that because the light in Rini's heart has grown stronger, her own power she used in the Realm of Nothingness and the acceptance that it's memory will remain in her forever, those allowed her to become a full-fledged wielder of the Pink-Moon Sword.

"You sure came to help me and my family and friends on time." Rini said to the sword, despite knowing that weapons don't talk back.

Sighing while knowing that it's getting past her bedtime, Rini desummoned her new weapon before deciding to worry about more on the situation in the morning and then layed down again to get some sleep.

Little did she know, that it's a sleep that will lead her into her new destined adventure.

(To be Continued in "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 2")

While in another room, Kaylie, having trouble sleeping of her own and thinking about everything that's happened so far while also thinking about her lost memories, could only utter one name that's been on her mind since before becoming Super-Sailor Dark Moon.

"Vincent."

(Reconnect SAILOR MOON: "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon/Kingdom Hearts").

What they and everyone else do not yet realise that there would be much more dangerous adventures that awaited ahead of them and behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: More shall be revealed in the coming chapters(assuming that my Computer doesn't die tomorrow first-probably will). Until then, see you hopefully real soon!**


	8. Gap Years-Unknown Connections

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: Nothing much to say here either.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

* * *

Gap Years-Unknown Connections.

Year: 2000.

Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 2.

Story: Immediately after the Epilogue of "Kingdom Hearts: Reawakening" one night after falling asleep to prepare for the new quest in one week, Rini's spirit is abucted, merging with her dream body and enters new sets of worlds that are still sleeping in the Realm of Sleep. There, she meets the locals of 'Pokémon Paradise' world as she is chosen to help fight against the Bittercold, a mysterious lifeform that suddenly appeared and is trying to destroy the Realm of Sleep. It has the power to make ice and other objects float and is apparently controlling the Nightmare-Dream Eaters.

When everyone else in the Realm of Light learn of Rini sudden coma, Serena, being the only one having to entered her dream once without the Dream Eaters and Mark of Mastery two years earlier, returns to the Realm of Sleep to enter Rini's dreams and find her safely, though she finds that, just like the Mark of Mastery, she is unable to reach her but keeps trying.

During both adventures, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Moon learn about the Bittercold who is protected by the Legendary Pokemon Kyurem, a new Pokémon who obstinately strives to protect the future it sees, even though it is the world's end, by using Munna and other Pokémon gang to stop any humans which come to Pokémon Paradise inside the Realm of Sleep.

Sailor Moon learns that since the Bittercold is made from the negativity of Pokémon, who are suffocated by its negative power when they get close to it, a human may not be affected by this power, which is why Sailor Mini Moon is called, as she is from the future of Light and the Realm of Sleep's only hope, having gone to more than just one Realm-The Realm of Nothingness, the Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Sleep while awake the first time-hence to why her Pink Moon Sword returned as her real weapon, as well as being the holder of the Golden Dream Mirror.

Once defeating the Dream Replicas of their old enemies, Sailors Moon and Mini Moon soon find that, that despite the worlds in the Realm of Light saved and had returned, their dreams are still vunerable to Dream Eaters, being lead by the BitterCold.

Sailor Moon then ventures through the Northern Cave(with the aid of dream spirits of the Turks), while Sailor Mini Moon crosses the Hidden Land, both successfully defeating the dream spirit of Sephiroth and Kyurem. Sailor Mini Moon then finally reaching Glacier Palace, and into the room where the Bittercold lurks. Sailor Moon arrives as Kyurem explains that this wind is the negativity of all Pokémon, a wind of despair itself. The Bittercold absorbs emotions such as mistrust and despair, which it feeds upon.

As Sailor Mini Moon approaches the Bittercold, she too finally begin to feel the effects of the wind of despair, despite being human from the future. Despite having come so far, Sailor Mini Moon finds she is unable to take a single step when faced with the Bittercold, even though all the world's hopes are entrusted to her and all are relying on her to save the world.

Suddenly, she hears voices urging her to keep going and as they continue to multiply, they suppress the wind of despair and stop the Bittercold from moving. Sailor Mini Moon's strength returns thanks to the power of the many voices of encouragement, and she begins to fight the Bittercold alone, even though the Bittercold will be immune to any damage dealt to it.

Sailor Mini Moon, using her Keyblade, successfully manages to make a dash towards the Glacial Body with the last of her strength, and attacks its front, cracking it. She attacks again and shatters the front part of it, revealing a red core. Sailor Moon then arrives, healing Sailor Mini Moon with Cure after having finally entering her dreams, and they both hear and feel everyone's voices of encouragement focused on them again, and strengthened by their emotions, the real battle begins.

Successfully defeating the Bittercold, it shatters and explode, as the darkness disappears from the Glacier Palace Crystal Tower once again. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon then find themselves in Cosmos' Dream world, where Cosmos herself congratulates the two and deems them worthy as heroes of Dreams, with the help of their friends of both the Realm of Light and the Realm of Sleep.

They then return to Pokémon Paradise where their friends they made inside their dreams congratulates them as well, before Sailor Mini Moon, being a Keyblade wielder, seals the World's Keyhole, awakening it and protecting it from darkness. She and Sailor Moon bid their friends farewell as they float into the sky back into the Realm of Light.

Awakening back in Yen Sid's Tower, Rini reveals to everyone what she experienced and despite only being a child, she decides to train harder to become a new Keyblade Master, starting by training her skills with her Keyblade in the 30th Century before returning to the 20th Century for further training. The game ends with Rini travelling back into the future to start her training while everyone, including Lusie, wait for her return.

The Secret episode shows Rini returning to the 20th Century a couple of hours later(in her time, it was a couple of months since her return home) and embraces her friends, ready for further training.

* * *

Ancient-Prologue-Midquel Year: 8,000 Years ago.

Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time.

New Characters-Final Fantasy VIII: Laguna, Ellone.

Main Antagonists: Sephiroth(FFVII), Ultimecia(FFVIII)

Story: Sailor Moon, on her way into the future of the 30th Century during the events of "Sailor Moon R-Season 2", is sent back in time to the world of the Lifestream after getting lost and magically wielding the earlier version of the Sword of Sealing via her Station of Awakening. Once there, she meets Mickey Mouse, who was sent to the same world before his arrival to the Caribbean during the events of, "Mickey Mouse On Stranger Tides".

Shortly after their meeting, they, along with the sudden aid of Loran-a Grovyle who is the Guardian of Temporal Tower and was sent to investigate a disturbance by Dialga-save an injured former SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair who, along with his close friend, the semi-comatose Cloud Strife, had just escaped from their four-year imprisonment and had being on the road of a year.

After Zack leaves, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran, with the suggestion of Tseng, the Director of the Turks of the ShinRa Electric Power Company, a powerful force that run the Mako Reactors across most parts of the Planet, arrive in Balamb Garden after rescuing Squall and Seifer, two students training to become SeeDs, special elite police forces to aid people.

Once Squall and Seifer recover, HeadMaster Cid of Balamb Garden appoints Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran(who earlier resced Selphie) as junior members of SeeD in thanks for rescuing his two students. The trio join Squall, Sefier, Selphie and Zell, along with intructer Quintsis for the SeeD exam, discovering Galbadian Garden's intention to use the 17 year abandoned Radio Tower and encounter Reno, Tseng's Second in Command of the Turks who is on a mission sent by President ShinRa of the ShinRa Electric Power Company which won the war against Wutai 17 years earlier.

While Squall, Zell, Selphie and another student pass the exam and become offical members of SeeD, Seifer fails due for having abandoned and disobeyed orders. At this time, in Midgar, Cloud Strife, an Ex-SOLDIER 1st Class who has been seperated from and seemingly forgotten about Zack, joins forces of AVALANCE, lead by Barret Wallence, who seeks revenge against ShinRa for burning down his hometown Corel, Tifa Lockhart, Cloud's childhood friend, and few others in blowing up Mako Reactor 1, due to the Mako made up by the LifeStream.

Sailor Moon, Mickey, Loran, Squall, Zell and Selphie rechieve orders on their first mission to join the Timber Owls, lead by Rinoa Heartilly, on a mission to capture President Deling of Galbadian Garden and assasinate Sorceress Edea, with the aid of former Galbadian student Irvine.

But Seifer interferences, and, by the spell of Edea, causes him to join forces with her as her 'knight'. The mission does wrong, and while Edea uses her powers to knock Sailor Moon out and send her to ShinRa to be captured, Mickey and the others are taken captive to the desert Prison outside of Midgar, while Edea murders Deling and takes command of Galbadian Garden.

At this time, Cloud and his group's second mission also fails, and while trying to protect Aerith(whom Sailor Moon met earlier), a young woman Cloud met, from the Turks and SOLDIER, Tifa is taken hostage by black-dealer Don Corneo, and while the trio escape, ShinRa has Sector 7 blown and destroyed. The Turks capture Aerith, who earlier had taken Barret's adopted daughter Marlene to Aerith's adopted mother's home and trading herself for Marlene's safety, while only Cloud, Tifa and Barret escape in time as Sector 7 is destroyed, killing the other AVALANCHE members(Biggs, Wedge and Jessie).

The remaining trio, learning a bit about Aerith's past and connection with Tseng(who for a long time has kept Aerith under suvallince), soon infiltrate the ShinRa building to rescue Aerith, also rescuing a strange Beast named Red XIII(who's real name is Nanaki), who can speak human language. However, all five of them are captured by Tseng, and Rude, Reno's partner.

In the desert prison, Mickey and his group(with the aid of Rinoa and Irvine who came to rescue them), escape and learn that Galbadian is plotting to destroy Triba Garden(Selphie's old school before her transfer to Balamb) and Balamb Garden. Mickey leads Squall, Rinoa and Zell/Irvine back to Balamb, while Loran leads Selphie, Quistis and Irvine/Zell infiltrate the missle base, but Loran's group fail to stop the missles, and only manage to escape. Mickey's group, in the meantime, while learning about the Balamb Master NORG(who is surprisingly not human, but from another tribe), discover that Balamb Garden can be made mobile and manage to get it away from the missles just in time.

Sailor Moon, having met Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Red XIII, and reunited with Aerith, during their night in prison inside the ShinRa building, discover that they can escape, and that President Shinra has been murdered by the supposed-to-be-dead former General, Sephiroth, the Legendary SOLDIER who, five years previously, has burned town Cloud and Tifa's hometown of Nibelhiem after discovering the truth of his 'past' with his mother, a mysterious being named Jenova, and now seeks the Promise Land, a place where all Ancients discover as their 'place to be happy'.

Rufus, President Shinra's only son and former Vice President, now takes command as the new President. Sailor Moon and her group escape Midgar and begin to follow Sephiroth, avoiding ShinRa and the Turks, including the newest member, Elena, a young woman who takes Reno's place for a short time due to his injuries caused by Cloud and the others.

While Ellone, a mysterious young woman who has the power to transfer people into other people she once knew in the past in forms of dreams, is taken by White SeeDs and Mickey and his group try to figure out Edea's plot, Sailor Moon and her group travel to across the Planet to stop Sephiroth.

During the journey, they are joined by Yuffie Kisaragi, a young female Ninja from Wutai(eventually revealled to be Wutai's Princess), Vincent Valentine, an ex-Turk who has been sleeping inside a coffin within the un-burnt Mansion in Nibelhiem for about 30 years after revealed that he was shot and experimented on by Hojo before Sephiroth's birth, due to wanting to atone for his failure of protecting his lover, Lucrecia Cresent(who, in her own guilt, has sealed herself inside a crystal in a cave since the Jenova cells won't allow her to die) who is revealled to be Sephiroth's real mother with Jenova cells injected into both of them, and finally, Cid Highwind, an airship pilot who dreams of going into Space.

After reuniting with Mickey, Loran and the SeeDs, Sailor Moon and the others soon learn that Edea was actually once the carer of an Orphange Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and even Seifer hailed from as children during the Sorceress War, but due to using GL(otherwise known as Summons), all of them, except for Irvine and Seifer, have lost their memories of their childhood. After defeating Edea, they soon learn that their true enemy, other than Sephiroth, is Ultimecia, an evil Sorceress from a distant future who wishes to attain the Time Compression to rule all of Space, Time and Existance, and forces Rinoa to temporality become her new vessel, turning Rinoa into a new Sorceress.

Sailor Moon and her group also learn from Red XIII's human-adopted Grandfather about the truth of Mako and the Lifestream, which, for a long time, since ShinRa has built the Mako Reactors, was sucked up from the depts of not only the Planet, but also Kingdom Hearts, the Planet's heart, thus slowly killing the world, and also destroying the souls of the dead which, once life dies, they return to the Lifestream which they all came from(except for Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran who all came from three different worlds in different futures).

They learn about the Black Materia within the Temple of the Ancients, but the Keystone they found in the Gold Sacuer has been handed to ShinRa by Cait Sith, a robot cat that joined them earlier, who is actually a spy for ShinRa, controlled by Head of the Ubarn Department, Reeve Tuesti, who, despite working for ShinRa, decides to ally himself with Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE.

At the Temple of the Ancients, they learn from Tseng, who was deeply wounded by Sephiroth earlier, that Sephiroth seeks to destroy all life and have the Lifestream and himself reborn together, making himself a God by using the Black Materia to summon Meteor.

After Cloud is suddenly being mind-controlled by Sephiroth, Sailor Moon sacrifices the Black Materia to save Cloud, then goes after Aerith who left to summon Holy, the power strong enough to stop Meteor, with her White Materia her real mother gave her years earlier. Sailor Moon saves Aerith from Sephiroth who was actually Jenova, it's headless body(which Sephiroth pulled it's head off five years earlier)being controlled by the real Sephiroth within the Lifestream.

Reaching the Northern Crater, Cloud is fully taken control by Sephiroth who reveals that Cloud was never a SOLDIER(his memories misplaced by Zack who was also in Nibelhiem that day), and tricks him into believing that there is no Cloud, but Cloud himself was actually a puppet-a Sephiroth clone created by Hojo into summoning Meteor. As Meteor is being summoned to destroy the Planet, Tifa and Barret are captured by ShinRa, while Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran are taken back to Squall's group as Ultimecia, controlling Rinoa's body, releases Sorceress Adel to take control of her body to gain the Time Compression.

Squall, Sailor Moon and their group then rescue a revived Rinoa from being frozen, and, after being captured by ShinRa, escape with Tifa and Barret with the aid of Aerith and the rest of AVALANCHE, while the WEAPONS, giant creatures created by the Planet, amerge and wreck hoverc through the world. Sailor Moon and Tifa find Cloud who is suffering deep Mako Poisoning after having been washed up in Mideel, but they end up falling into the Lifestream due to another WEAPON's attack.

Within Cloud's mind, Sailor Moon and Tifa aid Cloud to regain his realself, eventually discovering that he was in Nibelhiem, but was actually a ShinRa army soldier sent along with Zack and Sephiroth, and despite Zack being 1st Class SOLDIER, Cloud really did send Sephiroth into the Lifestream, before both Zack and Cloud were taken as prisoners by Hojo who experimented them with Sephiroth's cells, but were left for four years, until Zack busted himself and Cloud out, to the point of a year later they arrived back near Midgar, but after Sailor Moon and Mickey saved his life from the ShinRa army, he was sent into the Lifestream by Ultimecia who was possessing Edea at the time, while Cloud, his mind broken due to his first mako poisoning and the 'loss' of Zack, caused him to have his memories merge with Zack's.

With Cloud now back to normal, he, Tifa and Sailor Moon return to the surface, and then aid their friends to fight off the WEAPONS, while Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran learn about their time-travel experiences, as they, having been coincedingly travelling through time, were chosen to aid in defeating Sephiroth and Ultimecia.

Squall and his group, having met Laguna, whom Squall and the others have seen in their visions by Ellone, and is now President of Edal City, form a plan to defeat Adel, have Ultimecia use Rinoa, then have Ellone send both of them briefly into the past and then send them back into their original times in their bodies, and then finally have Squall and his group enter the future and finish off Ultimecia once and for all.

During Diamond-WEAPON's attack, Sailor Moon, Cloud and their group fight it, but the Mako Cannon(now named the Sister-Ray by Scarlet, the head of the Weapons department) kills it as well as breaking Sephiroth's barrier around the Northen Cave, but not before the WEAPON's own attack destroys the top of the ShinRa building, seemingly killing Rufus as a result.

The group then meet with Reno, Rude and Elena who all decided to not fight the group anymore and instead opted to help evacuate Midgar, and after killing Scarlet and Hediegger(head of the army) who both plotted to take over the Company for the entire time and had wanted to kill the Turks previously, Sailor Moon and her friends learn that Hojo, to their horror, is willing for Sephiroth to destory the world as part of his experiment, and is actually Sephiroth's father. Vincent, who has the most powerful WEAPON called Chaos' genes inside him, fights against Hojo(who injected himself with Jenova cells) with the aid of Sailor Moon and Cloud, finally killing him.

They and their friends, including the Turks and other former Turks, lead by Veld, the former head of the Turks and Tseng's mentor whom Sailor Moon met earlier, Reeve, and the Balamb SeeDs all join forces to evacuate Midgar. Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran then learn that once both Sephiroth and Ultimecia are defeated and the world is saved, they will return to their destined destinations, but lose their memories of their adventures together in the past as a result(yet they would unknowingly regain them in the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares").

Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran join with Squall and the others in their plan to enter the future and the plan goes smoothly, even by freeing Seifer from Ultimecia's control. Then the nine of them enter Ultimecia's Palace in the future, and eventually, with their strengths and love towards each other and their friends, vanquish Ultimecia once and for all, but in her dying breath, Ultimecia travelled back in time to when Edea was in the orphange and tranfers herself into her body, creating a time-paradox which is now broken.

Then, after returning to the world's present, Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran join with Cloud and AVALANCHE back to the Northern Cave to face against Sephiroth, with the aid of Zack who has been alive and managed to finally break free and defeat him, as Sephiroth has been holding Aerith's spell back until this point. Then Cloud, with the help of Sailor Moon, defeats Sephiroth once and for all in spirit. But it comes too late, as Meteor has fallen too close, and Holy's magic isn't working.

Surprisingly, the Lifestream itself aids Holy and destroys Meteor, saving the Planet. But it accidently kills Zack and Aerith who both briefly share their goodbyes to their friends, and it also sends Loran into the future(in the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares"), but it causes him to lose his memories as a result while everyone else, having seen him disappear into the Lifestream, believe him to have also died.

With the world and Kingdom Hearts now saved, Sailor Moon and Mickey, their mission complete, share a tearful farewell with their friends, witnessing Aerith and Zack's spirits briefly, before Sailor Moon enters the 30th Century, and Mickey rejoins Donald, Goofy and Pluto to the Caribbean, both losing their memories.

Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE then reunite with Squall and his group who returned safely to share a funeral of Aerith, Zack and those who had died during Meteorfall while celebrating their success in defeating Sephiroth and Ultimecia, with Edea and HeadMaster Cid(who were revealled to be a married couple earlier), joining them.

Rufus is also revealed to have survived and is now with the remaining Turks(including Tseng who has also survived), their own struggle continuing in the special episode "Case of Team Rocket" which, in the future, is set after the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares".

Epilogue-2000: After the ending of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13", Zack, in a dream with Cloud, learns about Sailor Moon's destiny and waits for her to restore Peace in the Realm of Light, as back on Earth, Serena, King Mickey, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Riku are on a ferry to the Houen Region on their assumingly final quest to defeat Master Xehanort, as Serena had thought about her and Mickey's adventure in the past.

* * *

Year: 2000.

Kingdom Hearts-Dirge Core.

Main Protagonist-Kingdom Hearts: Data-Sora.

New Characters-Final Fantasy VII-Shalua Rai, Shelke Rai.

Main Antagonists: Xehanort(Kingdom Hearts), Deepground(FFVII), Weiss(FFVII), Nero(FFVII), Hojo(FFVII).

Story: Shortly after the events of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 2" and just before the Sailor Team's departure from the Mysterious Tower, Data-Sora, having his memories reset, finds himself retaining his memories off all of his adventures in the Datascape, and also in the digital-copy of the original world of Kingdom Hearts with the Lifestream, and upon meeting digital copies of Zack Fair, the Turks, and Vincent Valentine.

During his journey to find out what is happening, Data-Sora learns about Genesis' past, the treachery of Hojo, and the dark secrets of ShinRa; Deepground. Data-Sora is also followed by Master Xehanort, who has been revived and has entered the Datascape before his encounter with Sailor Moon in "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1", attempting to turn Data-Sora into an empty human vessel to place the final piece of his heart to become a clone.

Data-Sora, however, overcomes this, and with the aid of his friends, both in the Datascape and in the Realm of Light(including his realself and the Sailor Team), fight off Deepground who also learned about the real world's existance and wished to use the digital copy of Omega, the Planet's ultimate WEAPON, to enter the real world and destroy the Realm of Light.

After Data-Sora and Data-Vincent destroy the Data-Omega, they had also created a brand new world inside the Datascape(a more real-life version compared to Tron's world) where Data-Sora and his friends inside the Datascape can live freely like the rest of the outside world, keeping all of his memories as a result, while his real-self and others in the Realm of Light continue on their goals to save it.

* * *

Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon(Kingdom Hearts).

New Antagonists: Lysandre(Pokemon).

Story-Before "Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return-Season 4": During the early beginning of "Pokemon Deltora Quest: Coded", Kaylie, despite having accepted her darkness and light as one, is still struggling due to her guilt of failing her mother, Queen Serenity and her sister, Serena, both in the Moon Kingdom, only to fight against the now evil-darkpowered Team Flare, an organization from the Kalos Region who wish to destroy all life to keep Earth in a beautiful state and had gained the power from Nasira after she was defeated in "Sailor Dark Moon In Nasira's Revenge-Season 3". With the aid of her friends, including Sailor Saturn, Sailor Dark Moon fights and defeats Team Flare, becoming Super-Sailor Dark Moon as a result.

However, during this time, Sailor Dark Moon not only begins to lose control of her inner darkness which renders her into a brief coma, but she also keeps on having visions of Vincent Valentine, the close friend to Sailor Moon in the past and the original vessel of Chaos. Vincent, who, once like Cloud, in meantime still feels guilt of failing Lucrecia who keeps repeatedly apologising to him inside his dreams. Having been living in Kalm, a year after the events of "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy, he is suddenly forced to fight Deepground, the dark secrets of ShinRa that not even Rufus or the current Turks know about.

Three weeks previously, Deepground had escaped their imprisonment deep within the secret Mako reactor inside the ShinRa building, and is now on the hunt for people who aren't infected by Geostigma and feed them to Omega, the Ultimate WEAPON who's mission is to take the Lifestream to another world if the Planet and Kingdom Hearts are destroyed, leaving it to die.

Vincent is also Deepground's number one target, as he(unknowingly) possess the key to awaken Omega-the Protomateria which also keeps Chaos-Omega's counterpart-under control inside Vincent's body, implanted by Lucrecia to keep him alive after Hojo shot him years earlier just before Sephiroth's birth. It's also revealed that Vincent repeatedly has visions of the future during Sailor Dark Moon's current quest, both of them sharing a Time-travel mental contact with each other, due to both of their hearts cleansed of guilt and sorrow by Sailor Moon's heart, which also holds half of Cosmos's power.

During "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1": Sailor Saturn, also having visions of Deepground in the past, joins up with Sailor Pluto who sends her and Sailor Dark Moon, who just after saving the rest of the Sailor Team from Maleficent and Pete and while Lea is sent into training, into the past to join Vincent in his quest to fight against Deepground, but they were ambushed by Rosso the Crimson who extracts forcefully the Protomateria from Vincent's chest, before they are saved by Yuffie who also joined WRO who has captured one of Deepground's members, Shelke the Transparent, also the missing younger sister of Shalua Rai the head scientist who was searching for Shelke for the past ten years. Shalua sacrifices herself and entrusts Vincent to take care of Shelke before she is reduced into a death-permament coma by Azul the Cerulean.

Shelke, having Lucrecia's data inside her body(due to her rare gift of SND), helps Reeve and the others to learn about Deepground's desire to destroy all life by tricking the Planet into thinking that the end is near to summon Omega. With the aid of Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Zack and Aerith, along with former members of AVALANCHE(and the aid of the Turks), WRO enters a war against Deepground in Midgar, giving Vincent and Sailor Dark Moon a chance to infiltrate the ShinRa building to stop the leader named Weiss the Immceible.

After defeating Rosso, who, not wanting to admit defeat, commits a crazy suicide, and Azul, who was blasted by Vincent who was taken brief control by Chaos and Dark Moon who was briefly taken over by her inner darkness, the duo encounter Nero the Stable, who is Weiss' younger brother, born by the pure tained Lifestream-the very first source of controlling Darkness and rescue Shelke who was taken by Nero earlier.

They are quickly joined by Yuffie, as well as Sailor Tide, Future-Mini Moon and Dusknoir who, having learned about Omega in the present and after Sailor Mini Moon, Mickey, Chimchar and Grovyle departed to the Realm of Sleep, arrived into the past to rescue Sailor Dark Moon.

However, while Yuffie, Sailor Tide and Future-Mini Moon shut down the Reactors, Sailor Dark Moon, Vincent and Dusknoir learn that Weiss was in a coma, and that, after Nero was violently killed, that Hojo has taken control of Weiss' body after creating a digital copy of himself during Meteorfall three years earlier to ensure his suvival and renew his plans to destroy the planet as part of his project.

With the aid of Shelke who used her data to form into Lucrecia, and the power of Chaos, and Sailor Moon who, after saving Sora from Xemnas, encourages Dark Moon not to give into the darkness, Sailor Dark Moon and Vincent defeat Hojo who is then killed once more(though his real soul was in the Datascape in "Kingdom Hearts Dirge Core", which is whom Data-Sora battled against), as Nero and Weiss merge with each other and summon Omega, causing Vincent's body to be taken over by a raged and revived Chaos.

This also results Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Tide, Future-Mini Moon and Dusknoir to be sent back into the present, with only Saturn remembering about these events, and the rest, only having memories of before the Time-Travel into the Deepground crisis, set off to the Realm of Sleep to rescue Sailor Moon and the others.

During and after "Kingdom Hearts: Dirge Core": Shortly after returning to the Realm of Light and before they search for Data-Sora once more, the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team get an emergancy message and rush to Radiant Garden to aid their friends, only to be confronted by Lysandre, the leader of Team Flare who wants the Silver Crystal to 'heal' Earth, who had escaped to the Mulitverse. Sailor Dark Moon risks her life to save her sister's and is, by Lysandre somehow getting the power to travel back in time, forcefully dragged back into the past just as Omega is beginning to awaken.

With the aid of Sailor Saturn who uses her power to speak with Sailor Moon in her mind, Serena, along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, follow into the past where Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal, giving some of it's light to restore Kayile's light and restoring her(and the others') memories, while Shelke, with the aid of Lucrecia's spirit, manages to use her SND skill once more to retrieve the Protomateria and return it into Vincent's body.

After a dream encounter with Queen Serenity who reveals the truth to Serena and Kaylie about their father having been reborn, Sailor Dark Moon and Vincent both gain control of their bodies, with Vincent in Chaos' form and rescue Sailor Moon and Shelke. Sailor Dark Moon and Vincent, with the aid of their friends destroying the ties of the Mako Reactors, then enter Omega's body, killing Weiss and Nero.

Vincent, with all of Chaos's power and the power of the Protomateria, sends Omega back into the Lifestream which returns to normal, saving the Planet and seemingly vanishes, but not before Sailor Dark Moon, unable to let him die, reaches out for him and also disappears, much to Sailor Moon's grief.

Sailor Dark Moon then finds herself in a mysterious Realm with Vincent's body and is encountered by a powerful God known as Bhunivelze(the same one in the future who is confronted in "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1") who attempts to destroy Kingdom Hearts and Vincent. Sailor Dark Moon then fights and defeats the (back then) unnamed God who isn't strong enough and having just awoken, using her power to send him back into slumber and revives Vincent who is now freed from Chaos' soul but is allowed to still use it's power, before she seemingly sacrifices herself.

However, the soul of the future Grimoire, who is revealed to be Vincent's father of the same name and reborn, convinces Sailor Dark Moon to be saved by Vincent and the two then return to the Realm of Light, with Grimoire giving his regards to Vincent and Sailor Moon. Just before being found by Cloud, Shelke and everyone else, Sailor Dark Moon and Vincent awaken a week later in Lucrecia's Cave and, after sharing a found goodbye, Sailor Dark Moon returns to the Present at the Mysterious Tower where she reunites with everyone else, and Sailor Saturn, also returning to the present, reunites with the Non-Guardian Scouts.

Shortly before leaving the Tower, Kaylie comments to Serena that perhaps both Cloud and Vincent share a brotherly bond, as Kurai and Usagi are both sisters and had come across similiar situations. In the ending, however, in Nibelheim in the Present, it is revealled that Vincent is still immortal and still alive, having returned to deep sleep 1,000 years after Omega's defeat, but his eyes snap open, indicating that he has awakened after 7,000 years.

In the Secret Ending of both "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon(Kingdom Hearts)" and both volumes of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13", while Megan and Yen Sid discuss on both Xehanort's threat in using the Seven Princesses of Heart as well as the history of the Lifestream, Sailor Dark Moon, now her Eternal Form restored, returns after retrieving Cloud Strife to train along side her, Sailor Tide, Sailor Mini Moon, the four Guardians, Lea and Kairi to combat the true Organization XIII and that, that like Sora, Cloud holds Zack's heart within his own.

* * *

Prologue Years: 1977-1995.

Kingdom Hearts The Movie: The God, the King and the Hero-Wanna-Be.

Main Protagonists: Hercules(Disney), King Mickey(Disney/Kingdom Hearts), Zack Fair(FFVII).

Supporting Characters-Disney: Phil, Meg, Pegasus.

New Characters-Disney: Zeus, Hera.

Main Antagonist: Hades.

Story: In the Multiverse in 1977, after imprisoning the Titans beneath the ocean of the world of Olympus Coliseum, the Greek gods Zeus and his wife, Hera, have a son named Hercules. While the other gods(save for Bhunivelze who is in deep sleep) are joyful, Zeus' jealous brother Hades plots to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus. Turning to the Fates for help, Hades learns that in eighteen years, a planetary alignment will allow him to locate and free the Titans to conquer Olympus, but only if Hercules, along with a 'swordsman' and 'a mouse with a keyblade' do not interfere.

Hades sends his minions Pain and Panic to dispose of Hercules. The two succeed at kidnapping the infant and feeding him a formula that turns him mortal, but fail to remove his superhuman strength before Hercules is found and adopted by the farmers Amphitryon and Alcmene.

Eleven years later, during the beginning events of "Sailor Moon-0: Birth By Sleep", Hercules, along with fourteen year old Zack Fair become outcasts due to the former's strength, and wonders where he came from and the latter being a bit too energetic in his training in becoming a hero. After his foster parents reveal the necklace they found him with, Hercules decides to visit the temple of Zeus for answers

The temple's statue of Zeus comes to life and reveals all to Hercules, telling him that he can regain his godhood by becoming a "true hero". Zeus sends Hercules and his forgotten infanthood friend Pegasus to find the satyr Philoctetes—"Phil" for short—who is known for training heroes. Zack's mentor and strong explorer, Angeal, due to going out to explore the world, sends Zack to find Phil to take over training to become a hero.

When Hercules and Pegasus meet Phil, who has retired from training heroes due to numerous disappointments, but Hercules inspires him to follow his dream to train a true hero that will be recognized by the gods. Phil trains Hercules into a potential hero, with occasional aids of four groups—Ventus, Terra and Grovyle, Serenity and Aqua, and Mickey and Jason—while Zack, having been turned down due to training Hercules first, stays for his own training as well as supporting Hercules, the two becoming best friends.

Seven years later in 1995, when Mickey returns to visit, he joins Hercules, Zack, Pegasus and Phil as they fly to a larger part of Thebes. On the way, they meet Megara—"Meg" for short—a sarcastic damsel whom Hercules saves from the centaur Nessus. However, after Hercules, Zack, Mickey, Phil, and Pegasus leave, Meg is revealed to be Hades' minion, having sold her soul to him to save an unfaithful lover.

Arriving in Thebes, Hercules is turned down by the downtrodden citizens until Meg says that two boys are trapped in a gorge. Hercules saves them, unaware that they are Pain and Panic in disguise, allowing Hades to summon the Hydra to fight Hercules. Hercules, along with Zack and Mickey, continually cuts off its heads, but more heads replace them until Hercules kills the monster by causing a landslide. He, along with his friends, are seen as heroes and celebrities, but Zeus tells Hercules he is not yet a true hero. Driven to depression, Hercules is given comfort by his friends, but then seperates from them after they lure crazy fangirls away from him.

Hercules then turns to Meg, who is falling in love with him. Hades learns of this and on the eve of his takeover, prevents Zack and Mickey from interfering while he offers a deal that Hercules gives up his powers for twenty-four hours. Hercules accepts on the condition that Meg will be unharmed and, after losing his strength, is heartbroken when Hades reveals that Meg is working for him.

Hades unleashes the Titans, who climb Olympus and capture the gods, while a Cyclops goes to Thebes to kill Hercules, Zack and Mickey. Phil inspires the trio to fight and kill the cyclops, but Meg is crushed by a falling pillar when she saves Hercules from it. This breaks Hades' commitment that Meg would come to no harm, and allows Hercules to regain his strength. Hercules, Zack, Mickey and Pegasus fly to Olympus where they free the gods, save Zeus, and vanquish the Titans, though Meg dies before they return to her.

With Meg's soul now Hades' property, Hercules and his two friends break into the Underworld where he negotiates with Hades to free Meg from the Styx in exchange for his own life. His willingness to sacrifice his life restores his godhood and immortality before the life-draining river can kill him; he rescues Meg and, with Zack and Mickey's help, punches Hades into the Styx, where irate souls flush him under, even Hades will eventually escape.

After reviving Meg, she and Hercules are summoned to Olympus, where Zeus and Hera welcome their son home. However, Hercules chooses to remain in Greece with Meg, in lieu of immortality. Hercules returns to Thebes where he is hailed as a true hero as Zeus creates a picture of Hercules in the stars commemorating his heroism.

Shortly afterwards, Mickey leaves with a promise to return one day after congratulaing Zack who is now to be trained by Phil to become a hero, both of them unaware that Zack is being watched by a newly awakened Genesis.

Epilogue-1998: Three years later in the present day, after the events of "Cardcaptors: Reverse/Rebirth-Season 4" and "Sailor Moon Orange League Destiny-Season 9", Mickey meets with Yen Sid who gives him information about the Nobodies. Mickey in turn reveals he discovered the location of Aqua and Sceptile's whereabouts as well as the existance of Sailor Fake Moon, but is forbidden to reveal these to the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy until the time is right.

Mickey reluctantly agrees and then leaves to continue his investigation on Organization XIII, fully unaware of Zack's whereabouts.

* * *

Beginning-Year 1: 1996.

Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core.

Story: A year after the events of "Kingdom Hearts the Movie: The God, the King and the Hero-Wanna-Be" and eight years after the events of "Sailor Moon 0: Birth By Sleep", Zack Fair, now the trainee of Phil in Olympus Coliseum to become another true hero after Hercules saved Meg from death, begins to have dreams about another version of himself in the past of a little more than 8,000 years during Midgar's construction. After losing to the great hero Sephiroth, Zack begins to believe that his dreams mean something, and decides to go and visit the Temple of Zeus to get answers and bids his friends farewell.

In the past, seven years before the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time", Zack, 2nd Class SOLDIER, is sent to Wutai to aid in finally stopping the war, accompined by his mentor, SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal Hewely who is also his close friend, since SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhopsis who is also Angeal's childhood friend(and that both of them as Sephiroth's only close friends) has vanished a month earlier.

However, during the mission, mysterious Genesis copies appear, and after being saved by Sephiroth from a summon, Zack is horrified to learn that Angeal vanished and that he has joined Genesis who betrayed ShinRa.

In his current life, Zack, having been thrown overboard by a giant octopus(sent by Hades, the God of the Underworld), finds himself transformed into the adult version of his pastself, and has been transported to Traverse Town, meets with Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and Leon, along with Merlin. Zack also learns that Genesis is 'real' and alive, also having the 20th Century incarnation of Angeal with him. Wanting to know more, Zack journies through different worlds to find Genesis and about his mysterious past, also briefly knowlaged by Yen Sid about the fates of Aqua, Terra and Ventus.

Zack learns, both in the past and in the present, that Genesis and Angeal were both experiments by Professor Hollender who planeted Jenova cells inside Angeal's mother, and since Gillian's cells were implanted into Genesis when he was just a infant, he was deemed a failure and would soon degrade and die once he reached adulthood, while Angeal was a success but the project was turned down in favor of Hojo's project with Sephiroth.

Zack later learns that he, along with Sephiroth, Angeal, Cloud-whom Zack met both in the past and the present, since Cloud also had constant dreams of his past-Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and Leon, and even Rufus Shinra, Tseng(Zack's Turk friend), Reno, Rude, Elena, and Cissnei, and the other Turks, were also reborn into the 20th Century, as a result of the War of Light and Darkness in "Sailor Guardians: The Key Wars" as well as Queen Serenity's actions before her death 1,000 years earlier.

In both the past and the present, Zack is forced to fight and kill Angeal who no longer wanted to be a 'monster', and hands over the Buster Sword to him. Eventually, Zack learns about his rebirth, and that in his past life, Genesis was the one who convinced Sephiroth about his 'past' which caused him to burn down Nibelhiem and caused Cloud to throw Sephiroth into the Mako where he waited for five years to get his revenge, while Cloud and Zack, along with the other suvivors of Nibelhim, were taken prisoners by Hojo who experimented on them. Four years later, Zack awoke after having a vision of Angeal and broke free, taking Cloud with him, now both of them being fugitives.

In his present, Zack learns that Sephiroth learned about his previous life by Xehanort during the events of "Sailor Moon-0: Birth by Sleep" and once again is driven insane, this time wanting to gain Cloud's darkness in his heart. Cloud once again(still oblivious of his pastlife) sents Sephiroth away and weakened. The Turks nurse Zack, Cloud and Tifa(who was wounded) back to health, and Zack learns that the Turks also regained memories of their previous life, and that Rufus intends on keeping the world safe from making the same mistakes and any other threat.

Despite being told to recover and wait, Zack leaves to find Genesis, learning that in previous life that he and Cloud were injected of Sephiroth's cells which were believed to be needed to cure Genesis' degradion. In the past, Zack joins forces with Lazard, former director of SOLDIER and now an Angeal-clone, to find Genesis in the ruins of Banora(which was bombed by ShinRa) which is now covered in fern and the engery of the Lifestream. Genesis has been cured by the statue of a strange Goddess, but is defeated by Zack, as Lazard, having been attacked by ShinRa soldiers, dies to his wounds.

As Genesis falls into coma, Zack, finding the 89th and final letter from Aerith(whom he met five years earlier and both had fallen in love with each other), and decides to return to Midgar with Cloud to see her once again. Genesis is then taken by SOLDIERs Weiss and Nero to Deepground, but Genesis refused their preposal and instead sleeps within the Lifestream(until the present day).

Zack, having spent a year with Cloud to reach Midgar, is forced to fight against the ShinRa army that was sent to kill him and Cloud, and at the last minute in the beginning of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time", is saved by the arrival of Sailor Moon, Mickey Mouse and Loran the Grovyle. Zack then checked on Cloud, but was forced to give up his Buster Sword to Cloud become becoming imprisoned by Edea within the lifestream(which he freed himself after Ultimecia's death).

In his present, having learned the truth of his past, Zack returns to Banora to find Genesis who was taken over by Darkness. Zack then frees Genesis who falls into a deep sleep within the Lifestream(until the events of "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares"). Zack then leaves to rejoin Cloud in Midgar before going to Traverse Town to reunite with Aerith, but is stopped short when the a terrorist organization known as Militas Ultra force him to fight them, but his heart ends up falling into darkness rendering him into a coma like Ventus as a result. Sephiroth then mentally enters his mind to try and take over Zack's body.

Zack fortunately fights and defeats the spirital Sephiroth, but like Ventus eight years earlier, Zack loses his heart which is then merged into Cloud who found him comatose as a result. Cloud allows Zack's heart to sleep within his own heart, and takes up the Buster Sword, beginning his journey to get his revenge on Sephiroth, while Tifa secretly follows him.

Genesis, having sensed Zack losing his heart, takes his body to an island where Zack will be safe, while at the same time on Earth, Serena(whom Zack met earlier) is found by Luna and in the end of the story, Serena becomes Sailor Moon and is about to fight Morga from the Negaverse, which leads at the near end of the first episode of "Sailor Moon-Season 1".

* * *

Prologue Years to Beginning Year 1: 1990-1996.

Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis(Note: This may change due to it's story being worked on seperately).

New Characters-FFVII: Elfe/Felicia, Shears.

Main Antagonist-FFVII: Fuhito.

Main Antagonists-Final Fantasy Type 0: Cid Aulstyne, Qator Bashar, Militas Ultra(Milites).

Side Antagonists-Kingdom Hearts: Organization XIII.

Story: Two years after the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep", Rosalind, the newest member of the Turks, is sent on a mission in the city of Edge to investigate Militas Ultra activities. With help from Reno, Militas Ultra retreats, though the Turks are briefly confronted by Organization XIII, but do not know of the Nobodies, though they become re-familiarzed with the mention of Kingdom Hearts. However, Cid Aulstyne, the leader of Militas Ultra, and his second in command, Quator Basher, send in militians into the new built village of Banora where the Galbadian Prison once was.

The Turks stop them, but are shocked to discover the power of darkness after another encounter with Organization XIII, and that Militas Ultra is interested in the knowlage of rebirth, calling the Turks "Legendary", unaware of their past lives due to the loss of their memories. To make matters worse, President Shinra and his board of the rebuilt ShinRa Company, later betrays and arrests the Turks, and Rufus Shinra, the son and heir of the Company to cause more harm to the city of Junon in order to rid the Militas Ultra.

Elfe, leader of the anti-Militas Ultra Organization, Highground, named after Deepground, with the aid of the mysterious DiZ, frees Rufus and the Turks who send in St. Andrew, another newest addition to the Turks, to help stop the President and his board and successfully kill them, resulting in Rufus being promoted as the new President, and things start going well for the company, but Militas Ultra is still a threat.

Four years later, one year after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Final Fantasy" and with Organization XIII not interfering as Xemnas focusing on completing it as well as begin construction of his own Kingdom Hearts, Freya, another newer Turk, exploring to investigate Cosmo Canyon, comes across an endangered species known as "Guardians of the Planet" and that she learns that about 8,000 in the past, the world was much bigger, yet more vulnerable back then since a war caused it to "Shatter" 3,000 years later and has become what is known today.

She is then ambushed by the newly awakened Genesis who, having survived the War, claims that the Turks seemed to be recreated in the present before fighting the Turk. Despite the Turk's skills, Freya is defeated and is immediately saved by Rude who was sent by Tseng to help out. They fail to stop Genesis however as he flees, but not before he briefly aids them to fight of the re-emeraged soldiers of Militus Ultra.

It gets worse as Militas Ultra nearly invades the ShinRa building in Edge, but the Turks, with the aid of SOLDIER, manage to stop them, but Quator, who had a one-on-one match with Tseng, second in command of the Turks, that rebirth is a dangerous thing, for as it can lead to destruction. Led by Veld, the Turks then investigate Nibelhiem where they encounter Highground again, with Shears who somehow recongises them, before they are again, attacked by Militas Ultra.

Veld in the meantime, is shocked to discover that Elfe is his long lost daughter-Felica, who was believed to have died in an attack in Deling City years earlier. She was injected by a mysterious materia as before many centuries ago, causing Veld to resign from the Turks to find a cure, giving his position as leader of the Turks to Tseng, leaving Reno to become the new Second in Command.

Two years later, during and after the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core" and during the events of "Sailor Moon-Season 1", many of the Turks except for Tseng, Reno and Rude, resign due to the threats of Militas Ultra threatening to kill their loved ones unless they surrender and 'disappear'. To make up for the numbers, the remaining Turks recruit Elena, Rosalind's slightly jealous, but brave, younger sister into the ranks.

Later discovering there may be reports Militas Ultra may have been searching for in the ruins of Midgar, President Rufus tasks his remaining Turks and himself to journey to the original ShinRa building ruins, where their memories of their previous lives return to them, making them, and the rest of the Turks and people they've met for the past six years realise that they were reborn into the future after a bit less than 8,000 years, and this includes Cloud Strife, Zack Fair and Sephiroth.

After Sephiroth is forced to retreat as he failed to get Cloud to follow the path of darkness, the Turks take Cloud, Zack and Tifa Lockhart to recovery, but the three of them leave one by one, for Zack, also having realised he was reborn, continues his quest to find Genesis, while Cloud goes to find him, and Tifa goes looking for Cloud.

However, after the Turks fail to retrieve them due to Militas Ultra attacking again, and with Zack losing his heart that later sleeps inside Cloud's heart, Rufus comes to realise that Fuhito, the evil scientest of the original AVALANCHE 8,000 years previously, may have discovered a way to regenerate himself due to the Materia of Zirconiade, one that the Turks defeated in their previous lives after preventing it from being completed, which again sleeps inside Elfe.

Fuhito attempts to use it again to wipe out humanity not only in their world, but possibly the rest of the Realm of Light, for they were not there when the War of Cosmos and Chaos broke out. Concerned, and believing that one of the original Turks may have the same power to defeat Zirconiade just as Cloud still has unknowingly against Sephiroth, Rufus sends his Turks to retrieve their allies to stop Militas Ultra from foolishly reviving Fuhito.

Meanwhile, Cid kidnaps Veld and Elfe to lure the Turks to their demise, for as he, and all of Militas Ultra are also reborn, but from another world of Oreince once it broke free from an never-ending time-paradox cycle thanked to the legendary Class Zero. However, Cid has come to believe that rebirth is a new way of humanity being controlled by the gods, and that the Turks are a threat as they were gifted by the chosen of the Goddess-Sailor Moon, and the light of Kingdom Hearts.

While Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena, along with Rufus who feels he needs to help by redeeming himself of his past deeds, fight Cid and Quator, Rosalind leads the rest of the original Turks to defeat Zirconiade once and for all. Quator is defeated by Tseng, but later sacrifices himself to save Cid who, just before he could kill Fuhito who is killed by Shears who sacrifices himself to save Elfe. Unknowingly to Rufus and the Turks, Fuhito, Cid and Quator are sent to the Realm of Darkness.

The original Turks, with Rosalind revealed to be the one with the mysterious power to match Zirconiade's, manage to defeat the monster and save not only their world, but the rest of the Realm of Light, closing up Kingdom Hearts that Fuhito managed to summon without Keyblades-though it is later revealed that Young Xehanort, via time travel, helped to open it with Master Xehanort-and are then rescued by DiZ who takes them back to Rufus and the others.

After the final battle, the original Turks return to their new lives, as Veld decides to remain his days with Elfe, and Rufus re-organizes the remaining Turks, now forming them to help as many innocent or injured people as possible to prevent their world from falling into darkness, with Tseng as the immediate leader.

Epilogue-2000: After both volumes the events of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13", the Turks end up evacuating Kalm due to a sighting of invading beasts, in which the four are assisted by the previous Turks and Veld in the evacuation of the town's citizens.

Secret Ending-1999: It is revealled, a year earlier, however, that Cid was brought back from the Realm of Darkness but is in the mercy of Gula, now one of Bhunivelze's servants.

* * *

 _After the Epilogue of "Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis"..._

Kalm-Midgar World...

It had been an intensed evening. The Turks and the former Turks had worked endlessly to evacuate the people of Kalm while SOLDIER took care of the monsters. Scratch that-it's been two days of all of that. Now, just as things were finally settling down, those who worked hard could finally relax a little and were spending the third night in town to relax before the Turks would return to HQ in Edge while the former Turks would once again return to their new lives.

Reno, in his guest room in the re-opened and still in one piece hotel, was sad to have to say goodbye to his former colluages and former superior again, but at the same time, knew that it was their choice. He had secretly hoped they would all return to work, but deep down, he knew that it wasn't to be. It didn't meant he would never see them again.

He just missed them greatly.

Other than that, the redhaired Turk was still worried about Cloud and Tifa. Were they still alive? Did they meet with the Sailor Team? Did they even remembered their previous lives yet? Had the Sailor Team gone back in time and so on yet? Did Cloud manage to defeat Sephiroth?

' _It's been a year now._ ' Reno thought to himself. A year since he last saw of Chocobo-Head, after the ultimate defeat of that Cid guy of Militas Ultra who had apparently returned from the Dead by some God named Gula who, while a god, somehow wasn't immortal. ' _Well...at least Sephiroth's not sendin' in giant fiery rocks at the planet again yet._ '

Apparently too far into his thoughts, Reno didn't hear someone knocking on his door, or even the sounds of the door opening and footsteps approaching. Instead, he just layed on his back on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Only for a familiar pretty face suddenly appear over him out of nowhere.

"Reno?" Rosalind inquired, a little concerned.

"Whoa!" Reno yelped, surprised before turning slightly to see Rosalind, asking incrediously, "Where'd you come from?" wondering how in the nine hells did the former Turk manage to be this quiet and sneak up on him like that.

"Sorry." The young woman muttered, a bit startled herself. She then inquired, "Before this mission, how was everything for the past four years?"

Calming down, Reno shrugged, "Ah, y'know. The usual. Minus-Militas Ultra except for last year, things were relatively quiet."

"What do you mean, 'Minus-Militas Ultra except for last year'?"

"Complicated story. Short version, some crazy god named Gula or whatever decided to bring that Militas-Cid back from the dead to use as his puppet to try and destroy the world. Me and Rude helped Cloud and his girlfriend Tifa to kill them both for good this time before Sephiroth showed up which Chocobo-Head stopped but ran off. Haven't seen them or Tifa since then." Reno explained almost casually, while Rosalind rounded the bed and sat on the edge next to him.

"So Sephiroth is still alive...along with Cloud and Tifa." Rosalind thought, worriedly after what Reno just said had sunk in deepily almost immediately.

"On top of that, I finally remember everything about our past; E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G." Reno said almost dramatically.

"And how do you know?" Rosalind inquired, a little skeptically.

Reno shook his head, "Not sure how I remembered last year after Cloud left, but think it was around a month or two afterwards that everything just came back. Like...how two years after the meteor in our past lives that I found out about the future-spirit inside me along with my own..."

He then paused, as another, yet more chilling and heart-breaking memory returned, and while he didn't cry like he did when he had remembered, Reno still felt sorrow for that day.

"...Not to mention how Chale died in savin' me, Rude, Cloud and Mickey from that giant-black-assed monster of time, Dahaka." He mumured, almost too softly for Rosalind to hear. "I never even got the chance to say goodbye or how sorry and stupid I was. I wish I did..."

"Oh, Reno." Rosalind whispered, immediately feeling more than seeing how her former co-worker and superior was mourning. While even to this day, she knew little about Reno's former best friend, she had heard that Chale, while having no longer been human, had died a hero.

Sighing, Reno then said, almost more to himself than to Rosalind, "It's kinda...funny. Even after 8,000 years, I still haven't seen him...I guess the Dahaka made his word in not lettin' him get into the Lifestream if he wasn't reborn like the rest of us."

"But Chale wouldn't want you to mourn for him, would he?" Rosalind pointed out, and immediately regretted it. She wasn't supposed to say something like that.

To her surprise and relief, Reno smiled a little, turning to face her and said, "Good point. Besides, gotta embrace the past and focus on the future, right? Not only that, I got the chance to see you and everyone else again, even though we'll be goin' our seperate ways tomorrow."

"The very same future the Sailor Team are most likely are in." Rosalind nodded.

"We are." Reno nodded, and at Rosalind's confusion, he continued, "While Spiky didn't say it, given that he once told me last year that he met a girl who saved his life with a scepter and a kid with a Keyblade, I'm pretty sure he already met Sailor Moon and Sora."

"Maybe it's because they and the rest of the Sailor Team finally travelled back in time and that's when we all got the rest of our memories back." The blond-haired young woman surmised.

Reno blinked. He hadn't thought of that. Maybe last year, and just two weeks ago, were the times the Sailor Team had travelled back and forth through time and thus, it allowed everyone else to get their memories back. If that was the case...then why did he feel very uneasy?

"Hard to say. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens later on." Reno finally said, after a moment or two of silence.

Rosalind, despite feeling the unease as well, then said, "I'm sure everything will be fine...but, just in case..."

Reno was about to ask what she meant when he blinked in surprise as she gave him a long but soft and gentle kiss on the left cheek. When Rosalind pulled back and smiled with a blush, Reno's own smile widened.

"Thanks, Rosa." He muttered.

Though while the Turks were fully unaware of the threat of Master Xehanort that the Sailor Team and their friends were attempting to stop, they and the former Turks would work hard to make sure everything in their world would remain peaceful despite that the future of the Realm of Light is in Sailor Moon and Sora's hands.

* * *

 **A/N: We're getting pretty close to returning to the main series of Sailor Moon after Dream Drop Distance. The next chapter will reveal much more unexpected connections and events. Until next time, see you soon!**


	9. Gap Years-The End of the Beginning

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: I think this is where the Sailor Moon Continuum will be on hold until after KH3 is finally released so I can have a better idea how the ending of the Chaos Saga will end and how the next Saga will begin.**

 **This also reveals the new titles that were not includedd and were originally kept secret from the original "Sailor Moon Continuum-Part 2-Part one" while not including the titles such as "Sailor Moon: Adventures of Space" and the prequel title as I deemed them unfit now.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

 **And no, the secret Oc at the end of this chapter is not a Pokemon Oc. She's a Sailor Moon Oc.**

* * *

Gap Years-The End of the Beginning.

Gap Years-Time Travel: 1996-Back and Forth.

Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion.

New Character-Sailor Moon: Emily/Sailor Hope.

New Characters-FFXIII: Noel Kreiss, Yuel.

Main Antagonist: Caius Ballad.

Story: Three years after the defeat of Orphan in Gran Pulse and Cocoon, the new Pulse Town where Lightning's younger sister Serah lives in is attacked by monsters. A stranger named Noel appears to help fight the monsters and claims to be a time traveler 5,000 in the future. He arrived in her time via Valhalla, where he claims to have met Lightning as she guarded the throne of the weakened Etro. As part of Lightning's transfer to Valhalla, she was erased from the fall of Cocoon onwards (making everyone except Sailor Tide, Yen Sid and Serah forget her being with them on Gran Pulse), and paradoxes have erupted throughout time, warping the timeline.

Meanwhile, in the Canadian Orphanage on Earth in the Present of 1996, during all the events of "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core", "Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis", and "Sailor Moon-Season 1", Emily, a fourteen year old girl and best friend of missing Megan, is the only one remembering that her lost friend existed. She is approached by the spirit of Sailor Passion, who tells her about Megan's fate as Sailor Tide, before granting Emily the ability to become a newly Sailor Guardian named "Sailor Hope" and sends her to Serah's time to aid her in search for Lightning, with a promise that she will meet Megan again.

After meeting Serah and Noel in Gran Pulse in the past, Sailor Hope joins them in a journey to resolve these paradoxes by removing items and monsters, which are out of their original time and correct the timeline; Serah in hopes of finding her sister, Sailor Hope in hopes of finding her best friend, and Noel in hopes of changing the bleak future he comes from. They soon arrive two years into the future to resolve a paradox on Cocoon, they meet and help Alyssa, an Academy member and survivor of the Purge, a massacre by the Sanctum at the beginning of "Kingdom Hearts: Reawakening".

There, they also meet sixteen year old Lea who, via the paradox by the younger Xehanort(though Lea is unaware of this), ended up into the past in another world shortly before he lost his heart which he does not yet know about and agrees to join Sailor Hope's group in hopes of getting back home to Radiant Garden in 1989, while Sailor Hope soon develops a crush on him.

Traveling to the ruined city of Paddra in 10 AF(Cocoon and Gran Pulse time), they find Hope, who has become the leader of the Academy, with Alyssa as his assistant. They also find a recording of prophecies made by one of the seeresses of Paddra, who are believed to have died out centuries prior: one fragmented prophecy shows Lightning in Valhalla. Paddra is shrouded by an eclipse, which Noel says is not supposed to happen for several centuries.

While Sailor Hope's group resolve the paradox causing the eclipse, they encounter Caius Ballad, a man Noel knows from the distant future who opposes their mission, and Yeul, who looks identical to a girl of the same name Noel knew in the future. After resolving the paradox, an alternative timeline appears in which there was never an eclipse. After resolving the paradox, an alternative timeline appears in which there was never an eclipse.

The repaired prophecy shows Caius in Valhalla fighting Lightning and the pillar supporting Cocoon collapsing. Noel claims that this takes place around two hundred years before his time, devastating the human population as well as the world, creating a future where he is the last human in existence. Sailor Hope and her team move on, while Hope and Alyssa work on finding a way to prevent the pillar's collapse.

Moving on to 300 AF Cocoon, the group find Snow fighting a giant paradox-fueled monster that is dissolving the crystal pillar. After resolving the paradox, which delays the fall of Cocoon until 500 AF, Snow disappears again as an anomaly from another time. Sailor Hope, Serah, Noel and Lea then arrive in Radiant Garden in 1989 just minutes after the latter vanished into the future and while Noel holds off the man who caused Lea to enter the past in the first place, Sailor Hope and Serah send Lea back to his best friend Isa, where he decides to remain behind.

However, as soon as they departed from Lea, Serah and Sailor Hope both have visions of Lea and Isa's death by the hands of Xehanort almost two days after Lea returned home, much to their and Noel's grief. Despite the loss of Lea, the trio then go to the city of Academia on Gran Pulse in 400 AF where they are attacked by the city's AI, which claims they were killed in 200 AF. Traveling to 200 AF, they discover a paradox whereby a man-made fal'Cie meant to re-levitate Cocoon was able to turn on its creators using the AI that designed it and take over the government.

Resolving the paradox, Sailor Hope, Noel and Serah travel to an alternative 400 AF Academia. In this world, the pair find Hope and Alyssa again, who had put themselves in stasis. They explain their new plan to mechanically float a new Cocoon to hold humanity, which Sailor Hope and her friends help with before heading to 500 AF Academia. They are betrayed by Alyssa (revealed to be a living paradox doomed to disappear in the corrected timeline) and trapped by Caius in dream-worlds.

Before being trapped, Serah meets the spirit of Yeul, who explains that she is the seeress of Paddra, continually reincarnated throughout history, while Caius is her immortal guardian, gifted with Etro's own heart, while Sailor Hope meets Sailor Passion again who apologuises for the mistake and admits that Emily too has become a seeress due to becoming a half-paradox meant to be and should she stay alongside Serah, she will die in her place and send Serah to the Realm of Sleep where her soul would be sleeping inside Lightning's heart.

Yeul explains that every time the timeline is changed, the resulting shock kills her; Caius has been driven mad by watching her die repeatedly and seeks to end the process by unleashing the chaos trapped in Valhalla to destroy all time. Serah, it is revealed, has the same power, and risks death every time she changes the future unless Sailor Hope remains at her side, but another future will leave her bodiless. Sailor Hope and Serah, both resolving to go on, escape their dream-world and frees Noel from his, in which he is the last living human after his Yeul dies and Caius leaves for Valhalla.

They enter the Present Day of the Year 2000 in Radiant Garden after the ending of "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon(Kingdom Hearts)" and just before the Epilogue of "Kingdom Hearts: Dirge Core", and reunite with Sailor Tide and Lea-now an adult and revived after his nobody's-Axel's-death-also meeting Sailor Moon, Ash and Pikachu who were trying to find a salution in relocating Data-Sora.

After learning about Xehanort's goal to bring about the end of the Realm of Light via the next Keyblade War and are shocked to hear that Caius' Shadow has manifested and attacked the Sailor Team a year earlier to cause another Time Paradox which, other than the Nothing Card, triggered the events of the "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy. They conclude that Caius' death will create his shadow whom had already been destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon at the final battle in "Sailor Moon: Calling" and that at the moment he can only manage to destroy Time in Gran Pulse and Cocoon, despite that it would effect the Realm of Light.

Promising to return to the Present despite their upcoming deaths, Sailor Hope, Serah and Noel briefly encounter Lightning before they fight Caius, first in 500 AF Academia and then in Valhalla. As they defeat him, he claims to have killed Lightning, then impales himself through the heart on Noel's blade, killing the weakened Etro.

When the trio return to Academia in 500 AF, where Vanille and Fang have been rescued from the collapsing pillar and the new Cocoon, named "Bhunivelze", has risen, realising in a vision too late that the release of the Chaos from the Unseen Realm would damage Temporal Tower, triggering the events of "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness and Explorers of Sky", Sailor Hope quickly takes hold of Serah after they both see their final vision.

Sailor Hope dies and when she fades into the Realm of Darkness, Chaos-Galaxia steals her Star Seed and crushes it, while Serah fades into the Realm of Sleep in front of Noel and Hope, where she would eventually meet Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu, Sora and Riku in the Realm of Sleep in the beginning events of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1".

Just then, a black cloud erupts from the sky as the Chaos that Etro was keeping trapped breaks free. Lightning is then shown in crystal stasis on the throne of Etro's temple.

Secret Ending: Year 5-2000: In the Present Day, shortly before departing the Mysterious Tower, Sailor Tide, Lea and the Sailor Team learn from Yen Sid that the worlds of Gran Pulse and Cocoon, as a result of the future changing, is now on the brink of destruction and it is revealed that the 500 AF Academia was actually sent 500 years into the past by Dialga to keep the Realm of Light safe, by also sending it into the Realm of Twilight to keep it at bay.

Galaxia admits that she, when possessed by the "Chaos-Soul", had destroyed Sailor Hope's Starseed, but due to Xehanort having returned and Sailor Moon having meet Lightning in the latter's crystal stasis, Serah is now dead and her soul sleeps within Lightning's heart and Lightning is soon to awaken as the new merged world in the Twilight Realm is soon to be destroyed, and there is nothing Sailor Moon and Sailor Tide can do, that only someone who once held Chaos' soul can enter and make a difference to Gran Pulse' humanity.

Resolving to keep the memories of Emily, Lightning and Serah alive, Sailor Tide continues her training while Sailor Moon, resolving to stop Xehanort without inadvertately destroying the Realm of Light, leaves with Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, King Mickey, Sora and Riku for the Houen Region on Earth, believing that Galaxia can enter it and make a difference.

However, it is revealed that Galaxia does not possess the power to do so, as she admits to Yen Sid privately that she knows another who is still alive.

In the second Secret Ending, awakening after 6,997 years of sleep in the newly Midgar World, Vincent finds himself in the abanonded but newly rebuilt Nibelhiem where he meets a young girl resembling to Serah who reveals that he is the only one who can help Lightning and that a week has passed since the Sailor Team, and Sailor Dark Moon had travelled to help Vincent's past self to stop Omega. He reluctantly agrees to investigate and is sent by a newly created Star Shard(given to the girl by Galaxia in secret during the events of "Sailor Dark Moon: Galaxia's Return-Season 4") to help him travel even to the Twilight Realm.

Finally, on Earth in the Kalos Orphanage, a twelve year old girl is about to begin her Pokemon Journey while wondering who 'Lucrecia' and 'Vincent' are after having a dream about them.

* * *

Middle Year 3 to Middle Year 4: 1998-1999.

Kingdom Hearts: Echos of Night.

Story-1998: After meeting the Sailor Team at Olympus Coliseum during the events in "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7", Cloud Strife, in his quest to find and kill Sephiroth in order to not only free himself from his inner Darkness that the latter controls, but also to avenge the 'death' of his friend Zack Fair in the ending of "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core", briefly returns to his Midgar World to find more clues to Sephiroth's whereabouts while is attacked by Lexeaus and Demyx along with their horde of Nobodies before they were fallen back by Axel who thinks that trying to consume Cloud's heart into darkness for Organization XIII is a waste of time.

Still unaware of his past-life and the taunts Sephiroth is giving him, Cloud then travels to various worlds via his motorcycle with Zack's Star Shard implanted into it to give him worldly-travel access, while the Lanes Between are surrounded by Heartless whom Cloud destroys on his journey. In each world Cloud travels to, he is spied on by the Organization whom Xemnas wishes to have Cloud's heart consumed by darkness as he is aware of the swordsman's connections with Sailor Moon and Sora but ultimately backs off after Axel sees that Cloud is too focused on finding Sephiroth who is not the Sailor Team's concerns at the moment.

Cloud is also encountered by Tifa who wants to help him, but he refuses and tells her to stay away from Sephiroth, fearing that she could end up killed by Sephiroth's hands, especially when he is haunted with nightmares that are from his past life but still believes they are foretelling the future events. None the less, Tifa continues to follow him in hopes that she can help.

Despite being found by Sephiroth who continously taunts him for locating him just as he did in their previous life, telling Cloud that he is now focusing on the past and lingering away from the present, Cloud himself tries to ignore despite beginning to realise that he is slowly being driven out of his mind due to Sephiroth's words. After returning to Midgar to question the Turks what they know about this, Tseng tells him that Zack had the similiar problem two years earlier and as a result had died. He warns Cloud not to do the same in regards to Sephiroth, but Cloud decides to continue his search even at the cost of his life.

By the time Cloud arrives at Hollow Bastion, both Sailor Moon and Sora had defeated 'Ansem' and most of the worlds lost into darkness are restored, though Cloud finds himself stuck. He meets Leon, Yuffie, Cid Highwind, Merlin and Aerith, whom the latter he feels strong recollection and feelings for and decides to stay to help in rebuilding the world that had been badly transformed by Maleficent.

One year later-1999: Discovering the boarders have opened new gateways that only the Star Shard and Keyblade wielders can use to traverse to other worlds, and sensing the pressence of Sephiroth as well as another having escaped from the Realm of Darkness, after protecting Hollow Bastion with the aid of his friends and protecting Aerith, Cloud leaves to continue his search as well as investigate the new pressence, but is attacked and sent into the Realm of Darkness by Gula, an inhuman godly being who had recently awoken from his deep sleep after hundreds of years while reviving Cid Aulstyne and fuse with him before retreating to Midgar to destroy it.

While unconscious, Cloud is greeted by the heart of Zack who speaks to him in spirital form, encouraging him not to give up and to remember that the former is the latter's living legacy, allowing Cloud to be at ease after realising that Zack's heart sleeps in his own heart for safe keeping and that Zack himself is still alive, but is in a coma.

With the aid of Axel who had left the Organization after failing to claim Roxas, and Tifa's light, Cloud escapes the Realm of Darkness and despite not wanting Tifa to get involved, he allows her to join him as they hurry back to Midgar to stop Cid and Gula where they had transformed the Midgar Ruins into a fortress with dimensional roads threatening to tear it and the Realm of Light apart. Aided by Reno and Rude who, along with Tseng, Elena and Rufus had learned of Aulstyne's ressurrection, Cloud and Tifa take on Aulstyne and Gula who had become Arbiter, via Motorcycle and Helicopter along with Cloud and Tifa's powers.

Almost immediately after Arbiter's death, thus destroying both Gula and Aulstyne for good, Sephiroth attacks, leading Cloud into an epic duel against his arch enemy, but while he wins the fight, he fails again to destroy Sephiroth who tells him he will be waiting for Cloud to accept the darkness before vanishing. This results in Cloud leaving again as the world returns to normal and the fortress disappears.

After placing Zack's(Angeal's) Buster Sword into the old Church in Midgar as it's resting place, which it had been before being destroyed via after the Keyblade War and then recreated into the present, Cloud is encountered by Reno who gives him a hint about their past life but allows Cloud to make his decision, and had present Cloud with a new black styled Motorcycle, sword and clothes, all the same as Cloud's from the "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy, recreated. Cloud accepts them in his graditude and promises to return one day.

The story ends with Cloud having returned to Hollow Bastion, where, in the seventh final episode of "Sailor Moon: Johto and Light Journey-Season 11", the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Team Pokepals, having learned of the world's latest crisis, briefly reunite with him and the restoration of their memories is eventually revealed in "Sailor Moon: Truth of Nightmares".

* * *

Year 5: 2000.

Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy: Sailor Moon Continuum Chronicles.

Main Protagonist-Final Fantasy VII: Vincent Valentine.

Returning Characters-Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning, Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Sazh, Dajh, Mog, Noel, Caius Ballad.

New Character-Pokemon XY: Rena(Short for Serena).

New Character-Final Fantasy XIII: Lumina.

Main Antagonist: Bhunivelze.

Story: The world of Gran Pulse, due to it being corrupted by the Unseen Realmed Chaos, was sent 500 years into the past after the ending of "Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion", and now, back in the present day, Lightning being woken from crystal stasis by the god Bhunivelze after 500 years. The world is set to end in 13 days, and to this end Lightning is made the savior, a figure who will free the souls of humanity from the burdens on their hearts and guide them to a new world that Bhunivelze will create once the 13 days are up.

Lightning undertakes this task to rescue and ensure the rebirth of Serah's spirit. Hope acts as her guide from the Ark, which houses the rescued souls of humanity: Bhunivelze chose him and changed his physical form to his 14-year-old self from "Kingdom Hearts" Reawakening".

In the meantime, Vincent, having returned to sleep 1,000 years after the passing of all of his friends, awakens after 6,997 years by Lumina, who, while taunting him and later Lightning, sends him to Gran Pulse after stating how long he's been asleep and that it's been a week since since the ending of "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon(Kingdom Hearts) in the Present time, and that Cloud and the others have been reborn while also recently regained their memories of their previous lives.

Vincent undertakes this task after learning of more Chaos "beings" being born from the Unseen Realm, and soon upon arrival, saves a young twelve year old girl named Rena(short for Serena), who was taken from Earth and she, finding a magical hat that grants her a change of hair-style and clothes as well as wielding the power of the Keyblade, joins Vincent and then later the two meet Lightning who recongises the Keyblade. The trio form allance in hopes of saving the souls of Cocoon's humanity.

In Luxerion, Vincent, Lighting and Rena investigate a series of murders where all the victims match the physical description of the savior. During their journey, the trio is followed by Noel, who has become obsessed with a prophecy that he must kill Lightning to realize a better world and reunite with Yeul. The four briefly ally to rout the Children of Etro, responsible for the murders, then later do battle.

Vincent and Lightning use Noel's rage to make him realize and accept his mistakes, lifting his burden, as Vincent knows after failing to save Lucrecia Cresent, his former lover. After this, they and Rena meet up with Vanille in the Order's cathedral. Vanille shows the trio a place within the cathedral where the souls of the dead have gathered. Vanille is being prepared for a ritual to take place on the final day that will apparently purify the souls. She hopes to atone for past actions by doing so.

In the Dead Dunes, the group encounters Fang and goes with her on a journey through the region's dungeons in search of a relic called the Holy Clavis. When they find it, Fang reveals that it is key to the ritual in Luxerion as it has the power to draw in the souls of the dead, and that the ritual will kill Vanille. Fang attempts to destroy the relic, but the forces of the Order arrive and take it.

On the eleventh day, the souls of the dead speak to Vincent, Rena and Lightning through the visage of Cid Raines, a man Lightning encountered during "Kingdom Hearts: Reawakening". He tells them that the Order has deceived Vanille and plans to sacrifice her to destroy the dead, so the living will forget their existence before their rebirth in the new world. Lightning decides to stop the ritual, though Cid warns her that she will be defying Bhunivelze's will.

Vincent also comes to realise that the Chaos Gene that was implanted inside him by Hojo, the same one that is was also that created from the Chaos from the Unseen Realm to enter his world to trigger the very early events of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time" as well as triggering the events of "Sailor Guardians: The Key Wars", and possessing Galaxia up until the events of "Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-Season 5" which had been destroyed by both Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon, but the Chaos-Soul had given it's own back-up power to Xehanort.

He also learns that the Chaos-Soul was given birth as it's own being as part of Bhunivelze's plans to kill Etro and trigger all of the events of the Present in the Realm of Light. Due to Vincent containing the powers of Chaos and no longer holding Chaos's soul, with the Protomateria still inside him, Vincent decides to stop Bhunivelze, and Rena decides to join Vincent and Lightning at the risk of her own life.

In the Wildlands, the trio saves a white chocobo called the "Angel of Valhalla" from monsters and nurses it back to health. The chocobo is revealed to be Odin, one of the Eidolon race who acted as Lightning's ally in "Kingdom Hearts-Reawakening". They encounter Sazh, whose son Dajh has fallen into a coma and become unwilling to wake because of his father's current state. Being a Keyblade wielder, Rena retrieves the fragments of Dajh's soul, lifting Sazh's emotional burden and waking his son.

Traveling to the ruins of Valhalla, the trio encounter Caius and multiple versions of Yeul. After fighting with Caius, Vincent and Lightning learn that he has become tied to life by the Yeuls and thus cannot be saved. They also learn that it was Yeul's perpetual rebirth that caused the Chaos to seep into the mortal world and trigger the events of "Kingdom Hearts-Obvivion". Encountering Mog as the leader of a moogle village, Lightning helps him fend off attacking monsters.

It is here that Vincent realises that when the world ends, the shadow of Caius will be created by hatred and anger to manifest into an exact copy and travel back in time to try and ultimately failed to destroy the Sailor Team and Lightning would also travel back in time to help Sailor Moon and the others based on her meeting with their future/past selves, triggering the events of the "Sailor Moon: Advent Children" Trilogy.

In Yusnaan, Vincent, Rena and Lightning infiltrate Snow's palace and find him preparing to enter a concentration of Chaos contained inside the palace. He plans to absorb the Chaos, transform into a Cie'th, and have Lightning kill him. Though he performs the act and they fight, Lightning manages to renew his hope of seeing Serah again, reverse his transformation and lift his burden. On Nova Chrysalia's final day, Hope reveals to Lightning that Bhunivelze used him to watch over Lightning and that the deity will dispose of him now that his task is completed.

Also on the final day, Vincent makes spirital contact with Sailor Moon during her journey in the Realm of Sleep in "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 2" and both come to realise the contact they made with Lightning, eventually leading her to help them stop the fake Caius in "Sailor Moon: Calling" before Sailor Moon reveals she is part of Cosmos as the Realm of Light's only hope. Vincent promises to meet up with her once Cocoon's humanity is transfered to the new world. Rena, having met Ash Ketchum in their early childhood, and learning that he is also Keyblade wielder, decides she will stay with Vincent until the end.

After Hope disappears, Vincent, Rena and Lightning are transported to Luxerion and enter the cathedral, where Noel, Snow and Fang help them fight the Order to save Vanille. Rena and Lightning manage to convince her to free the souls of the dead. This act allows Lightning to find Serah's soul, kept safe inside Lumina, but Bhunivelze arrives using Hope as his host and captures everyone but Vincent, Rena and Lightning.

Transported to an otherworldly realm, the trio meets Bhunivelze in person, and learns that he has been conditioning Lightning to replace Etro, hoping to merge Vincent and Xehanort together to create a new Chaos-Soul to destroy Sailor Moon and the remains of Cosmos, and force Rena to take part of the second upcoming War of Light and Darkness.

Bhunivelze also tells them that he triggered all the events regards to the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts and had once tried to erase Vincent after he and Sailor Dark Moon destroyed Omega, but was defeated and put back to sleep by Dark Moon to save Vincent's life, thus, making the god take his revenge against Sailor Moon so that he can be the only God in existance so that he can destroy the other Gods that created all of the worlds in another revenge for sealing him into deep sleep.

After wounding the god in battle, the trio frees Hope and Vincent and Lightning prepare to become the new God and Goddess to protect the new world by trapping themselves and Bhunivelze in the new Unseen Realm.

The spirit of Lucrecia, who was revealed to have had her soul sleep inside the Protomateria inside Vincent's heart, convinces him not to fade away as he was given another chance to see his friends again, and that they will meet again. Accepting his chance, and accepting Rena's help after she returns to save him, while Lumina, revealled to be physical manifestation of Lightning's suppressed vulnerabilities, is accepted by Lightning as part of herself, Vincent calls aid of all of his inner demons and abilites implanted inside his body, while Lightning calls for aid.

Hope, Snow, Noel, Vanille, Fang and the Eidolons answer her call, and they, Vincent and Rena(who lost her hat, but still gains the power of her Keyblade due to the light inside her own heart, and her hair is cut short just above her shoulders) sever Bhunivelze's hold on the souls of humanity, including Sazh, Dajh, Mog, and a revived Serah. Vincent, Rena and the souls then unite and defeat Bhunivelze. In the aftermath, Caius and the multiple versions of Yeul choose to remain in the Unseen Realm and protect the balance between worlds in Etro's stead. The final incarnation of Yeul, who alone wishes for a new life, is allowed to accompany Lightning and her friends.

After the Eidolons and Mog depart for the Unseen Realm, Lightning, her allies, and the souls of humanity travel to a new world where they can decide their own fate, while Vincent and Rena, their task done, return to Earth where Rena remains after Vincent leaves on a new journey to learn more about the upcoming war against Xehanort in hopes to aid Sailor Moon and their allies.

During the credits-scenes, which shows all of the main protagonists from the main series, including Sailor Moon and her travelling allies in the Houen Region as they sense Bhunivelze's defeat, making them realise that new hope is rising, while in the 30th Century, a month after Rini's departure back into the 21st Century(Year 2000), Lightning, in the new world after 1,000 years, is seen in normal clothes arriving in a rural town, going to reunite with one of her friends.

In the Epilogue, Rena, now a Pokemon trainer, muses her thoughts about Vincent, coming to accept him as her family, before she leaves on a new journey of her own. Vincent in the meantime, arriving on the other side of Radiant Garden and finding a being built picture of all of his friends and himself, thanks Sailor Moon for everything, before he reunites with Rena, now donning new clothes and that she found a way to travel to other worlds, having decided to join him on his journey which he accepts, marking the beginning of their new adventure.

* * *

Ancient Time-Loop Years.

Cardcaptors: Type 0.

Returning Character/Main Protagonists-Cardcaptors: Natasha(Nadeshiko) Avalon(Kinomoto), Clow Reed.

New Characters-Final Fantasy Type 0: Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, King, Machina Kunagiri, Rem Tokimiya(the latter making their apperances in "Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis"), Arecia Al-Rashia.

Main Antagonists: Milites.

Story: Long before creating Keroberos and Yue and shortly after creating the Clow Cards, teenaged-youth Clow Reed, on his way of becoming the most Powerful Sorcerer on Earth, having forseen a prophecy, which is further proved when a mysterious voice(later to be Aercia Al-Rashia) contacts him and tells him that he is one of the three 'Cardcaptors', wielders of magical cards to free the world Orience from it's curse of a Time-loop of being reborn over and over again, and that "A woman who would give birth to the youngest sorceress and the second chosen one will free Orience from the time-loop." is needed.

Feeling the pressence that the woman is nearby, Clow Reed begins his creations of magical Clow Cards and uses them in his aid, before arriving in Japan to find that the woman is a teenaged Natasha Kinomoto who is living a happy life, though she lately has been having dreams of her future.

Realising that Natasha is indeed the second needed 'Cardcaptor', Clow Reed meets her and explains that he needs her help to free Orience from it's curse. Reluctanted at first, Natasha agrees and is granted the power of magic under his teachings and she soon gains an ability to use teleporting cards, as well as a staff to help her in fights. The two arrive during the war in Orience where Marshal Cid Aulstyne leads the army of Milites against the other nations of Orience, launching a devastating attack against the Vermillion Peristylium and neutralising the Vermillion Bird Crystal using a crystal jammer.

Class Zero, immune to the effects of the jammer, along with Natasha and Clow Reed, who are also immune due to coming from Earth, repel the invasion. During the conflict Izana Kunagiri, Machina's older brother, is killed while on a mission for Class Zero. This event later creates a rift between Machina and Class Zero.

Seeing that the two have magical skills despite not having any connections to the Crystal, Natasha and Clow Reed are accepted and become two new students and part of Class 0, coming contact with Ace who too wields magical Cards, and Clow Reed realises that Ace is the third Cardcaptor needed to free Orience. Coordinated by Kurasame and Arecia Al-Rashia, Natasha, Clow Reed and Class Zero play a key role in freeing Rubrum's territories and launching counterattacks in alliance with Concordia, while Lorica's capital is destroyed by a Milites bomb.

Concordia's queen then forces a ceasefire between the remaining nations. During peace talks in the Milites capital, Class Zero is framed for Andoria's murder, resulting in Concordia's puppet government and Milites launching a united assault on Rubrum. During their flight, Machina storms off after clashing with Class Zero, and becomes a White Tiger l'Cie to protect Rem from his brother's fate before returning to them. The White Tiger Crystal's will eventually forces him to leave.

During this, Natasha and Clow Reed slowly become romantically involved, but the latter then sees visions of Natasha in the future of the 20th Century with a family of her own, including a little girl he realises may have connections with his magic, and realises that he and Natasha are not meant to be together. Natasha in the meantime, learns that Class 0 are orphans and that Arecia is considered as their mother, but she realises that Arecia may not even be human, but continues to see if she can help free Orience, even at the cost of her life.

With help from its l'Cie soldiers, Natasha, Clow Reed and Class Zero, Rubrum destroys the forces of Concordia and Milites, uniting Orience under its flag. This triggers the arrival of Tempus Finis, with the Rursus Army emerging from the magical fortress Pandaemonium to wipe out Orience's population.

It is then that Natasha realises the truth of this; Orience is repeatedly reset in time-line outside of the Realm of Light's timeframe due to an experiment to open a gate to all afterlife realms, using Orience's humanity as subjects, and that the Tempus Finis are used by Gala to wipe out humanity to break the gate faster than Arecia's methord.

Orience is trapped in a stable timeloop created by Arecia and Gala, the respective servants of the deities Pulse and Lindzei, as part of an experiment to find the gateway to the Unseen Realm, Gran Pulse's gateway since Etro died, and Orience is the world's replacement. Competing with each other to open the gateway using a different method, both failed and reset the world for another attempt. By now, the experiment had been performed over six hundred million times.

In order to break this, Natasha, Clow Reed and Ace are needed to stop this once and for all, and at the price; Natasha is the one to be freeing Orience at the cost of her life and her memories. It will also cost Ace's life, while Clow Reed will eventually die in his mid thirties due to continuously using his magic. Despite the tragic path, she decides to continue her destiny, hoping to also save Class 0 and Clow Reed, knowing that she cannot be with him.

Cid in the meantime, attempts to become Agito, but in reality, for the entire time, he knew about the crystals' true nature and wanted to free Orience from the Crystals' control, and killed himself in an unsuccessful attempt to prevent Gala from using him, thus, being forced to transform into the Rursus Arbiter. Natasha, Clow Reed and Class 0 attempt to halt the rampage of Tempus Finis. As Natasha's group face the trials of the Arbiter, the Vermillion Bird Crystals offers them the chance to become l'Cie. Class Zero refuse the Crystal's offer and Rem is made a l'Cie in their place.

Machina and Rem end up fighting each other in Pandaemonium: Rem is mortally wounded, and she and Machina turn to crystal. Having used Natasha's Healing/Cure Card to pass through the tests in hopes of not being weakened, and demoralized at seeing Machina and Rem's condition, Natasha's group face Arbiter who tells them that Natasha and Clow Reed are from outside Orience and they have broken the cycle, dooming Orience's chosen humanity to be reborn in another world in years to come, and attempts to kill Natasha for she is the chosen one to free Orience.

While Clow Reed and Class 0 are unable to defeat Arbiter, Machina and Rem's spirits give them and Natasha, who's resolve to save all humanity and her loved ones strengthens her powers as a Cardcaptor, the strength they need to defeat the Arbiter and halt Tempus Finis, with Natasha, Clow Reed and Ace finishing Arbiter off with their combined powers of magical Cards. Only Clow Reed is left unwounded due to Natasha only having enough strength to heal him, while she and Class 0 are fatally injured, and attempt to spend their final minutes imagining their possible post-war lives.

Clow Reed, unable to see his friends die and fade into the Unseen Realm, despite the risk of being cursed to die in his adulthood, Clow Reed uses a spell to have Natasha, Class 0, Machina and Rem to all be reborn in the future with no memories of their past lives, and tells the dying Natasha that he foresaw her future of rebirth, that they were never meant to be together and the two shed tears, proclaiming their love before they and Class 0 are found by Machina and Rem, who have returned to human form and, along with the rest of Orience, are allowed to remember the dead.

Afterwards, the Crystal States fell into turmoil as the Crystals lose their powers. Machina and Rem unite Orience and rebuild the world, and Machina records Class Zero's history before dying with Rem at his side at the age of 67.

Clow Reed in the meantime returns to Earth to continue his duties, researching that after Arbiter's defeat, Joker and Tiz had spoken with Arecia and show her the memories of Class Zero and the people of Orience to make her reconsider restarting the experiment due to Natasha breaking the cycle. After speaking with Machina and Rem, Arecia decides to abandon the experiment and returns the two to human form.

Epilogue: Year 2-1997: Natasha, having been been reborn with no memories on Earth, had fallen in love with Aiden Avalon, the two getting married, with Natasha giving birth to Tory at the age of seventeen and seven years later, gives birth to Sakura Avalon. Natasha later dies after Sakura's third birthday, but is strongly remembered by her family, greeted every morning by Sakura who grows up seven years later into a ten year old girl, in which these events continue in "Cardcaptors-Season 1" that Sakura's journey as a Cardcaptor is about to begin.

Secret Ending: It is revealed, however, that Clow Reed's rebirth spell is hacked by Bhunivelze who sensed this and realises that a Cardcaptor(Sakura) is connected to the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts. Briefly awakening during this, he secretly has Pulse and Lindzei to meddle with the spell, forcing the fourteen students, along with Cid and Milites to be reborn in the fragmenty world of Midgar, dooming new ShinRa and the reborn Turks to fight against Militas Ultra in "Kingdom Hearts: Before Crisis" as well as placing Zack's heart comatose in "Kingdom Hearts: Crisis Core", unaware that Serena has just become Sailor Moon.

He soon begins his plans in his sleep to use Nova Cystallis's humanity to create a new Orience, tricking Lightning into serving him and lying to her about saving her sister, Serah, four years later in the present day, which also results Vincent's awakening, triggering the events of "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy".

* * *

Year 5 to Prologue Year 5: 2000-1993.

Pokemon: Mega Colosseum Adventures(Note: Main story seperate on hiatus, so this will reveal spoilers).

New Characters: Alain, Mairin, Chespie the Chespin, Wes, Rui, Alistair.

Returning Characters: Miror. B, Folly, Trudy, Team Cipher, Team Snagum.

Original Team Cipher Leaders: Nascour, Evice.

Story: In the year of 1993, three years before the events of "Sailor Moon-Season 1" and "Kingdom Hearts Crisis Core", a teenager named Wes infiltrates and destroys the Team Snagem hideout before leaving the organization. Wes starts at the Outskirt Stand, a dilapidated train engine in the middle of the desert that has been converted into a shop. With Espeon and Umbreon, Wes's first opponent is a Trainer named Willie. Alistair Ketchum, a near-retired Pokemon Master, has also arrived in Orre on a secret adventure while planning to be home in time for his son's fifth birthday.

In the Present day of 2000, during the events of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1", in the land of Kalos, where the new mysterious evolution known as Mega evolution is being studied, Alain, a former assistant of the region's Professor Scyamore, and his partner Charizard, are travelling to discover the truth about the Mega Evolution. Alain meets Mairin, a recently new starting trainer and her Pokemon, a newly discovered Chespin, nicknamed Chespie, who wants to learn about Mega evolution after witness his battle against another trainer.

Despite Alain's protests, Mairin follows him to learn about the Mega evolution, and after his loss against one of the Elite Four and his powerful Blastriose, eventually agrees to allow her to accompany him. However, shortly after this, they are attacked by Young Xehanort who, under orders of his elder-self, tries to steal Alain's keystone which helps Charizard to Mega evolve. Luckly, a Celebi appears and escapes with Alain, Mairin and their Pokemon seven years into the past, while Xehanort is forced to return to the Realm of Sleep to focus on Sailor Moon and her friends.

Alain and Mairin awaken near the oasis-esque Phenac City in time to see two men dragging a sack, just as Wes and Alistair, whom is curious on Wes' motives, arrive as well. After defeating them in battle, Alain and Wes untie the sack to find Rui, a girl with the ability to discern Shadow Pokémon. After Mairin tells them about Celebi suddenly having brought her and Alain here, Alistair tells them about Celebi's time-travel abilities, meaning that the two trainers had travelled backwards to seven years, much to their shock.

The five of them grouping together in order to figure things out, they meet the mayor, Es Cade, who seems very bothered about the Cipher problem, but seems to do nothing about it. Later, upon leaving Phenac Colosseum, three Snagem grunts find Alain and the others. The grunts then reveal to Rui, Alain, Mairin and Alistair that Wes was a member of Snagem, and an excellent Snagger. Wes then confronts one of the grunts, which results in the latter's defeat. Finding out that he is an expert at snagging Pokémon, Rui asks him to join forces with her in finding and snagging Shadow Pokémon. Alain decides not to risk in using Mega evolution as he fears that he could end up changing the future.

As the adventure progresses, Wes, Alistair and Alain become targets of a powerful organization known as Cipher. After leaving Phenac, they, Rui and Mairin visit Pyrite Town, where Rui was kidnapped. In Pyrite, Shadow Pokémon are openly offered to winners of the town's Colosseum tournament. The local police force is powerless to stop the practice, so Duking, an influential man in Pyrite, asks Alistair, Alain and Wes to enter the tournament and investigate.

Alistair ends up quitting the match, while Alain and Wes enter the Colosseum challenge and defeat four trainers to win before Wes defeats Alain in the final battle. Inside a nearby building, a Cipher Peon is about to present the Shadow Pokémon prize, but another one recognizes Wes and his group. The team then battle their way through the building and a maze-like cave set in the rock behind. Eventually, they face and defeat Miror B, one of four Cipher Admins. Afterwards, Wes returns a Pokémon Miror B. stole from Duking. A team of kids working in Duking's house introduce themselves as members of an anti-Cipher news network, known as the Kids Grid, who pledge their help to Alain, Mairin, Alistair, Wes and Rui.

Their next stop is Agate Village, a forested village in the mountains. As Rui introduces the others to her grandfather Eagun, another villager runs into the room, telling them that the Relic Stone—a shrine protected by Celebi, the same one who had brought Alain and Mairin into the past—is under attack. Alain and his friends, following Eagun to the center of the tree, fight off four Cipher agents before the Relic Stone is safe. After resting, Wes is given access to the Relic Stone, the only place where he can purify Shadow Pokémon. On a suggestion from Eagun, Alain and Wes decide to train their skills at the nearby Mt. Battle.

Upon reaching Mt. Battle, people inform the party that Cipher has already taken over the first section of the mountain. After battling nine other Trainers, Alain and Wes battle the Cipher administrator Dakim. Dakim owns a Shadow Entei, who is one of the trio of legendary beasts. After defeating Dakim, Wes heads to The Under, which is an underground city located underneath Pyrite Town, and under the control of Cipher. More members of the Kids Grid are here.

They tell the group of Venus, another Cipher administrator, who has influence over The Under. After Alain, Wes and even Mairin in her first attempted battle confront Venus, the owner of the second legendary beast Suicune, she flees. Next, the group head to the Shadow Pokémon Lab, where Pokémon are transformed into Shadow Pokémon. After defeating numerous Cipher peons, Alistair faces Ein, the final Cipher administrator and the owner of the final legendary beast Raikou.

In the explosion of the lab, and having saved Rui and Mairin from Raikou's surprise attack, Alistair ends up severly wounded, and in his last breath, reveals that he came to Orre to stop Cipher, and requests Wes and Alain to finish his work, before asking that, if they should meet his son, Ash, someday, they would tell the young boy that he's sorry. After Alistair dies and grieving for his death, the group decide to finish what they all started.

Alain, Mairin, Wes and Rui then go to Realgam Tower. All four administrators are there and ready to face Alain and Wes again. After doing so, they are granted access to the Colosseum at the top of the building. There, they are greeted by a large crowd. A Cipher man named Nascour tells Alain and Wes that they will have to face four trainers in tag battles.

After Alain and Wes defeat all four trainers, Nascour fights them on his own, and for once, forcing Alain to Mega Evolve Charizard when things were not looking good. Once defeated, Nascour tries to demand for a rematch, only to be interrupted by Es Cade. Es Cade reveals that he is really none other than Evice, the head of Cipher, and battles Alain and Wes. When the two defeats him, Evice attempts to escape by helicopter, but the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh swoops in and blasts it out of the sky. Evice and Nascour are presumably arrested.

With all of the Shadow Pokemon purified, Celebi returns to take Alain and Mairin back to the present. Hoping to meet Ash someday, the two trainers say goodbye to Wes and Rui who promise to make sure the Mega Evolution isn't discovered until Alain's starting journey. Returning to the present, Alain and Mairin, now having bonded in a sibling relationship, continue their journey to discover the Mega Evolution secrets and hoping to meet Ash some time soon, unaware that he is taking up his Mark of Mastery to become a Keyblade Master.

* * *

Year 5: 2000.

Pokemon: Uncovered.

Main Protagonists-Pokemon: Alain, Mairin.

New Characters-Final Fantasy XV: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Main Antagonists-Final Fantasy XV: Ardyn Izunia, Niflheim Empire.

Story: Two months after the events of "Pokemon: Mega Colosseum Adventures", Alain and Mairin continue their adventures in hopes to uncover the secrets of Mega Evolution as well as meet and locate the son of their late friend Alistair, Ash Ketchum, while reporting to Professor Sycamore on the identities of the two Pokemon in the form of dreams both young trainers had: Xerneas, a legendary Pokemon whome Alain invisioned, is said to grant life but has since vanished 300 years earlier-and Yveltal, the legendary Pokemon Mairin invisoned, is said to be designated for destruction by turning live into eternal stone. The only way to revive life is to have Xerneas use it's power to undo Yveltal's doing, but at the cost of having to sleep to gain new life.

Scyamore tasks Alain and Mairin to investigate the legends of both Legendary Pokemon near the Sundial. When Alain and Mairin arrive there, however, a portal opens up within the dial which sends them to the world of Eos in the Realm of Twilight(opened briefly due to the actions of Bhunivelze, but will not allow darkness to enter the Realm of Light) where they are found by Prince Noctis and his friends Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto, who, while astonded to see Mairin's Chespie, are en route to Accordo's capital city of Altissia, where Noctis is to wed Lunafreya, and explain to Alain and Mairin where they are, and the two agree to join the group in hopes of returning to Earth.

Along the way, they receive news of Niflheim's attack on the city of Insomnia and theft of the Crystal, and that King Regis has been assassinated. They meet up with Crownsguard commander Cor Leonis, who tasks Noctis with retrieving the weapons of the Lucii—the ancient kings of Lucis—in order to rescue the Crystal and reclaim his throne. Cor also tasks Alain to aid Noctis after he(Alain) and Mairin both suddenly summon weapons from their dreams-Alain as a Keyblade wielder and Mairin with a staff that allows her to share Noctis' powers.

The group also comes across Niflheim's chancellor Ardyn Izunia, who guides them to the Astral Titan at the Disc of Cauthess. After he fulfills Titan's trial and fights off imperial forces attacking the Astral, Noctis, Aladin and Mairin learn that Lunafreya persuaded Titan to lend Noctis and Mairin his power, while Alain is to lock the Keyholes in the Astral's areas so that Niflheim would not gain or destroy these powers.

They continue to travel across Lucis, retrieving Noctis' ancestral relics and meeting the Astral Ramuh with assistance from Gentiana, Lunafreya's spirit attendant. Though a failed fight against Niflheim High Commander Ravus(Lunafreya's older brother) causes Gladiolus to seek out new power by going through the trails of Gilgamesh, the Blade Master alone(while Mairin somehow invisions this).

Over the course of their journey, they discover days are steadily growing shorter, accompanied by the Daemons increasing in number. These phenomena are part of the Starscourge, which if left unchecked, will see Eos plunged into eternal darkness and overrun by Daemons before it would spread it's destruction through out the Realm of Twilight before moving to destroy the Realms of Light and Darkness.

Alain's group eventually arrives in Altissia, where Lunafreya has taken up sanctuary. Lunafreya awakens the Astral Leviathan so Noctis can obtain her power, only for Leviathan to go on a rampage when Niflheim attacks. Ardyn reveals his true colors by mortally wounding Lunafreya, disrupting the ritual before Mairin can stop him from killing her. Though Lunafreya succeeds in awakening Mairin, Alain and Noctis' powers, enabling them to defeat Leviathan before falling unconscious.

Though Mairin regains it shortly afterwards, where Ignis and a devastated Ravus(who left the Empire) arrive too late to save Lunafreya. The trio are then interrupted by Ardyn who prepares to kill Alain and Noctis. Mairin, fearing for their lives, dons the Ring of Lucii to weaken Arydn before falling unconsious and Ignis then dons it to fight him. Though putting on the ring costs Mairin's memory of reuniting with Ignis and Ravus and fighting against Arydn, while it also costs Ignis his eye-sight, leaving him permamently blind. After Arydn leaves and Ravus leaves soon after, Mairin, Ignis, Alain and Noctis are taken to safety by Gladiolus and Prompto.

While unconscious, Alain, Noctis and Mairin are visited in a dream by Lunafreya's spirit, who gives Noctis the Ring of the Lucii. She also gives Alain and Mairin a vision of Ash who is a member of the Sailor Team, destined to aid the true Chosen successor of the late Goddess Cosmos, Sailor Moon to defeat the chosen successor of Chaos, Master Xehanort before he destroys all existance in favor for Kingdom Hearts and the X-Blade.

She also tells them that Alain must find Xerneas by using the power of his Heart that he shares with his Charizard-the Keystone and Mega Stone by the power of Mega Evolution. The trio wake to find Altissia in chaos, and that Ignis was blinded during the battle. Ignis does not tell Mairin of her putting on the Ring of Lucii.

The group continues towards Niflheim's capital of Gralea by train, while Ignis' blindness and Noctis' prolonged mourning of Lunafreya cause friction between Noctis and Gladiolus until Ignis forces a reconciliation. Ardyn tricks Noctis into throwing Prompto from the train while Mairin and Chespie both jump onboard in hopes to save Prompto despite Alain's protests.

Forced to go on their own and convincing Prompto that Arydn had tricked Noctis and that he, Alain, Gladiolus and Ignis will find them, Mairin, Chespie and Prompto soon learn of the latter's true past before they and another rouge High Commander Aranea, destroy Immortalis before they part ways, but not before Mairin receives Astral Shiva's blessings from Gentiana, who reveals herself to be Shiva's human form. On their arrival to Gralea, however, Mairin and Prompto are captured by Arydn who holds them and the Crystal captive in Gralea's main fortress, revealing that the Crystal's power can destroy the Daemons.

Noctis and Alain continue to Gralea—the former receiving the Astral Shiva's blessing from Gentiana—where the group finds that it has been overrun by Ardyn's Daemons. Noctis' powers are suppressed, forcing him to don the Ring of the Lucii. After getting aid from Chespie-who escaped and waited for the others to return-in rescuing Mairin and Prompto, the latter revealed to be from Niflheim, the group continues to fight their way through the fortress, Ravus and Niflheim's emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, who have been transformed into Daemons by Ardyn.

Forced to go on their own, Alain, Mairin and Noctis finally reach the crystal, only to be slowly pulled into it. Ardyn then appears and reveals himself to be Ardyn Lucis Caelum, a former healer who was chosen by the Crystal two thousand years ago. Ardyn had saved Eos by absorbing the Daemons into himself, only to be demonized by Noctis' ancestor. Rendered immortal by the Daemons' power and denied ascension by the Astrals, Ardyn has since sought revenge on the royal bloodline and the Crystal, hastening the onset of the Starscourge while waiting for the True King to appear so he could destroy them both.

He also revealed that two years earlier when Darkness began to engulf the worlds in the Realm of Light during the events of "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7", upon learning of Sailor Moon's arrival, the rift between the Realms of Twilight and Darkness allowed him to enter the Realm of Darkness to confront King Mickey, only to be sent back. Ardyn had hoped that Alain's death would decrease the Realm of Light's survival against the second Keyblade War Xehanort would be starting soon and that Mairin was a pawn back-up.

Within the Crystal, Noctis, Alain and Mairin encounter the Astral Bahamut; they learn that Noctis is the True King of prophecy, who will cleanse the Starscourge and restore light to Eos, with Alain's destiny to use the power of his Keyblade by unlocking the Keyhole that kept Xerneas imprisoned to cure Yveltal which Ardyn would no doubt use to destroy the True King and the Crystal, while Time was frozen in the Realm of Light the moment Aladin and Mairin were absorbed to enter Eos in order for them to aid Sailor Moon for the final battle against Xehanort.

While Alain willingly decides to aid Noctis, knowing that it would sacrifice his life, he and Mairin are sent ten years into the future(aided by the Astrals and Dialga) while Noctis prepares himself to fulfill his destiny, knowing that it will cost him his life and he returns the moment Alain and Mairin arrive from the past. The trio reunites with his friends, who have been keeping the Daemons at bay since Eos' descent into eternal darkness, before heading to the ruins of Insomnia.

After the group defeat the rogue Astral Ifrit and Yveltal whom is cured from the darkness in it's heart by Xerneas(and Mairin) after Alain freed it with his Keyblade, Alain and Noctis then fight Ardyn alone and kill him. Ardyn's death also causes Alain to die. Noctis then ascends the throne, and using the power of the Lucii and the Crystal's light sacrifices his life to purge the Starscourge and the Daemons from the world. In the spirit realm, Noctis—with the aid of Alain, Lunafreya and the Lucii—destroys Ardyn's spirit.

Alain is then revived by Xerneas, at the cost of him only being able to use his Keyblade and his Mega Evolution power separatedly. After this, Alain, Mairin and their Pokemon bid farewell to their friends and return to the Present in the Realm of Light where, despite knowing that things are looking grim, resolve to find the Sailor Team to help as best as they can to destroy Xehanort once and for all. In a post-credits scene in the future, as Light returns to Eos, Noctis and Lunafreya reunite in the afterlife.

Post-Story: Alternate Time-line{Pokémon: Uncovered-Complete}

One week after the events of the main story, Mairin is unable to move on due to darkness still in Eos and fearing that the Realm of Light will be lost before Noctis returns in ten years time, while Alain also feels very uneasy. The two are then drawn into the Spirit Realm by the surviving Astrals as well as Arceus who forces them to decide if they accept this dark path. Realising that the Realm of Light may already be lost, Mairin answers she does not and wants to set things right as well as wanting Noctis and Lunafreya back.

With Alain's reluctanted agreement and Mairin's decision, the Astrals, Arceus and Dialga send them and their Pokemon back to the start of the main story to merge with their past-selves, with the cost of their memories of everything that happened, except for important parts that will help them to change the future and that two others, who are also part of the situation and very closely linked to both Sailor Moon and Ash Ketchum, will arrive via spirital calling, but not without the sacrifice of one's life.

Back where they started before arriving on Eos, Alain and Mairin's adventure with Noctis and their friends is repeated up until they arrive in Altissia. There, everything almost repeats, until Mairin, who went ahead of Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto, arrives just before Arydn can mortally wound Lunafreya, pushing him out of the way with the aid of Chespie.

While Mairin and Chespie force Arydn to retreat(with him promising that he will kill the Oracle), Mairin then uses her power to support Lunafreya to awaken Noctis and Alain's powers before the two become exhausted and fall unconscious. Mairin then summons Titan to help defeat Leviathan as well as keep Lunafreya alive. In the meantime, Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto try to save Noctis, Alain, Mairin and Lunafreya. When Niflheim soldiers occupy the city, Ignis is separated from the others and must go on alone.

He is quickly joined by Rena and Vincent Valentine who, hearing a strange voice telling them to aid the True King, had arrived in Eos where Ignis quickly realises that Rena is a Keyblade wielder and both she and Vincent know Ash.

After liberating various parts of the city, the trio commandeers a boat and braves the worst of the fighting to find Noctis, Alain and Mairin. Still cut off, Ignis, Rena and Vincent enter an uneasy truce with Ravus, who seeks to protect his sister Lunafreya and capture Noctis for Niflheim, knowing that the Empire needs someone of royal blood to manipulate the Ring of the Lucii and harness the Crystal's power.

While in the original time-line, Ignis and Ravus had arrived after Lunafreya's death, in this time-line, they, Rena and Vincent arrive just after Mairin falls unconscious due to over-using her powers in summoning Titan as well as combining it with some of Lunafreya's powers.

After Lunafreya explained that she, Alain and Noctis were saved by Mairin and Chespie via the latter two's own choices as Alain and Noctis had been unable to prevent Ardyn in killing her in the original time-line, Ravus realises that his sister's upcoming death will be necessary to stop the Starscourge despite feeling guilty for not being there to protect her. Vincent tells him that not everyone can be saved, referring to when he failed to stop Hojo and save Lucrecia, as well as Lightning having been unable to save her sister Serah, Ravus finally accepts that Noctis is worthy.

The truce is short-lived as Ardyn interrupts and overpowers them. Hoping to give the others time to be safe, Ignis plays along in Ardyn instead of fighting(as he chose in the original time-line) before the former and Vincent are knocked unconscious and taken hostage, but not before a furious Rena accidently knocked the Ring of Lucii into Ignis possession. Unwilling for Ardyn to go back on his word and kill Noctis, Alain, Mairin, and Lunafreya, Rena fights Arydn but is unable to defeat. Despite the loss, Ardyn retreats, but not before revealing to her, and to Gladiolus and Prompto who arrived, his real name(as he did to Alain, Noctis and Mairin the original time-line).

In a shared dream, Noctis, Alain, Mairin and Lunafreya are visited by Astral Bahamut who tells them of the prophecy, but also tells them of a loop chosen by Alain and Mairin's decison to change the future; With special training to harness the power of the Crystal, those close to Noctis will share their will to the True King to end the Starscourge and destroy Ardyn's spirit-however, one life must be taken to revive Noctis as well as Lunafreya, one close to either one of them. He also tells them that Ignis now holds the Ring of Lucii and if put on, it will risk his life, or, given his choice to save Noctis, sacrifice his life.

The group awaken and Rena, Gladiolus and Prompto confirm of Ignis and Vincent's kidnapping as well as the lack of the Ring of Lucii. Realising that they only have one chance at this, Noctis, in the guilt of unable to save Lunafreya and the desire to save Ignis, willing accepts his destiny to sacrifice his life to purge the Starscourge and Alain decides to sacrifice himself to aid him. Mairin, Gladiolus, Prompto and Rena decide to become their support while Lunafreya will continue her destiny to awaken Astral Shiva despite the cost of her life. Ravus, having abandoned the Empire and having escaped and survived, agrees to take the group to Shiva and then take them to Gralea to rescue Ignis, Vincent and the Crystal.

Before arriving at to where Shiva's body is layed, however, Ardyn attacks Ravus' airship and captures the group, taking them to the First Magitek Production Facility[Where both Mairin and Prompto were taken to in Episode Prompto]. There, Lunafreya and Ravus were taken hostage while Arydn reappears, revealling that that Prompto was intended to be a vessel for a magitek soldier before he escaped. Escaping Ardyn, Alain and his friends go to confront empire's chief magitek researcher, Verstael Besithia, to learn more.

As the group work their way through the facility and successfully reunite with Lunafreya and Ravus who had managed to esacpe, the group unearths more information about Verstael's disturbing experiments with magitek. Initially intending to create an unstoppable army for the Empire by infusing soldiers with Daemonic essence, his repeated failures led him to experiment on infant children and later on clones of himself.

There, Prompto is horrified to learn that he himself is a clone of Verstael, but the support of Noctis, Gladiolus, Alain, Mairin, Lunafreya, and Rena and even Ravus gives Prompto the courage to accept that, despite this, he is their best friend. Verstael's exposure to Daemonic essence has driven him insane and he plans to achieve immortality by infusing himself with Daemonic energy. Prompto kills him before he and his friends flee facility, aided by Aranea Highwind.

After being told that Noctis and the others don't care whether Prompto's a clone or not and that he has always been their close friend, their bond strong as ever, Prompto accepts that he can't change his past, but he can decide his future. He, Noctis, Gladio, Alain, Aranea and Ravus infiltrate a secondary research facility located underground while Mairin, Chespie and Rena stay behind with Lunafreya to be safe. Alain's group learn that Verstael found a way of binding his soul to another body, allowing him to live on in Immortalis.

Verstael intends to kill the last remaining Astrals and overthrow the Empire so that he can rule Eos. The group, destroy the last remaining magitek prototypes, but are unable to locate Immortalis. An announcement from the system mainframe leads to Immortalis being activated, and the party race back to the surface. There they witness Immortalis emerge, taking the form of an enormous magitek-infused mechanical worm.

Immortalis heads towards Gralea as, quickly aided by Lunafreya, Rena, Mairin and Chespie, Alain's group try to destroy it with machine guns mounted to snowmobiles. In destroying Immortalis, they successfully kill Verstael. Aranea agrees to keep Lunafreya safe despite the latter's death in speaking to Gentiana(Shiva) who gives Noctis and Alain her blessing, before the two women part ways from the rest of the group as Ravus managed to commendeer another air-ship to continue on towards Gralea.

Ignis and Vincent's actions in keeping Ardyn busy from distracting and taunting Noctis and Alain allows them and the others to destroy the machine that's supressing Noctis' powers and they then fight Niflheim's emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, who has been transformed into a Daemon by Ardyn.

In the meantime, Ignis and Vincent are taken to Zegnautus Keep in Gralea, where Ardyn leads them to the Crystal and reveals the truth about Noctis' fate as well as revealing how he met and was defeated by King Mickey in the Realm of Darkness due to Vincent's connection to him as well as Sailor Moon, and had been attempting to enter the Realm of Light to kill Sailor Moon.

Unwilling to accept this and despite Vincent's protests, Ignis puts on the Ring of the Lucii and fights Ardyn with Vincent's aid. He makes a pact with the Kings of Lucis to sacrifice his own life to save Noctis while Vincent transforms into his Chaos form, and both he and Ignis defeat Arydn, who promises to return as he fades away. Alain's group arrive as Ignis lays dying; Noctis, Alain and Mairin willingly enter the Crystal, but not before the former uses it's power to revive Ignis and Alain entrusts his Charizard in Rena's care.

Two months later, as Eos is descended into darkness, Charizard, Rena, Vincent, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto had been training by Cor and the remnants of the Kingsglaive to earn the powers of the Crownsguard while the Kingsglaive have regrouped and dedicated themselves to recovering shards of the meteor that was destroyed when the Niflheim Empire attacked the Astral Titan as these shards can be used to provide power and light. However, the situation is complicated as the people of Eos no longer trust the Kingsglaive as the search for Noctis is called off and rumours of treason by the Kingsglaive during the Siege of Insomnia take hold.

Soon, Ravus returns and reports of the sightings of Angelgard where Noctis, Alain and Mairin are said to return. Charizard and a Kingsglaive soldier travel there and when they arrive, the surviving Astrals surround the island. Bahamut demands that the Kingsglaive atone for humanity's sins and challenges the Kingsglaive soldier and Charizard to mortal combat, implying that the Kingsglaive had forgotten their purpose.

Once defeated, Bahamut is satisfied that Eos' humanity is worth saving and unseals the prison, allowing Noctis, Alain and Mairin to return to Eos. Gentiana reveals that the Astrals remained on Eos to defend Angelgard in preparation for the True King's arrival and that the Kingsglaive were created to prove humanity's worth and to meet Noctis, Alain and Mairin when they were released. Now freed, ten years earlier than in the Original Time-line, upon learning the sacrifice of the Kingsglaive needed to free them as Ravus had predicted, the trio ride on Charizard to reunite with their friends in Hammerheads.

Joined by Ravus, Rena and Vincent in this time-line, Noctis, Alain, Mairin, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto return to Insomnia, where-As of in the Original Time-line-they defeat Astral Ifrit, free Xerneas who, along with Mairin, cleanses Yveltal's heart, and as of the original time-line, Alain and Noctis fight Ardyn alone and kill him, Alain once again losing his own life.

Just as things looked grim with no hopes of saving Noctis and Lunafreya, while the group support Noctis in using the powers of the Kings of Lucii and the Crystal that costs Noctis his life, when Noctis-with the aid of Alain, Lunafreya and the Kings of Lucii-destroys Arydn's Spirit, Ravus suddenly purges himself with King Regis' sword, and, having volunteered to take Noctis' place and to revive Alain and Lunafreya, sacrifices his life to destroy the Ring of Lucii, and dies as a result(his death in any time-line cannot be avoided).

Ravus' death allows Noctis to be revived and while Xerneas revives Alain(as of in the original time-line), the Astrals and the Crystal revives Lunafreya at the cost of her no longer being an Oracle, while Alain, much like in the original time-line, can only use his Keyblade and his Mega Evolution power separatedly.

With both Legendary Pokemon freed and returning to Earth in the correct time-line, and Light restored to Eos, Alain and Mairin, Rena and Vincent depart from Eos after sharing a fond goodbye to Noctis's group and return to the Realm of Light(at the same time as the Sailor Team also return from Luxendre in the Realm of Twilight in the ending of "Sailor Moon Unchained X-Part 2"), as Noctis proposes to Lunafreya in marriage, which she happily accepts. Alain and Mairin partways from Vincent and Rena after both groups agree to search for the Sailor Team in which other worlds to make things easier.

In the Post-Credits scene, Alain and Mairin had returned to Earth while, a week later, the latter reflects on everything that's happened and while she is upset that Ravus had to die, Mairin is glad that Eos now has a brighter future and that the Realm of Light has a chance to survive and Sailor Moon has a better chance in defeating Master Xehanort. Mairin and Alain then depart for another adventure.

Also in the Post-Credits scene, Vincent and Rena continue their travels across many worlds in the Multiverse as they also reflect on their journey together. In Eos, Noctis and Lunafreya marry and take their place as King and Queen, with Gladiolus taking his place as the Kings Shield, Ignis taking on the role as Noctis' advisor, and Prompto taking on the job as the royal photogropher, all three of them also becoming new Crownsguards as well as the new commanders of the new Kingsglaive.

At the Mysterious Tower, shortly before the Present-Day events of "Sailor Moon 0.2-A Fragmentary Passage", Sailor Moon senses that another world in the Realm of Twilight(Eos) has it's light restored and she, along with the rest of the Sailor Team, Cloud, Lea, Team Pokepals, Sailor Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Galaxia, Darkrai, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Team Rocket, smile and feeling new hope for their upcoming trials to rescue Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Xion and Namine as well as their upcoming final battle against Master Xehanort.

In the final scene, Alain and Mairin, now having gained powers to travel to other worlds, had arrived in the world of Midgar for another adventure as they smile, while the sun has risen in the sky.

* * *

 _Prologue of "Sailor Moon X(Chi)-Season 14"..._

Enroute to the Houen Region-Earth.

The closer they were getting to the Houen Region on their ferry ride, the closer they were getting towards Xehanort and his true Organization XIII, despite only having eleven 'copies' of himself. Though by now, he might've gotten someone else to become his final vessel, and that thought was terrifying.

Serena sat on the edge of her bed in the sleeping quarters, lost in thought. So many things that happened ever since the beginning of her Mark of Mastery Exam. She and her friends and family had learned so much, and not in a good way. The truth of Chaos and Cosmos, the ressurrection of Xehanort, who was dangerously powerful for an old guy, Omega, more Time Travelling, the Realm of Sleep, Galaxia's return, the ressurrection of Darkrai, and most of the original Organization XIII members revived as their originals, though Lea, his former friend Isa, and Ienzo have all grown up into young men, resembling to their Nobodies.

Not to mention remembering something very important; Lightning, Serah...both of them were gone. Though that left Serena even more confused, especially regarding to Caius.

Then there's Kaylie's connection with Vincent for some reason, and Serena had no idea why. On the other hand, she felt that her twin sister was leaving out something when the latter mentioned something about the father none of them knew of in the Moon Kingdom in their past lives.

Sighing, Serena leaned back a little, muttering to herself, "I wish I could talk to Vincent. He would've known about what's going on with Chaos."

Except that she couldn't. Vincent was no where in sight, or perhaps he perished and wasn't reborn due to the Chaos Gene. Or maybe he hasn't remembered yet. So many possibilities and neither one Serena could choose that made more sense, especially since she, much to her sadness, believed that she would never see him again.

The guy might've been old and a bit of a self-guilt-ridden lone-wolf, and dangerous with his abilities to transform into demons, deep down he was a caring person who while serious, did crack a bit of a joke or two, and at least had a sense of humor. He was also like a father and/or brother figure.

Actually, the real person to talk to about Chaos was Lucrecia Cresent. Problem is, she's gone.

Just as Serena layed down on her back to stare up at the ceiling, instead, she was greeted by the faces of Sakura and Kero who hovered over her, as though they were about to say something.

"AHH!" Serena shrieked in fright while bolting up straight. Her shriek also caused Sakura to shriek in fright and Kero to cry out, startled. When she realised who was with her, Serena sighed before standing up and turned to two of her friends and current companions, "Geez, guys. Don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Serena." Sakura apologuised. "It's just that Ash, Mickey, Riku and Sora are waiting for you."

"Are we at the Houen Region yet?" Serena asked, quickly thinking that they have arrived at their destination already.

"Almost. Another hour or half an hour we'll be there. You can already see the continent, though." Kero replied this time.

So they were almost there. The final step of the supposedly final journey to end the terror of Chaos and Xehanort once and for all. The possible epic battle as well as Serena's challenge into the Houen League was getting closer and closer...

Yet...she didn't exactly feel ready.

"Serena? What's the matter?" Sakura asked, bringing Serena out of her thoughts again.

"Huh?" The older teenager blinked, before realising what the now thirteen year old was referring to, and she replied, "Oh, nothing. Guess I'm just really nervous about all this."

Realising what her friend was talking about, Sakura nodded and said with an understanding smile, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm really nervous too."

"Well, we're all nervous. I mean, this is gonna be the biggest battle of our lives, but hey, you two gal's, the King, Ash, Riku and Sora are all champs! I mean, you guys and everyone else in the team wouldn't be chosen if you weren't, right?" Kero pointed out while agreeing at the same time.

Serena and Sakura both sweatdropped slightly, just as the door opened, admitting Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Mickey and Riku who all approached.

"Geez, you guys are kinda impatient. You know that?" Serena muttered to the boys who all sweatdropped slightly at their arrival.

"Well, it's just that we heard screams, so we came here to see what was goin' on." Mickey replied sheepishly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just had a startle. Nothing to worry about." Sakura replied.

"Guess you're nervous about this, huh?" Sora asked to Serena who nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll handle this, and this time, Xehanort's not gonna get away from us." Ash said, confidently. "Besides, Pikachu and I have been to the Houen Region two years ago, so we both know that place easily."

"It wouldn't include places that you got lost, would it?" Riku asked, a bit skeptically.

Ash and Pikachu, realising this, both sweatdropped in embarrassment while the former grumbled, "No..." making everyone else sweatdrop as well with slightly exasperated sighs.

"Whatever!" Sora proclaimed confidently a moment later with a grin. "We made it this far, so we're not stopping now."

Realising that Sora and Ash were both right, Serena and Sakura both began to feel more confident as well, as they, Mickey, Riku and Kero and Pikachu all nodded in agreement.

"Right. Hey, Kero said we can see the continent of the Houen Region, right?" Serena asked, and when her friends nodded, she then suggested, "Let's go check it out!"

"Good idea, Serena." Mickey replied.

The group then ventured out to the deck and as they all stood at the front of the ship, true to Kero's earlier words, the continent of the Houen Region was approaching closer and closer in the horizon. This was it; the beginning of the end.

As Serena gazed out, however, she was fully unaware that her Transformation Locket in her pocket began to glow, with the Silver Crystal dimming warm light. It must be sensing something.

Something coming from the Land of Houen itself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Enroute to Littleroot Town and halfway towards it, a fourteen year old girl with long bright red loose hair with a yellow bow on the back of her head, dark brown-red eyes, wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees and wearing white gloves with black fingers, white socks and pink shoes was riding on her bicycle. One would think that she was spitting image of Mina with different eye colour and that her hair and bow swapped colours too.

This girl's name was Tiffenie, and just recently due to having been born in Japan, she couldn't come to Houen until she passed her Pokemon Certificate exam. She was on her way to meet Proffessor Birch and get her first Pokemon so that she can begin her journey as a Pokemon Trainer.

Though her secret was that she was doing this for the sake of exploring the world. Seeing the top of the hill that overlooked her destination, the teenager pedaled faster, until, deja vu to those who had come to know May, a Duskull appeared right next to her head.

"WAAAAAH!" Tiffenie screamed before losing control and going down a hill until...

 _ **CRASH!**_

She crashed face-first into a tree and was now seeing stars around her head, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes.

"Suddenly...I feel...just like...May." Tiffenie muttered, before moaning as she collasped onto the ground with a sore head, and the Duskull floated away.

A little bit later after recovering, Tiffenie pedeled slower this time, still shaken from her unexpected scare.

"If I wanna be a Pokemon Trainer just to travel, I guess I have to expect unexpected Pokemon." Tiffenie muttered to herself with a slight exasperated sigh.

When she finally exited the forest and onto the ledge, Tiffenie pulled her bike to a stop and gazed at Littleroot Town in amazement, as she also caught sight of the ferry preparing to dock.

"But really...this is worth it!" She added to herself, before something shined at the corner of her eye. Puzzled, she turned just as the light dimmed, and in it's place, was some kind of Pen-Like Wand with a Hole-Star and what looked like sparkling Glitter surrounding it inside an orb on top of it. The top of the Orb had a Golden Heart-Shape on it as well.

Curious, Tiffienie approached the strange object and picked it up, examining it closely. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"What a beautiful and weird stick." Tiffenie muttered, admiring it. She then thought, "I wonder if somebody lost it."

Deciding that, on her way to the Lab or possibly somewhere in the Houen Region, Tiffenie would find this stick's original owner. She then put it into her dress pocket before riding off onto the main road towards Professor Birch's Lab.

Yet she is fully unaware that this was the beginning of a journey that would change her life forever.

(To be Continued in "Sailor Moon X(Chi)-Season 14")

While the journey of Sailor Moon and her allies to defeat Xehanort was nearing it's end, and yet, Houen may not be the final destined battle grounds.

* * *

 **A/N: So, we have finally reached the beginning of the end. Yet, there's more to this in the next chapter than meets the eye, because there's more to go until we reach the Final Chapter Prologue. See you soon!**


	10. 2000-The Beginning of the End

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: I think this is where the Sailor Moon Continuum will be on hold until after KH3 is finally released so I can have a better idea how the ending of the Chaos Saga will end and how the next Saga will begin.**

 **This also reveals the new titles that were not includedd and were originally kept secret from the original "Sailor Moon Continuum-Part 2-Part one" while not including the titles such as "Sailor Moon: Adventures of Space" and the prequel title as I deemed them unfit now.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

 **And no, the secret Oc at the end of this chapter is not a Pokemon Oc. She's a Sailor Moon Oc.**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-The Beginning of the End.

Sailor Moon X(Chi)-Season 14.

New Characters-Sailor Moon: Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, Luna(Sailor Luna*Note: This is a different Luna*), Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Kristan/Sailor Ultra.

New Character-Pokemon: Zinnia.

Story: Set immediately after the Epilogue of "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1", Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora and Riku arrive in Littleroot Town in the Houen Region to start their journey to find the evil Master Xehanort and his eleven vessels in hopes to stop him from restoring their power by destroying Earth starting with damaging the Houen Region, while the Sailor Team venture around with Serena gaining new Pokemon and to compete in the Houen League as a cover-up for their true mission.

The group along the way find that, in order to combat against Xehanort on Earth, Serena needs four new Guardians since her four guardians, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Mina/Sailor Venus), are in training along with Kairi, Lea, Kaylie/Sailor Dark Moon, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon and Megan/Sailor Tide to combat against the new Organization XIII, with Cloud training alongside them despite not being a Keyblade wielder, but like Sora, he too holds another's heart within his own, as the rest of the Sailor Team had split up to keep an eye out on certain areas in the three main Solar Worlds.

The first of the new four guardians is revealed to be Tiffenie who just became a Pokemon Trainer, and is chosen to be Sailor Magic-Dust but like Sailor Moon's beginning four years earlier, she has a tact for her clumsiness. Despite not fully knowing the real mission, wanting to learn more about her power, Tiffenie decides to join the group in hopes that Serena will train her to be a better Sailor Scout while using the skills as a Pokemon Coordinator to enter Contests as cover-up.

The second guardian is revealed as Tiffenie's sister name Luna who ironically bears a cat's tail that resembles to Serena's guardian cat Luna, and is also chosen to be Sailor Luna. Luna reveals that she has visions of the Moon and believes she has a connection with Sailor Moon.

The third is Kristen, a mysterious nineteen year old woman who is suffering amnesia from a strange occurance she has very little memories of except that she is a Sailor Guardian rather than a Sailor Scout, Sailor Ultra, and even doubts that "Kristen" is her real name due to finding a name tag that which she had adopted the name from. The fourth and final new guardian is Amelia, a young fourteen year old traveller who resembles to Sailor Passion, chosen as Sailor Passionate. She dreams of solving the mystery the Houen Region's connection of Kalos Region's Mega Evolution.

As Serena and her group travel across the Houen Region, with occasional visits from the rest of the Sailor Team for updates and clues on Xehanort's whereabouts, they encounter the new Organization XIII in numberous occasions who summon Heartless through out the entire region and attempt to taunt the six Keyblade Masters in being 'useless' for being unable to stop Chaos twelve years earlier, but they ignore this and Sailor Moon attempts to use the Silver Crystal to restore the vessels into their original forms and free them from Xehanort's control, but repeatedly fails to do so since Chaos's back-up power holds a barrier that only a 'true key' can break through.

They also constantly fight against the newly evolved Team Rocket, "Rocket-X" who had invaded the Houen Region within the two years of Team Magma and Team Aqua's defeats and absence, holding new dark abilities of their own in which the former Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth attempt to stop on their own at the same time as seeking the Sailor Team's help when the need calls for it.

Also during the journey, Sora continuously starts losing some of his powers that he keeps on using healing magic to restore despite having conjoured the darkness in his heart when Sailor Moon saved him from falling into a deep sleep that would result in him becoming Xehanort's final vessel, while Riku and Mickey both continue to see visions of Aqua's time in the Realm of Darkness.

Sakura continuously seeing visions of her mother fighting alongside Clow Reed against Gula as well as visions of her older brother Tori in his time in Eos, Ash(along with Future-Piplup at Temporal Tower) continuously seeing Dimensional Screams of Xehanort's Keyblade being originally used by two other mysterious black hooded men in a distant past connected to the first war of Cosmos and Chaos.

Serena continuously haunted by nightmares of "Pokemon: Uncovered"'s main antagonist Ardyn who mocks her for being the last decendent of the Moon which kingdom has fallen with it's final ruler dying in sacrifice just as Noctis and his father King Regis in the fallen Kingdom of Insomnia in Eos which has fallen into never-ending darkness, dedicating that Serena and Noctis aren't that different in their fates, unaware at the moment of Alain and Mairin's actions.

Soon the group were successful for Tiffenie to compete in the Grand Festival and come out top 6th while Serena later competes in the Houen League Evergrand Conference, coming top 8th after losing to mysterious trainer Zinnia who knows of what was going on and decides to help in saving Earth, but the closing ceremony is cut short when Rocket-X and Organization XIII make a full scale attack in Evergrand city which forces the Sailor Team, including the rest of the team and their allies through previous adventures who arrived to help to fight against the two organizations.

But while Sailor Moon and her allies are successful in weakening Organization XIII, they are unsuccessful in defeating Xehanort who almost restores to his full power but due to Rocket-X interfering, he and his vessels retreat back to the Multiverse to the fated place where the new war will take place. Before the retreat, Sailor Moon is forced to go up against Giovanni alone as the latter summons a powerful Heartless that resembles to the Lifestream Summon Leviathan who goes on a rampage after Giovanni reveals that Xehanort gave him the power that he needs to rule Earth as it's "True Emperor". Sailor Moon, unable to defeat Leviathan with her current Eternal Form, is forced to combine her Heart with the Silver Crystal to bring out the power of Cosmos in a desperate attempts to defeat it. She is successful but falls unconscious while Rocket-X, undaunted by this failure, retreat to Sky Tower.

In a semi-coma, Sailor Moon is greeted by Goddess Cosmos who revives her, saying that in order to first defeat Chaos in Xehanort's body, she must first defeat Giovanni before seeking the next step to prevent the new war from starting. Awakening, Serena discovers that Evergrand City is left in devastated ruins due to Organization XIII and Rocket-X's attacks and that she and her allies are branded fugitives for being unable to stop the devastation.

In order to regain the Houen Region's trust, Giovanni must be stopped once and fall. Sailor Moon and her allies arrive at Sky Tower, with only herself, Sora, Riku, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, and Mickey going up against Giovanni and his liutentents. When confronted, Giovanni transforms into a Heartless Hybrid Monster "Gio-Brid" in an attempt to destroy Sailor Moon and her friends. The six Keyblade Masters are quickly aided by Sailor Moon's four new guardians who had followed after awakening their powers as true Sailor Guardians. They are successful and Giovanni is turned back into his human form before collasping.

Despite handing Giovanni and the suviving members of Rocket-X to authorities and being pardoned for their actions, Sailor Moon and her allies feel that they still haven't regained Earth's trust, fearing that they have just become like ShinRa back when Sephiroth and Ultimecia caused rampage 8,000 years earlier in the original Kingdom Hearts world. Sensing a mysterious power that is somewhat connected to Xehanort's Keyblade as well as remnants of a God of Light with a dark heart(Bhunivelze) closeby, Sailor Moon decides to search for clues to the answer of defeating Xehanort and Chaos once and for all.

The Epilogue of the 14th Season then shows the gleaming eye of Xehanort's Keyblade as it sees what the Sailor Team and their allies attempt to do next in order to save the Realm of Light, and we hear a voice stating, "They are risking a massive Paradox"

* * *

Sailor Moon Unchained X-Season 15.

New Characters-Bravely Default/Second: Tiz Arrior, Yew Geneolgia, Edea Lee, Magnolia Arch, Agnès Oblige.

New Characters-World of Final Fantasy: Lann, Reynn.

New Primary Antagonists-Bravely Second: Kaiser Oblivion, Providence, Anne.

New Primary Antagonist-World of Final Fantasy: Brandelis.

Story: One month after the events that happened in the Houen Region on Earth, Serena and her friends and allies have been seeking clues in how to defeat Xehanort and his Organization XIII as well as the connections of his Keyblade while attempting to solve the mystery of remnants of a God of Light with a dark heart.

Discovering that something is amiss in the Realm of Twilight after returning to the Mulitverse, Serena agrees to investigate and brings Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Kero, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Kaylie, Darien and Lea with her and arrive in the newly discovered world of Luxendarc while Misty, Brock, Dawn, Piplup, Team Pokepals, Megan, Amelia, Kristen, Grovyle and Dusknoir, led by Cloud Strife and joined by Tifa(as Leon had to return to Radiant Garden to keep the Heartless at bay with Yuffie and Cid), head over to the Caribbean on Earth to reunite with Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl Crew to learn more about the situation, and Puss leads Shrek, Donald, Goofy, Manny, and Diego on expetition to San Lorenzo when another form of darkness lingering. Kairi remains behind with Fiona, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, May, Max, Casey, Madision, Rini, Lusie, Jessie, James, Meowth, Tiffenie and Luna unless they are desperately needed.

Upon arriving in Luxendarc, Sailor Moon and her group meet young teenagered twins Lann and Reynn, who both woke up in a strange place in a false world of Nine Wood Hills with amnesia and were told by Enna Kros that they must use a portal to arrive in Luxendarc, where they may be able to recover their memories. The group agree to help Lann and Reynn just as they meet Yew Geneolgia, a teenaged leader of Crystalguard protectors of Agnès Oblige who was abducted by Kaiser Oblivion, leader of the Glanz Empire, and his cryst-fairy companion Anne during a peace treaty to end hostilities between Crystal Orthodoxy and Duchy of Eternia one week earlier. Yew was joined by fellow Crystalguard leaders Janne Engarde and Nikolai Nikolanikov. However, Janne and Nikolai are both revealed to be moles for the Empire.

Realising that Kaiser Oblivion is the cause of the crisis within Luxedarc, Sailor Moon and her group join Yew and assemble three more companions through out the journey; Eternian Ducal Guard captain Edea Lee, the daughter of Braev who aided Agnès in their first adventure, Magnolia Arch, a young Ba'al Buster from Luxedarc's moon who is the sole survivor of an attack on her village and possesses an hourglass capable of localized time manipulation, and Tiz Arrior, a former comrade of Agnès and Edea who entered a deep coma for the past two and a half years after their own previous adventure to save the world from darkness.

The group is unable to prevent Oblivion from escaping in his battleship, the Skyhold as they were stopped by Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII who had already arrived and had joined forces with Oblivion and are joined by the Bahamut Army, which seeks to cast Luxedarc into chaos, and Mordus, Captain of Earth's Moon who instantly reconises both Serena and Kaylie as the Moon Princesses. He fails to convince them to return to the Moon to rebuild the kingdom and to find a proper Moon Prince to become Sailor Moon's king, vowing to have them join him at any cost.

Guided by Agnès through a crystal shard she dropped when she was kidnapped, Sailor Moon and her group pursue the Skyhold to the Harena region. There, the party learns that the Ba'al responsible for destroying Magnolia's home is currently on the Skyhold with the Kaiser. The party meets the highly regarded scholar Professor Norzen, who explains that the Kaiser is searching for a "compass of space and time" before being assassinated by the Empire.

Imperial forces successfully transfer the compass to Janne, who reveals that he serves the Empire in order to exact revenge on the Orthodoxy for having his family killed when they opposed the surrender to the nascent Duchy of Eternia. Along the way, Sailor Moon and Sora both sense that the eye of Xehanort's Keyblade may be the key as to how Xehanort is able to predict the group's movements since his revival in "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1", while the group is fought against a mysterious knight who seems to be trying to reach Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon.

As the party makes for Eisenberg, they begin to receive guidance from a mysterious "man with a purple pen".

In Eisenberg, the group meets princess Yoko of Yunohana and helps her find her brother Danzaburo. They attend a festival in the city of Hartschild where Magnolia and Yew bond, while both Mina and Lea begin to bond into a romantic relationship despite feeling hesitated due to the situation. The next day, the group heads to Yunohana, where Yoko reveals Danzaburo is searching for the Sword of the Brave to legitimize his inheritance. Yew reluctantly reveals the sword's location, but when Yoko claims the sword, it takes Danzaburo's sword arm as payment. This horrifies Yew, who reveals that he caused a similar tragedy with his older half-brother Denys, who was disinherited and vanished soon after.

Yoko reveals Danzaburo is an illusion and she is a yokai, proceeding to torment Sailor Moon and her group. Yoko directs the group to discover Kaiser's true goal at the Fire Crystal temple before being driven off. At the Fire temple, Tiz and Edea find the Fire Crystal has been overcharged, and the group realizes Kaiser Oblivion's goal is to summon the Holy Pillar and end the world which would also cause damage to the Realm of Light. The group hurries to Florem to intercept the Empire at the Water Crystal, where they see the Skyhold shot down by a massive energy blast.

The group consults the matriarch of Florem and has the Vestling of Water, Sylvie, place a shield around the Water Crystal. The group then repels an attack by the Glanz Empire while attracting the attention of Lotus, an engineer from the hidden Sagitta Village. He takes the party to Sagitta and reveals their Ba'al destroying SP cannon, revealed to be the weapon that grounded the Skyhold after they detected the Ba'al within it.

The group also meets the man with the purple pen, who reveals himself to be Altair, a Celestial Being who has possessed Tiz since his near-death at the Great Chasm two years prior. He reveals that the Ba'als are being created from his memories. Meanwhile, the Kaiser forces Agnès to dispel the shield around the Water Crystal and overcharge it to summon the Holy Pillar. After killing Nikolai, who followed the Kaiser due to his guilt over the Orthodoxy's corruption, the group mounts an assault on the Skyhold. Janne sacrifices himself to slow the group down, allowing the Kaiser to use the compass to travel back in time with Agnès.

Just before Anne and Brandelis can destroy Luxedarc's Moon, both Lann and Reynn discover, via regaining their full memories, that many years ago, they tried to summon a powerful Mirage through The Ultima Gate using their mirage keeper powers. They succeeded and summoned Brandelis to Luxedarc. However, Brandelis wouldn't accept Lann and Reynn as his masters, and chose instead to invade Grymoire.

Lady Lusse and Mister Rorrik, Lann and Reynn's parents, tried to stop him and send him back to the gate, but Brandelis used them as vessels for summoning a knight to establish the Bahamutian Federation. Seewarides and Pellinore took the bodies of Lady Lusse and Mister Rorrik, but Pellinore's soul was not compatible with Lusse's body. She tried to regain control of herself and forced Lann and Reynn to escape from this chaos, sending them to Nine Wood Hills where they lost their memories and since Time was on halt within that world, they remained there, unaware of the events.

Lann then attempted to stop Brandelis by using the cage to seal his body with him and causing Anne to use the power to destroy both Bradelis, the mysterious knight who is revealed to be King Regis of Lucis who was revived by Xehanort to slow the Sailor Team Down, Mordus who was tricked into destorying the Sailor Team and Lann, sacrificing himself in the process. Sailor Moon and the rest of the group defeats Anne in battle, but unfortunately, Xehanort destroys Luxedarc's moon, halting time and casting Luxedarc into darkness, preparing to use Lann's body as his final vessel.

As Reynn mourns for the loss of her brother and parents, along with the unbearable guilt of the destruction she caused while Magnolia mourns the loss of her moon, Sailor Moon then uses the Silver Crystal to perserve everyone's memory before using Magnolia's hourglass to go back in time to the peace ceremony and stop the Kaiser from abducting Agnès after realising that she and her assigned group were sent one week into the future by Xehanort to slow them down as in the very same day as Kaiser's invasion, in Eos, Prince Noctis, Regis' only son and heir to the Lucis throne, was absorbed by the Crystal along with Alain and Mairin during the events of "Pokemon: Uncovered".

Arriving back in the present, and having Reynn's future-self merge with her past self to arrive at the same time with Lann who has memories of the events in the previous timeline, Sailor Moon and her group, along with the four companions with Yew's future-self merging with his present-self, successfully stop Xehanort from inteferring and defeat Kaiser and discover his true identity is Yew's missing brother Denys. Denys escapes with the aid of Janne and Nikolai, but the party utilizes their memories of the previous timeline to stop Denys' plans.

Yew eventually corners Denys in the Geneolgia crypts, learning his brother's intent to use the compass to travel back in time to kill their family's founder to negate the corrupt misdeeds caused by his bloodline. Yew defeats Denys, and Sailor Moon, King Mickey, Agnès and Braev convince him to own up to his mistakes and create a world of peace in the present. However, Anne uses Sylvie to manifest the Holy Pillar to destroy Luxedarc's moon once again.

Brandelis summons Diamante, the Ba'al that ravaged Magnolia's home, to destroy the group, but Denys, Lady Lusse and Mister Rorrik, who both manage to regain control after being defeated by Lann and Reynn, and Mordus, who realises the error of his ways and that Sailor Moon and Dark Moon had chosen their own destinies, sacrifice themselves by using the compass to send themselves and Diamante to the end of time itself.

Sailor Moon and her group awaken in Caldisla, which is revealed to have been removed from the memories of everyone in Luxedarc by Yoko until that moment. After the attack by a Bloodwolf who was persued by Puss and his group who, along with Cloud's group and even Kairi's group since they insisted on arriving here after Kairi had a vision of King Regis's resurrection and being possessed by Xehanort, join Sailor Moon's group to save Luxedarc and even Eos despite the latter world's descend into darkness by Ardyn.

The group chase Xehanort, Organization XIII, Brandlis, Anne and the possessed Regis to the Great Chasm of Norende. Anne reveals that she is Tiz, Edea and Anges' old enemy Airy's sister, and that she manipulated the party into defeating her and Ouroboros since their intrusion on the Celestial Realm posed a threat to her master Providence, the so-called "god" of the Celestial Realm, the very realm that Xehanort and Bradelis both seek to gain full power. Anne explains that Providence created the Ba'als using the memories of Altair's lover Vega. After Anne is killed, the group then battle Xehanort and Organization XIII in what appears to be the newly Keyblade War as well as battle Bradelis who had summoned Providence and frees Vega from Providence's control.

Sailor Moon and Sora both successfully break Xehanort's illusion control as the battle was not the Keyblade War, forcing him and Organization XIII to retreat once more, vowing to return to bring about the real war to claim the X-Blade and destroy the Realm of Light. Providence then absorbs Bradelis while revealing that he is a remnant of Bhunivezle who was the true cause of the battles and creation of Chaos from the very beginning as part of his revenge against all other gods to rebuild all Realms in his image but was recently defeated and sent to the Unseen Realm by Vincent, Rena and Lightning in "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy". Lann and Reynn both sacrifice themselves by becoming absorbed so that they can destroy Bradelis from within, giving Sailor Moon and the others the chance to destroy Providence psychically.

In a final attempt, Providence takes control of Regis, taking him, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Yew and Magnolia to the Celestial Realm in a final battle. Since Providence is only 1% of Bhunivelze but still powerful enough to sent Luxedarc into darkness, Regis fights back mentally against both Xehanort's control as well as Providence by the aid of Lunafreya's spirit, while Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Yew and Magnolia, both couples having a few things in comman(Serena and Magnolia both coming from two single moons of both green and blue worlds, and Tuxedo Mask and Yew both being from the said worlds and falling in love with Serena and Magnolia), use their combined power of love to free Regis's spirit and destroy Providence, and allowing Altair and Vega to depart in peace.

Since he was only revived long enough by Xehanort and Bradelis, Regis, before returning to the Spirit Realm of Eos, tells Sailor Moon how she and his son Noctis both have a few things in comman(both of them losing parents of kingdoms who sacrificed themselves to save their children, and being chosen by great powers of light), but unlike Sailor Moon who has a future ahead of her, Noctis is prophizied to die to save Eos and feels the guilt for not seeing this sooner, but there may be an alternative should two others-Alain and Mairin-seek a way to change Noctis future and save Eos at the same time.

Deciding to find a way for Noctis and Lunafreya, long with all of Noctis's friends and their families to be reborn in the future to live in peace in case Alain and Mairin fail, Sailor Moon promises to do what she can, only to be told that Eos will already be saved by those in Eos already, and Regis, thanking the group, fades away in Sailor Moon's arms.

Returning to Luxedarc, Tiz is revealed to be dying again now that Altair's soul has left him. A mysterious Adventurer, who has provided aid to Sailor Moon and her group, appears and takes Magnolia's hourglass back in time to give to Tiz at the start of his original adventure. The Adventurer, revealing herself to be a colleague of Altair's named Deneb, returns and informs the group that the hourglass, now with two and a half years' worth of hopes and dreams, will be able to renew his life. Agnès, possessing the hourglass, delivers it to the group and revives Tiz. This act also revives Lann and Reynn due to Providence's death.

Sensing Eos' survival as well as sensing that Xehanort and his Organization XIII once again slowly regenerating their powers for one final insult against the Realm of Light now that the only way to end this is with the real Keyblade War, Sailor Moon and her friends bid farewell to Lann, Reynn, Tiz, Yew, Magnolia, Angès, and Edea and leaving the Realm of Twilight behind to return to the Realm of Light and meet up with Yen Sid to prepare and plan for their final journey to stop Xehanort once and for all.

He tasks Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team along with Sora, Donald and Goofy to travel across many worlds once more, King Mickey, Riku and Sailor Dark Moon to find missing Keyblade wielders, Cloud returning to Midgar, Tifa, Lea and Kairi to remain in Radiant Garden to continue their training to use their Keyblades, while Sailor Tide is to also stay behind, but this time train Tiffenie, Kristan, Amelia and Luna further for future conflicts as their temporely new leader.

Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi are to return to their Pokemon World for further training before they would both help the rest of the friends through out other worlds and if possible to help rescue Sceptile who is revealed to be Grovyle's father and also to rescue Aqua from the Realm of Darkness, and Team Rocket joining Sailor Moon and her friends if possible.

* * *

Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage.

Prologue-Year 5: 2000-Almost immediately after the events of "Sailor Moon Unchained X-Season 15", Yen Sid explains to the Sailor Team, Dark Moon, Galaxia, Lea, Darkrai, Dusknoir, Sailor Tide, and Cloud that they still aqquire the aid of Sceptile, Terra, Ventus and Aqua who all been lost previously. Then, with Yen Sid's permission, both Mickey and Lusie, much to their friends' surprise, reveal that they had seen Aqua, Sceptile and to Serena's surprise, Sailor Fake Moon in the Realm of Darkness.

Story-Year 3: 1998-In five different scenarios in the Realm of Darkness, tells the struggles of King Mickey, Future-Mini Moon, Aqua, Sceptile and Sailor Fake Moon in each order.

After unknowingly spending the last ten years trapped in the Realm of Darkness, fighting the Heartless with only Master Eraqus's Keyblade, Aqua discovers, to her shock, the Castle of Dreams in the Realm of Darkness. During her immediate investigation as to why one of the worlds she visited in the past had fallen in her absence, Aqua experiences pangs of sadness as she remembers her time in the Realm of Light and all those she had lost during her journey with Young Queen Serenity.

After she turns back the clock on the tower by finding gears to restore the bridge which was destroyed when the clock advanced(since she is aware that time does not exist in the Realm of Darkness, similiar to Time being frozen in the now alternate dark future) and fights against the Heartless Tower, Aqua discovers an illusion of Terra, realising that he is telling her not to give into the darkness.

She then finds herself in the Dwarf Woodlands where she sees an illusion of Ven in Snow White's glass coffen briefly, before being taken into the World Within through a mirror by her own reflection. While solving the puzzles of other mirrors that prevented her from escaping, Aqua fights a demon-phantom of herself who is the manifestion of her sadness and doubt and who taunts the real Aqua who begins to realise that she is losing her fight against the darkness. Arriving the ruins of the Enchanted Dominion, Aqua follows the illusions of both Terra and Ven through a forest of thorns, fighting against the Darkside Heartless.

She finally catches up to her friends and to her surprise, Terra speaks with her but he cannot see the Realm of Darkness due to still being trapped within Xehanort's heart as Xehanort is still in possession of his body. As the two had their conversation and that Aqua's heart is what brought the illusions of her friends to her, Xehanort then takes over and nearly tricks Aqua into revealing the location of Ven's body before Terra manifests and prevents him from doing so. As the two struggle, Xehanort summons a much larger Dark Guardian to capture Aqua and the illusion of Ven, before Terra uses the same spell his Armor used to help Grovyle to fight him. During this, Aqua loses consciousness.

Meanwhile, at the same time, a newly born Sailor Fake Moon awakens to a voice calling out to her, taking form of Serenity's Sailor Moon attire but mostly coloured in blue, gray and brown with a blue mask and brown hair with blue jewels. Not yet realising that she is a replica nor knowing who her creator is, she takes on the name "Serenity" and finds herself in the ruins of Cinderella's Castle.

There, "Serenity" soon experiences a memory mix up, seeing memories from her time of her first Time-Travel right up to Serena's first time as the real Sailor Moon. Concerned by this and believing that she was reborn by accident while being tainted by the Realm of Darkness, "Serenity" encounters Heartless as well as fragment shilloutes of Sailor Moon's previous enemies, from Malachite to Xenula.

She also becomes entrapped in the World Within where she faced Seymour, unadventardly being responsible for his revivial in two years time. After escaping the World Within while coming to terms that she may not be the real Serenity or even the real Serena, "Serenity" finds herself in the Enchanted Dominion ruins, following the illusion of Prince Grimoire, Serenity's lover and the father of both Serena and Princess Kaylie.

"Serenity" defeats Fuhito who triggers her thoughts that she is fake, before catching up to Grimoire who reveals that she is indeed not real, but a replica piecing together memories of both the real Serenity and Serenity, before admitting that like his two daughters, Grimoire was also reborn, but was reborn as a Prince from the original world, revealling himself as the reincarnation of Dr. Grimoire Valentine, Vincent's father.

"Serenity" is shocked to hear this, but their conversation is interrupted by the dark manifestion of Chancellor who wishes to gain control of "Serenity", calling her by her real idenity "Fake Sailor Moon" as he claims she doesn't have a heart. Despite this, Grimoire, along with the real Queen Serenity hold off Chancellor who has summoned darker replicas of Sailor Moon's guardians, where "Serenity" then loses consciousness.

Earlier with Scepile, immediately after sacrificing himself in "Sailor Moon American Adventures-Season 6", he awakens in the Realm of Darkness and explores it while hoping to give the Sailor Team in the Realm of Light to keep the Shadow Souls at bay. During the fight against the darkness, Sceptile laments and thinks back of his days as a Grovyle and the memories of all of his adventures, finding himself still grieving Jason's death, immediately visited by his lost friend's spirit who tells him not to give up the light in his heart, saying that Sailor Moon will soon meet his son since Jason has seen the things that were happening during the events of "Pokemon-Maps of Life"(season 16) which involved both their sons and their friends in saving Earth and the Pokemon world multiple times.

Taking his friend's advice, Sceptile pushes onward where he finds himself in the ruins of a new world Luxendarc which was one of the worlds recently lost during the events of "Sailor Moon Frontier"(season 7) and spies on the two suspicious men of Quator Bashar and Cid Aulstyne, overhearing their plot to keep those who are connected to the Turks and Sailor Moon locked away in the Realm of Darkness in order to return to the Realm of Light to extact their revenge.

Sceptile decides to follow them in hopes of stopping them from re-entering the Realm of Light. After solving puzzles in the World Within via mirror use from Castle of Illusions, Sceptile meets Arecia Al-Rashia who tells him that Militas Ultra was never meant to be reborn, but Bhunivelze, the God of light with a heart of darkness, has intervened with Clow Reed's spell as his plot to one day re-awaken and begin his extact revenge against all other gods by destroying the dwellers of the Realm of Light, starting with Sailor Moon, and that if Quator and Cid escape, Bhunivelze will awaken earlier than he will in two years time within Nova Crystallis, learning of the world's origins. Sceptile agrees to keep the two at bay and continues his search for them.

Then, just before the events of "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7", Mickey has a vision in forms of a dream of the upcoming doom into the Realm of Light, hearing calls of a voice which tells him that two keys are needed, one of the Realm of Light and one of the Realm of Darkness, the latter calling out to him while the former is calling out to two new Keyblade wielders(Sora and Riku), and that he must contact the 40th Century's wielder of the Silver Crystal.

Alarmed by this, and the fact that he notices that stars are blinking out one by one, Mickey secretly has a meeting with Yen Sid via the Cornerstone of Light in the Castle's basement where he learns of the full existance of the Dark Realm's Keyblade which, along with the Realm of Light's Keyblade, is to be used to seal up the Door to Darkness-one of the smaller versions of Kingdom Hearts and that the Silver Crystal is in dire trouble.

Realising that his dreams are warnings, Mickey is given permission to set out on his new quest, using the power of foresight to contact Princess Lusie, asking her to find the Keyblade of Light by sending her to Neo Tokyo on Earth, and then writes the farewell letter to Donald and Goofy, sending them to find the wielder of the Keyblade of Light and to stick with them, also sending them to find Leon in Traverse Town.

After that, Mickey secretly leaves Disney Town behind in sadness before arriving in Traverse Town where he meets up with Leon, Yuffie and Aerith, giving them instructions to tell to his friends before leaving to find a way to enter the Realm of Darkness. This is proven as a difficult task as he is aimlessly fighting Heartless to keep Darkness at bay, eventually arriving in the Land of Dragons just before is it completely engulfed by the Heartless.

Realising that this was his way to enter, Mickey risks in staying and is knocked out while the world is swallowed up into darkness. He later awakens in the same world, now within the Realm of Darkness. Focused on finding the Dark World's Keyblade in hopes of saving the Realm of Light and restoring the worlds, Mickey ventures through the ruins of the Land of Dragons where he solves the dimensional-wrapped puzzles in the Palace before facing off the Heartless Tower.

During this, Mickey has flash-backs of all of his previous adventures, finding himself missing his friends and family. Before he could drown in his sorrow, Mickey is encountered by the ghost of his late great-uncle; Retro-Mickey who tells him that everyone is still with him in his heart and that Mickey is never alone. His hope renewed, Mickey continues onward and eventually finds himself in the Dwarf Woodlands. He spots a mirror and immediately steps away from it, only to be grasped by an unknown force from a mirror behind him, trapping him in the World Within.

Solving the puzzles in the mirrors that would help him escape and defeating an inkling shadow shaped like him created by the spirit of Xenula, Mickey encounters Quator Bashar who tells him that he is connected to the Turks and Sailor Moon despite having lost his memories which leaves Mickey confused. After Quator leaves, Mickey ignores the words after realising that it was the darkness trying to enter his heart and escapes the World Within, finding himself in the Forest of Thorns of the Enchanted Dominion, fighting the Heartless along the way.

He eventually arrives in the Dark Maghin where he finds the now discarded and Crystalless Cresent Moon Wand which triggers a calling to a warm familiar light. Following the lead, Mickey is shocked is discover that it was coming from Aqua's charm with his friend drifting into darkness after her encounter with Xehanort and the illusions of Terra and Ventus, as Aqua has finally gives up and her Charm slips from her grasp.

But it is caught by Mickey who returns to her and he manages to save her before the two are forced to fight the Heartless Tower whom they defeat. Mickey is relieved to see his friend and learns what happened to Aqua after he tells her that she has been missing for ten years. Mickey also tells Aqua of the current situation and how he got here, in his mission to find the Keyblade of Darkness in order to seal the Door with the Keyblade of Light(Sora's Keyblade), and had discovered that when he first arrived, he felt the familiar warm light coming from Aqua's charm which led him to her, making Aqua realise that both Ven and Terra were helping her to reunite with Mickey.

The two then agree to team up and journey to the ruins of Destiny Islands which is connected to the illusion-form of the End of the World. After Aqua told Mickey how she and Serenity had met two young boys Sora and Riku, she is shocked to discover not only that Sora and Riku were involved in the situation as Mickey had made telepathic contact with Riku and had sensed Sora, but he also recently met Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serena who is now the real Sailor Moon and the leader of the Sailor Team, briefly explaining how the team came together via his meeting with Ash Ketchum and Pikachu and his telepathic time-contact with Serena's future granddaughter-Lusie. Mickey then realises that the Keyblade of Darkness must be in the dark side of Destiny Islands, within the Secret Place.

After the two are forced to once again fight the now Heartless Tide, Aqua and Mickey find the Keyblade of Darkness which the latter claims, now one step closer to sealing "Ansem"'s version of Kingdom Hearts. The two are then taken to the very spot after both Sailor Moon and Sora reveal to "Ansem" that Kingdom Hearts is light, and notice Riku who is rushing towards the door to darkness. However, the Heartless Tide attacks again, and Aqua uses Eraqus's Keyblade to hold them off, telling Mickey to go without her despite his protests.

They are forced to seperate however as the Heartless Tide knocked them, rendering Mickey to his original red shorts and yellow shoes, while it takes Aqua back through into the Realm of Darkness, trapping her. She fights the Tide alone and seemingly destroys it, while Mickey, being forced to leave his friend behind but promising himself to find her, destroys the three dark-side Heartless and with Sora using his Keyblade of Light, Mickey uses the Keyblade of Darkness, but not before thanking the others on the other side of the door, promising that there will always be a Door to the Light. Aqua in the meantime, lays alone as the worlds are restored, but due to not being part of a world, she is left to fall into Darkness.

In the meantime, due to the Door to Darkness closing, Mickey and Riku both end up losing consciousness and end up becoming seperated. Short time later, Mickey awakens and is dismayed to have lost track of Riku, before being confronted by Ardyn Izunia who taunts him for having "Run Away" to try and be a hero but instead having had the Sailor Team and others into doing is work.

Mickey refuses to believe him but is shocked to hear that he is currently near the passages towards Eos and Nova Crystallis which are connected to the Realm of Darkness only. Ardyn then proposes a battle against Mickey who fights and defeats.

However, he is horrified to discover that Ardyn is rendered immortal due to having absorbed monsters known as Daemons of Eos and reveals his plan to kill all royals with light in their hearts and/or chosen by crystals, starting with Mickey. Using Mickey's fear, Ardyn tosses him into the darkness where Mickey grievingly accepts his death. However, he is quickly saved by DiZ who has witnessed him and the others in the Realm of Light for their actions in saving the worlds. Mickey, while feeling that he's met DiZ before, declines the offer to return to the Realm of Light as he still wants to find Riku and Aqua, before a tremor from close by causes him to leave and investigate.

Sceptile ventually arrives in the ruins of Pandaemonium where he faces Fuhito, who, having spent two years in the Realm of Darkness, attempts to resurrect himself for the second time to destroy the Turks and all of humanity in the Realm of Light and decides that all life should be destroy to keep all planets alive. Fuhito merges himself with one courter remains of Ziconiade in an attempt to destory Sceptile who is quickly aided by the arrival of King Mickey, and two team up and destroy Fuhito once and all. After emotionally being reunited, Sceptile reveals of Jason's death and that he had helped Serena to become a Cardcaptor, before learning of what was happening recently from Mickey who is now on a search for Riku and Aqua.

The two agree to team up to find them in hopes of returning to the Realm of Light and follow a familiar light where they rescue a semi-unconscious "Serenity" who has fallen into darkness, accepting her fate to disappear into nothing, but is saved by the timing arrival of both King Mickey and Sceptile whom she recongises. The trio are then forced to fight the Heartless Tower, seemingly destroying it.

"Serenity" thanks the two before admitting that she is nothing more than a manifestion of both the memories of the real Serenity and the real Sailor Moon. Sceptile and Mickey both say otherwise, stating that it doesn't matter if "Serenity" is a replica, she has grown her own heart and made up her own memories, and say that she is a good person. Touched by their words but still feeling like she needs to learn more about her origins, she abandons her current name and takes on her permenant name, "Sailor Fake Moon". With her new friends, Fake Moon, Mickey and Sceptile arrive in a Fragmentary Passage towards Nova Crystallis in the Realm Between that is only accessible through the Realm of Darkness and still cannot reach the Realm of Light.

After defeating the world's giant monsters born from the Unseen Realm, the trio then encounter Lumina who tells them that the gateway between the Realm of Darkness, Nova Crystallis and "Another world"(Eos) must be sealed off, or it could not only destroy the Realm of Darkness, but also destroy the Realm of Light, and that Mickey's current Keyblade(the Kingdom Key-D) is the only Key to seal off the passages, before admitting that she is like Fake Moon(referring to being the weakness and vunerablity of Lightning's younger self "Claire Farron"). The four are then attacked by the sudden appearence of Quator Bashar and Cid Aulstyne who both attack in an attempt to destroy them. Fake Moon and Sceptile both protect Lumina but are separated from each other and from Mickey who, once again separated from his friends.

Sceptile briefly remains in Nova Crystallis were he faces Cid and Quator alone while channeling with Jason's spirit and their good-luck charms, briefly transforming them into Mega Stones where Sceptile Mega Evolves. He uses this new power to fight and destroy Cid and Quator once and for all before restoring to his normal form. He is then taken back into the Realm of Darkness where he accepts his fate to remain trapped and has no regrets.

At the same time, due to being born in the darkness, Fake Moon is allowed to enter the Realm of Light in which she finds herself just outside Far Far Away where she faces off that Heartless that managed to escape, evolving into Sailor Moon's Super form quite early. Fake Moon is then aided by Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother, before admitting that she is fake. Deciding to use this to their advantage for their own selfish desires after learning about the existance of the Moon Kingdom, they trick Fake Moon into revealing that the Fairy Godmother is her creator and offers for her to stay, which, given her gullibility, she accepts and becomes who she is in both "Sailor Moon Goes Far Far Away" and "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest".

Knocked away back into the Realm of Darkness and close to Eos, Mickey grieves in sorrow for having become seperated from his friends again, almost losing hope until he stops himself and realises that he has to seal the gateways of Eos and Nova Crystallis from the Dark World. Before he can do so however, he is confronted by Ardyn once again who fights Mickey, first in his human form, then transforms into a hybrid monster.

Despite this, Mickey is unable to defeat him, but still resolves to never give up. His heart then connects to all of his friends from all of his previous adventures which allows him to borrow their power combined with his power of light to once again fight and this time defeat Ardyn who is knocked back into Eos in his human form. Before Ardyn can launch another attack, Mickey successfully seals off the gateways with the Kingdom Key-D Keyblade before he is called upon by Sakura's Star that connects to his own, leading into the events of "Cardcaptors Chain of Memories-Season 4" which leads to his escape from the Realm of Darkness and reunion with Riku.

Meanwhile, in the future of the 40th Century, a year after her return from the past, Lusie, now six years old, is given permission to become a Sailor Guardian in Training by taking her mother Duloc-Queen Serenity(Adult Rini)'s method; travel back to the 20th Century to train with the past-selves of her family. Before hand, she takes her last stroll through Crystal Dukyo take time in preparing herself for her extended stay with the Sailor Team in the past. After being given her transformation locket and to remain vigilant and very careful, Lusie, now transformed into Future-Mini Moon, travels through the corridor of time to reunite with the others in Kanto to journey there.

But her plans to travel through out Serena's first Pokemon journey is backfired as Caius Ballad from the past attacks and sends her into the 20th Century in the Realm of Darkness instead. Now trapped within the Dark World, Future-Mini Moon ventures through the Realm of Darkness to find a way back into the Realm of Light, where she first meets the spirital form of Tiz Arrior who is trapped in a coma in the darkness of Luxendarc. Future-Mini Moon agrees to help Tiz find his way back to his body and as the two fight against the Heartless along the way, they eventually arrive in a new world that seemed to be lost in darkness, unaware that they stepped into Eos. Despite this, this is Tiz's gateway to his body and bids farewell to Future-Mini Moon who leaves the world and finds herself in a new Pokemon Fragmentary world where she finds the unconscious Aqua.

After explaining who she is and what was happening, Future-Mini Moon is shocked to discover that Aqua knows King Mickey. The two decide to journey together in hopes of returning to the Realm of Light in another way, finding themselves along the path of Serene Village, discovering not only the world's sun being unusually larger, but also that many of the Pokemon have been frozen into stone. Future-Mini Moon and Aqua both investigate the situation which leads them to Revelation Mountain where a lake as been dried up.

Aqua senses life within the stoned Pokemon, making her and Future-Mini Moon realise that the Pokemon had been petrified. The two are then encountered by Quator Bashar and Cid Aulstyne, who Future-Mini Moon for being a descendant of one of the reborn chosens and taunting Aqua for being friends with her. Feeling the two men need to be stopped, both Aqua and Future-Mini Moon leap into the Void Within where they find the souls of the Pokemon frozen. In the Voidlands, Future-Mini Moon and Aqua meet a group of Pokemon exploration team known as the Exploration Society, and the three legendary beasts Entei, Suicune and Raikou who all explain what was happening in their world and that they are unaware that this world was taken to the Realm of Darkness centuries before.

Coming across various runes deciphered by Chespin(who is friends with a human-turned Osawatt), they learn that an evil force known as Dark Matter is responsible for the current crisis: an embodiment of the darkness and negativity residing in all living things, which feeds off the energy of its victims, turning them to stone as a result. Dark Matter appeared in the ancient past, but was stopped before it could spread its influence and destroy the planet by possessing a landmark known as the Tree of Life.

However, the Dark Matter still managed to send this Pokemon World from the same universe as Eos and Nova Crystallis currently resides and into the Realm of Darkness which can only return once the Dark Matter is completely destroyed. Future-Mini Moon resolves to stop the Dark Matter from entering the Realm of Light and Aqua agrees to help. Some of the Pokemon are captured by Void Shadows, blob-like minions of Dark Matter capable of assuming the forms of Pokémon. The rest of the team manages to reach the Door of Light, a portal back to the Pokemon world of Darkness but not to the Realm of Light, heavily guarded by more Void Shadows. The Legendary Beasts and the remaining Pokemon Society remain behind to hold the Void Shadows back while forcing Aqua to take Future-Mini Moon, Osawatt and Chespin back despite the trio's protests.

Future Mini-Moon's group arrive back at the Mountain where Osawatt and Chespin are revived, but they and Aqua discover that other villages have been petrified. The group race to Society Headquarters where they learn that the leader Ampharos, together with Society astronomer Jirachi, have done their own investigations on Dark Matter, and evacuated the shopkeepers into Society Headquarters. Aqua speculates that they must head towards the Tree of Life and save it from the Dark Matter.

Future-Mini Moon and her group decide to try and find it, only to get cournered by Ardyn Izunia who has petrified Dark Matter's minions Nuzleaf and the trio of Beheeyem along with the spirit of the legendary dark Pokemon Yveltal who's real form is trapped in Eos, explaining that this Pokemon world, along with Ardyn's world and Nova Crystallis are connected to the Realm of Darkness only and once the Tree of Life is destroyed, the Realm of Light will fade and the prophized "True King" will have to come to him two years earlier so he can kill him as well as destroy Eos's Crystal, so that he can move on and destroy the Silver Crystal, thus, erase both Future-Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Moon back into the Realm of Non-Existance.

He also reveals that he has revived Fuhito, Quator and Cid into phsyical forms to aid in his plot. Ardyn then attempts to kill Future-Mini Moon and her group, but before he can do so, they are saved by Ampharos appears with Jirachi and Celebi, the latter teleporting everyone to Primeval Forest where the Tree of Life is. Celebi confirms that Dark Matter had once threatened the world by attempting to attack the Tree of Life, which would have resulted in the planet crashing into the Sun in the Realm of Darkness had the tree died, but was defeated due to the combined efforts of a human and Pokémon.

Osawatt is impaled to be the same human, now brought to their present world by the power of an ancient Pokémon, Mew, to defeat Dark Matter as it has resurfaced. Future-Mini Moon decides to help by using some power of her Silver Crystal of the 40th Century despite that it could risk her life while Aqua agrees to help if possible. The group makes their way to the center of the forest, discovering that the Tree of Life has already been possessed by Dark Matter and is almost completely dead. Quator and Cid then arrive and combine into one(which is the result of them being in this form to fight against Sceptile for the final time) and attack the group, who manage to defeat them and send them away, unknowingly towards Nova Crystallis, while freeing Nuzleaf, the Beheeyem and the Spirit of Yveltal from Dark Matter's control.

However, Dark Matter steals Nuzleaf's group away and uproots the Tree of Life, causing it to rise into the sky and eventually crash into the Sun. However, Future-Mini Moon has managed to grasp one of the roots along with Aqua, Oswatt and Chespin, while the Pokemon of the Pokemon World of Darkness arrive, including legendary Deoxys, Rayquaza and Mega Mewtwo Y, to hold the Tree of Life in place and slow its ascent, as well as a flock of various Flying Pokémon to attack the Tree. Future-Mini Moon's group manage to traverse into the Tree's roots and make their way up the Tree, also freeing Nuzleaf's group in the process and urging them to escape.

Eventually, the group discover Dark Matter at the tree's core. Dark Matter brings them into a pocket dimension, and although they manage to break Dark Matter, they fail to destroy it completely. Dark Matter intensifies its power, killing the Tree of Life and restores the Heartless Tide which seperates Aqua from the group and sending her back into the Realm of Darkness. Dark Matter sends out waves of darkness, petrifying all the Pokémon holding the Tree in place, and taunts Future-Mini Moon for being just a little girl with no full control of the Silver Crystal.

However, Future-Mini Moon realises that her heart is connected to so many even through out all Realms and with the help of Oswatt and Chespin, she begins striking at Dark Matter's regenerated barrier, soon joined by Yveltal, Nuzleaf and Beheeyem who seek to atone for their misdeeds. The voices of all petrified Pokémon flow towards group, urging them not to give up, and eventually Dark Matter's protective shield breaks. Together with Oswatt and Chespin, Future-Mini Moon attacks Dark Matter's core and finally defeats Dark Matter.

Despite the Dark Matter's threat to return as darkness exists in all Pokemon hearts, thus cannot be destroyed, to it's surprise, Future-Mini Moon states that darkness exists in every heart in all life, along with the Light and that like Light and Darkness, Positivity and negativity cannot exist without each other, because the Dark Matter was born within the hearts as well. She finishes it off with the Silver Crystal, shattering Dark Matter's core in a final attack, which faintly thanks Future-Mini Moon for her actions.

Future-Mini Moon, Oswatt and Chespin are brought back to Primeval Forest, discovering that the Tree of Life has returned as well, but this time in its fully flourished state. The Spirit of Xerneas appears from the Tree as its embodiment, explaining that Dark Matter has now completely gone upon finally finding peace; all the Pokémon that were turned into stone have likewise been fully restored, and that now the Pokemon World of the Realms Between will finally return to where Eos is, thanking Future-Mini Moon for her actions before sending her back into the Realm of Light, while telling her the Aqua is very much alive, promising that she too will return to the Realm of Light one day.

After saying goodbye to her newfond friends, Future-Mini Moon is transported to just outside of Far Far Away, realising that she has spend months in the Realm of Darkness and now has arrived during the events of "Cardcaptors At World's End" in the Present. Deciding to hide herself and sensing more trouble coming, Future-Mini Moon disguises herself and heads to the Poison Apple Bar.

Following the ending of "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest", just after Charming's death, Fake Moon, now realising her wrong doings and once again doubting her existance, decides to leave Far Far Away while declining the real Sailor Moon's offer to become a member of the Sailor Team, making hints to give her regards to her three dear friends. Fake Moon then reunites with Mickey who has donned his disguise coat and explains to her about Organization XIII.

The two are then attacked once more by Chancellor who managed to revive himself due to Fake Moon's actions and reveals the real truth; He is Fake Moon's creator as he cloned the memories of Serenity and Serena into the phsytical form so that her misdeed actions in Far Far Away would lead to his revival. Angered and betrayed, Fake Moon teams up with Mickey to fight the Chancellor who then returns to the ruins of the Moon Kingdom to restore his full power to attack Far Far Away to steal the Silver Crystal.

Fake Moon goes alone to sacrifice herself to destroy the Chancellor by using the replica memories as well as her own to use her light to destroy the Chancellor once and for all. As she fades away, Fake Moon is encountered by the Spirit of Cosmos and Queen Serenity, who both restore her heart and transform her into a real human being before returning her to Far Far Away, reuniting with a very relieved Mickey who agrees to take her to Earth where Fake Moon can live out her new life as a human for a new fresh start.

Under a new name, Fake Moon dons new clothes from her Sailor Scout attire and even restyles her hair to no longer resemble to the Moon Family, but as her own brown semi-short lengthed hair, taking on the name "Leary Weatherly" as she stays in Neo Tokyo to become a fashion designer, while back in Far Far Away, Mickey resorts to keep on doing the right thing and keep his remaining friends safe.

In the endings, during the Secret Present Day ending of "Sailor Moon 0: Birth By Sleep", Aqua approachs the anmesic Ansem, and during the secret Present Day ending of "Kingdom Hearts: Moon Pass Time", Sceptile approaches Aqua a short time later.

Epilogue-Year 5: 2000-After both Lusie and Mickey finish reliving their experiences to everyone else in the Mysterious Tower, the two thought they heard Aqua and Sceptile calling in the distance. Sora, Ash and Riku then lash out at the two for not telling either of them earlier, while Serena feels guilty for not having realised the suffering Fake Moon has gone through before their meeting in Far Far Away. Sid quickly reminds the four of them that they all had other problems in the past that kept them from ever learning what was going on in the Realm of Darkness; such as the Far Far Away incidents, the several Time-Travel incidents, Organization XIII, the Ultimecia crisis, the events happening in Medge during their much needed vacation, Sid himself having taken Dinosaur eggs which led them to rescue him, the Datascape crisis, the Nasira, Lysandre, Seymour, Mark of Mastery and Deepground incidents, protecting the Houen Region on Earth and just recently investigating the existances of the Realms in Luxendarc to discover more about Chaos.

Yen Sid agrees while saying that, given how Mickey had trouble entering the Realm of Darkness the first time, it would've been suicidal for the Sailor Team and Sora to futilely attempt a rescue mission, in which Diego, Puss, Shrek and Manny agree, and thus, Yen Sid had forbade Mickey from revealing anything while Lusie had kept the experiences to herself in fear that something would go wrong.

Mickey then states that now they're ready to rescue Aqua and Sceptile, in which Riku and Kaylie both voulenteer to join him on the rescue mission, while Galaxia voulenteers to continue investigation with Darkrai joining her. Cloud agrees to return to Radiant Garden to inform the others before heading back to Midgar to give Rufus, the Turks, Reeve and WRO a heads up.

Lea and Kairi are to remain in Radiant Garden to continue their training to use their Keyblades, while Sailor Tide is to also stay behind, but this time train Tiffenie, Kristan, Amelia and Luna further for future conflicts as their temporely new leader. Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Dusknoir and Celebi are to return to their Pokemon World for further training before they would both help the rest of the friends through out other worlds and if possible to help rescue Sceptile who is revealed to be Grovyle's father and also to rescue Aqua.

Serena and the rest of the Sailor Team, rejoined by Sora, Donald and Goofy, are to once again traverse to other worlds, by first starting with Olymplus Coliseum to meet up with Hercules to learn how to regain lost powers in case either Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura or Ash end up losing some of their abilities.

With their goals in mind, the six groups split up and while Sailor Moon and her group are at loss due to the previous pathways from their adventures to Medge had been closed up, using the words they learned from Mickey during his story, "May our Hearts be our Guiding Key", Sora successfully opens up a Gate leading to Olympus Coliseum in which the Sailor Team head towards to, preparing for the final adventure.

* * *

 _In the Future..._

Crystal Tokyo-30th Century...

She can feel it. More than she can see the memories in her mind; The greatest battle and the fate of the Realm of Light and Time. Neo-Queen Serenity gazed up at the night sky towards the Moon from the balcony of the City. She can feel the pulls of the struggles of her past and everyone she cherished and held dear to her heart.

"It's starting..." She mumured to herself, her expression turning to determination. "The War is about to begin in the 20th Century..."

Then, as though she was sending a message, Neo-Queen Serenity spoke aloud to the sky, "Please...save the future. Save everyone and protect them...on behalf of the Realm of Light!"

 _ **The Final Battle...Sailor Moon Continuum-Chaos Saga Final Chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **(Trailer of Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates).**_

One scene sees a much younger Eraqus and much younger Xehanort playing a game of chess, which resembling to those in the future, focusing hard.

Like Light and Darkness...

Then another shows the Sailor Team traversing through the rocky paths on their quest to approach Mount Olympus, fighting Heartless along the way, and then confront the Rock Titan during a rain storm, with Sora running up on the rock wall.

In another scene, the group, with Sora now in his new clothes sometime after Olympus Coliseum, are confronted by 'Ansem' and Xemnas just in front of the Manor in Twilight Town.

"What do you want!?" Ash demanded to the Heartless and Nobody of Xehanort.

"For you to accept the facts." Xemnas told him, calmly. He turned his gaze to Sora and Sailor Moon, inquiring, "How do you both expect to free Roxas if he wasn't meant to exist? Perhaps the only way to do this...is for both of you to disappear; the true Nobodies."

This only confused Sora and angered Sailor Moon and the rest of the group.

Another scene has Maleficent and Pete having a conversation with Hades.

"Do you know of a Black Box?" Maleficent inquired.

The Lord of the Dead thought deepily about this, "Black Box?" which the answer is unclear.

Then in another scene, the Sailor Team are in a new World with a Tower, and while exploring the forest, they are confronted by a familiar man in an Organization XIII coat and pink hair.

"Can't the Organization do something different other than causing problems?" Sailor Moon asked, exasperated.

"How, do you mean?" The familiar man asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Look for a new Organization to do the right thing. Then again, Nobodies probably wouldn't know the difference, would they?" Sailor Moon replied, sarcastically.

The man chuckled, pointing out, "There is only one Organization, and I, Marluxia, serve it."

"I knew it! So you're not the Nightmare Ultimecia created!" Sid pointed out, accusingly.

"I can't believe Xehanort brought you back!" Ash grunted angrily, while trying to keep his cool.

"So this is the real Marluxia, from...Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked, confused.

"So you remember me, Sora, Ash Ketchum?" Marluxia chuckled.

Sora shrugged, "Not me, but I've heard about you from the others." to which Donald and Goofy both nodded in agreement.

"The rest of us only met the nightmare version of you, man." Donkey added.

The pink-haired Nobody chuckled, "Not surprising that only Ash and his companions remember because of his aura."

"I never thought we'd actually met the real Marluxia. Especially since I don't even remember the Nightmare version either." Sakura grunted, recalling how Sailor Moon, Mickey and Loran told them what happened in the Realm of Memories.

Later in another scene, the group, joined by Rapunzel and Flynn, fight more Heartless and Nobodies, with Sailor Mercury using her Aqua Raspberry attack to create a new Water-Nado effect with her Keyblade, combined with Sakura using the Water Card and Sora using the Spirital Summon of Ariel to help with the situation.

In another scene, the group are in another new world, confronting another enemy in a helmet, wielding a gear-like Keyblade.

"Way to hide your heart, Ventus." The man said to Sora, then turned to Sailor Moon and asked in a disgusted disbelief tone, "And you're the Silver Crystal's successor? You look pathetic compared to the last stupid Princess."

"Vanitas!" Sailor Moon and Sora both blurted out in unison, before the two blinked in confusion, placing a hand to their chests, both where their hearts and in Sailor Moon's case, the Silver Crystal in the Locket, are.

"I need to eliminate the threat of that glass ball, and get back the piece of me." Vanitas muttered, reaching out to both Sailor Moon and Sora who both angrily pushed the enemy's hands away from their chests.

In the Realm of Darkness, Sailor Dark Moon, along with Riku and Mickey who are now both wearing new clothes of their own, stand on the shores of the dark beach, with both Sailor Dark Moon's scepter in pieces and Riku's Keyblade tip broken off.

"So this is how it is?" Dark Moon inquired, disappointed but not surprised. She then lays her now destroyed weapon on the sand, while Riku stabs his broken Keyblade in it, to leave it behind.

"I can't use this Keyblade anymore." Riku commented. "Think I'll leave it here...for the other me to use it."

"Huh?" Mickey asked, confused.

Sailor Dark Moon stood up, muttered before Riku could answer, "In order to accept this, I must follow the path of light and self-forgiveness. The same way the older half-brother Serena and I never knew...until I discovered the truth from my father."

"Whaddya mean?" Mickey asked, bewildered.

"I can't say...not yet."

Finally, the Sailor Team are confronted by a revived evil Sailor Soldier who grins at both Sailor Moon and Sailor Passionate.

"Cosmos's chosen successor and the Sailor Guardian reincarnated in body. Who would've thought?"

"Sailor Dark-Heart!?" Sailor Passionate blurted out, before she blinked in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Sailor Dark-Heart? A Sailor Scout of Darkness!?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.

Sailor Dark-Heart laughed evilly, "Oh, please. Do you both really think that you have what it takes to destroy my new Chaos Master? Only darkness and death will continue on forever, because life and Light never should have existed. Face it, Cosmos-Chosen, you're just a pawn to the Goddess' will and like her, you and Sailor Passion-Wanna-Be will die, just like before."

"Not in a million years!" Sailor Moon declared, glaring.

 _ **SAILOR MOON X:  
Chosen Fates-Season 16  
(Also under title as Dark Demise)**_

 _ **Coming Soon: After KH3 is finally released.**_

* * *

 **A/N: This could very possibly change once the full story of Sailor Moon-Season 16 is finally put in the next chapter once KH3 is out. For now, though, I'm placing this as Completed until then, so the series is put on hold. Because after Season 16, a final movie and a Sailor Ultra-special which is the prologue of the Third Saga will take place.**

 **I already have ideas, but I may have to change them since, while I still hope for the survival of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Isa, Roxas, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, and the survival the Sailor Team and their friends and allies, I'm not holding too much hope for the ending of KH3.**

 **I shall see you again soon-ish.**


	11. Final Chapter: 2000-The End of Chaos

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: This is it-This is the conclusion of the Chaos Saga now that KH3 is out. But like times before due to KH3 having a bit of a happy yet very sad ending despite that I've seen the Secret Ending(but I'm not certain off), I've changed the ending to make it more happier but with a few prices which need to be resolved in the next Saga. Anywho, let's onward to the conclusion of Sailor Moon Continuum: The Chaos Saga.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

 **And no, the secret Oc at the end of this chapter is not a Pokemon Oc. She's a Sailor Moon Oc.**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-The End of Chaos.

Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16.

Main Protagonists:

Sailor Moon Characters-Sailor Moon(Serena), Sailor Mercury(Amy), Sailor Mars(Raye), Sailor Jupiter(Lita), Sailor Venus(Mina), Sailor Mini Moon(Rini), Future Mini Moon(Lusie), Sailor Dark Moon(Kaylie/Kurai), Tuxedo Mask(Darien), Sailor Tide(Megan), Sailor Magic Dust(Tiffenie), Sailor Luna(Luna), Sailor Passionate(Amelie), Sailor Ultra(Kristan).

Kingdom Hearts Characters-Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Namine.

Cardcaptors Characters-Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Keroberos(Kero).

Pokemon Characters-Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle, Team Pokepals(Piplup and Chimchar), Dusknoir, Rena, Casey, Jessie, James, Meowth.

Shrek Characters-Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots.

Disney's Mickey Mouse: King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy.

Ice Age Characters-Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie.

Final Fantasy VII Characters-Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine.

Main Antagonists:

Chaos.

Kingdom Hearts Characters-Master Xehanort, Organization XIII.

Sailor Moon Characters-Sailor Animamates, Sailor Heartless, Sailor Dark-Heart, Sailor Demise, Sailor Soldiers of Darkness.

Final Fantasy VII Character-Sephiroth.

Final Fantasy X Character-Seymour.

Final Fantasy XIII Character-Bhunivelze.

Supporting Characters:

Sailor Moon Characters-Galaxia, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Queen Serenity, Queen Selene, Cosmos, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Ri-Ri(Chibi Chibi) Sailor Nature, Sailor Crystal-Rose, Sailor West, Sailor East.

Kingdom Hearts Characters-Chirithy, Eraqus, Ephemer.

Cardcaptors Characters-Eli Moon, Yue, Ruby, Spindal.

Pokemon Characters-Simon, Jake, Savanna, The Wigglytuff Guild, Alain, Mairin, Chespie the Chespin, Darkrai, Celebi, Sceptile, Jason, Lyla.

Final Fantasy VII Characters-Cid Highwind, Barret Wallence, Reno(guest appearance).

Final Fantasy VIII Characters-Leon(Squall) Leonhart, Rinoa.

Disney's Mickey Mouse Characters-Yen Sid, Merlin.

Aladdin Characters-Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Abu.

Pirates of the Caribbean Characters-Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Joshmee Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti.

Final Fantasy X Characters-Tidus, Yuna.

Story: Set immediately after the epilogue of "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage", Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash begin to realize that they are slowly losing most of their powers following the last two adventures both on Earth and Luxandare. They, the rest of the Sailor Team and Team Rocket start traveling across other worlds again in order to get stronger and regain the "power of waking" in order to rescue lost hearts. Meanwhile, Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and King Mickey traverse the Realm of Darkness in search for Aqua while Kairi and Lea train with Merlin so that they can properly wield their newly obtained Keyblades with Sailor Tide and the four new Sailor Guardians training to become stronger, Team Pokepals(Future-Piplup and Chimchar), Grovyle, Celebi and Dusknoir research in the Pokemon world as well as further training while seeking Dialga's advice but learn that the future is bleak and seperated into two which only one will succeed.

The Sailor Team first attempts to learn how to regain Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash's strengths from Hercules, remembering how Hercules lost his motivation in their previous meeting, but Hercules is unable to reveal how he succeeded. Shortly after, Ienzo, who is working with Yen Sid and Chip n' Dale on research, discovers that Sora's body contains the hearts of three other individuals, once of which is Roxas. Sailor Moon and her group decide to find a way to save Roxas so he can help with the final battle, receiving assistance from Hayner, Pence, and Olette. During their travels, the Sailor Team encounter old and new friends while stopping the Organization's plans to interfere with said worlds, with Larxene telling them that they are looking for the new Princesses of Heart after all but Kairi transferred their power to others. Elsewhere, Maleficent and Pete also travel arround the worlds in search of the mysterious black box that Luxu obtained, unaware that Xigbar and Luxord also seek it. Additionally, Even, having transformed back into Vexen, rejoins the Organization and begins working with Saix to build replicas for which the other Darknesses are inhabiting.

Sailor Moon and Sora meet Vanitas, who reveals one of the other people within Sora's heart is Ventus; Vanitas attempts to extract Ventus and absorb him, but fails. In the meantime, Sailor Moon and Sailor Passionate telepathically make contact with Sailor Dark-Heart who attempts to torture both in their minds but is unsucessful. Aqua, still with Ansem the Wise and having lost Eraqus' Keyblade, is corrupted by darkness after an encounter with Ansem, who proceeds to kidnap Ansem the Wise. Sceptile tries to fight back but is attacked by Zoroark who was brought into the new time-line just before his death and is taken to Midgar captive. But Cloud and Tifa, who had warned Rufus and the Turks of the upcoming attack, rescue Sceptile with the aid of Alain, Mairin and Rena while reuniting with their old still immortal comrade Vincent Valentine. Hayner, Pence, and Olette attempt to save Ansem the Wise, but they are all rescued by Vexen, who reveals himself as a double agent loyal to Ansem the Wise. Vexen convinces Demyx to also defect and steal a replica body for Roxas to inhabit; they are subsequently replaced by the Riku Replica and Terra.

Sephiroth, his mind fully twisted after an encounter with Ansem, plots to kidnap Sailor Moon's most purest friends to kill Xehanort and claim Kingdom Hearts as his own.

Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and Mickey locate Aqua only to discover she has been corrupted in darkness. At the same time, having found a Door to Darkness with Eraqus' Keyblade, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora arrive and saves them, while bringing Aqua back to the Realm of Light. Afterwards, Aqua takes the Sailor Team to the place where she hid Ventus' body, and by regaining and fully awakening their power of waking following a fight between Aqua and Vanitas, restores him as well.

With the five new Sailor Guardians', Kairi and Lea's training complete, Sailor Moon and her friends assemble and depart to the Keyblade Graveyard for the final clash of light and darkness, only for Ash to have a devastating Dimensional Scream that they will all be killed by a barrage of Heartless summoned by Terra if they proceed which has everyone to ultimately lose hope as whether they fight or not, Xehanort had already won the war and the end is upon them. Darkrai, having been warned of this events, reveals he was revived only long enough to help aid in the final battle and to show the group that they can change events, pretends to turn against them while he traps all of them in a shared nightmare where they are all killed and overwhelmed by the Heartless.

Sailor Moon finds herself in the Final World, a purgatory between the Realm of Light and Kingdom Hearts. With the help of Ri-Ri's Spirit and guided by Tuxedo Mask and Kairi, she uses the power of waking and the Silver Crystal to restore everyone to just before they were killed while reunited with Sora, Sakura and Ash who realizes that the events that killed them and their friends and family was just a nightmare Darkrai trapped them in and in order to free themselves and prove they can change events shown in the Dimensional Scream, they must use their powers to restore everyone as a test, despite a warning from Young Xehanort and Sailor Heartless that using the power to restore hearts instead of worlds and using the full power of Cosmos comes at a price.

Reviving in the Sleeping World and escaping back into reality just moments before they were set to be killed in the Nightmare, the group reunite with Darkrai who says that he did so in order to prevent them from being killed for real despite that they still died in the Nightmare and the only way to return to reality and to life was for Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash to prove they can change the future that they had already seen in the Dimensional Screams, just as Team Pokepals and Grovyle had changed history and saved Temporal Tower. With everyone awake and alive, the group head out once again for real. History almost repeats itself in reality just as it done in Ash's vision and in the nightmare when Terra attacks, but Lingering Will intercedes and fights him off. Riku Replica steps in and summons the same horde, but things again play out differently as the spirits of the Sailor Guardians and Keyblade Warriors of the Cosmos and Chaos War lend a hand, helping to destroy the horde.

With the help Yen Sid, Eli Moon, Yue, Ruby, Spindal, Alain, Mairin, Rena, Simon, Jake, Savanna, the Pirates of the Black Pearl, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Crystal-Rose, Sailor West, Sailor East, Cloud, Tifa and Vincent who had brought Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Aerith and even Barret, Lightning's group, having been reborn in the future, arrive into the present and Noctis, Gladio, Prompto, Ignis, Lunafreya and a restored Rinoa, Donald, Goofy, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Madison, Keroberos, and Team Rocket hold off the remaining horde, allowing Sailor Moon and the other Guardians to go on ahead to the ultimate final clash. But during this, Sephiroth appears and abducts Aerith, Lunafreya, Serah and Rinoa with Cloud giving chase to catch up to him.

Sailor Moon and the Guardians fight against the Darknesses: Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Mickey defeat Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia, sending them back to their own time; Sakura, Sora and Riku defeat Xigbar and Riku Replica, the latter of which leaves his body for Namine to acquire; Sailor Moon, Sora and the Sailor Scouts defeat the Dark Sailor Soldiers and sending them into oblivion; Sailor Moon, Sora, Team Pokepals and Sceptile defeat Zoroark with the return of Sceptile and the revived Jason and Lyla who could only assemble replicas from their childhood and Piplup's memories finally return; Sailor Moon, Sora, Ventus, and Aqua defeat Vanitas and restore Terra; Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon and Sora manage to reconnect with Xion, the final person within Sora; Sailor Moon, Tidus and Yuna defeat Seymour and Yuna sends him back to the Farplane quickly to prevent the return of Xenula only for Sephiroth to kidnap Yuna; Xemnas kidnaps Kairi and Tuxedo Mask while Lea's Keyblade is destroyed(but is restored later on); and Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon, Sora and Xion defeat Saix with the help of a restored Roxas.

As night falls, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Riku and Mickey defeat Ansem and Xemnas, then send Young Xehanort back to his timeline. Cloud attempts to fight Sephiroth who absorbs Aerith, Rinoa, Lunafreya, Serah and Yuna inside his body to begin creating his own version of the X-Blade, while Xehanort seemingly kills Kairi and Tuxedo Mask while in reality he made replicas of the two to force Sailor Moon and Sora to fight him after trapping both Kairi and Tuxedo Mask in the Nightmare Realm. Galaxia sacrifices herself in a futile attempt to defeat Xehanort and is killed, but not before she passes on her Sword of Sealing to Sailor Moon. Team Rocket try to slow Xehanort down, but they are sent into a Corridor of Darkness to get them out of the way. As Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash attack Xehanort in heart-break and rage, Xehanort summons Kingdom Hearts. Sailor Moon, knowing that she is the only one to destroy Chaos in Xehanort's heart even at the cost of her life, with Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu joining her, decide to end this for good.

Using Time Magic, Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu transport Xehanort to Scala ad Caelum, the world where he and Eraqus trained to become Keyblade Masters, with Sephiroth sneaking in to kill all of them in the place, but is followed by Cloud and Tifa in a final attempt to destroy him for good. After a long battle that destroys Scala ad Caelum, Sailor Moon's group defeat Xehanort, and Sailor Moon transports herself into his heart while transforming into Sailor Cosmos. After a long and deadly battle, she kills both the slowly reviving Chaos and the Spirit of Bhunivelze who awoke from his sleep from the Unseen Realm and plotted to take over Xehanort's body to become a new Chaotic Bhunivelze to renew his plans while Cloud ultimately kills Sephiroth and restores Aerith, Rinoa, Yuna, Serah and Lunafreya. He also informed Sailor Cosmos of what really happened to Kairi and Tuxedo Mask beforehand as well.

The rest of the guardians arrive just as Sailor Cosmos, returning as Sailor Moon, dies in Ash's arms. Everyone grieves for Sailor Moon's death, but the tears of Ash, Sakura and Sora summon Queen Serenity, Queen Selene, King Grimoire and Cosmos who can only revive Sailor Moon and restore the Silver Crystal. The dying Xehanort makes amends with Eraqus (who was residing inside Terra), Sailor Tide and Lightning's group and departs to Kingdom Hearts. The Spirit of Galaxia appears, congratulating the Sailor Team and gives Sailor Tide the Star Seed of Sailor Hope which restores the latter to life before Galaxia departs, finally reunited with the spirits of Sailor Passion and Sailor Star along with Cosmos. Sailor Tide, Sailor Hope, Lightning's group and Lea share a final moment together before Lighting's group return to the future and everyone else close up Kingdom Hearts and return to the present.

Seeking to rescue Kairi and Darien from the Nightmare Realm, and having a Dimensional Scream of Sora losing his heart after he rescues Kairi on his own, Sailor Moon joins him to restore Kairi and Darien to life by using the Silver Crystal to keep Sora alive as well, with Ash and Sakura joining them to use the power of waking to do so, but Sailor Moon loses half of Cosmos's power as well as her Eternal Form which is replaced with a new Ultra Form from the Realm of Sleep, Sora loses his power of waking, Sakura loses the Barrier in her Heart she learned from King Mickey that kept her powers in check, and Ash loses his Dimensional Scream.

With the battle against Chaos over, Eraqus' students return to the Land of Departure with Jason, Lyla, and Sceptile joining them; Sailor Tide and Sailor Hope stay in Spira with Tidus and Yuna; Roxas, Lea, a restored and redeemed Isa, and Xion stay in Twilight Town with Hayner, Pence and Olette; Sailor Dark Moon, also losing her Eternal Form with a Platinum Form to replace it, becomes a Pokemon Trainer with Dusknoir as her partner and begins her new Pokemon journey with Simon, Jake and Savanna to the Houen Region; Team Rocket, having survived the Corridor of Darkness, find themselves stranded in Midgar and are found by Reno who takes them to Rufus to make the trio new members of the Turks; Darkrai, having made a deal with Galaxia to keep him alive only long enough until Chaos is destroyed, has his final moments at sunset watching Team Pokepals before passing on; Grovyle and Celebi stay in Treasure Town after Dawn and May decide to release them to have them stay with Piplup and Chimchar; and Namine is restored by Ansem the Wise and joins Riku.

Sometime later on Destiny Islands beach as everyone celebrates their victory, Sora and Kairi confess their feelings and share their first kiss, Rini and Lusie briefly see Helios and Darien declares his ultimate love for Serena before the two of them share a passionate kiss at sunset. Two Months later in Duloc, Serena and all of her friends and allies reunite and journey to Far Far Away to prepare for the Birthday Party of Shrek and Fiona's triplet children, which this continues on into "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift" movie.

In the Epilogue, Xigbar, who survived the Moon and Bhunivelze War, is revealed to be the current reincarnation of Luxu, and still in possession of the box. He summons all of the other Foretellers, with the exception of Ava, for a grand task, with Maleficent and Pete watching from afar before the two depart to secretly make new plans to steal the box.

In another area, Chancellor, the antagonist from "Sailor Moon 0-Birth by Sleep" and "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage" is again revived by a mysterious Sorceress named Aspu who has five young women resembling to Sailor Moon and her four guardians known as the General Scouts, as well as the restored Jedite who was freed from Queen Beryl's Eternal Slumber Spell, and Rubius who was saved from the explosion in the events of "Sailor Moon R-Season 2". Aspu warns that the Sailor Team will get in their way but is confident that she will succeed in her secret plans as she foretells a battle between the Guardians of Light and the Foretellers as well as the Ascians and the Garlean Empire in Eorzea which will keep Sailor Moon's group busy.

A year later, the Sailor Team and all of their friends they made through out the years, including the newly awakened Zack arrive in Sailor Ultra's homeworld as they join with the Warrior of Light Ashelia and her two only allies on exile outside of Isgard to clear the trio's and Ultra's names and hopefully help to put an end to the Dragonsong War, thus ending the Chaos Saga and beginning the Hydaelyn Saga.

In the Secret Epilogue just two months after the final battle of Xehanort and Chaos, Sora and Riku both have a vision of an alternate universe where Sora had died and he found himself in a mysterious city resembling to Neo Tokyo that is in the Afterlife and Riku finding himself in another place Verum Rex, and Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura have a shared vision of Hydaelyn's Warrior of Light's heart becoming corrupted and turning into a Warrior of Darkness.

Sora awakens shaken and soon realizes that the Time-Line is out of place and could soon have him erased and the future changed. Despite this, he decides not to tell Kairi in fear of losing her again before the two and Riku meet up with the Sailor Team to head over to Far Far Away.

* * *

Movie-Sailor Moon and The Magical Drift.

New Characters:

Shrek Characters-Brogan, Gretched, Cookie.

Ice Age Characters-Shira the Sabertooth, the Hyraxes.

Main Antagonists of Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift:

Shrek Character-Rumplestilskin.

Ice Age Characters-Captain Gutt and his crew.

Story: In a flashback during the events of "Sailor Moon and Shrek" film, King Harold and Queen Lillian are about to sign the kingdom of Far Far Away over to Rumpelstiltskin(the actual twin and more evil brother of the Rumpelstiltskin from "Sailor Moon's Royal Quest" movie), in exchange for lifting their daughter's curse. The deal is abruptly cancelled at the last second when a knight informs the King and Queen that Princess Fiona has been rescued by Shrek and Darien is revived by both Fiona and Sailor Moon.

In the Present, an angry Rumpelstiltskin laments his loss and wishes both Sailor Moon and Shrek were never born but knows that since Sailor Moon is the chosen of Cosmos, it is impossible to trick Shrek into signing a contract as done in an Alternate universe where Sailor Moon does not exist.

But when he uses his magic and sees Scrat accidentally breaking a land in another world, Rumpelstiltskin uses this oppotunity to mingle with the laws of Realms and uses his power to create a magical continental dirft where Scrat inadvertently causes the break up of the Barrier and parts of the Fairytale World. Rumpelstiltskin then proceeds to find recuits to launch an attack on Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team.

In the meantime in the Present Day, two months after the events of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16", Serena is somewhat shaken given the final battle against Xehanort, Chaos and Bhunivelze which rendered her in losing not only half of Cosmos' power but also losing her Eternal Form and her new Ultra Form, retrieved from the Realm of Sleep, is not nearly as powerful.

To make things more complicating, Shrek has grown steadily weary of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again but at the same time, having continuous nightmares of the alternate universe where Sailor Moon doesn't exist, is haunted and fears he could make the same mistake as his dream counterpart did in the Realm of Sleep. Manny in the meantime, given the events of what had happened, has become exceedingly over-protective towards his family, especially his daughter Peaches.

When Serena takes her family and friends-including the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, the Dark Moon Team, Team Pokepals, Roxas, Lea, Isa, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Ven, Chirithy, Terra, Aqua, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, Rinoa, Aerith, Alain, Mairin, Rena, Vincent and Lucrecia to Far Far Away to celebrate Shrek and Fiona's children's second birthday, Sid's family, who were revealed to have been frozen in Ice for 20,000 until just before the final battle against Xehanort, returns, but only long enough to drop off the elderly Granny before abandoning them both.

A series of mishaps further injure Shrek's ego and Manny is ridiculed for being an over-protective father which causes Serena to break down into tears, wishing to make everyone happy but feels she is doing a miserable job at it.

Shortly after, a sudden continental break-up causes damage to the kingdom and separates Serena, Shrek and Manny from the Sailor Team. Trapped on a moving floating piece of wood with Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Donkey, Puss, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Sora, Riku, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sid, Granny and Diego, the trio has no choice but to ride out the current. Meanwhile, a giant land shift encroaches on Kairi, Sakura and everyone else, causing them to evacuate the now ruins of Far Far Away to figure how and what is causing this. Meanwhile, Scrat, in a subplot, finds an acorn that has a treasure map on it that directs him towards an island.

After violent weather pushes them further away from land, Serena's group is captured by a band of animal pirates sailing on a floating iceberg led by a Gigantopithecus, Captain Gutt, who attempts to press them into his crew. On board with them is Rumple who reveals he interfered with the magical barrier that keeps the Magical Continent which holds all realities together become shifted due to the quakes which can only be restored if Rumple is made King of Far Far Away(though he hides the truth that another way is for Sailor Moon to use the Silver Crystal to fix the Magic Continent in order to trick her into signing a contract) if Sailor Moon surrenders.

When the Sailor Team refuse, Rumple and Gutt try to execute them, leading to their escape, which inadvertently cause the ship and food supplies to sink. Gutt's first mate, a female sabretooth named Shira, joins them after she is left for dead.

Rescued by Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa and the crew of the Black Pearl when they ended up caught in the Magical Drift from Earth that took them to the Fairy Tale World, the Sailor Team make port at Switchback Cove, which gives a current back to Far Far Away, where they encounter an army of Ogres who are resisting Rumple. They also encounter a group of Hyrax which some of them were captured by Gutt to build a new ship and coordinate a plan to sink Rumple's ship to slow him down and find a way to restore the Barrier without signing the contract.

Just before that, Diego, who has fallen in love with Shira, tries to convince her to leave the pirates and join the Sailor Team so she can have a better life, but Shira, while initially accepting, instead stays behind and slows Rumple and Gutt down so the Sailor Team and the Black Pearl Crew can escape. Gutt then forms another ship and plans to seek revenge on Sailor Moon and Manny while Rumple hires a bunch of still evil Witches to kill Shrek and force Sailor Moon to sign the Contract.

During the journey back to Far Far Away, Serena emotionally admits that she can see an alternate Universe where Sora is dead after sacrificing himself to bring back Kairi from the Nightmare Realm and is still haunted of Shrek's disappearance as well as Manny's problems in the Ice Age in the Realm of Sleep, believing she is not strong enough to keep everyone safe or even strong enough to fix up the Magical Barrier due to no longer being able to use the power of Cosmos or her Eternal Form.

Sora admits that he saw the alternate universe of himself as well within a nightmare but hasn't told anyone since he feared he would lose Kairi again. Shrek and Manny, overhearing Serena's fears, realize how selfish by both felt in their ways and realize that they should accept the lives they have and that without Sailor Moon, neither one would've gotten their Happily Ever Afters. They and the others comfort both Serena and Sora, promising that everything would be alright.

After narrowly escaping a pack of sirens, the Sailor Team and the Black Pearl Crew return to Far Far Away only to find the Kingdom destroyed and both Rumple and Gutt beaten them too it and taken Sakura, Kairi, Darien and the rest of the Sailor Team and their families hostage. A fight ensues, as Granny's pet whale, Precious, arrives and fends off Gutt's crew.

The Ogre Army, who had constructed their own ship after realizing how the Sailor Team saved the Realm of Light, storm into the battle, fighting the witches and while Shrek, Ash, Sakura and Fiona capture Rumple, Sailor Moon, Sora, Mickey and Manny fight and defeat Gutt in a final duel on an wooden floe, reuniting with everyone else. Gutt subsequently encounters a siren that assumes the shape of a female Gigantopithecus, and is eaten alive.

With Rumple captured and arrested, and realizing that while she still hasn't recovered her Eternal Form, Sailor Moon can still use her powers to restore the Barrier by her strong love of her friends and family. She uses the Silver Crystal to fix up all realities and restores Far Far Away to it's original state and everyone is reunited with the Hyrax who arrived to find a new place to rebuild their civilization.

Manny now begins to support his daughter into growing up while protecting her while knowledging her future and choices, Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has in his life, and both of them thank Sailor Moon who was the true reason for their new wonderful lives, and Serena herself, her faith restored, resolves to keep everyone safe in her renewed determination to ensure everyone's happiness.

In the film's epilogue, Scrat discovers the island on the map, known as Scratlantis (a parody of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island to sink when he unplugs an acorn drain holder; Scrat is then ejected into a newly created desert landscape, through which he screams as his tears boil from the heat.

Yet the adventures of Sailor Moon and all of her friends and families do not end here as their adventures continue in the Hydealyn Saga.

* * *

 _Epilogue of the Chaos Saga...During the ending of the final episode of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16"..._

On Destiny Islands...

It's been a long and hard battle, but against all odds...everything was alright now. In fact, despite a few mishaps in able to make it this far, it was perfect. Everyone couldn't be any happier. Now they were all hanging out with fun ideas and activities on the beach. Such as Ash, Roxas, Terra, Riku and Alain having a race with Mickey, Rena, and Aqua cheering them on.

Lea, Isa, Ven, Jason and both Future-Piplup and Chimchar having a game of frisbee toss while laughing. Sakura, Namine, Xion, Madison and Celebi picking up Sea-Shells. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rini, Lusie, Luna, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Donkey, the Dronkeys, the Ogre babies, the Rugrats, Ri-Ri, Donald and Goofy and the other Pokemon building sand sculptures of Mickey, Pikachu and a very convincing model of Donald who smiled proudly at his work...

Only for a frisbee to slice it cleanly in half and the upper part landing and burying Donald in a sand pile. Furious and upset of his hard work ruined, Donald leaped out from the dune and began having a major tantrum while Ven, seeing what he did, apologetically rubbed the back of his head. Mickey, seeing what happened, sighed before he approached to calm his friend down.

Crash and Eddie just ended up bursting into laughter as did Donkey only for them and Sid to end up buried in a sand pile themselves.

"Hey!" Donkey yelled as he popped his head out from the pile, calling out accusingly as he tried to find who the cuplrit was. "What wasn't even funny! Who did that!?"

Dragon, who was relaxing in the water while getting a late afternoon tan, whistled innocently while pretending to be more interested in her nails. Everyone else just smirked in amusement but said nothing.

On the Papou Fruit Tree, alone to themselves as they watched the sun set, Sora and the newly rescued Kairi sat together, holding hands and smiling warmly at each other. Kairi was shedding a tear as Sora gently squeezed her hand.

"I really thought I would lose you, Sora." Kairi whispered, "When you brought me back...I...I thought you would have to die to save me."

"For a while there, I thought I would have to. But even though Serena, Ash and Sakura helped me out and I can't use the power of Waking anymore, Serena lost half of Cosmos's Power and her Eternal Form gone and replaced with a Ultra power, Ash lost the Dimensional Scream and Sakura having lost a little bit of her power, I wouldn't trade you for any of that." Sora admitted.

"...I feel strong for you, Sora." Kairi admitted, blushing a little, repeating what he told her when Sora, Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura changed history a little to make this possible.

Sora blushed hard, before rubbing the back of his head and gazed at her beautiful eyes, mentally telling himself to say what he wanted to say. "Kairi...I...I've been meaning to say this for a long time, but I guess I've been scared. The thing is...I love you."

"...I love you, too." Kairi replied.

The two could only stare at each other in the eyes, unconsciously leaning closer and closer until their eyes slid closed and their lips touched for a deepening and cherishing kiss that now forever symbolized their much stronger connection together.

While Yuffie and Lita helped Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie out from the sand dune, Rini giggled before she noticed something in the distance over the horizon at the sun set. The 30th Century Moon Princess blinked as she squited her eyes to see what it was before they widened as a glimmer of light sparkled, and in the sky a magnificent Aurora display shone which caught almost everyone else's attentions.

"Oh wow!" Max cried out in amazement.

"Look at that!" May exclaimed in awe.

"It's a special Aurora." Sakura and Mickey both remarked in awe, as they somehow sensed what it was.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

Rini in the meantime saw the shape better than anyone. The shape of a beautiful Pegasus, clear as day, flew into the distance before disappearing, back to guard the Golden Crystal she gathered. Even so, she felt strong belief in her heart that she will him again someday.

' _Helios...Someday, we're gonna meet again and I'm going to tell you how I feel._ ' She thought to herself, nodding.

Standing on the wooden platform overlooking everyone else and near the railing, Serena was clinging onto the arm of the rescued Darien on their own.

"It's finally over." Darien remarked warmly.

"Chaos is gone, but...I feel a bit uneasy now that I can't use the power of Cosmos or my Eternal Form anymore. Not to mention Sora lost his power of Waking, Ash can't use the Dimensional Scream and Sakura lost a barrier holding her powers in check." Serena said, frowning a little in concern.

She gazed to where Sora and Kairi where and while she was happy that both of them were alive, she couldn't help but gaze at Sora entirely. Serena then admitted, "But...if Sora had gone off alone to bring Kairi back from the Nightmare...he would've died and not being able to come back ever again. Not only that, maybe it's not really over until the 40th Century arrives."

"Well then, we'll make sure everything stays in peace." Darien suggested.

"I guess so..." Serena muttered, leaning against he husband's body and then asked, her cheeks flushing pink. "Darien, do you love me?"

"Of course, Serena." Darien replied.

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on. Tell me how much." Serena pouted.

The Prince of Earth chuckled, and then responded warmly, "I love you in the entire Realm of Light and always will even when we both rest in peace someday."

The Moon Princess smiled happily and warmly. Serena and Darien then gazed at each other's eyes, leaning closer and closer until their eyes closed and their lips touched in the deepening passionate kiss that is always the most wonderful feeling of all the Realm of Light and Time and existance.

 _"My name is Serena. I'm an eighteen year old Pokemon Trainer in a sixteen year old age and body of the Reversed Light, clumsy and a crybaby. But am I also not only a Cardcaptor of the Moon Cards and a Keyblade Master, I am the Guardian of the Realm of Light and successor of Cosmos._

 _Known as Sailor Moon."_ ~Serena.

Thus after another adventure two months later, the journey to defeat Chaos and save those lost is finally over. But they would be facing many more challenges that would again connect them to the past and so the story of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Guardians, Sakura, her Cardcaptor companions, Ash Ketchum and his Companions, along with Sora and his friends, and everyone else they met in the Realm of Light will continue in this Continuum of Past, Present and Future.

 _Thus ends  
_ _The Chaos Saga._

 _Yet the story continues in...  
_ _The_ _Hydaelyn Saga._

* * *

 **A/N: The Chaos Saga has finally come to an end. Hopefully I'll start on the Hydealyn Saga as soon as possible. While KH3 was amazing in both amusing and heart-wrenching way, I wasn't happy with it's ending and the Secret Ending is very vague, so I changed it's ending for the better.**

 **But that doesn't mean the story of our heroes ends here. Thank you so much for sticking to the Chaos Saga and I'll be seeing you in the Third Saga as well as my other stories.**

 **May the Silver Crystal and the Realm of Light guide you.**

 **Edited: 17/4/2019.**


	12. 2000-Alternate Ending

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Chaos Saga.**_

 **Author's note: This idea had been bugging me for quite sometime so I decided to make an Alternate route of the ending of Sailor Moon Continuum: The Chaos Saga similar to "Pokemon: Uncovered" two chapters ago.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, Kingdom Hearts, Shrek, Ice Age, Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys(In Sailor Rugrats Go Wild Movie during season 6 only), Sinbad, Final Fantasy VII, FFVIII, FFXIII, Tales of Xillia, Journey to the Center of the Earth(2008 version) or FFXV. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon. I only own my Ocs(Simon, Jake, Savanna, Lusie, Sailor Fake Moon, and other SM, Pokemon and KH Ocs and even the Disney Villian Oc Zorg the Sorcerer and Disney Supporting Oc Den Yid-The ancestor of Yen Sid).**

 **And no, the secret Oc at the end of this chapter is not a Pokemon Oc. She's a Sailor Moon Oc.**

* * *

Year 5: 2000-Alternate Ending.

Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16-Alternate Route.

Story: Played out the same way as the original route goes in "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16", things become different when not long after Ventus is revived, Sailor Moon has a vision of the events of the future which involves the defeat of her friends, the misuse of the power of Waking, Xehanort killing both Tuxedo Mask and Kairi, and using the power of Waking together with Sora, Sakura and Ash to revive them that would cost them their powers or if Sora goes alone he will lose his heart forever.

Then they are attacked by Maleficent and Pete who try and kidnap Mickey, still believing he holds the Book of Prophecies and the Black Box. The Sailor Team fight and ultimately defeat Maleficent and stop her from sending her Heart back in time after realizing that she accomplished this by sending her heart to a vessel in a Data world created by the new Foretellers in the Ancient Past before she returned to the present in her restored body in the beginning events of "Sailor Moon Johto Adventures-Season 10", sending her into the Realm of Darkness for good while Pete runs away, escaping.

Realizing she is seeing what is yet to come and has a dark contact with the Sorceress Aspu from the timeline where everyone is gone and she regimes supreme despite the sudden attack from Maleficent and Pete, Sailor Moon warns her friends just as they arrive in the Keyblade Graveyard and after Ash has the dimensional scream of their dark demise. Despite losing hope and fearing only death is in front of them, Sailor Moon states that they should at least try and prevent these events from happening. Sailor Mini Moon uses her Power of Love to summon Helios who reveals that something is interfering with Destiny of the Guardians of Light which is why Sailor Moon is able to see future events.

After remembering the Final World and despite the risks of venturing into such a place while still alive, Sailor Moon volunteers to seek Ri-Ri's aid along with Cosmos for more information. With the help of Darkrai, Dialga, Palkia, Arceus and Galaxia who freeze space and time to prevent Xehanort, Chaos and Organization XIII from interfering despite risking the laws of reality, Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu enter the Final World with the help of Kairi and Tuxedo Mask to ask for Namine's help to speak with the Lingering Will of Terra. They then find Cosmos who reveals that she had contacted the Legendary Pokemon and the Astrals to change the fates of Eos by sending Alain and Mairin back in time with certain points of memories from the original Time-line.

She also reveals that at the last second she sent Sailor Moon and the Guardians of Light back in time at the cost of their memories just as they were about to fall for Aspu's spell, meaning that the visions Sailor Moon saw were her memories of the other timeline, similar to their actions in "Sailor Moon X Unchained-Season 15" and in order to move about the final battle, first she and her friends must defeat Aspu who will disappear as she appeared when the Sailor Team celebrated their victory on Destiny Islands, and then when they return to the Keyblade Graveyard and begin their battle against the Seekers of Darkness, their memories will be lost of the previous time-line except for Sailor Moon who will remember certain points to protect them right up until Young Xehanort is sent back in time.

Once the five General Scouts and Aspu are defeated in locations of other worlds, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora return to their friends and as of in the previous Time-Line, they and the Guardians of Light including the rescue party successfully defeat the Organization and reuniting with Jason, Sceptile, Lyla, Terra, Xion and Roxas. Cloud also successfully stops Sephiroth from absorbing Aerith, Rinoa, Lunafreya, Serah and Yuna while Sailor Moon and Sora, despite failing to stop Xemnas from stealing Sailor Dark Moon's darkness, manage to prevent Tuxedo Mask and Kairi from being kidnapped and has them stay with Dark Moon, Roxas, Lea and Xion for their safety.

Reuniting with Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Riku, Mickey and Galaxia, Sailor Moon and Sora join them to defeat "Ansem" and Xemnas and send Young Xehanort back into his timeline and, with their memories returning and fearing history will repeat itself, willingly attack Xehanort who claims the X-Blade and summon Kingdom Hearts to prevent the deaths of Tuxedo Mask and Kairi. Stopping Galaxia, Mickey and Team Rocket from sacrificing themselves, Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu use Xehanort's power of Time Travel to send him to Scala Ad Caelum while the rest of the Guardians, now with Kairi and Tuxedo Mask still alive, use their powers to block Kingdom Hearts from spreading darkness across the Realm of Light, and Cloud and Tifa follow Sephiroth who, frustrated with the failure of claiming his own X-Blade, follows to steal Xehanort's.

While Cloud and Tifa destroy Sephiroth, Sailor Moon transforms into Sailor Cosmos after Xehanort is defeated and enters his Heart to fight Chaos's Back-Up power and Bhunivelze who attempts to revive himself by using both Chaos and Xehanort as his combined vessel. Remembering what happened in the previous Time-Line, Sailor Cosmos calls aid from her friends and loved ones(especially Kairi and Tuxedo Mask) who give her the strength to destroy Chaos and Bhunivelze by using all combined powers. Returning to her friends including the rest of the Guardians who arrive, Sailor Cosmos reverts to her Sailor Moon form, having lost half of Cosmos' power from her heart as a price.

Eraqus's Spirit emerges from Terra's heart and he, Sailor Tide and Lightning's group convince Xehanort to surrender. As Xehanort surcumbs to his injuries, he apologizes for his actions and give Sailor Tide a charm she'd given him years earlier when she time-traveled into the past, before passing on with Eraqus for the Afterlife while Sailor Moon and her friends close up Kingdom Hearts and return to their present era. Pleased with the results of everyone's survival, Galaxia, having made a secret bargain, gives Sailor Tide the Star Seed of Sailor Hope which restores the latter to life before she passes on her Sword of Sealing to Sailor Dark Moon which restores her Eternal Form.

Galaxia is then finally reunited with the spirits of Cosmos, Sailor Passion and Sailor Star and is allowed to accompany them to pass on together. Lighting's group share their last farewells with Sailor Tide, Sailor Hope, Lea, Vincent and Rena before returning to the future of the 30th Century while Lightning promises that she and Sailor Moon will meet again someday.

Despite losing half of Cosmos's power, Sailor Moon and her friends and family then depart for their respective homes including the revived Isa while Ri-Ri and Ventus's Chirithy, with Galaxia's permission, are revived and reunited as both Serena's new adoptive sister and a new member of the Sailor Team along side Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Xion, a restored Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Isa, much to Lea's happiness. Team Rocket, also having stayed, are taken to Midgar by Cloud and are reunited with Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena, as Rufus appoints the former villains as new members of the Turks.

As of in the original route, Sora and Kairi confess their feelings and share their first kiss, Rini and Lusie briefly see Helios and Darien declares his ultimate love for Serena before the two of them share a kiss at sunset.

In the Epilogue two months later, rather than heading over to Far Far Away, Serena and her reunited friends and family depart for vacation in the Alola Region on Earth, setting course for the Alternate Universal story of "Sailor Moon: Ultra Adventures" which is also set in the Hydaelyn Saga.

Yet in the secret ending in Alola Region itself, a business woman and a mad scientist are doing experiments on a mysterious new Pokemon with two people of unusual suits, unknowingly watched by a young girl who seeks to free the Pokemon, while in Hydaelyn, Ascians are witnessing these events unfold and speak with a young man with a magical pocket watch.

This sets the course of the Sailor Team's next adventure in this Alternate Route.

* * *

 _Epilogue of the Chaos Saga...Two months after the Alternate Route Final Episode of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16"..._

On way to Alola Region: Earth...

It took a fair bit of time to gather everyone and explain that things are somewhat different on Earth, but Serena and the Sailor Team had managed to do it. None of them could be any happier. Now they were all together at long last.

The Sailor Team original members: Serena, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Sakura, Madision, Kero, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid and Diego, and now their new members from different worlds except for Team Pokepals who remained in the Pokemon World.

First off: Ri-Ri, Tiffenie, Luna, Amelia, Kristen, Megan and now Emily.

The Destiny Island group: Sora, Riku and Kairi, and now including Namine.

The Disney Castle trio: Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

The Twilight Town group; Roxas, Lea, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette and now Isa.

The Radiant Garden Group except for Leon and Cid: Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Aerith, Rena, Vincent and a revived Lucrecia Cresent.

And finally, the Wayfinder group: Terra, Ven, Aqua, Chirithy, Jason, Sceptile and Lyla.

Now they were on a private plane which, while a bit expensive, everyone pulled together to save enough money to pull this off, were airbourne towards a new region none of them had been to before; Melemele Island in the Alola region. While they waited to land at the airport at their destination, the group found time to talk and chat, or in Hayner and Pence's case, freak out at how high they were all were in the plane that could fly despite being heavy in metal.

Finally, after what seemed like a bit of time, the group finally land gently and soon disembarked on the docks of the Alola Region.

"Whoa!" Sora, Roxas, Ven, Ash, and Jason exclaimed in awe.

"It's beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed. Olette, Rini, Lusie, Amy, Aqua, Namine and Xion all nodded in agreement as did everyone else.

"This looks like Hawaii, only prettier." Serena remarked, amazed.

Raye looked at her skeptically and asked, "Have you ever been to Hawaii, Serena?"

Realizing what her friend meant and remember that she never went to Hawaii despite always wanting to go there, Serena sweatdropped in embarrassment and answered sheepishly, "No."

"Actually, Hawaii is not too far from here. The Alola Region is in the same area as the Ameria Region, the Caribbean, America and Hawaii itself." Amy told them knowingly.

"Oh, who cares where it is? Let's hit the beach!" Sid exclaimed happily, and excitedly.

Everyone else cheered, with Lea adding, "And I'll get us some different flavors of ice cream!"

"Don't we have to get ourselves checked in for the hotel first?" Isa pointed out.

"He's right. We won't be able to hit the beach without settling in our rooms." Aqua giggled in agreement, which made Serena and the rest of the group slump and groan in disappointment, except Manny, Shrek, Puss, Diego, Cloud, Vincent and Mickey who shook their heads with smiles, and Darien, Kairi, Lucrecia, Tifa, Aerith, Terra, Fiona and Ellie laughing.

Recovering, Serena giggled sheepishly, "Good point."

With that in mind, the group moved on together to check themselves in for the hotel and to enjoy their vacation together, unaware that they were in for another great adventure in this very region. Thus the journey to defeat Chaos and save those lost is finally over. But the adventures of Sailor Moon, the Sailor Guardians, Sakura, her Cardcaptor companions, Ash Ketchum and his Companions, along with Sora and his friends, and everyone else they met in the Realm of Light continued.

 _To be Continued in...  
_ _The Alternate Hydaelyn Saga._

* * *

 **A/N: I just couldn't leave this idea in my head and well...now there will be two versions of the next Saga in the nearish future. See you in the two versions of the Hydaelyn Saga and again, thank you so much for sticking with the Chaos Saga through out this time.**

 **May the Silver Crystal and the Realm of Light guide you.**


End file.
